Following the heart
by Blackwitch31
Summary: It's been almost 6 years since C'Tack left Earth and Bruna, but later he return to the blue planet and Her, but a new threat and a enemy will appear, to destroy them, will they succeed? Read to discover! PredatorXHuman
1. Life goes on

_Rated **M** for possible violence, blood and death._

**_Disclaimer:_**_ AVP don't belongs to me but to their makers, only Bruna the blind girl and the plot are mine!_

* * *

><p><em>Hi again, folks this is the sequel from "Blind Hunt" and it's my second AVP story.<br>_

_It passed almost 6 years since C'Tack left Earth and Bruna, will he return to the Blue planet? One thing, it will appear new Predators, some belongs to C'Tack's clan and others belongs to R'Kahr clan, and both are good friends!_

_As for Bruna, her life changed since that Predator appeared on her life and she will met all of them, so you have to read to discover everything!_

_See you soon folks, enjoy the reading.  
><em>

**A brief note:** _Bruna on the first story was studying at night classes despite working during the day, and I didn't referred that._

_I know by experience it is hard, working and study at the same time, sometimes we arrive at home very tired.  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Following the heart<strong>

**Life goes on**

It's been almost six years since the Xeno incident in Zuma, and life went on from there, as the inhabitants begin to forget what had happened just under their noses, or even suspected that they had been the cause of those deaths, always thought it was a serial killer, all this was forgotten, but not one of them, Bruna Woods.

Does life was favourable for her during these almost six years that had passed?  
>She is still having nightmares about the incident, wakes every night flooded with sweat because of those nightmares, since then.<br>It was because of the Xenos that her life was turned upside down, was accused of a crime she never had committed, had been taken by an unscrupulous man to an underground laboratory in order to be questioned about the Predator that she helped, among other things.  
>Her whole life was fully investigated to prove her innocence, and in fact got out exonerated of all charges thanks to friends, and a good team of detectives who had helped in all aspects, all this took two years before could return to her normal life.<p>

She was able to regain her honour throughout the process, even when suspected it, has always maintained the composure, with a smile, even though not seeing people, she felt the vibrations knowing exactly what they felt about her, distrust repulsion and not believing in his innocence, but the blind girl not cared about that, incidentally learned a lot during the trial and knew who were their true friends, and among them were Brad and Brian, the two boys who helped during the Xenos incident, at least not alone, and smiled as she remembered the good times they spent together with C'Tack, the Predator she had helped one month before the incident.

She never returned to live in Zuma, sold her house and then returning to his native city, LA, where she finished a Master, before meet C'Tack, at this moment is the last semester to complete a Doctorate in their area, Fine Arts and is teaching it in an art school, since the workshop where it was previously closed, she had been asked to manage it but declined for personal reasons.

Never forgot the Predator, who had helped a long time ago, even smile because both formed a great friendship, and shares all its sorrows and its past, which was helpful in trials by now, but there is something she did not tell him there five years ago ... that loved him a lot and wanted spend her life with him, but due to an unfortunate accident can't be, because at the time she wanted to restore honour and avenge the death of her master Taru in court because she had made an oath and she did intend to fulfil, and that in fact did, and stated that the Predator, before his departure.

Sometimes her mother notice her in listening the night sounds, before going to bed but nothing says it prefers to leave her alone, at least she know that she is healthy, both mentally and physically since continues to practice the martial arts, but wonders about one thing, where she acquired a brand in form of a crescent on the shoulder, and looked like it had been done very accurately with acid, it should have been done by someone with enough expertise it was very well done, without any imperfection, Bruna always told, it was a tattoo, and that was very special, and her mother asked her no more.

And Lance, what happened to his guide dog? Like everything in his life came to an end due to an illness, Leishmaniasis , which was detected too late, she was very sad because can't do anything for him, knew that by the veterinarian, it had been caused by a mosquito bite, and that consequently it transmit a parasite that has crept into your heart. She was always very careful with his health, but this time fate was cruel to her dog, his companion of many adventures. Lance had survived to the Xenos in the past, but not a disease that was discovered in time and could be treated to prolong his life a few more years, unfortunately it did not.  
>She never wanted another dog, because thinks it wouldn't be the same, after bidding was a true friend, and arrange another felt she was betraying his dog.<p>

Sometimes Brad come to visit her and she is very happy to review it, this time he came to LA to visit her but notice something, Bruna is a bit distant in her thoughts, "Bruna what's going on?" She gives her hand to her friend a little sad, "It's my dog, I miss him." Brad knows that his friend lost his dog but then just says, "He was special Bruna, remember what you spent with him, remember the good things ok? "She shook his hand, smiling, then sit a paper in her hand," What is this Brad? "He explains," Well this is a copy Bruna, I would like to attend an after-work activity. "She very curious question, "What business is, and where it is?" Brad responds with a certain fear, "You could participate on a coral group, and it will be in Zuma."

When Bruna hear the name the city name rises a little afraid, "Are you kidding me right? You know very well, I do not put my feet on Zuma for almost 6 years, for other words, since that incident. "Brad sees the blind girl very unnerved, and hastens to calm her," Bruna calm down please, if you do not want to go it's ok, I don't force you. "She breathed in relief, and just says," I'm still with nightmares every night since that day, Brad. "He puts his hands on her shoulders looking at her lifeless eyes," Bruna I know you have loaded a heavy burden, as well me , we can not talk about it to people. "She sighs," I know Brad, if we talk, we would have the authority behind us, but I want to confide in someone we trust. "He look at the horizon through the window of the room, "Me too Bruna, but it can't be."

She closes her eyes trying to feel Brad's vibrations, trying to catch something more then asks, "Why Brian didn't come?" Her friend replies, "Well he is travelling, went to France, to a colloquium for the Fine Arts!" She frowns, "He is teaching at a local school is not it?" Brad nods, "Well he opened a workshop for Arts, a few months ago, and is having a roaring success." Bruna is admired because he thought Brian had begun to teach, but delighted smile, "I'm very happy for him, even though he's doing what he likes the most."

Brad sees Bruna's bar-room, "Can I take a little of whiskey?" It does signal, "Of course my friend is at ease!" Brad serves himself, and is starting to enjoy the drink, "Eh ... this is a fine whiskey, but I have something here that's much better! "She frowns," What it is Brad? "He pulls from his backpack a strange bottle, saying," C'ntlip, courtesy of our old friend C'Tack. "She begins to grope the bottle, "Whoa I had almost forgotten, the bottle is still weird as ever, but it lasted almost six years?" Brad nods, "You bet, the bottle is still full, you want some?" She goes seek a cup to the kitchen, and takes a very little time, shortly after, "Serve a bit, but don't abuse." Brad smiles as he puts a little portion of C'ntlip on Bruna's glass , "I'd better sit down, the drink is strong." She does exactly what the friend asks, but she heard other thing, "Sorry in not giving this bottle of C'ntlip to you when you left the hospital, but you preferred the other one." She close her eyes, "You are forgiven Brad, but I am glad that you didn't, and the Naxa Bottle well... I didn't open it yet.

So...Lets enjoy the C'ntlip ok?" The other nods, starting drink the strong Yautja's alcohol.

Both enjoy the C'ntlip, and Bruna enjoyed a lot, "Wow this is very good but it hits right in our heads!" Brad just says, "That's why I told you so!" She agrees with her friend, then Brad asks, "Yet you miss our friend?" She puts the cup on the room's table, getting a little sad, "Yeah, I miss him a lot." He looks for her fingers, she has two rings, "It was he who gave you this?" She runs a hand on the two rings, "Yes Brad, he was!" She reaches out, and he starts to examine the rings, noticing the carvings, "They are a work of art, your mother ever asked you about them? "She nods," Sure, but I told her that I had made them, she stopped immediately with the questions! "Brad knows it was marked by C'Tack, and asks, again," What about the crescent marking? "The blind girl just says, touching the mark," The usual, I had given the craziness to make a tattoo on my shoulder! "Brad begins to laugh," I suppose she must have fallen like a duck! "She nods smirking, "Of course, at least did no more questions." Brad looks at her, much relieved, then pick the glass , starting drinking, with Bruna, then continue to talk the rest of the afternoon.

Near Yautja's home Planet is orbiting a Spaceship, everyone is preparing for a hunt on the planet Earth, things must be in order , **"So this ship belongs to Elder Tjau'ke's son?"** K'Kadda, one of the Yatujas,says **"Yes, he was asked to lead the Kainde Ametha hunt, he said some things were still unresolved!"** M'Kaffi look at the fellow, but he concludes,**" It is also to start some of Unblooded Chiva. "**K'Kadda is admired, but something escapes, why the Elder's Son wants to go to planet Earth, would there be anything else other than the rite of passage for young Yatujas,**" You know K'Kadda, wait and see.."**  
>All found themselves watching the Elder's Son, and beside him the leader of their clan, and they heard what they are saying,<strong> " Honourable warrior C'Tack, thank you for accessing our request and borrow your ship to us!"<strong> He replies,**" R'Kahr old pall, we have met for so many solar cycles, and for me is an opportunity to leave the planet!"** R'Kahr look to C'Tack, he never thought his friend could access to achieve to a high status , due to this last trip he made to the Blue Planet, made more than five years, it was thanks to him they discovered that humans were to study the Xenos to make biological weapons, and that ended it.

Since that trip he has radically changed, never wanted to have a companion or mate with others females, but what has happened? But also notice that he speaks the Ooman language very well, R'Kahr asks, **"Tell me C'Tack, what you will do to the Ooman planet ?**" C'Tack says nothing, and the friend asks nothing, but heard rumours that was in love with a Ooman, and he had to leave because she did not feel anything for him during his stay, then he thinks to himself, **_"I have to check this, when we reach the planet, for that I have to find out !_**" C'Tack looks to R'Kahr, seems to be very distracted, **"Eh, what do you have?"** He hears an answer, "**What did you say?"** R'Kahr just trying to divert the subject says, **"I was just think about this hunt! "**The other is satisfied with the answer, but R'Kahr looks at his friend,"** We will go to a place called Colombia to eradicate the Kainde Ametha?"** C'Tack just says, **"Yes, but we will stop at a Ooman Big City, called LA, I do not want to get rusty, my father can be harsh with me, you know? "**The other rubs his hands with glee,**" Can I go with you? "**C'Tack looks at him surprised,**" It is not supposed be with your own clan**? "The other replies,**" They depart alone on their vehicles directly to the Colombian jungle, and at the end of their rite we will fetch them at the destination! "**C'Tack smiles,**" Okay you can go with me, you can take two more of your subordinates to help!"** The friend just says,"** Ok, we will not talk more about this for now, but I will love to go on a Ooman hunt!** "

The other two look to each other, after all there is something else, and will go two more hunters with C'Tack and R'Kahr, and mutter to one another, **"I just hope to go with them!"** And they continue to watch the other two but M'Kafi notice that the Honourable warrior isn't a amateur, and not bad for someone so young have such large ship.

All Yatujas take their places and the ship leaves the orbit of Mother Planet , and as natural C'Tack makes a statement for all to listen, is about the hunt that will take place on planet Earth, and everybody is listening carefully his words, because it is a matter of life or death if they pay attention to everything, while they are on the backwater planet.

C'Tack goes to his chambers, to rest, he is very tired, so look at his exhibitor, where are all his trophies as well an offer, a braid who was given by a female Ooman, he rises from his chair, placing his glass of C'ntlip on the table, going direct to the exhibitor, where he took the braid, smelling it. The braid hasn't lost its fragrance of wild berries, then caress it sighing, **"I miss you so much Ooman!"** Then look at the Drone's head that she had gave him five years ago, remembering the good times when they were together, **"Why you didn't come with me Ooman, you lied to me when you said you not loved me!"** He starts to remember some things she said to him, which makes him a bit sad, but can do nothing, well the destiny has these things.

He begins to watch the space while he sip his C'ntlip, watch the stars and nebulae, until someone knock the door, **"May I come in C'Tack?"** He gets the braid on it place, responding, **"Get in R'Kahr!"** His friend enters , seeing C'Tack in front of his display,**"What you have, admiring your trophies again? "**A smile appears on the Yautja's lips, and the friend sees the braid that is exposed, "**Well, now I see why."** C'Tack sits inviting the friend,** "What brings you here my friend?"** The friend look at his wrist computer showing a map that C'Tack recognizes immediately, **" Colombia!** "Then begins to examine the map,**" What's wrong? "**He listens,**"The Unblooded just needed to know how is the climate on this area of the planet."** C'Tack raises eyebrows,**" I thought you knew it! "**

After, R'Kahr off the hologram, **"C'Tack they want to know what to expect there!"** The Honourable is getting a bit annoyed, "**And that 's why you come? Did I not said that I wanted to be alone? "**His friend raises his hands,**" Calm down!"**The journey is not yet on half of the way ,and they are already boring C'Tack with trivial things, the Unblooded should have heard how the things could be on the Ooman planet, he gave some area maps and description, **"Take it and not bother me R'Kahr, I have things to do!**" After just says putting his hand on his friend's shoulder, **"Sorry, I should not have be so aggressive with you. "**

The other nods, excusing his friend, but sees the braid again, "This is something that you had hunted? "Quickly the braid that is on C'Tack's display is the centre of all attention,"** No, it was offered to me! "**He is surprised,"**What C'Tack? You didn't killed the Ooman?** "He replied,**" Actually the braid belongs to the Ooman who had helped me, was about five solar cycles ago!** "He quickly remembers that the meeting was about 5 years, was somewhat controversial due to some shocking things C'Tack had told to the council members, also told he had the help of a Ooman who helped him in everything.  
>He also knows that he has promoted to a hight status, and is very wise and fair to those around them, being an asset to the Elders who like his way of thinking, mainly his father the Elder Tjau'ke, who was very pleased by C'Tack's promotion, besides his ideas are fresh and they welcome it.<p>

Notice that he look much to the Drone's head that is there but prefer not to ask no more questions, not to bother but he hears, **"She is a formidable opponent R'Kahr, and a good hunter, should see when she faced the drones and the queen, that's why I marked as one of us! "**A Ooman with a clan mark, without knowing C'Tack gives a clue to R'Kahr, so he doesn't have to search much, then he left his friend quiet,"**C'Tack when you're relaxed, come to my room to discuss issues related to the hunt as well drink a glass of Naxa with me. And I want to know the story behind the Ooman Braid you have on your trophy expositor, I feel that is a great story!"** He only hears the voice as the door closes,**" Yes, R'Kahr I'll be there in a few hours, but the story of the braid I have, is for another time."**Soon the door closes and the Yautja falls on his bed asleep right away, thinking about the Ooman in question, Bruna Woods, **"Wait for me Ooman, I will back to fetch you, then you shall be mine."** And his room is in silence, he needs of all the tranquility that can have, to rest.

In LA Bruna is in her studio working on something, on C'Tack's bust, she had never forgotten his face and his strange hair, when her mother enters on her studio, saw the bust, "Well child you do weird things ..." Bruna blush a little, but continues to work on the bust, "It's just something I wanted to try mother, that's all!" Angelica says, "you have a lot of creativity, not bad." She smiles, then hear, "I always wondered how do you know if the clay is at the point to work? "A response is heard," There are already some years of practice mother! "She looks at her daughter's statue showing a small smile," Though the character you created is a bit strange and is very well made and balanced, it even looks real! "Bruna only think,**"**_ If you knew mother, you would flee, he have a golden heart, and that's count for me. "_ Her mother continues to watch her daughter to work on her bust, being careful to every detail, and is proud to have a daughter full of resources, then she leave the blind girl alone, and go to do her work.

Bruna continues to work half an hour in her clay bust , and then will study for his PhD, it is difficult for her, being blind, but never ceased to amaze his peers, one of the best in their field, and works immense, without the notion of hours.  
>When finished feel the aromatic smells of food, "Well .. I think I exceeded the hour, nor realized that are already time for dinner! "Quickly go directly to the dining room, sitting, listening to her mother," Daughter, Brian called to ask how you were! "She asks," And what did you tell him mother? "Bruna feels her mother's positive energy, and it shows in his response," He said you were great! I could hear him laughing with happiness! "Bruna concludes," No wonder, no longer feel him long ago! "Angelica just says," Well ... he will come here this summer to spend a few days at Malibu Beach! "Bruna's eyes gleam of happiness, it will be nice to be with him again, "I'm excited to be with him again, my vacation are near, and will be a relief because it's my last year of study!" Her mother just says, "Thankfully, what do you think to do this vacation?" Bruna replied while pick a bit of food on her dish, "Well since you asked, I will go to Malibu Beach, I want to be a bit with Brian, and then go to the beach!" Angelica is satisfied with the answer, and continues to eat his meal but continues to speak, "After the evaluation meetings I will leave the city, I need a new place to relax as well catch some fresh air, while I am out. " After drinking a little of water and then begins to eat a piece of fruit, relaxed.<p>

The clock rings nine bells and Bruna only say, "Well, I think it is time to go get some fresh air on the balcony and drink a little whiskey to help make digestion." And goes to the bar, and served no whiskey but Naxa, and her mother does not suspect anything, since Brad disguise the bottle.  
>She remembers Brad had told her that C'Tack had given a Naxa Bottle as well C'ntlip, for the three, shortly after being admitted to the emergency, and after that, she preferred the Naxa bottle and kept it religiously, and only tasted a few days ago, due to studies.<br>Leans against the wall with the glass in her hand feeling every vibration coming from the street and the familiar smell of the city and the garden which is a few blocks away, and starts drink Naxa, and have a feeling , and knows that something will happen but do not know what it is, barely knows that C'Tack is heading for Earth in particular to her city, LA.

* * *

><p><em>Hi folks this is the first chapter, I hope you like.<em>

_In this story I referred a illness called Leishmaniasis, it kill the dogs if it isn't detected in time._

_Naxa- is a fruit, but the Yautja can do a kind of drink with it._

I appreciate constructive reviews, thank you very much.


	2. Vacation Finally!

_Rated **M** for possible violence, blood and death_.

**_Disclaimer:_**_ AVP don't belongs to me but to their makers, only Bruna the blind girl and the plot are mine!_

* * *

><p><em>Well Bruna worked very hard on her school, and now deserve some vacation, and she will meet Brad again, and C'Tack? He changed a bit, for better.<em>

_One thing, I didn't referred on the first story, she plays Violin since the elementary school, and all of you will wondering why, so read the chapter and the explanation is there.  
><em>

_Now lets go with the reading folks!_

**Bold- normal Yautja speaking **

**_Bold italic- Yautja thoughts._  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Vacation ... finally.<strong>

Bruna is very tired, She has worked both at school and in college, knows that the holidays are almost arriving, and so she is planning everything, and go to Malibu to visit Brian, also plan to spend some days at Hawaii, had always enjoyed good tropical environment, which always made her feel good.  
>Some Colleagues note some fatigue in it, and they don't overwhelm her with more work, despite the help of a teacher to do the student evaluations, and supervising the practical work, in this case the sculptures and other crafts.<p>

She is very direct with the students, when evaluated, knowing that the work is done well or not, just simply by touch and all students are amazed by her touch, "Wow ... Miss Woods is amazing!" And when she heard that, simply smile, but doesn't manifest itself, preferring to work with students the love for Arts, but they are also sick and tired of school, and she feels it through the vibrations that hover in the air, so she has an idea, "Since it is about 1 month to finish the classes, I have a small project for you! " All students begin to show signs of disappointment, but she raises her hand for silence," I know you are sick and tired of all this, but listen, will be a self expression work . "One student asks," The theme will be our choice as well as materials? "She just says," Exactly, can use the materials that you want, you can even take home, all of you will have 3 weeks to complete! "Students are getting very excited about the idea," Incredible, free expression. "Bruna raises a finger," One thing, you will work for an exhibition that school will organize on last week, and have be delivered as soon as possible ok? "When Bruna said it begins to hear a buzz in the classroom, which was growing, but the teacher who watches only says to Bruna ," Ok, instead of chatting, all of you should start working, have two whole weeks to do so! "Everyone began to discuss first on the materials they will use, and even formed groups of four students, for the happiness of both teachers,"Not bad Miss Woods, you really knows how to capture the students' attention! "Bruna remarks," I try do my best, I think there should be more incentives like this one! "Bruna sits on her desk while the colleague observes the students discussing ideas for the new project as well bad behaviour that is non-existent on Bruna's Class.

The hour goes by and the students left the room alight with ideas, are very excited with the work and the exhibition itself, and want to give their best, to go to work in Bruna's classes as well at home, and she is very satisfied with everything, so she leaves the room went a little into the yard to get some sun, well need, and a teacher go and sits on her side, "I see that your students are thrilled with the Art exhibition on our school, which will be on last week! "She turns her head toward the voice of her colleague," Yes they are, Max! "He looks at Bruna's figure who is leaning on wall holding her cane," Do not know how you can do it, Miss Woods, despite being blind. "She raises her eyebrows but said nothing, preferring to listen to the sounds that surround it, then finishes off with a tone of irony for him," You know Max, I may be blind, but I bet that I am better than you!" The other gives a wry smile, and leave her alone, and finds herself thinking, _"He's a jerk!"_ Shortly after,she leave the yard, going towards to the teachers' room to pick up her things and go home , then go to college.

One month goes very quickly, and she is pleased with the work, and the exhibition itself was a success, and she knows it because of her students were praised as well the work they have done, when other teachers saw it, "Dear colleague, the students were excellent! "Bruna raises her eyebrows, but continues to hear," Their works are very good! "Bruna says," Well, the merit is theirs, that's all! "Everybody asks what kind of materials all students used, but it just says, "They get the various materials to undertake the project!" They saw that students were creative, which makes them very happy, then just tell her, "We will be happy to have as a colleague here at this school, and hopefully meet you here for the next year, and our congratulations for having achieved a master in your area! "She shakes hands with them," Thank you, and I hope to be among all of you for the next scholar year! "Then she shakes all their hands, very happy, she was glad in working with them during that year.

There was still some work after school have ended, the meetings in order to give the final evaluation and approve the students, which took over two weeks, but that passed pretty quickly, finally, "Happy holidays, and until September my friends!" Moments later she is on the way home. Brad saw Bruna and goes to meet her, "So have you finished you work?" She feels the Lifeguard, "Hello Brad, I didn't have seen you since..." He smiles while secure Bruna's folder and gives her the arm, she accepts willingly, "Well Bruna, it's been about a month!" She shook his hand with some force, "But why you have come?" He returned the gesture, "Well Bruna, came to congratulate you by your master and invite you to take a walk until be time for dinner, what do you think? "She is delighted but says," I would welcome but I wont, I have to go to Malibu, Brian called me this week that it would arrive tomorrow ! "Brad is a little disappointed but starts getting a feeling when hears Bruna," Look, why you don't come to sleep in my house, and then go with me to Malibu? "She feels Brad's mood changing right away, the blind girl hears her friend, "I accept you invitation Bruna, It's been a long time since I saw that bastard!" She also tells him, "And it's been a long ago I don't feel your incredible physical!" Brad smirks," Well, I never thought you would have a crush on me Bruna" The Blind girl says while pinches his arm, "Hey ... why you did that, Bruna?" She spat while hit his head, "You fool, you think I'm in love with you? Oh my God, you are such a moron. "He smiles at the blind girl a little surprised with her attitude, but have to agree, she does not like him for his physical, but because he help her, and despite Bruna don't see him, know that she don't see him as a boyfriend, but as a brother.

Later, both are home to dinner, and telling incredible stories about school and work, but Brad asked her about the vacation, "So when you go to Hawaii?" Bruna puts the fork down, "Well I don't know, I didn't bought the tickets yet, perhaps in two days, I want to relax and get away a little of this city environment. "Brad is amazed," And you have the money for everything? I mean for the trip and the hotel? "The girl raises the eyebrows a bit annoyed," You must be thinking that I'm silly? "He notices that she didn't like the question and regrets the error, then tries to find a justification, "Sorry, I thought ... figured wrong!" Bruna expression softened leading to sigh, "It is not the first time I go to Hawaii Brad, I have some friends there! "He raises his eyebrows," Who Bruna? "She finishes off," Taru's sons, they have more or less my age. "He is more rested, but it does have a bad feeling about the trip that his friend would do and say anything for fear that she will be mad, then proceeds to eat his dinner.

Brad is right to be a little worried lately the police have found bodies without skin and head, and it is a mystery, nobody knows who is doing that to people, and he fears that the same happens to his colleague.  
>But another thing is very strange, the corpses are not from ordinary people, but criminals, and he is suspicious of who is doing, and don't want made waves because he don't want to alarm Bruna, she's having nightmares since that incident, at almost 6 years ago .<br>He looks at her, concerned but crack a smile when he sees her talking with her mother on several issues including the plans she have for the vacation, and she didn't realize it.

Shortly after Bruna finishes her meal, get up go to her room, "You're going to your room daughter?" Bruna feels her mother's vibrations and smiled at her, "Sure, I want to read a little and smell the aromas of the night!" Brad looks at her, is she upset with him because of that observation that he did to her?  
>Quickly changes his mind when he sees her approaching him, "Brad I'm not upset, just too tired, this was my last day at work and was the most difficult of all!" He's relieved, "Sleep well Bruna, you need it! "She left them to talk and goes to his room, but without knowing Brad gets up and follows it without making a single noise, and the blind girl comes in, quickly closing the door to her room.<p>

Bruna is in her room's window feeling the aroma that night brings, so she decides to grab her violin, first turn on the radio by putting a CD in a specific band, "Pachelbel Canon in D", then puts the violin in position beginning to follow the music.  
>The neighbours begin to hear her playing music, and Brad put his ear on the door listening the beautiful melody, amazed, never thought she could play an instrument despite being blind, but plays divinely, <em>"Wow ... unbelievable, I have to discover how she do that! "<em>And still amazed continues hearing the piece.

How can she play an instrument despite being blind, she had good teachers who guided and noticed that she had a good hearing and a tact that captured the remarkable variations of each musical note, the strings and their position on the violin, learned playing by ear, although the musical notes in Braille and had already have being in concerts in times of high school, when she went to college had to leave the music, but never ceased to practice not to lose what she had learned, and one of their favourite songs to play was "Canon In D" by Pachelbel, when she play the piece her imagination flows, and when didn't play, she always practised martial arts simply listening to Pachelbel. Always remembers Taru's face when discovered that she played violin, smiles, because her Sensei was surprised, by her new talent but at the same time was very happy .

When she finished playing the violin, kept inside of the suitcase, but when she went to put in proper the door opens, causing her to turn its head very quickly, "Sorry, the door opened!" She knows it is Brad, "What gave you to be listening behind my door?" He starts getting a little embarrassed and it shows when he tries to justify, "Well ... I ..." She feels it beginning to laugh, "Ahahahah! You were caught by listening behind doors! "Brad says only a little more at ease," Well, I never knew of this facet of yours Bruna! "She just finishes off," Well you also never ask! "He looks the suitcase where the violin kept. "How long you play?" She plays the violin, saying, "Well, since the days of elementary school." He begins to count on the fingers, "Well ... practices martial arts, artist, a professor with a PhD and a Master of Fine Arts , hunter and for the last play violin, you are really gifted. "Bruna laughs but the friend is right," Thank you Brad, now if you'll excuse me I have to rest !" Brad leaves his friend rest, because she needs to sleep.

Brad goes to the living room where Angelica is reading a book, and when she see him is very worried, his expression says something else, she noticed his mood, he was very concerned, but do not know with what, then decides to put the book down, "Brad's going on?" He looks at her trying to divert the conversation, "Nothing happens, just know that Bruna plays so well the violin, never seen such dexterity!" Angelica knows he is diverting the conversation, but have to agree, Bruna is excellent, but finishes off a little more seriously, "There isn't about music we're talking about Brad, I want to know what happened!" The man sighs, "I have a bad feeling that's it! "It raises the eyebrows," is related to her future trip to Hawaii? "He nods his head," Nope, I do not know what it is and would give anything to know! "Angelica puts her hand on his shoulder," Calm nothing will happen, you know Bruna very well, she will doing fine"Brad says only a little worried,"I hope God hears us!"After that, he leaves the room going to the guests room," Good night Mrs Woods, I will go sleep, I need it! "The host says goodbye to him with a nod, and Brad goes to his room, where he watches the starry sky.

Meanwhile in Earth orbit is a large Yautja Ship, hidden out of sight of human satellites is already several days, C'Tack have lots of trophies, but something is bothering him, have a bad feeling, not about the hunt who will happen at Colombia, his friend R'Kahr notices,** "What happened my friend?"** But C'Tack says nothing, preferring to look through the window, the other shrugs, _**"Being here closed, is putting him crazy, perhaps hunting on the Ooman city wasn't enough, to burn his energy. "**_But C'Tack looks at his friend, a little worried, even expressing it,**" Something isn't right I can feel it."**R'Kahr just says, **"We train a bit, we need to refine our techniques of hunting and fighting, and maybe relax a little more!"** Quickly C'Tack followed him to the training room, where it is all the fighting equipment, some of the Young Bloods and Unblooded watch C'Tack and his friend, and decided to move away, fearing that something happened to them, but the bravest were to observe the training of both friends and who are they?K'Kadda and M'Kaffi who watched the two Warriors, commenting on one another, **"It is no coincidence that these two are good Warriors, look just for their speed and skill!"** Says M'Kaffi, the other nods, **"Yes, And C'Tack have a high ranking, he is a Honourable Warrior!"** with what both continue to look at both Yatujas sparring.

Both friends train until their attention is diverted by two Yatujas who observe them, and stop speaking to the two, **"I see that both of you didn't go away!"** The two made a bow right away, **"We apologize for interrupt your workout, Honourable Warrior! "**C'Tack look at both commenting,"** You are sorry why? You did nothing! "**K'Kadda don't look directly to the Honourable Warrior, but he hears,"** Both were very brave to be here, besides we didn't want the others leaving the training room! "**K'Kadda replies,**"C'Tack Sir, the others feared that ... "**He gets a little bored with the Yautja's fear that lies ahead,**"Nonsense Hunter, I'm not that bad! "**Right away he sees him bowing,**"My apologies sir, it wasn't my intention!**" C'Tack have an idea, how about having two more elements hunting Ooman with them? Then he turns to them, **"I invite you to participate in a hunting? If we have more elements, the chance in hunting more Oomans increases."** The others are caught by surprise, on the other hand R'Kahr approves the decision of his friend, the two Hunters who were watching them are worthy in participate in the hunt, after he concludes, **"Both of you should train to refine your hunting skills, your knowledge will be useful in this hunt, understood?"**The hunters just say to C'Tack and R'Kahr , putting his hand on his chest in salute, **"Yes Sir!"** After both hunters hears,**"You are dismissed."** C'Tack and R'Kahr left the others in the training room, they were very satisfied, and decided just celebrating the fact that they were chosen to be in a hunt with their leader and the Honourable Warrior.

C'Tack and R'Kahr are going to the ship's Bar to drink C'ntlip to relax a bit, later both had to preparing themselves for their own hunt elsewhere, hours later the two hunters who will follow them were advised that they will depart soon .  
>What in fact happens, C'Tack takes a small shuttle heading for another location outside of LA, have to be elsewhere, because don't want to attract humans to the vicinity of the small shuttle, the others are already equipped for the hunt ahead and are eager to stretch his legs a little and use their material, because they will help the two older Yautjas in hunt more humans, and probably some animals that can move in there. C'Tack not know but will be faced with something of his more recent past, the blind girl he met for nearly six years ago, since its shuttle is very close to Bruna's mother apartment.<br>The rest stayed on the main ship to continue to monitor the movements of young the Unblooded, as well the four Yautjas who are at USA, more precisely in LA, all had their orders to be prepared for any eventuality.

* * *

><p><em>This is weird, everyone has bad feelings, what will happens, no one knows.<em>

_I appreciate constructive criticism, thanks!  
><em>


	3. A good day

_Rated **M** for violence, blood and Death._

**_Disclaimer:_**_ AVP don't belongs to me but to their makers, only Bruna the blind girl and the plot are mine!_

* * *

><p><em>Hi folks, this time old friends will meet again, in this case Brian, and one thing, they will spend the day together.<em>

_See you soon folks!_

* * *

><p><strong>A good day<strong>

The next morning Bruna rises preparing to go to Malibu Beach where she would meet with Brian,"Mom where is Brad?" Angelica says, "Well Bruna he had to go away, for his work!" The Blind girl, continues to preparing for the trip to Malibu, but her phone gives the signal and she quickly answers, "Hello?" Only hear the other side, _"Bruna isn't worth go to Malibu, to meet with me._"She is amazed, but what gave to Brian in cancelling the meeting? Quickly learns, _"I'm at your door!"_ She is very pleased, "You made me save money on bus passes Brian, up ok?" Shortly after the phone is switched off and Bruna just screams to her mother, "MOM BRIAN IS ON OUR DOOR; TELL HIM TO WAIT!" "Her mother when knows that starts preparing for Brian's Arriving, a moment later " Hello Brian, you are okay? "

The boy shakes hands with Angelica, "Hello Angelica is okay with me, by the way life is running me wonderfully well, and yours?" She keeps her eyes shining brightly, "I tell you the same Brian, want to talk Bruna isn't it? "The boy nods," Undoubtedly, where she is? "Angelica says only, while preparing breakfast," It's in the shower, she told me of your arrival and asked to wait a bit. "Brian sit's at the kitchen table, and Angelica puts ahead him a plate with pancakes and a glass of milk," While you're waiting eat anything! "Brian is drooling when sees the pancakes, and begins to eat right away, talking with his mouth full "Well, Angelic you have not lost your touch for cooking, the pancakes are heavenly, and this sauce ... wow!" She continues to make more food, and is pleased to hear such compliment, "Thank you, by the way Brian does not want to stay for lunch?" The boy just says, with water already growing in his mouth, knowing that Bruna's mother cooks divinely, "Nothing would give me greater pleasure, I have come to pass the day with my esteemed colleague, and then at night I want to take her to a recital at the Odyssey Theatre! "She has been taken by surprise, but what gave him to make such an invitation.

As you might expect Angelica doesn't know what to say and then hear from behind, "You said Odyssey Theatre Brian?" Both found themselves watching Bruna had already been equipped with a top tank and sweatpants and the hair in a braid, her mother only speaks"Neither realized that you were there Daughter!" Bruna slowly sits at the table where it starts to eat breakfast and listen to his colleague, "I learned that you had concluded your PhD, and decided to offer you a recital!" It outlines a smile, "Thank you Brian, but you know I just want your friendship!" He just looks at his friend smiling, " But Bruna you deserve, and you have not stopped since you've changed here!" She sighs, "Yes it's true, I should stop a bit!" He then gives her hand a little worried, "You have continued with those nightmares?" She feels that the friend is concerned, then shook his hand, "I could never again sleep since the incident Brian ,and I feel I'm on the verge of collapse! "He just smiles at her," It's also why I want to take you to the concert to see if you relax a bit! "She sighs," Thank you Brian! "Everyone is still have breakfast, quiet talking about other matters.

At the end of breakfast, Bruno and Brian went out to relax a little, and decided to go to Pershing Square, which lies at the heart of the city, and the blind girl loves going to the park, and Lance took too much time to both relax, Lance but unfortunately no longer with her, she looks at Brian who is very thoughtful, "Bruna what's going on?" She sighs with a tear running down his cheeks, "It costs a lot to be without Lance Brian, I miss him! "He tries to console her," I know you liked him very much Bruna, he was like a person! "She finishes off," A good friend Brian, he was not just a dog, but a very dear friend! " Brian just says, "I'll never forget that dog, he left me good marks!" She smiles, "Yes Brian, believes that dog was amazing!" And the fellow loved Bruna's dog guide, and understand why she don't want other guide dog, she fears that is betraying his friendship.

Both walked through the park and Brian had an idea, "How about some sparring?" Despite being blind, her eyes begin to shine with satisfaction, "Well ... why not Brian?Let's do it! "The boy just says," Glad you insisted on going training suit! "They went to the grass where they began to do a warm-up, and it is without the cane, which is leaning against a tree, next them. When the warm-up ends the things became serious, the sparring starts, and is very hard.  
>The people there stop their walk to watch the two fighting, and gradually formed a small audience, that are in awe of the expertise of the two fighters that are there, but ignore that one of them is blind and uses all the senses to feel what's around him including their opponent, "You guys saw it?" After 30 minutes of training, both stop, "Wow Bruna... you continue better than ever, more dangerous!" She wipes the sweat, and then asks his friend "Could you bring my cane?" Soon she has her cane, and just says looking at the audience, "You know our training had an audience!" She smiles, "I felt the people Brian!"<p>

When people saw that the girl who was training moments before was blind, were speechless, but only one of them says, "How did she know and how could sustain all the blows of the adversary?" Bruna passed them by leaving the crowd unanswered, but Brian says, "When you're born blind, learned to use other senses to compensate for what is missing and she has practised since very young age!" With that he went away leaving the people with open mouths, and commenting about what they saw and what they heard.  
>Shortly after the two friends had left the Park area, going for a more peaceful place, meditate because they need to be relaxed and ready for lunch time which is not far.<p>

Elsewhere in the city, four Predators are watching what is happening, are on a roof to see if there is any target that is worth hunting, and in fact are, the more a group of armed people, more specifically a gang, the Predators did two groups to follow to where they were.  
>C'Tack looking for friends, <strong>"Before we start this hunting, I have to remember all of you of something.<strong>" The others stare at him a little surprised, **"Tell us C'Tack."** He just says, **"There are three Oomans I do not want to hunt ok? They are marked with my clan's mark! "**R'Kahr just says,**"You've said this a long time, and have not found them, but relax nothing will happen to them. "**C'Tack breaths of relief,**" Good R'Kahr, now let's go hunt! "**

1 hour after police were called again because people had found several corpses hung and skinned, and the news runs the entire city again, which helps to spread terror in the whole city, residents are already afraid to go out into the street, fearing that it could happen to them, and the streets are becoming deserted, those who stay are the bravest who need to work to support their families and the criminals who see themselves as untouchable by the alleged killers.  
>The irony of it all who was killed were criminals, in this case gangs, murderers, corrupt men and drug addicts, but the police must investigate the deaths of these people, and they were in the system, this has happened since the first deaths, since two weeks ago.<p>

The 4 Predators saw the police investigating the corpses, and K'Kadda just says, **"We made them a big favour, they were Ooman Bad Bloods!"** They take the heads to the small shuttle headed for the Main ship where they will prepare them to put on their trophies expositor, and not take too long.  
>C'Tack guard the recent trophies in his room where he begins to work right away, he wants to have everything in order before nightfall, it is the most ideal time to hunt humans, others follow his example.<p>

R'Kahr reaches to his friend's quarters, where you see it working on the new trophies and marvels at the speed of its preparation, **"Not bad!"** C'Tack just says, **"They gave a lot of fight, but not enough the first ones we got were better!"**The other smile while crossing his arms,**" Relax you'll get your challenge soon enough!"**C'Tack put the skull and spine in their exhibitor,**"Now tell me if there isn't perfect!"**The other one just says,**" You still get an expert to prepare trophies and a great hunter!**"Then, turning to the door,**" When we start the real hunt?"** C'Tack just says,**"R'Kahr old boy, you choose the time and place!**"R'Kahr just says,**" Okay!"** R'Kahr looks to the friend and leaves the room.

At Bruna's home, all relax after a hard afternoon, and hear the news about the alleged crime that happened hours before, "Well this is from bad to worse, what you say Bruna?" She turns her head towards her friend, "Whoever did this did a good job in eliminating criminals who were on the streets, since the system doesn't work." Her mother concludes, "There must be justice even if not resulting daughter!" Bruna listens carefully her mother's words but after gives his opinion, "As to me? I had to fight to prove my innocence. "Her mother sighs," I know what you suffered. "

The blind girl feels the hand of her mother, "There are people who still don't believe me and continue to treat me like a criminal." Her Colleague Brian just say, "You prove your point throughout the trial, Bruna , could you clear your name and your honour. "She smiles," At least that. "Then she says while holds Brian's hand ," It seems that these killers have a good finger in choosing! "Brian finishes off, "And police do not know what to do to calm down the people! "Bruna continues to hear the friend but Angelica says," You know these thugs launched a general panic among the inhabitants of LA City, only the bravest are leaving for the night! "Brian replies," They have to support families do not forget Angelica! "Bruna's mother answered," Yes Brian, they have no chance! "and remembers the days when she had to work at night to support their children and have a decent life and sighs "I wonder what will think the decent people, they pass for so much!" Bruna replied crossing her arms, "In general they are safe, not these criminals!" Brian agrees with it right away.

After rising, clutching in her purse, Brian notices asking, "Where are you going Bruna?" The girl replied, "There are three hours for the concert, go to the hairdresser!" The friend is worried but she soon calms it very quickly "Calm down here I have reservations in 10 minutes." Brian replies, "Go then, but take care!" She smiles while goes to the door, "I will Brian the hairdresser is down here!" Her friend is relieved but makes a small question, "Just a question that has nothing to do with hair." She does sign with his hand, "Speak." He goes to the action by asking, "Still continues to play the violin?" She just says smiling, "When I finish my hair, I will play a theme just for you ok?" He is very satisfied with the answer, then see it close the door.

Brian turns to Angelica, "She is amazing, keep her fighting spirit!" Angelica answered while sip her tea, "Yes, it took her entire life to fight against all odds!" Brian says as he sees only his friend's diplomas on the living room's wall, "She's amazing, I think it is achieving its objectives to the little bit!" He just listens, "Exactly, now go to her room to seek the violin!" Moments later he goes fetch Bruna's violin, which is on her room.

Shortly after the boy asks, "You have noticed a difference in her Brian?" The boy looks at her mother's friend, "Why you ask me?" Angelica decides to vent to the boy who is in front of her, "My daughter was never the same since what happened to her for almost 6 years! "Brian takes a deep breath," That left her many marks Angelica, that Diamantin guy tried to harm her! "Angelica gets a tear in her eye," She has had nightmares every day, never had a restful night, and I fear that she has a nervous breakdown! "

Brian knows what they are about Bruna's nightmares, Xenomorphs, but can't tell about it to Angelica, who continues to remain concerned, however, she suspects something and show it to the boy, "I think she didn't tell me the truth, and that hide me something! "He raises his eyebrows by saying," Nonsense Angelica, Bruna wouldn't do that! "But she says," Since then, never got a boyfriend but I do not know who gave her those weird rings, she have on her fingers! "Brian smiled," Well she probably made them or bought in any store! "He hears," I don't think so, Brian! "The boy can't tell her who gave her those rings was C'Tack, when he left, and sighs powerless, Angelica says while reclining on the couch, "Whatever she will tell me later!" Brian thinks to himself, _"I doubt it, because she don't want scare you!"_ Then grab a newspaper that is on the couch, starting to read it calmly.

1 hour passed and Bruna comes home with a new hairstyle, the hair is all stuck, and Brian when he sees it is speechless, the blind girl is beautiful, Angelica other hand just says, "This time, Rose was just aglow with you daughter!" Bruna says, "I think so, mother." After sitting, and her mother just says, "Look daughter I will prepare the dinner that you have seen the concert will be at around 21h, we have to eat soon!" Brian asks only,"And seized for playing a tune!" And gives her the violin, she grabs almost immediately, and goes to the terrace to catch the last rays of afternoon sun, then put the violin in position starting playing a melodious theme.  
>Brian doesn't know what to say, she continues to play as well as in the days when they went in school, and he listens the music coming out of the violin, <em>"She hasn't lost her touch, I wish I had her feel for the music!"<em> And remains focused on her music.  
>Without giving anything time passes very quickly until dinner time, "Let's go, time to eat!" The music stops and they go to the table, Angelica just says, "I had the freedom of warming vegetable soup that had in the fridge and grilled chicken patties that will be accompanied by a salad. "The two just say very satisfied,"Yummy what a feast! "Soon the two eat with gusto, leaving Angelica very satisfied.<p>

After dinner Bruna goes to her room and with the help of her mother wears a simple white dress too, despite not seeing it feels very light and pleasant to the touch, the mother gives her a colour to the lips and held her a shawl of the same colour, she finally leaves the room when Brian sees it, "Wow, you look like a goddess Bruna!" the girl blush of shame, he gives her his arm, but she had to take her retractable cane, "Let's go Bruna?" She smiles and beckons.  
>Both quickly catch a taxi going direct to Odyssey Theatre, Angelica is at the door smiling since Bruna needed to take a moment just for her, although her daughter was blind, she enjoys classical music, besides the music isn't to be watched but for listening, and Bruna do that very well.<p>

The two friends are in the taxi when they hear one more news related to what has happened in recent days, and the taxi driver comments, "Well I think that these killers will not stop!" Brian looks at his colleague who answered yet, "I think you're right! "He just says," They only kill the criminals who are on the streets, and amazingly, are doing a good job! "She finishes off," Since they don't near to our side , it's fine by me. "Brian smiled," I think the police should thank them, but never cease to be murderers! "The driver just says looking at the mirror," Even so will never keep people from going to the cinema, theatre, classical music or recitals! "Bruna says only," There must be, after all of us need to relax a little and I have nothing to fear!"The building is in sight which leaves them a little more relieved.

But they ignore a Predator who is nearby to watch the surroundings to see if there is any prey that is worth hunting, but in his waistline have already have several skulls and spinal columns of human beings, and are enough, and is camouflaged to avoid attracting attention the human authorities who try to search them to put an end to everything, **_"Do not know what we are doing them a favour in hunt these Ooman Bad Bloods!"_** Then grab one of the skulls stroking them, _**"The Kainde Ametha are feared prey but the Ooman are smart which makes them good prey! "**_After outlining a small smile in Predator's fashion,_**"I love being a hunter! "**_Then put the skull back to his waist, returning to his surveillance.

When Brian and Bruna arrive at the place go to their seats, Brian look at his colleague saying while help her sit down on the chair, "I hope you like Bruna!" She squeezes his arm very pleased, and through this he knew right away that she will love every moment that will go there, "The environment is great Brian, it seems like it's nothing to them!" Brian just said, while it leans on the chair is very comfortable, "It isn't is a gang of criminals that will ruin our fun Bruna, and I intend to relax, we are tired of working! "She hits him on the shoulder kindly," I agree with you Brian, I too would like you relax a little! "And Bruna give deep breath trying to hear the musicians tuning their Musical instruments.

Above their heads the things aren't very well, without realizing there was a short circuit, no one knows exactly where, and with great mixture of scents Bruna does not smell anything.  
>The show begins, and all are to enjoy the music in complete silence, and Brian holds Bruna's hand, not with the intention to seduce but to feel it and the boy only hears, "Thank you Brian!" He squeezes her hand very satisfied, "Bruna ,enjoy music, enjoy the moment!" She finishes off him right away, "I will go Brian!" After those two are aware that the music itself is very beautiful.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Well what do you think?<em>

_Both friends ignores the danger, but relax the cavalry will arrive, soon._

_I appreciate constructive criticism thanks!_


	4. Saved from de flames

_Rated **M**, for blood, violence and death._

_**Disclaimer:** AVP don't belong to me but to their makers, only Bruna the Blind Girl and the plot are mine!_

* * *

><p><em>C'Tack will meet Bruna again, in certain circumstances.<em>

_Read to see folks!_

**Bold-Yautja talking**

**Bold italic- Yautja thoughts**

* * *

><p><strong>Saved from the flames<strong>

Halfway through the show, starts to feel a very strong burning smell, and when each person looks up, they saw the fire, it had spread to near of the stage, and since that moment the panic starts, all begin to get out of there, trampling each other, Brian holds Bruna's hand to not lose her but with that mess they are separated by people in panic, and she falls to the ground.  
>The theatre's manager called the fire department very quickly, then it will help with the people's evacuation to outside of the theatre.<p>

She tries but can't get away, the senses are not working because of the people's screams as well to the mix of smells, then some roof parts starts to fall, leaving the blind girl trapped and screaming for help but got no reply, because people have fled or are likely injured or worse, killed due to fire, "I need to leave here, don't want to die on this way!" And she starts to cough, but try to find through her smell fresh air, and creeps out there try to escape from the heat, smoke and debris continue to fall, this for about 10 minutes without success.

On the outside of the building Brian is screaming for her without response, and the fire fighters arrived very quickly starting right away to put out the fire and evacuate people out of the burning building, when they see Brian trying to get into the building, they begin to drag it out of there, "Nothing you can do boy!" He begins to struggle, "Drop me dammit, I want to get her out there!" One of the fireman says aware of the danger, "Do not you see you can't go ? It will dangerous! "Brian felt like trap," Is there still a person and she can't get out! "Brian feels helpless, and he wants to go there, but they don't let go," We tried to get everybody out, but the heat will not let us go further! "The fireman puts his hand on his shoulder," I am sorry for your loss!" What he will say to Angelica that her daughter died, and who stood idly by and do nothing? He sits on the floor helpless without reaction, getting to look at the theatre in flames, "Most people managed to save, but Bruna ..." He starts banging on the floor that is furious, "No fair, why I wish I was on her place! "" And see the fire fighters trying to extinguish the fire and then do the aftermath probably find the charred corpses, but doesn't want to think about it.

Bruna fights desperately for her survival, trying to find a safe place from the fire , to where exists fresh air, she starts crawling while touch the corpses , and she begins to cry and scream because she don't want to end like this, "My God, survived to several things, including Xenomorphs! I don't want to die like this! "Tears stream from her eyes due to the smoke," I need to leave this place my God! "She listens more debris to fall and attempts to get rid of them but doesn't had time enough and gets stuck in the foot, and she screams for help, but in vain.

The cries are heard by the keen ear of a Predator, and who is nearby there, is R'Kahr, he decides to investigate what is going on, being fast, as an arrow.  
>When he approach not believe what he see, a burning building, then notices that people are desperately trying to erase the great Fire, and trying to rescue victims from the same, through his helmet he find a living Ooman inside and struggling to survive, but something catches his attention, she has C'Tack's clan mark on her shoulder, a crescent, so decided acting, entered into the flames, going over where the Ooman is, and save it.<br>He moves on, stumbling over in some Oomans corpses, but try to avoid being roasted alive, for that has to hurry up, slowly progresses through the flames, then through his vision sees the Ooman form and it is alive, and listened it yelling for help, then notice that is something holding her foot, then raises what is holding it, throwing the wreck to the other side, then crouch while grab her, **_"Pauk ... it's hot!"_**The girl who is in his arms collapses, and when he sees that puts two fingers in the carotid artery to feel her pulse, breathing of relief, after all she lost her senses, due the heavy smoke.

Bruna cries, but suddenly feels free of the wreck that bound her moments before, then feel grabbed by someone, but don't have the strength to move or speak, with what loses consciousness.  
>R'Kahr quickly gets out of there going to his friend's shuttle, time is pressing, because the girl who is in his arms need immediate care, and if he do nothing she will die from inhalation of fumes that are toxic.<br>In a matter of time he arrives to the vehicle, comes by placing it on the floor but first cover it with his red cape, **"Hold on Ooman!"** Shortly after going to the cockpit where he turn on the small shuttle, and start going straight away to the mother ship.

He communicates with the main ship back to warn there is someone who needs urgent treatment, and quickly they assure him that everything will be ready for his arrival, R'Kahr breath of relief shortly after leaving the pilot's seat is going to see how is Bruna.  
>He is beginning to examine the blind girl, including some brands , then sees the mark of C'Tack's clan, smiling to himself, "<strong>What a coincidence, is the Ooman who C'Tack's talked about! He will be happy about this! "<strong>Then starts to clean up her wounds that were caused by debris, being surprised,**" How she survived on that hell of flames? By Paya, this is an authentic miracle! "**She was not badly hurt, just have a broken foot due to the piece of debris that had fallen on top, but still needs care, he don't know if it is injured internally, and hasn't the necessary equipment to treat it.

Quickly the blind girl is taken to the infirmary that exists on the Big ship, but R'Kahr get to hear some comments from other Yatujas, **"But what gave him to bring a Ooman here?**" R'Kahr nothing says continuing his march but hear any more, **"He got mad, did he forget that Ooman are prey?"** After listening to further comment,** "Forget it, it doesn't tie us! We have to go investigate it. "**R'Kahr wants to punch them, how can this be? Although humans are prey, the one who is in his arms is different.

Moments later arrives at the infirmary and who receive him is a female Predator, **"Is this the Ooman of which you spoke?"** He says while put her into the examination table , **"Oh yeah, Sh'Indrara see what you can do for it!"** Sh'Indrara begins to examine the girl, **"There is a few burns and a broken foot!"** The other is getting a little worried, **"But has any internal injuries?**" She puts her mask beginning to look inside the body carefully, **"She escaped unhurt, my leader, but she need oxygen soon as possible!** "The other is a little more relieved but curious,**" Ours isn't the right one?** "Sh'Indrara raises eyebrows,**" I know how to do, don't worry, go to your hunt! Better yet you should warn C'Tack about her!" **R'Kahr just says,**"Please take care of her!"**The other nods his hand while working in Bruna, on the other hand R'Kahr returns to Earth.

Sh'Indrara begins to observe the human injuries who is on the table, _**"Um, she was lucky not to have serious injuries or internal, with the exception of the foot which is broken."**_ She begins by cleaning the wounds with her care and for it calls other healer, **"Oo'Rion could you give me a hand here with this Ooman, that R'Kahr brought to us? "**He quickly comes to help her with a wound cleaner,"** Could you brings our healing solution and the antibiotics injection, I don't want her to pick up an infection! "**Soon he go to the shelf where it draws a sort of bowl, and a white powder and a liquid blue, then it makes the mix , handing to Sh'Indrara,**" Here it is Dr..."**She grabs the strange mixture starting to put on Bruna's foot, after a while places some in her arms, and put a bandage to the foot, then looks at Oo'Rion, **"Bring something to cover it!"** She quickly has the body covered with animal skins, **"Let's leave it recovering Oo'Rion."** Both the Predators came out of the room going to deal with its obligations elsewhere in the ward.

C'Tack learned by R'Kahr that Bruna is on the ship, more precisely in the infirmary being treated of her injuries due to a fire, then he immediately stopped what he was doing moments before, and went to his shuttle with his friend towards the his ship, **"I have to go quickly!"** The friend puts his hand on his shoulder with some curiosity, smiling, **"But what has this Ooman so special to you?"** He finishes off, **"When it's time you will see old friend**! "Shortly after both departed from there.

The flight to his ship was very quiet, and when the little vehicle landed safely on the deck, then C'Tack leaves the deck going towards to the ward, but during its course several Predators were on their way and he roars loud **" Get out of my way! "**The others moved away from the Honourable, while R'Kahr was in scope,**" Hey C'Tack stand there!** "The other one turns around,**" I can't ! I want see as soon as possible the Ooman ! You should take the shuttle to Earth and brings the other two! "**R'Kahr to walk and just say,"** OK, then I want to know more news understood? "**C'Tack waving his hand while walking to the ward to see his friend Bruna and possibly future mate.

Sh'Indrara sees the commotion at the infirmary door and will see what it is happening, so she see the Honourable warrior, **"What is happening here Sir?"** C'Tack put the female doctor away from the door, going to the room where is the female Ooman, **"C'Tack, you can't be there!"** He just roars, **"I have every right to be beside of this Ooman!"** And begins to caress Bruna's hair who is on a pony tail, then something caught his attention, she had the rings he had given her years before, just before leaving, and crack a smile, Sh'Indrara see that the Honourable warrior is too involved and sighs, **_"He likes her ... if the Elders know. "_**C'Tack notices the look of it,**"I know what you are thinking, and you're not wrong but not a word about this!"**Sh'Indrara just says,**" I need to know why C'Tack."**He only says while caress Bruna's face, **"She's a good hunter and my friend, she avoid great problems to our side!"** Sh'Indrara didn't question C'Tack any more despite not being satisfied with his answer. Then leave them alone, but always attentive, because she can wake up anytime.

Cold ... is what it feels at that moment, is she among the living? It is on a unknown place, and thought it is dead, until she saw images of her past life until the recital's date.  
>She then begins to remember the terrible fire that appeared don't know how, everything during the recital, the screams of panic filled her mind and the feeling of being almost crushed to death, knows that Brian tried everything to not leave her out of sight, but on the confusion was separated from him, and she felt helpless because no one came to help in that trial.<br>Remembers the corpses and the smell of burnt flesh, from the debris to fall on top of her and felt herself surrounded by flames, but was killed during the fire? She had the feeling that was being freed from the wreckage which had fallen over and was carried away, but was it a dream or is it reality? It ignores everything but there are people who are fighting for her life at that very moment.

But suddenly starts having terrible dreams related to what happened in the past, Xenomorphs, but this time dreaming about the responsible of the whole ordeal that Bruna has passed.

**_Flashback_**

_Bruna is in the interrogation room, knowing that Diamantin is trying to break her, but faces him with courage and hears , 'You got courage in facing me, but you will tell, or you will perish! "Then open the file he have on his hand,__"I know that your brother died under certain circumstances, want to know what he died of?" She already knew long ago, and Diamantin didn't know this, but it just says,__"The military kept the real truth of my Brother's death from my mother and me, and we couldn't give him a decent funeral!" Diamantin answered grinning,_  
><em>"He was part of an experiment without knowing my dear, but we send them to death!" When she hears what he said, throws herself to the villain,<em>_"It's because of people like you that there is unnecessary deaths and violence in the world, and you didn't have the right to send soldiers to death, especially my brother!" He smiles mischievously holding her both hands, __"Oh, say something bad? We're sorry girl! "She just says, __"He was my only friend in my family, and you stolen it from me!" Diamantin just says,__"Your friend will have the same fate as your brother, if you don't say the truth!" She just says trying to free herself,__"You are a petty person who uses others to achieve their goals, but when you are contradicted you made the others pay for **YOUR** actions, you just kill them! You're a coward of the worst kind, you deserve to die! "He makes her another revelation,__"I know you did it, because you and that Yatuja were seen to leave the sewers by two soldiers, therefore not worth to hide more!" Brian looks at her friend, and Bruna soon realized only by touch, so she responds:_  
><em>"I'd rather die than serve your evil purposes, and I know what you plan!" Diamantin is shocked by what has just heard, after the girl knows something, but nothing she will say, so he just ordered the thugs,<em>_"Put both in the laboratory, where our"guests" are!" Soon the two friends were sent to the place where the Xenos eggs are._

_Bruno knew what to expect but is struggling to emerge from the clutches of the villain who laughs mischievously, "Now you will not escape from this girl, you'll be the next host for my new friends, and your Predator friend will not gone to save you!" Tears trickle down her face, but not shows it, they are unwilling to give him that pleasure._

**_End Flashback_**

Suddenly she is struggling due to the nightmare, then opens her eyes, rising almost immediately, "This again, this will never stop?" She's panting, and trying to calm down a bit, suddenly she feel that it is in another environment, is humid and hot, and tries to capture odours and actually gets to know she is in a cold metal table, and it smells weird, but use their senses to feel what surrounds it, "I'm not in that hell fire! "Then hears a voice," I'd better lie down Ooman." She tries to find the source of the voice," Who are you? "Then she feels a hand to pull it down," My name is Sh'Indrara."Sh'Indrara is admired, the Ooman not want to sleep? Strange, she must discover the cause of her nightmares, but for now can do nothing, then ask the name, "What is your name Ooman?" Bruna sighs, "Bruna Woods!" She feels something to cover her body, "So Bruna, try to rest." The girl nods, "I will try, Sh'Indrara."

Quickly hear another voice more familiar, "I did not believe it when R'Kahr told me you were here!" She recognizes the voice, "C ... C'Tack?" He quickly goes to her side where he hugs her, she takes the tip beginning to feel his face with tears in her eyes, "You came back!" After continuing to touch him in the face and on his peculiar hair, "You've changed so much and I notice that you have a new prop!" He smiles, "I am a Honourable warrior now, and you're on my ship. "But Bruna wants explanations," How did I get here? "She hears," My friend R'Kahr saved you from a fire! "She just says, smiling," I need to thank him! "So C'Tack asks," But what were you doing there? "Bruno begins to explain," I was listening to a recital at the invitation of Brian! "C'Tack understood and continues to hear it "C'Tack he needs to know that I'm fine!" C'Tack question, "Where is he?" She just says, "In my house, hurry fast before he goes to talk to my mother!" he asks before leaving, "You're in Zuma?" She nods, "No, I'm at my mother's house,you already been there a long time ago!" C'Tack quickly left the ship going straight to LA.

Sh'Indrara look at the blind girl, looking on her face, radiating happiness and at the same time concern, but see other thing, her eyes, then hear a request, "Sorry, it is possible to you approach me? I need to know how a female Predator is! "Sh'Indrara gets a little afraid, then approaches but doesn't remove the mask, and Bruna knows right away," Take off the mask please! "She reluctantly does what the human asks.  
>Bruna begins to move her hands on Sh'Indrara's face, feeling every detail, then moves to her head and into her dreadlocks, and she smiles, "That's how I" see "Sh'Indrara!" The Yatuja understand almost immediately, but hear, "But you are very pretty, the Yatuja who want to be your mate will be lucky!" Sh'Indrara is astonished at what has just heard, how the Ooman can say such a thing, members of the human race think the Predators hideous, and she did not.<p>

Did not realize the true aspect of the Predators, an answer is heard, "You have your own beauty, and I have no right to judge your race , beauty or culture!" Then placed her hand on Sh'Indrara's chest, "It's what's here!" She is caught by surprise, the Ooman must have gone mad.

Sh'Indrara despite being shocked by what has just listen, smile because it is the first time she hear a compliment like that, then turns to look closely at the blind girl, noting that is small in stature, is has a lean muscular body, probably should do exercise also see that she has dark hair being long, she knows, because the Ooman had it all caught up, the skin has a tan, but what catches her attention are her eyes, blue-green, then made some movement in front of them to see if she sees, Bruna feels the air and grabs Sh'Indrara's hand, "You are seeing if I'm blind?" The other is amazed at how quickly the girl, "Well ... I ..." Bruna smiles and Sh'Indrara see the human who is in front of her smiling, showing his white teeth, without any mark of caries, **"Despite being blind, she take care of herself very well. Now I am wondering ,she knows how to fight?"** Then starts admiring the human , she never been had so near on a living human before, only to the dead ones, starting to get very curious about Bruna.

The blind girl sits in the table while Sh'Indrara begins to examine her seeing that she is improving from the injuries caused by fire, but the wound will take longer to heal is her broken foot, which is already looking better then only says, while is helping her leaving the bed while is holding her, "C'Tack asked me to take you to his chambers!" Bruna smiled, "He's amazing, will never change!" Sh'Indrara take her as if it were a child, Bruna is small in stature, and is involved in animal skins , only has her underwear.

When leaves the ward begins to be the centre of attention from other Predators, and Bruna feel the tension in the air, but the other just says,"Do n't worry, they will not hurt you for now, since you are a female. "Bruna asks," But they hardly know, when I getting better they can challenge me? "Sh'Indrara explains," Yes they may have do that, since your species is prey! "Bruna is thoughtful, but she concludes," Maybe I have to prove that I deserve to be among you, and be respected! "The Yatuja makes her a question," You are blind, how could you challenge them? "Bruna smiled," When I get better you will see! "But Bruna is curious," How do you know to speak my language so well? "Sh'Indrara replies," I travel a lot for your planet and also C'Tack taught me! "Bruna delighted smiles.

While walking Bruna captures aggressive sounds towards her, and can distinguish them because each Yautja has its manner of speaking, Sh'Indrara noticed, what they are saying, then look at the blind girl, who asks, " Sh'Indrara were 3 Predators who just talk? "She gives a simple answer," Yes, they were. "Bruna notices that she is somewhat at ease," They said something serious against me? "The other doesn't respond, which confirms what Bruna suspected, "I thought so, but don't worry, I am used to!" The female Predator raises her brow, "If you want ..." Bruna raises her hand, "Not worth it, the best thing to do is ignore them." The two women walk between the others predators, who are furious because they were ignored by Bruna, which outlines a smile, _"I hope all of you learned a lesson!"_ Once she start laughing hard doing the three Predators to look at each other astonished, "**The Ooman got mad? "**And the question had no answer.

Shortly after Bruna is on C'Tack room, and she feels every detail of the bed, and Sh'Indrara is pleased to see the girl to know the place, then just say, "Bruna, I'll let you rest, then I'll bring something to eat! "Bruna cuddle up in bed," Thank you for everything Sh'Indrara! "She hears the door to close, shortly after falling asleep exhausted.

When Sh'Indrara leaves the room the three Predators are going to meet her, **"What gave at you for treating the Ooman?"** She responds, **"Why not go bother someone else?"** One holds his arm, **"We want an answer!"** She punches the Predator who grabbed her earlier, **"And I say meddle in your life, and left her alone, or will face C'Tack!"** The others quickly moved away.  
>She have the nerves flowing through the skin, she was angry, knows that Bruna's species is prey, but they don't any right in treating Bruna in that way, knowing it is a female, <strong>"What a nerve! R'Kahr will hear me!"<strong> Then she continues her march until the ward, where she feels more at ease, to study the blood samples she had taken from Bruna while was unconscious.

However Brian goes on way to Angelica's house to give her the bad news about the supposed Bruna's death, and it costs him have to do it, her mother will probably hate him for the rest of his life by not having taken care of her as it should be.  
>He feels responsible for what happened to the blind girl, and begins to weep bitterly because of that, Bruna was a great friend of his since his school days and never left alone, even when she moved to Zuma, and he had a deep love for her, <em>"Life is unfair, why Bruna have to die? She had no chance to get out! "<em>

He let a sigh, why the fireman didn't let him go inside the burning building to rescue the body of his colleague? Did they know that it was lost or because the flames were too hot to enter there.  
>His thoughts were confuse, they don't let him thinking right, then starts to calm down by remembering one thing, he stayed until the end of the fire and the aftermath when they were found three bodies, but they were all male, which led the fireman to believe that the fourth victim was missing, because they never even found Bruna's corpse in the Building's rubble, and begins to hope to be able to find Bruna alive, but how he can give the news to Angelica? He have to do it, for his sake, "Well but I have to tell her, though Bruna's body hasn't been found in the room!" and sighs again, continuing their march to Angelica's house .<p>

* * *

><p><em>Well this time Brian have to do some choices!<em>

_so... until next chapter, where you will learn more._

_I appreciate constructive reviews, thanks!_


	5. A nice performance

Rated **M** for possible violence, blood and death.

**_Disclaimer:_**_ AVP don't belongs to me but to their makers, only Bruna the blind girl and the plot are mine!_

* * *

><p><em>Brian thoughts that Bruna died on that fire, and on his mind is busted, but he will receive good news, from C'Tack.<em>

_Now the real adventure will start, folks in a form of a mysterious person, I will reveal who he is in future chapters._

_Enjoy the reading folks._

* * *

><p><strong>A nice performance.<strong>

Brian is so concentrated on his thoughts that don't even hear footsteps behind him, and even shock into something solid, and falls back, "What is it now, am I getting crazy?" Then he looks up seeing a familiar figure, "C ... C'Tack?" The Predator greets his friend, noticing that he is very sad, "What's wrong?" Brian has a fear of speaking and swallows, "Bruna ... she ..." His entire being is trembling, thinking that the Predator will do something to him for not having protected the blind girl, and C'Tack notices it, looking at him, "Calm down Brian." The boy explodes emotionally, "How can I be calm? Bruna died before I could do nothing to help! She died for my fault! "The Predator puts a hand on his shoulder while he hears," I shouldn't have let her when the fire came! "

Tears invade the boy's face, which is surprising C'Tack, is it true what he is feeling? He had never seen such behaviour on Ooman males, he knows by reading his notes, if the Ooman males cries it's seen as a signal of weakness by his pairs, but C'Tack decides ends with Brian's suffering, "First I want to soothe you Brian, you can't think properly!" Brian raises his eyebrows, and feel again C'Tack's hand, and the guy looks at him quite surprised, "What?" The Predator says while walking beside him, "Bruna is alright, my friend!" Brian is speechless, but heard the rest, "My friend R'Kahr saw her in the midst of the flames and rescued her, she is resting on my ship!" Brian breath of relief, "Thank the heavens that you saved her!" And sits on the floor not crying with sadness but with joy, "Brian she asked me to warn you!" Brian replied, "She cares about the end ... but her mother must have heard the news about this fire!" C 'Tack just says, "You will give her the good news, if she ask where is Bruna, tell her that she's safe at a friend's house and will return once she has recovered!" With new strength, Brian nods, "I will do exactly that, no more suffering for Angelica!" then leaves going towards Angelica's home, screaming, "Listen C'Tack, we will meet again in this park, around midnight, ok?" and walks away happy from there.  
>Moreover C'Tack will return to his Ship where Bruna is waiting anxiously to hear things about what had happened to him during those 6 years.<p>

Half an hour later Brian arrives at home and heard a wailing Angelica, and when she saw him and unloads her anger on him, 'YOU SHOULD ENSURED HER SAFETY BRIAN! IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT! "The boy sees that this woman is altered but decides to talk," Before rushing Angelica hear me! "She does not care and continues to raise her voice," ME HEAR YOU! SPARE ME BOY WITH YOUR EXCUSES! "Brian takes a deep breath, holding Angelica's hands, ending it with firmness," The news is not true Angelica! "She just throws daggers with her eyes, but continues to hear him; "Before you put the blames on me, calm down first and let me talk!" The other leans against the wall crossing his arms, "I hear you, and hurry up before I drive you out from here." Brian just says, never leave her eyes, or she could say stupid things because of her regret, "Bruna is alive was saved by a friend who happened to be passing. She is at his home recovering from her injuries and shock! "Angelica is calmer," N ... no ... I don't believe Brian, the news says that... "Brian put his hand on her shoulder," She's okay I can assure you, but at the moment This friend asks you to not bother her understand? It needs plenty of rest before returning home, has to gain strength, she deserve it. "Angelica puts her hand on his chest closing her eyes, concentrating with a big smile," I believe in you young man, sorry I yelled with you this way ... "Brian hugs her," It is fine, you're her mother, is normal and that you stay worried! "Brian knows that Angelica has a spiritual and emotional connection with Bruna, due to her blindness, envy both and therefore seen that the mother-child relationship is very strong, and smiles.

Angelica looks at the boy and goes to her daughter's room to fetch some books that are in Braille, these books talk about her field of study, as well as some novels, "Give it to my daughter, she must feel bored with nothing to read! "Brian accepts all books gladly," Thanks Angelica, she will be very pleased with this! "Angelica embraces him warmly," Thank you for giving me this wonderful news! "After Brian leaves going direct to the motel to take a refreshing shower and sleep, he need a lot, it is depleted due to strong emotions that passed hours earlier.

Meanwhile Bruna in on C'Tack's ship,more precisely on his quarters resting, when her nose picks the smell of food, then hears a door opening up, "I had the freedom to bring you food!" She recognizes the voice, is C 'Tack who brings her a tray full of food, "Thanks C'Tack!" And quickly begins to eat, she's hungry enough, then hears the Predator's questions , "How the things have gone for you Bruna?" She swallows piece of food, "These five years have been very productive!" He sits beside her, "How so?" She starts talking, "Well I took at least two years to prove my innocence, but continued my studies by the end of this school year, and I am teaching. "It is curious," Studies? "She nods," Exact C'Tack, I am a PhD in Fine Arts, and teacher. "But he continues to hear," Despite have achieved all these things in particular I have won in court, people continue to distrust me, it was very difficult for me, but I know I have a clear conscience. "He just says as he strokes her hair," Your honour was restored is not true? "She finishes off," Yes it was, and that's more important to me C'Tack. "

He continues to look at Bruna, watching her eat but ask another question, "And Lance?" She sighs as a tear trickles down her face, "He died two years ago due to a disease caused by parasites." He is sad because he loved that dog and hear it, "I never wanted another dog, I think I'm betraying the friendship I had with him." C'Tack understand what it meant, so he just says, "Remember the good times you had with him Bruna. "She shook her hand, smiling," Thanks C'Tack, I know you loved Lance! "He finishes off with satisfaction," You can bet Bruna. "After rising," I ' leave you alone to eat, and I'll ask Sh'Indrara to find something for you to dress and to see your feet! "She smiles," Go C'Tack, I not want to walk down through this ship in underwear! "The Predator laughs.

C'Tack grabs again in his small shuttle going straight to the park that Brian mentioned, but his thoughts are in Bruna, **_"Will she come with me this time?"_** But the thoughts are interrupted by the vehicle's comlink, **_"My friend where you are going?" _**He just says,_**"**_** C'Jit, R'Kahr, you never let me alone?"**Then hear the other side,_**"You take the same path as I, you fool! Where are you going so fast?"**_C'Tack only says a little bored,**" None of your business! "**R'Kahr single question,**_"Okay. How is your Ooman female? "_**He just says while he lands,**"She's fine, thanks Paya, but at the moment is in my room, so don't bother her! "**The other replies,**_"I do as you wish C'Tack!"_** Shortly after the comlink is off.

The Predator came out looking the way that Brian's familiar form is waiting for him, "Good to see you C'Tack, I suppose that Bruna have put you on top of everything." He greets the smiling man, "Yes, tell me what happened during these five years. "Then he asks him," Her mother already knows that she's okay? "Brian smiled," Yes, but when I arrived without Bruna, gave her an attack, she almost killed me with her yelling! "The other raises his eyebrows, "What?" Brian explains, "She was angry with me, but quickly explained her everything, and became calmer. I suspect she'll want to know you in a near future. "C'Tack appeases him," If you're worried about my appearance, don't worry ok? "Brian is relieved with what has just heard.

The Predator sees that Brian brings some strange objects, "What's that?" Brian looks at the books, smiling, "Well these are books, Bruno's mother asked me to take them to Bruna, do you not mind if you...?" C 'Tack accept the books by placing them in a small mesh bag that is on his waist, "Relax, it will be delivered!" Both continued to talk until he asks a question, "Bruno has done well, during this time?" Brian just says a little worried, "She has had nightmares since you left!" C'Tack looks at the human, "You kidding? She didn't told me nothing, only about what had happened on these 6 years, not about these... dreams." Brian says as he sits alone on a park bench, "I wish it were only that, she hasn't rested at all. It's been very difficult for her to combine studies and work, is always exhausted. "C'Tack not believe what he hears," But why? "Brian gives a simple answer," She's afraid that the Xenos appear again to kill what is left of the family! "He continues," Everything that has happened, marked her deeply, and the worst is that she can't confide in anyone, it risks being classified as crazy, or discover the truth about you! Dammit, nor can talk about this with her mother! "C'Tack starts to get thoughtful, Bruna went through so much, then looks at Brian who continues to speak," She always overcome the obstacles, while maintaining composure! "C'Tack only says,"She is a Ooman with honour!" Brian smiled, "Absolutely!"

Brian looks at his watch, "God ... hours are passing!" C'Tack ask a bit concerned with the human, "It is not late?" The boy nods, but says, "Then bring Bruna home, or her mother begins to be worried! "The Predator says," Lighten up Brian. " The human give a breath of relief while look to the Predator,"Thanks pal." And without noticing smiles. Some time passed and both say goodbye to each other, taking different paths.

In the shadows a mysterious figure observes the two friends to going away from different routes, had heard the conversation about what had happened to them in the past, but not to draw attention of both, he stays hiding, and muttered to himself _"Very interesting indeed, after all the rumours are true, the blind girl is involved with the Predators and the destruction of the underground facilities on Santa Catalina Island."_ And smile to himself, so he decides to outline a plan, that nobody knows and keeps smiling think it'll work perfectly.  
>When he thinks it's safe to leave, go out there direct to his home, but there are two people waiting for him, "So you managed to find something boss?" He smiles with a twinkle in his eye, "More than you think, we should go to our warehouse where we will have plenty to talk about, and outline a plan. "One of them is curious," A plan boss? "He says something that puts them in an uproar," The rumours that Bruna Woods is involved with the Predators are true. "The others are with eyes wide open, going too fast for the car, and the boss of them all ,says, "Let's go out of here, we have much to do!" The three leave the park going towards the store in question where they can do what they want, the mystery man thinks smirking, "<em> Bruna Woods, beware, you'll not escape this time!"<em>

However on the ship Bruna continues on C'Tack's quarters resting, but despite being asleep feels the movement of the door opening up, and rises very quickly, but a hand goes to her shoulder, "Do not be scared Ooman, it's me, Sh'Indrara. "The girl is relieved, and listen the healer," C'Tack asked me to get you a change of clothes, and here I am, "Bruna feels what is in Sh'Indrara hand, "Thank you, may I take a bath?" Quickly Sh'Indrara forwards it to C'Tack's pool, then help her take off the underwear and get into the water, "Thanks Sh'Indrara!" But the Yautja female look is on the girl's back, she sees a big scar, which arouses the curiosity, after seeing a few more on her legs and some tattoos that are on the back, "I never thought you had scars, where you got them? "Bruna answered while loose her hair," Which one? "The Yatuja only touches on the scar who is in her back," And how this had been caused? "Bruna deep breath," **_Kainde Ametha,_** happened when I was a baby, the others I have in the other leg was due to a clash with these monsters that I had almost six years ago! "The other didn't know what to say, how a Ooman managed such a feat and survive? She must be really special to have survived to such monsters, then see the mark of her clan, "How do you win our mark?" Bruno smiled, "It's a long and incredible story believe me! I can tell you later.  
>Now I just want to take a bath to get all this dirt on my body and relax a little! "<p>

Saying that the blind girl remove her hair pins as well the rubber bands, and her hair fell to the back, right down to the butt, "Wow, you have a very long and beautiful hair!" Bruno smiled, she never heard a compliment unless those who came from her hairdresser, "Thank you, I do my best!" Then let the pins and the rubber bands on the edge of C'Tack's pool, then Sh'Indrara look at the little female, thinking to herself, "She isn't fragile as it appears be, I wonder what it hides! "Bruna feels the air vibrations around the Yatuja female, she is very silent, and concludes that it is very thoughtful, "Something is bothering you?" the other replies, "Don't worry, it's nothing serious.  
>Don't want company in the bath? "Bruna smiled but replied," No need, I want to be alone, I need to put some ideas in order and relax in this water which is so good, if necessary, I call! "Sh'Indrara leave it quiet, Bruna needs to be alone.<p>

When Sh'Indrara is leaving C'Tack's quarters, she intersect with him, **"So how is the Ooman?"** She responds, **"Right now, is taking a bath."** He is pleased, **"Perfect, it's a good sign. After, she has to be come back to his own people! "**Sh'Indrara tells him,"** I had the chance in examine her, and I was pleased what I had seen, the bone of her foot isn't showing any sign in being broken, my healing solution was very effective!** **"**C'Tack just says, **"You are a good doctor, it was thanks to your efficiency that she was healed."** She just says looking into a Datapad in her hand, **"C'Tack, now I need to do some reports, if you need me, you know where I am."** The Yautja female, leave C'Tack, directed to the infirmary, to do some reports.

He enters at the room noticing that the door of his bathroom is open, and sees Bruna's figure leaning on the pool's wall, assuming she's relaxing a bit, then leans against the door watching the progress of the action, Bruna realizes that asking, "C'Tack what are you doing here?" He approaches from the blind girl, "I came to see if you need anything!" and picks up the towel approaching further, Bruna leaves the water with his help , which wraps the towel, she already has the pins in the hand and the rubber bands to hold her long hair, then he helps her with the clothes, which fits like a glove on her lean form "You look good in that cloths. "She begins to examine the garment to detail," In fact C'Tack. " When she's on the room feel something, and just knows what it is," Who gave you these books? "C'Tack hand her the books," Brian, I was with him in about 2 hours.  
>I took the chance, and talked with him which in turn put me on top of everything, Bruna you have been through a lot, and I feel guilty " Her look starts to soften, then puts a hand on his shoulder," Do not feel guilty, who did all of this is already dead, Past is past and do not forget.<br>What interests me now is the future nothing more. "After sitting beginning to examine the books," Well Brian has finger, picked up my favourite subjects. "C'Tack look at her, kneels beginning to examine the foot, "Sh'Indrara did a good job, it seems that you didn't broke your foot, Bruna!" She feels the Predator's hands on her ankle, "What she did, let the bone heal more quickly and the water of your pool helped too, I feel fine C'Tack. "She hears a request, more precisely a suggestion," Want to try if you're in shape in the Keherite? "She gets up," Well ... why not?Let's do it! "She knows what a Keherite is, therefore C'Tack explained to her long ago, and she knows that is equivalent to a combat ring or Tatami.

C'Tack guide her into the training room, but crossed with some Predators in the way, Bruna didn't cared about them, and continues its march more C'Tack, "They are keen to get you, but they don't,because you're with me ! She sighs, "I know." Both continue its path in silence, being followed in the distance, the other Predators are curious about the human who is with the Elder's son, would be worth hunting it? everyone will ascertain that .  
>The two enter at room and Bruna begins to familiarize herself with the ring to C'Tack's delight, and takes little time, "I'm ready!" And climb up with his help, and begin to fight, and are be seen by some Predators, "<strong>The Ooman isn't a bad fighter, just look for her agility!"<strong> The girl is indeed very fast and have very precise movements, **"Well I see that partner, usually the Ooman aren't often so accurate, isn't it? "**Everyone commented to each other about the fight they are seeing, but everyone has to agree with one thing, it is a formidable prey.

Bruna feels that she is being observed and signals to the friend, "C'Tack we have an audience." He looks towards the other, but not without fighting, "I know Bruna." Both begin to measure forces, "Are you in shape, and this time you are holding up now! "She smiles," Last time we fight I was tired from training, but proved my value during the hunt for Xenos and during the fight I had with Diamantin. "He smiles and recalls very well this time, but this time it is more concentrated.  
>Both fighters sweat a lot due the fighting and are doing it with weapons, but both are getting very tired and a Predator that is in the audience says, <strong>"See that? The two are tired but not bend to each other! "<strong>But another shout,"**It's a tie, look! "**Everyone is in shock, the two sat in the ring, very tired and C'Tack only praises," This time we are tied, which proves you have improved a lot! "She gives her hand," I think so, I never slack off on my training! "C'Tack rises and help Bruna do the same, then gives her his arm, who accepts it gladly.  
>The Predators notice that the human is not like the others, first because it has the mark of the clan in the shoulder, and second she is blind leaving them amazed, <strong>"Well she's amazing, how can she fight despite being blind?"<strong> The question remains unanswered, they have to discover by themselves.

* * *

><p>Hey folks, Bruna don't have her foot broken due Sh'Indrara's healing solution, and the water of the pool which have healing properties.<p>

Eh... Yautja's technology are more advanced than the human.

What a fight folks, both did a good job...despite being a tie, she won due her hard work during these almost six years.

I appreciate constructive criticism, thanks!


	6. A Fierce Duel

_Rated **M** for possible violence, blood and death._

**_Disclaimer:_**_ AVP don't belong to me but to their makers, only Bruna the blind girl and the plot are mine!_

* * *

><p><em>Hi my friends this time Bruna have to prove herself to some Predators, she has to fight if she want to be accepted by the others among C'Tack's Clan.<em>

_Why all of this? In the next chapter some of the Predators watched Bruna sparring against C'Tack, and found her worth of a challenge despite being a female._

_So... what do you think about support her in this fight?_

_Enjoy the reading my friends!_

* * *

><p><strong>A fierce duel<strong>

While the two leave the ring, appears a Predator looking to the girl's eyes, saying in broken English, " Challenge you ... to fight!" Bruna is in shock, C'Tack in other hand grabs him, avoiding the worst, replying enraged, **"Ell-osde' Pauk...How dare you challenge my guest, hunter?**"The other replied,**" She is prey, does not deserve to be here, with us!"**Bruna holds her friend's hand," C'Tack he challenged me, so I have to answer him. "Her Predator friend hold her in both shoulders, "He'll kill you and he will your head as a trophy Bruna! Refuse please, our laws do not apply to you! "She shook his hand," I'm sorry but you are wrong C'Tack. "The Predator is shocked with what the human girl had said moments ago," What? ! It means that you will fight with him? "She nods," Exactly, first because I belong to your clan, and my honour don't allow in refuse it, and if I want to be respected by the Predators, I have to fight! "Then just say to the other predator who is looking at her, with a sly smile, "I accept the challenge!" It marks the time, and she knows right away that it must be well prepared if she want to win that Predator who defied her.  
>When the two friends are far from there, the other Predator is surrounded by his companions, <strong>"Are you nuts Ma'Ruack? Defy the Ooman in front of C'Tack, knowing that she is protected by him and bears the mark of our clan?<strong>" Ma'Ruack just says,**"I do not know what C'Tack saw on it, Ack'Netlec, but for me,the Ooman don't have honour, and this female is no exception!**" The Predator in question says, recalling that the Ooman said,**"I don't think so, I don't know if you noticed but she knows how to fight very well and gave what to do to C'Tack!"** Ma'Ruack just say not very convinced, **"It's was lucky!"** and moves away from going away to prepare for combat.

C'Tack is with Bruna and isn't very happy with the girl's decision, he don't want to see her dead, he loves her too much, "Bruna you should not have accepted it!" She turns to him a bit annoyed, "Why C ' Tack, fearing that I am too weak for him? If I want to be accepted among you have to do it! "He closes his eyes resigned," If you prove your honour, do it with your head in the right place, and for that you have to fight to protect your life! "She just says, "I'll have to do, because I'm too young to die!" He asks with a certain fear, "When is it?" He hears a simple answer, "Tomorrow after breakfast." C'Tack curious question, "What you intend to do, train? "She just says lifting her brow," I will not do anything, because I train every day, I meditate to prepare myself mentally for the battle! "He is amazed,"W... What?Bruna Are you crazy, you'll be sitting all day? "She raises her hand," Before you rush to conclusions listen, I'll do Tai Chi Chuan, which is a moving meditation, you remember when I did it front of you, a long time?" He recalled almost immediately, "Yes I remember now, you'll make it where?" She just says, smiling, "At the Keherite, not want to be bothered by anyone much less by that jerk that challenged me." C'Tack suggests, "Before you do this you don't want to eat anything?" She smiles, "Well why not?" And both were direct to the ship's cafeteria, to eat.

When arrived there they were soon met by a friend who works at the cafeteria, and this friend greeted him, **"Hello, honourable Warrior, I see that you bring with you to Ooman!" **C'Tack smirks, **"Cut it out Varian, and Yes, she wants to eat something before going to train a little, before this challenge!"**The Yatuja in question looks at the girl standing next to his friend,**"The Ooman will fight against Ma'Ruack isn't it? "**C'Tack nods, then continues to listen to him "**All the Ship knows about the duel, this is crazy!"** C'Tack is not too surprised, the news travels fast in a matter of time, then the Varian serves C'ntlip to C'Tack who willingly accepts and gives a full plate fruit and meat, "Eat Ooman, is reliable" Bruna was speechless, but then , "Whoa, he can speak English too?This is amazing, he as a British accent!" The Predator laughs at her. "Oh... he hunted in a place called, England, and had the chance in learn it!"She smiles, and is happy to have other Predator to talk with her, she thought, _"Perhaps I will discuss with him a bit of Shakespeare!"_ .  
>The two friends in a matter of half an hour finishing eating their meal, Bruna only smiles while shake hands," Thank you for this wonderful meal my friend!" Varian only tells her while he gives her a bottle of C'ntlip, "I hope you won this duel Ooman, C'Tack told me everything about you, and you deserve belong to our clan." She shook his hand, smiling, "I'm glad I have another Predator who is on my side!" C'Tack made the usual greeting and both walked away.<p>

Within a few minutes they reached at C'Tack's quarters, Bruna kept the bottle of C'ntlip on the shelf where the books were, "Who would say... Varian accepted you as one of us!" She just says while caress C'Tack's dreadlocks, "His words were genuine C'Tack, I felt it!" She gives a yawn, and C'Tack notices that she is tired, "Rest a bit, then I call up for training!" She lay in bed asleep immediately.  
>He withdraws the Awu'asa he had done for Bruna a long time ago, it had saved religiously, and never failed to make its maintenance, everything is in perfect condition, and puts everything in a handy place, just for her.<br>He lies down beside her, hugging her which causing the blind girl cuddle him, a smile forms on the Predator's face, who caresses the soft Bruna's hair and without realizing,he falls asleep.

2 hours pass and Bruna is awake, feeling that someone is on her side, and by touch knows who are, and whispers "C'Tack..." She begins to caress him thinking, "_He is so caring and protective."_ She sighs as she continues to caress him in the face, dreadlocks, and then the four tusks, "_If you knew how much I love you, C'Tack."_ She does not feel C'Tack's hand hold on her, "Bruna." She blushes stammering, "Well ... I ..." The Predator looks into her eyes, "What is it Bruna?" She made an excuse, "I was just taking some measures for a project, that's it!" The fingers of both interlace itself, and Bruna feels his breath, "What project Bruna?" She's taken aback but continues, "Your bust, still not finished." But she thinks to herself, sighing, _"Well it's the truth."_  
>Bruna goes out of bed, braid her hair, and drink a glass of water which was on the desk beside the bed, "Well, I got to go train, could you please take me to the Keherite, C'Tack?" He takes her hand, "Yes Bruna, I'll go with you." She grabs his hand, and both head for the Keherite.<p>

Shortly after C'Tack let her alone in the centre of the ring, she begins to prepare to do Tai Chi Chuan, but is unaware of being observed by R'Kahr who sees her do a warm-up, or she will get hurt during training, but wonders about her presence in the ring, continuing to watch it.  
>Bruna remains very concentrated, so start doing Tai-Chi, the movements are fluid and synchronized, it seems as malleable as water, breathing is calm and very controlled, and involves an energy, and of course she gets on a different plan, and is thus for an hour, making the typical movements of this martial art that requires a lot of her.<br>Bruna is very concentrated, but feels a presence and at the same time a strange aroma of earth, but does nothing, continuing to do that workout ... at the same time is a style of meditation, she feel a positive energy to invade her body, then a kind of trance which shuts down completely to her world because of its concentration ... Bruna turns off completely from everything ... uniting her mind with the environment that surrounds it.

R'Kahr notices that the Ooman is on a trance, but what have the female to be that way? Decides to investigate, leaving his place going straight to the ring, _**"I have to investigate this.**_" He puts himself in front of it, following the strange movements with his eyes, "_**Strange, never seen movements so synchronized and regular breathing, how she accomplish that? "**_Then do something he will regret a moment later, put his hand in front of it even, and without realizing it is on the floor.

When Bruna feel a movement out of the ordinary knocks the intruder screaming surprised, and it puts itself in a defence position saying, "I Don't warned that I wouldn't want be bothered?"  
>R'Kahr marvels at her, and because he don't understand her, tilt his head, Bruno felt that, by his vibrations, "You don't understand me?" The Predator who is in front of her makes a series of clicks, and she knows just immediately, then extends her hand to help him get up off the floor.<br>He finds himself thinking, _**"How does a Ooman put me down? She is so small and fragile, and she's weak! "**_He approaches her by making a series of clicks while placing his hand on her face, begins to feel the blind girl's hair and the rest of her face, but he feels her tiny hands treading his body and face, which makes him speechless, then looks into her eyes and then gets to know, the Ooman who is in his front is blind, and it is knowing him through touch.

How does a blind Ooman can have movements so synchronized and able to fight that way, does it have anything to lead it?  
>He should have the notion that she has accurate senses, just to compensate the other that does not work, but he didn't have, he have to ask for some explanation, and the right Yautja to do it is C'Tack.<br>Know she has a duel against Ma'Ruack, and will have no chance against him, he knows that this Predator is very strong, not to mention it's slick, and fears for her life.

Bruna realizes that he is very thoughtful, and it is estimated that about her, then gives him a pat to lead her out of the ring. R'Kahr feels the pulling, knowing immediately that the blind Ooman want to leave the ring to go rest, then look at her, smiling on Yautja style, beginning to think, _**"Ooman, I think you'll give much to talk, and I'm curious about you, and what are you hiding from C'Tack. "**_Both leave the Keherite, going directly to C'Tack's room.

On the following day Bruno prepares for the fight that will change her life, all with the help of C'Tack, "It's your Awu'asa Bruna." She feels it to recognize right away, "Did you save it for all these years? "He replies," Yes, I had to have a souvenir from you, that's all! "Then help her to wear the armour, but occasionally it takes his hand to caress her body to feel her soft skin.  
>Then the Predator start to make her some recommendations about what she will face and the techniques she will use to defeat the opponent at once, which is reputed to be ruthless with rivals, Bruna just says, "My life depends on it, and C'Tack I intend to give him much to do. "After the two left the room, going direct to the ship's Main Arena.<p>

The trail is done in silence, and when they arrive, they are surrounded by Yatujas who are keen to see the duel will happen very soon, Bruna feels the confusion around her, and C'Tack grab her shoulder, "Relax Bruna, you will need it." The blind girl just says, "I just want silence so I can focus on my opponent, your people are so noisy!" C'Tack smiles.

Both opponents are in the combat arena, Bruna is relaxed, she do n't want to succumb to pressure, it could make a gap between life and death, and feel anger and hatred from that Predator who is next her, and that left her a bit unease, did not realize she is blind and the fight be cancelled? It is simply impossible, her honour don't permit, and besides the humans are the preferred prey of the Yautjas, and begins to hear a low roar followed by several clicks, and she does not understand the language, but he is trying to intimidate her? Probably, decides to ignore the threats and concentrate on the fight that will crash against the opponent.

C'Tack gives the signal roaring to make known to Bruna that the fight began, giving her the chance to be alert against the opponent.  
>Since she doesn't see, have to concentrate on its smell, vibrations and the ear to capture, on the other side Ma'Ruack begins to look at it from top to bottom, and judged it by its fragility, <em><strong>"It will be a easy victory, nor will know what killed her! "<strong>_He ignores the Ooman that is ahead has many surprises and he will regret the mistake in having overestimated her soon enough, then attack it with the wrist gauntlets.  
>The blind girl feel something moving in the air, and hearing caught the sound of the blades leave it's place, then through the vibrations of his footsteps on the ground feeling him advancing to attack her.<br>She knows when to deflect the attack, but must wait for the opportune moment, which actually happens, when Ma'Ruack is to hit her, the girl withdraws just in time.  
>Ma'Ruack is amazed, how does this Ooman is able to calculate the time? I can't be so agile to prevent in being injured by his wrist gauntlets, <strong><em>"It's amazing, how?"<em>**

Then is time to Bruna to do her attack, then calculates where the opponent is, and decides to give a kick into full rotation that reaches its target, and she knows it because she hears a groan of pain, then moves away very quickly, in order to prepare for another quick attack, "At least I know that can take him down."  
>But Bruna's attack, not go unanswered, Ma'Ruack tries to hit her in the legs, to see if it disables the at first blow, but instead Bruna predicted the attack only by feeling the vibration, then she do a sweep, to her opponent and he falls.<p>

The audience have their eyes glued on Ma'Ruack lying on the floor and on the Ooman that still stands in a defensive position, **" You see that? The Ooman got Ma'Ruack toppled with a precise stroke! "**Another one agrees,**"I have never seen such agility in a Ooman female. "**And indeed it is true they never thought they were capable of this feat.  
>Bruna's rapidity is a good weapon, and uses it to take some jabs on the Yautja's face, which is a little disoriented, it looks like she is in everywhere, she knows he will try to get up to see if catch her unaware, and the public without knowing it begins to destabilize her hearing, endangering her physical integrity.<p>

Because of this she can't hear the Predator approaching, though he is on the floor moments before he used his skill in combat, may be larger and heavier than her but is very agile, unconsciously Bruna is on down with her nose bleeding, he sees the red liquid coming out her nose, laughing, **"So Ooman, you didn't count with this one?"** Bruna hear him laughing only because he had hit her, what a nerve. It starts to get angry, he will see he never would mess with her without the consequences, he never should mocking with the opponents, so she decides to make him pay for his affront.  
>She attempts to reset the bone in place but the pain is so intense, and she starts crying out loud recovering almost immediately, putting themselves in position to defend listening, "I'll get you fucker, to me this is a fight of honour, not to get trophies! "But it's caught by surprise again, Ma'Ruack hit her hard in the stomach, with a strong punch, nor felt by the hum of the crowd that had divided to support both sides.<br>She blames this kind of noise, since silence is very important for her to capture the opponent's movement, has to do something and soon, if she want to win this duel, _"He hit me twice for my distraction, despite being larger than I, is very agile! "_Ma'Ruack simply looks at it in a tone of mockery.

She starts coughing, wiping the blood on the sleeve of her shirt, getting to know who had also been wounded in the stomach and lips, but to her relief has no internal injuries, knows that its external condition is deplorable and that the odds of winning are not famous, then begins to focus the energy of her opponent, it's her last resort because the other senses are useless in that place, and actually feel it, knowing right away that her opponent will hit it with the gauntlets, and at the right time do some back flips to avoid most of the blow, and turns giving a huge jump finishing with a kick in a full rotation, hitting him on the gauntlets, removing them from his wrist, causing him back a few steps.  
>He does not know what to say, but he have to turn around the situation, he wants her head on his display, but have to agree, she has a good kick.<p>

He advances on her but when he went to hit her again, Bruna sit going down while slipping between his legs, rising shortly after, then giving another punch in his back, but his reaction is futile, the human is fast.

C'Tack are seeing further action, noting that the opponent takes a long Catana, probably should have taken from a human prey, and prepares to hit her, but unfortunately can't interfere, knows that Bruna is aware of the danger of be pierced.

Bruna feels the characteristic noise a Catana being unsheathed, calculating that he wants to decapitate her, knows she has no size and strength to hold his neck, then do something else, with all her strength pulls his dreadlocks making the opponent drop the sword, then gives him a kick, which leaves him disoriented.  
>He recovers trying to give her a punch in the stomach but she senses again and does some back flips to avoid the worst drafting a smirk, "You overreacted me you shit head !" Ma'Ruack begins to curse, <strong>"Ell-OSDE 'Pauk Ooman.<strong>" She recognizes the word, she had heard C'Tack saying that word, and raises the finger, "Up yours asshole."  
>Cholera breaks into the Yautja's face, she is making fun of him and insult him? Then attack her from behind and began squeezing her neck and then throws her into the ground, when the human hits the ground screams in pain, probably should have broken a rib.<br>Ma'Ruack takes advantage of the human weakness, take the sword to finish the fight, this time he is smiling, **"Now I'm going to end your pathetic existence Ooman, prepares yourself to go with Cetanu."** She acknowledges again knowing it is one of the gods of Yatujas, but knows that her end is near, but will not give as unsuccessful, "Do you think that you're the best? Be careful because I have another trick on my sleeve. " Suddenly feels the vibration of the air around it, and when the blade was going to hit her, catch it with her own hands, unable to travel further, with a fluid motion and strength combined takes the lethal weapon from his hands, giving him straight away with one foot in the stomach, causing him to retreat, allowing Bruna jump on him, beginning to give it some jabs at strategic points, which let him stunned, he still attempts to recover, but with a precise kick put it outside of the ring.  
>The audience is in total silence, but quickly explodes into unprecedented emotion, they are celebrating Bruna's victory, which outlines a smile, but begins to feel weakness in her legs starting to fall.<br>One of the presents notices and rushes to her aid, holding her, C'Tack will also goes after him, and the Yautja who helped the blind girl, hands it to the Honourable Warrior.  
>He is proud of her, is not everyday that a Ooman wins to a Predator with their own hands.<p>

Ma'Ruack is fallen on the floor, the others predators are mocking him, and Bruna realizes this, who makes it very disappointed, then puts her hand on C'Tack's shoulder, "Put me down!" The Warrior does what she ask, and it follows the energy of the Yatuja who is on the floor, moments after is on his side, "Put yourself standing hunter!" C'Tack is on her side and translates for Ma'Ruack what the blind girl had told, and did just that, and two of his companions hold him down, Bruna touches of C'Tack's hand, "He must be assisted in his wounds, could you ..." He looks at her, and then only says, "**Make sure he is treated hunters!"** The others take the injured Predator to the infirmary, and C'Tack just says, "Come also you need to be treated, but in my chambers." Bruna smiles, but tells him, "Then I want to talk to him ok?" C'Tack take her in bridal style, going towards his chambers, "Be quiet Bruna, in time you'll talk to him." She smiled at him satisfied with what just heard moments before.

Ma'Ruack is amazed with the Ooman's and C'Tack's gesture , if it was defeated by one of his own, probably would be dead, then looks at the Ooman a bit puzzled, **"_Why the Ooman didn't killed me?"_** And continues think about Bruna's action, he wants to know the answers, then turns to one of those who were to hold him, **"where is the Ooman?**" He hears an answer, "**I have no idea, but I can say one thing, the Ooman female gave you a monumental beating! "**and start laughing at him,**" She took pity on you, if were one of us, you where already in the kingdom of Cetanu!"** Ma'Ruack barks, **" But I'm not!"** And everyone is absolutely silent.

* * *

><p><em>This was a slight cliffhanger folks!<em>

_I have one thing to say, Bruna has given a lesson to Ma'Ruack, despite being a human!_

_I appreciate positive criticism, thanks!_


	7. A small chat

_Rated **M** for blood, violence and death..._

_**Disclaimer:** AVP don't belong to me but to their makers, only Bruna the blind girl and the plot are mine._

* * *

><p><em>Bruna had a hard duel, and at the end she won, now she is healing her wounds with C'Tack's help.<em>

_All of you will know through this chapter how Bruna acquired her Knowledge about Ki, and how learn to feel the opponent through that energy._

_Now you have to read to find out about what will happen next, but I'll tell you a thing... She will have a nice chat with her opponent, Ma'Ruack. _

_So have a nice reading folks!  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>A Small talk.<strong>

C'Tack begins to treat Bruna's wounds, very carefully, they hurt a lot and are a little deeper, examined them carefully, replying, "You got lucky Bruna." The blind girl just says, sighing, "I know, but I'm relieved to have finished everything. "C'Tack agree with it," indeed Bruna , I was watching the fight, and I thought the worst . "She lowers her head a little," And I know he was very crafty. "C ' Tack know what Bruna speaks, Ma'Ruack is very experienced and a seasoned hunter who has fought in many duels, always won, "But what happened there, you were very disoriented, allowing Ma'Ruack hit you several times!" She raises her head towards C'Tack while loose her hair, "There was much noise and mixture of smells, I could not calculate where he was, my strokes reached the air ..." He noticed it as she fought for her life, but later gets curious about one thing, how she managed to give back to the duel in her favour, "There is something that intrigues me Bruna, how you sensed the Catana that Ma'Ruack was using to try killing you, despite your disorientation?" She remembers this moment, "When everything seemed lost, I remembered the energy that surrounds all living beings, Ki, was only a matter of concentrating and capturing that energy, and the Catana was well ... something my Sensei taught me. "He raises his eyebrows intrigued, "Incredible, and Bruna you got a good kick, and in the end you managed to win this duel!" She smiles, "Yeah, it's true, he did not know how I beat him!" C'Tack is curious because of another thing, Bruna's attitude towards Ma'Ruack at the end of the duel, "Why you didn't killed him?" She just said closing her eyes (though not see), "I had no right to kill him just that." He could see the human in front of him is an honourable fighter, not trying to reach the means by killing, but through compassion and friendship.

He will apply the usual healing solution to accelerate her healing, but it hurt a little, "Be careful what you do C'Tack!" The Yatuja smiles, and she feels it, "Keep making fun of me. Damn you're a big jerk! "He raises his eyebrows," How so Bruna? "She gives him a little pat on the shoulder," Why do you ask that? "With a smirk just says," Because I want you to be one! "And laughs, and C'Tack know she is playing with him, and also decides to enter on her game.  
>Several Predators pass through the halls and hear laughter and just nod, they must be thinking that the Elder's son must have gone mad at once, but do not know what he's having a good time with the Ooman who is in his chambers.<p>

Both ignore all that, and C'Tack just says, "Thanks Bruna, I really needed this!" After covering her wounds with clean bandages, "You'll be with some nice scars!" She holds her hand, "I will carry them as a sign of my fight against this Predator! "She begins to yawn, is very tired because of fighting, so lay on the bed, turning her back to C'Tack, asleep immediately afterwards, he only cover her, moments after he is watching her sleep .  
>This time will be his turn to examine her knowing beforehand that she will not wake up, and begins to move his hands through her soft body, curiosity is stronger than him and this is the most natural thing. In the days that had been with her ever had the opportunity to be so close to her,unless he was going to treat her wounds.<br>He spends a finger on Bruna's silky lips, wondering about how would be kiss them, then caresses her hair that is very soft, and with a very pleasant aroma, and was like this during the time she is sleeping .

She did not give notice of C'Tack caressing her long hair, has a heavy sleep, but this time was dreaming about her master Taru who had died due to the Xenos, she dreams of the beginning of her formation about Ki, before it all happened, about 15 years.

**_Flashback_**

_Bruna is at the Dojo doing some exercises to accurate her senses, Taru insists, if she wants to be a good warrior and not depend on anyone else, wants her to be independent, then listened to it several times to say same thing, "You have to focus Bruna, feel your inner power!" She was forced to do everything several times over several hours._  
><em>The training left her frustrated, she couldn't focus on things, and she wanted to see things like a normal person, not having to go through that, "I'm sick of all this, when it will stop?"<em>

_Taru heard it and puts a hand on Bruna's shoulder, his eyes are full of tenderness, though Bruna does not see them doesn't mean she don't know how he is, knows he likes her as his daughter, giving him much affection and discipline, she feels all this, then hear it, "Bruna, one day you will thank me for this." She smiles, but she hears something unusual, "Let's go to the park Bruna, you need to relax a little. "The girl smiles, is pleased to have a short break from hard training that she has having._

_Half an hour later both are in Pershing Square Park, both are seated to enjoy the Nature sounds as well getting some sun. While Bruno is sitting, starts listening her Sensei,talking about unusual things,"What do you feel when you're in the park?" She responds, " I feel relief, and peace Sensei. "He gets up circling it," Me too, but beyond that what you feel? "She gets a little lost but tries to answer the best she know," People and the Nature itself. " Taru is very satisfied with her answer, then puts his hand on her shoulder, "Very well my daughter !" Then he looks at her and decides to stroke her, and with a subtle movement does just that._  
><em>When he was to hit its target a hand stops the trajectory of his kick, then causes it to fall, "But what gave to you Sensei?"<em>

_He recovers quickly rising, "You have very refined senses Bruna, was why you felt it." She smiled, feeling the joy of her master, "That's why you have to practice every day through a lot of meditation." She sighs, leaning against a tree, "Is very important believe me." Once Taru put his hand on the tree, says smiling, "Do you remember when I spoke about Ki to you?" The girl nods, "Yes Sensei, is the energy that surrounds all the living and beyond. "He looks at the trees," Well Bruna, you have a good idea about what it is, what makes me very optimistic. "Then he looks at her," You're too young, and you will learn how to find this energy, it will be difficult but believe me, it will be worth it. "She rubbed her hands with a twinkle in her eye," I love a good challenge Sensei. "The girl is eager to begin, and Taru just says," Meditation is a good start, and will be a matter of time, and one thing you gotta have a good knowledge of the human body understood? "She just says," I'll start right away. " Taru looks at the blind girl, informing her "There will be a volunteer to help you, because you're blind, you can feel the life energy of each body part." She just said while gives her hand to her Sensei very satisfied, "Thank you, will be vital for me."_

_Taru gets a look much more serious and the young Bruna realizes this when he held her hand, knowing what is real, then hear it, "When your senses are put into question due to the mix of smells, sounds or you can not capture the vibe of your opponents is the Ki that will help you. "She is amazed by what the Master tells her," How come Sensei? But my senses are accurate! "He raises his hand," I know that child, that's why we train hard, I'll take you to each one of your senses, you have to focus the vital energy of every individual, so you can have a guarantee if you view the throes of what I mentioned in a combat arena, and one thing by capturing your opponent's Ki, you will be an effective and formidable opponent. "The girl rubbed her hands very pleased, it's a good challenge for the young girl, her eyes sparkle, and she wants to learn how to capture this vital energy to be prepared for any eventuality, "Sensei, I will do my best!" He just said very satisfied, "That was I want to hear child!" Student and Teacher are in the park continuing to contemplate the sounds that natures has to offer._

**_End of Flashback._**

While Bruna sleeps,she cracks a smile, which is reported by the Yatuja who is watching her sleep.  
>C'Tack wonders why Bruna smile on that way, and moreover in their sleep, are she dreaming of anything good associated with it, probably yes. Barely knows that Bruna's dream is about something that happened about 15 years ago when she was still in its early adolescence.<p>

Then someone knocks the door, and he gets up going to see who it is but a voice is heard **"It's me C'Tack, can I give a word to you?"** He recognizes the voice, is his friend R'Kahr, he answers a bit annoyed **"But what do you want?"** And opens the door to him, **"Don't bother with me, I just want to know how is the Ooman!**" C'Tack replies,"**She's sleeping old friend, and please don't bother her, she need of her rest. "** R'Kahr are disappointed, he just wants talk a bit with the Ooman female, "**Okay, later I want know how is she."** C'Tack just says, **"I would say to her that you come here."** R'Kahr just says, smiling at his friend, **"She knows how to fight, perhaps I will challenge her to a duel, but a friendly one!"** And they both start to laugh, **"You're amazing you know?"** R'Kahr responds, **"I know.**" he mutters to himself, **"Ass."** His friend goes out there to join with the members of their clan, while C'Tack is watching the girl who is before him.

Two hours passes and Bruna awakes with a good mood, C'Tack remains puzzled about what happened to the Ooman to be on that way, and she feels he is wondering about her willingness and she just says, "It's just good memories C'Tack, when I was training with my Sensei Taru." C'Tack help her get up and wear something lighter, and hear it, "I wanted to go to the infirmary talk to the Predator who fought me. "Right away it is forwarded to the desired place and it only makes one request," Can you will translate what I gonna say? "C'Tack just says while looking at her," Sure Bruna. "

The things that Bruna has to say, have to be translated, Ma'Ruack barely knows how to speak English, his knowledge of the language is very limited, and Bruna doesn't speak a word of Yautjan.  
>She has some things to tell him, want to make him see that humans are not what he thinks, feels he has the wrong idea about her race, knows she can not change their mentality, but at least she will know she tried do her best.<br>Want to learn more about the Predators culture, its history and its religion, as it gives great value to all this, after all she was raised with good moral and religious values. When talking to Ma'Ruack will get the chance to understand everything.  
>Shortly afterwards both are at the infirmary door, and who receive them was Sh'Indrara, which is pleased to see the blind girl in one piece, "I am glad to know that you're okay!" Bruna hold her hand, "I think Providence has helped me Sh'Indrara, that's all. "The Yatuja female is amazed at the response, C'Tack says, to the healer," Bruna is very humble. "The healer nods agreeing with him," That's very good believe me, I wish that many of the hunters had her humility! "Sh'Indrara is very curious about the blind girl performance, wonders how she managed to defeat the Predator more problematic of her clan, Bruna feel the apprehension in the air," Are you curious isn't it? "The other answers a little curious, "Yes." Bruna says while wink her eye, "It's was lucky!" Sh'Indrara is astonished at the girl's answer but she hears, "One day I'll teach you." What makes Sh'Indrara very surprised at the answer.<p>

Sh'Indrara wonders why the human is there but quickly discovers, "I just want to talk to the Predator who fought me." The healer is afraid, but guide her towards Ma'Ruack, "**The Ooman who fought you came to talk with you. "**Ma'Ruack tries to get up but two small hands force it to lie," Shhh, don't force yourself, hunter. "C'Tack translated what she had said, and he asks,**"What do you want from me, it don't enough the dishonour in loosing against a Ooman?"**Again she hears the translation, but she finishes off him," I see no harm in defeat, I see as a vital lesson for life. "When he listen the translation is amazed to hear, how can we learn from a defeat? He has to know. **"You're weird Ooman, learn from a defeat? What can you learn from all this? "**She listens to the translation of the answer, sighing,**" You learn to be humble as well as gain knowledge about other forms of combat, I learned on that way."**

When Ma'Ruack hear what she said, smiling, **"In fact, you were superior to me in all aspects."** He does another question, **"When I was defeated, why you didn't killed me and go my head as a trophy? "**She hears the question translated, then holds his hand," I don't have that right Hunter, despite belonging to your clan, I have another way of thinking, and steal a life for me is inconceivable even being taken in self-defence." His eyes are wide open when hears the translation, "**Are you kidding me?"** She notices the tone of his voice, and shook her hand, "**I've never been so seriously."** Then he felt two tiny hands to tread his entire body, including his face, "**You are full of scars ... which proves that you are very impulsive and not just that, here's more."** And draws a finger in one of them, feeling its texture,_** "Kainde Ametha?**_ "Ma'Ruack not know what to say, but responds with a nod,**" Yes, in my Chiva."**Once he feel her hands to touch on his dreads, particularly on the rings," I like your ornaments, have a peculiar texture!" C'Tack translated what she had said.

But there is one thing that called his attention, why she track his entire body with the hands? Why not move her head like a normal Ooman, or does not match the gestures that he do?  
>He doesn't realize it, but the girl who is touching him is blind from birth, and uses all the senses to guide her, then notices when she walks to meet C'Tack, use her hands, <em><strong>"Strange why the Ooman is holding C'Tack's arm? "<strong>_Bruna perceives and approaches the Yatuja, looking directly into his eyes, Ma'Ruack notices something, her irises are unfocused, damaged,**"You...you are blind ... Ooman!"**She nods smiling, "Yea." He is astonished, he was defeated by a blind girl, how she did that? He must know, Bruna captures his apprehension saying, "One day, I'll teach you!" And smiles to him .

When she goes out there just listen, **"Ooman ... take it!"** She feels to put something in her hand, **"It's an honour to have fought with you Ooman, you have a friend here!"** Bruna is moved and embraces Ma'Ruack, "I'm honoured, thank you." Moments after C'Tack and Bruna leave the infirmary going towards their quarters, "He wasn't rude to you Bruna." She holds his arm, continuing the march, "I know." C'Tack continues walk being very satisfied, Bruna won a friend, he know that Ma'Ruack will protect her with his life if necessary, for now it only remains that Ma'Ruack feels better to go back to their obligations.

While walking both are approached by three Predators, and Bruna asks C'Tack a little bit afraid, "What's going to be here these Predators, C'Tack?" He puts his hand on her shoulder, "They just came congratulate you and court you. "She raises her eyebrows with a smile," I never thought this match would attract your team mates, C'Tack. "He just puts his hand on her shoulder," Get used to it , Bruna, this is our people way. "She just says, while grabs his hand," Not bad, boys never wanted anything to me because I am blind. "C'Tack is surprised," Why? "She responds while walks," Through ignorance, I suppose . I think they were afraid to send them to my blindness. "He is very curious," How so Bruna? She explains, "It is normal for society to reject people with disabilities, not giving them opportunities." C'Tack knows what she speaks but with the Predators things are a little different, Nature chooses the strongest, and those with disabilities die in their first year of life.  
>Bruna feel C'Tack's apprehension, but says nothing, then crack a smile muttering, "At least I know I am not rejected between your people!" C'Tack just look to the girl, then spread his mandibles in a smile, "You showed your worth in your battle against Ma'Ruack, Bruna, that's why you were accepted among us, and you did good things to my people in the past. "The girl smiled, then does a little salute to the predators who are ahead, and that was answered by them, she knew why, C'Tack told her, leaving her very happy, then said with some irony, "I just hope to not be seen as prey." C'Tack snorts a little, "You aren't!" That make her more relieved, "Good."<p>

Both continue their walk to the cafeteria to eat anything until they hear, **"Well I didn't believe when I heard the Ooman had won, until now!"** C'Tack speak while do the usual greeting, **"But believe me, Bruna was excellent Varian!"** Bruna feels something in her hands, leaving her very surprised, listening, "Not bad for a prey, not bad at all!" Bruna smiled, accepting the object right away, "It's something to regain your strength, drink ." She gets the odd glass to her lips, drinking the strange drink, and is a quite tasty.  
>Almost right away, feels a new energy, but starts to get asleep, due the drink, "It is the effect of the drink, do not worry, it will restore your energy while resting, as well as injuries that you may have purchased. "Bruna answered, yawning," Is medicinal? "He nods," Yes, it is Ooman, tomorrow when you awake, you'll see what I am meaning. "<p>

Moreover C'Tack drink a little of C'ntlip, telling the girl who is on his side, "Tomorrow you go among to your own people, you can recover better." Bruna says, "C'Tack, thank you." After just says to Varian, "I appreciate your support, Varian, I would be happy to meet you." He just says as he passes his hand in her hair, " I'm honoured to meet you, Ooman." Then turn to C'Tack in their own dialect, **"I do not know what you are waiting for , but if I were you, should made her yours !"** He is in shock with eyes wide open, how his discovered ,despite not having said anything to him?  
>Then answer him, a bit serious, but not much , <strong>"You're silly do you Know? She is Ooman and will never work, get that idea out from your head! "<strong> He listen his friend ... again,**"Listen C'Tack, she's a good warrior, a possible mate! "**C'Tack nods,"** I know that, but not worth to court her,I know she a worthy warrior, but would never endure such a life, not by being blind, but because she belong to a species that is weak in all aspects!"** But, he is admired by Varian action, and question himself,_**" Why Varian accepted this tiny Ooman as a possible mate for me?"**_ Then he look to the Yautja who is on the bar, wondering, perhaps he saw her as a honourable being, or it was because what she had doing to protect them at almost six years ago? This due about the story he had told about this particular Ooman.

On other side Varian look at the Honourable Warrior, and knows what he is thinking about Bruna, Varian knows she is tough , and calculates that C'Tack it protecting her, so he remarks **"I see, fragile or not, just know she defeated Ma'Ruack!"** C'Tack have to agree, Bruna despite being weak is tough nut to crack.

On the other hand his friend finds himself thinking, while it looks for C'Tack, _**"Although the Ooman can be blind, can see more of what we see."**_ And in spite in having meet her a day earlier, knows that this Ooman has a great potential, shortly after he sees the two to go, very pleased, _**"He's such a ass, do not see what I saw? The love that he's feeling for her is jumping in sight!And wasn't only me who noticed, R'Kahr saw it too!"**_ Then sighs while watch both,_**"I approve her, because she's a honourable Ooman, and had helped us in the past!"**_ Varian nods his head sighing at the same time, then back to business, there are many predators who want to eat their meals and have a good time .

Moreover C'Tack is very thoughtful, after all his friend is right, should make Bruna his life mate, but will she will accept or not, only the future will dictate the fate of both friends, but for now the two will go to his chambers, Bruna needs rest, the next day she will return to his own people, to her mother.

* * *

><p><em>Why Bruna wanted to talk with Ma'Ruack? Her friend C'Tack told her, he is a proud Hunter, as well a very stubborn one, she didn't cared and decided to know him better.<em>

_And was rewarded, now Ma'Ruack is her friend!_

_Why Varian approved Bruna? Despite she's being a Ooman it is also a worthy Warrior and... female._

_I appreciate constructive criticism, thanks!_


	8. Returning home

_Rated **M** for blood, violence and death..._

_**Disclaimer:** AVP don't belong to me but to their makers, only Bruna the blind girl and the plot are mine._

* * *

><p><em>Sorry for the late update, the fault was from my muse, due to some sad issues, I hope return fast to this story.<em>

_This time Bruna have to return home and to her mother Angelica who miss her a lot, so read the chapter!_

* * *

><p><strong>Returning home<strong>

Bruna wake up the next day very relaxed and refreshed, after all the odd drink that Va'Han gave, had the desired effect, her strength are renewed and she's more lighter, don't feel the pain from the the injuries acquired during the duel from the previous day, _"I never thought in saying this, but the weird drinl that C'Tack's friend gave me done a wonderful job!"_ She continues dressing in silence.

Sadness invades Bruna's face, she will have to leave C'Tack again, but at the same is happy to be back to join her mother and friends who await her arrival with great anxiety.  
>C'Tack felt her wake up and get up from the bed, "You sleep well Bruna? By your mood it seams you are very relaxed, I am right ?" She continues to prepare for departure, "Yes, thank you, now I just want to prepare everything for me to go!" C'Tack rises going to help Bruna, then look at the books, "You take this?" She knows what it is, "No, something tells me I will come back." After she felt the C'ntlip bottle, "But I will take the bottle that your friend had offered me, I will put it at the living room's bar. "<p>

Why Bruna had said that? He doesn't have a clue, then look at her, "Bruna before you go away we have to go to the healer wing, Sh'Indrara have to examine you again to see if you are in good shape." She holds C'Tack's arm, "Ok, I also want to say goodbye to her! "  
>Both walked away going direct to the healers wing, but the Predator who is in her side notices that she is hiding something, he picked up on it because she's releasing pheromones, "Bruna you have something, you are alright?" She squeezes his arm, "I fear, many things C'Tack, I fear in not seeing you again! "He look at her, crouching to her lever, caressing her face, trying to assure her," Bruna... I will not leave Earth's orbit until our Unblooded Shiva end, please Bruna don't be afraid! "She lifts her head,"S... seriously? "He nods," Exact Bruna. "He finishes off," Besides you've said about a possible returning! "She remembers," Oh yes I remember now. "<p>

When they arrive to the healers wing, Sh'Indrara sees them, "Is there a problem C'Tack?" He responds by pulling Bruna, "Nope, I just want her to do a last check-up to see if everything is alright." She look to the blind girl, putting her on the table, and quickly begins to examine her to see if everything is in order, "Besides the recent injuries, you are in great shape, I think the three days that you were here has done wonders to your physical form, and the medicine I gave to heal your broken foot was also effective! "Bruna asks," When I return home, my mom should take me to the hospital for another check-up, will not your medicine be detected or something? "Sh'Indrara puts the hand on her chin getting a little pensive," That's a good question Bruna, but I have no idea! "

Bruna asks while cross her arms," But do you think I should worry? "Sh'Indrara just says placing her hand on the blind girl's shoulder, "No, I think you can rest assured." Bruna asks very concerned, "But I should not be prevented?" She only hears, "It's never too much Bruna, prevention is worth." So asks smiling, "What is your verdict in regard to my health?" Sh'Indrara answers, "You're in great shape and like as I said, these three days have done wonders to your physical form." The blind girls smile, but felt something, felt be embraced by the Yautja female , and hugged back saying "Well, I also came to say goodbye to you!" The Yautja female smiled to repay the gesture, then returns to its obligations.

C'Tack had asked to prepare a shuttle, to take Bruna to Earth ,more precisely to her house which was located in LA, California, then turns to the blind girl, "Are you ready to go?" She nods her head, "Yes I am," but she remembers something else, "My mother can not see you, she could be frightened by your appearance!" C'Tack just says putting his hand on her shoulder, "I doubt very much Bruna, but I will do what you ask me! "She breathes relief, but what C'Tack mean by that? Nor did question, but will find out later when she will be alone with her mother.

The walk into the hangar is made very quickly, shortly after, they are already inside in the small shuttle, C'Tack helps Bruna to put the safety harnesses, which are the seats, then goes to the control panel to activate the shuttle, then starts to do the manoeuvres to leave the hangar.

When everything is ready, he leave the hangar with the minimum speed to prevent accidents , when they are out, decided to increase the speed a bit.  
>The girl felt that the ship is stable, take out the safety harnesses,asking "C'Tack do you think that our satellites will capture the ship we're in?" He turns reclining his chair, "Don't worry about, the shuttle is camouflaged, and the speed in which it is is undetectable by your radar. "She sighs," Thank goodness, I'm so relieved. "<p>

A few hours later both are already in the Inn where Brian is staying, but the Yatuja is camouflaged to avoid attracting the attention of people who are hosted there, Bruna asks where is Brian's room, and soon after it is already at the door. When the boy sees them, hugs Bruna very relieved, "Bruna, you are ok, thanks God, I thought that you were dead." She returns the hug, "I know, Brian...C'Tack told me everything, it was thanks to a friend of his that I am alive and whole." Brian bows his head, "I...I could not ...to... "Bruna puts her hand on her friends face," Nothing you could do against the fire Brian. "

He looks at her saying," I still can not forgive myself Bruna, I should have done more for you! "She grabs Brian's face with both hands,"You do not have to feel guilty, I had a guardian angel!" C'Tack and Brian look at each other, "What?" Bruna feel that they are both confused and hastens to explain, "Like I said, it was one of C'Tack's partners who saved me from the flames of hell! "They said when they heard it at the same time,"We are so dumb! " Brian laugh a bit, "I'll never get used with your terms you use regarding several things, mainly persons." She smiles, "Get used to it, dumb ass."

Brian looks at the Predator who is near him, starting to walk from one side to the other which confuses C'Tack, "I do not know, how Angelica will react to you C'Tack." Bruna intervenes, "Brian do not worry since it does not remove the mask, everything will be all right! "C'Tack agree with both right away, then makes a suggestion," You should change back for a clean set of cloths? "Brian see the clothes that her friend was wearing," Without doubt, and you should have a nice and relaxing shower. "He goes out there, going to his closet get some sweatpants and a T-Shirt," This is what, I currently have Bruna "And it puts everything in her hands and then guide her forwards to the bathroom.

Moments later, return to join C'Tack, "Well, C'Tack now we must wait a little until Bruna is ready." Brian notices that C'Tack is a bit tense but hastens to calm him, "Relax, Angelica will like you, if you don't take your mask, or you can use your camouflage." While say that, pick up the phone, and make a phone call.

C'Tack is curious about the strange device that the human male has in his hand, "What will you do with this strange device? "Brian marked Angelica's number while answer," Warn Bruna's mother, that we are on our way! "C'Tack nod with the answer, but thinks to himself,_" Despite this communication device be very primitive in all aspects, was very effective! "_Brian just inform the Predator," Can not be advanced as your ship, but does its job. "

Meanwhile,Bruna dresses up very quickly, at the end combs her hair, putting it on a pony tail, then calls her friend, "Brian I'm ready!" The boy goes to the bathroom helping the girl get out, "It was the smallest T-Shirt I had, and yet fits you, as well the sweatpants . "Bruna puts her hand on Brian's shoulder," Brian's fine, thank you! "After that, the boy picks up the yautjan dress that Bruna had earlier placing it in a bag," I put your dress here, later you can clean it and put him on your closet. "She accepted the bag then asks," So are we going or not? "Everyone left the room, in other hand, C'Tack turned on his camouflage device, becoming invisible, to not call the attention of unwanted eyes.

Brian on the other side will say to the blind girl, "I had the freedom to tell your mother that we were going on our way!" Bruna anxious question, "How is she reacted to your call?" He just smiled very satisfied, "Is eager to see you." Bruna starts to mocking them, "Lets go folks, or I'll kick your asses. I want to be with my mother."

When they entered on Brian's car C'Tack gets a bit confusing, he never had been on a Ooman's vehicle, "What strange vehicle." Brian heard and laughed a little, but Bruna give him a punch in his head, "You really are a silly Brian." He shuts up, staying silent, C'Tack disable his camouflage, holding Bruna's hand, his gesture is matched, the blind girl entwined her fingers on his, "Thank you for everything C'Tack." He just looking at her, "It was my pleasure, Bruna." Bruna smiled at him, Brian asks, "When you arrive, what you'll say to your mother.?" Bruna is with a big grin, and her eyes shines , "Tell my mother, that I love her, and give her a hug. "Brian smiles, he knew her to well," It's a nice gesture, I will do everything to make your reunion the best ever! "Bruna says just touching his arm, " Shut up and hit the accelerator, moron. " He turn on the car, and quickly left the Inn's parking lot, going directly to the LA suburbs.  
>They all enjoy the trip, Bruna's house is about 30 minutes from the Inn, and the blind girl is very excited to be home with her mother.<p>

Angelica is at home super anxious, do not see Bruna since the day of the fire, she wants to hold on to his daughter and never to let her go, and some questions starts to arise; how she managed to escape from that terrible fire, or who was the person who saved her from the flames and had treated her during that time she was away? She wants to know everything in detail, want to know the person who helped.

Begins to prepare to receive them all with dignity, and is so absorbed that she do not realize the door bell has rang, and when she notices, answered quickly, and when she sees who it is, "Bruna!" And quickly embraces her, "Oh my God, I don't know how you escaped! "And she starts to cry, not of sadness but of happiness," I thought you were lost forever! "C'Tack was camouflaged to avoid alarming Bruna's mother, and the girl knows it, so she don't do nothing, simply let the Yatuja watching the action unfold, "Mom I'm fine thanks to my friends." And warmly embraces her mother, "I'm happy to be back, now I just want to rest." Brian stands out, "Mrs. Woods, I'm glad that Bruna is safe, if Bruna's friend wasn't there, her ..." Angelica says only, "Brian is everything ok, now I am relieved knowing that she's safe, with me." Her curiosity speaks louder, "where is the that person who saved her? "Brian just informs," At the moment he can not come, duty calls you know? "Angelica says only raising an eyebrow and crossing her arms," Then I want to know this friend of yours later ok? "Brian just says, "O... okay Angelica."

Bruna's mother feel that he is hiding something, because Brian had been a little unsure when she spoke about in knowing the person who helped Bruna, but is not all. Also feel something moving in the house, something strange that makes the hairs on her neck stood on end.  
>Angelica begins to see the air moving and then a strange sound, which moves the head in their direction, getting very confused, "I must be going mad, I'm hearing things!" Then begins to rub her eyes, Brian noticed, "What is going on Angelica?" Then the boy hears the answer, "For a moment I thought I saw a silhouette distorting the air."<p>

Brian knows what is happening, the air around them is distorted due C'Tack's cloaking device, but is trying to divert Angelica's attention away from the Predator's silhouette, "You've must be tired, you should probably not sleeping at all." Angelica says only, "Yes you should be right, but I feel a presence Brian, or I would not be having these chills!" Brian put his hand on her shoulder, "Angelica, it must be some fresh air move around us." The boy is doing its best for Angelica to not find the Predator, "Relax a bit ok? Sometimes our eyes play tricks on us, especially if we are tired! "Angelica sighs," Indeed Brian, now I just want to be with my daughter. "

C'Tack is taken by surprise, how she saw his camouflage? Brian got to be very convincing, as to make believe that she was tired, and he believes that Bruna's mother has a good eye, but sighs of relief, _"Thanks Paya that I wasn't discovered!"_ Then start looking at Angelica, has the same body mass as the blind girl, probably should practice some form of exercise, her hair is blonde slightly shorter than Bruna and her eyes are green, and begins to see that both are very similar, the look is from a very determinant person, able to fight for their ideals, _"I see where she took of her determination."_ He clicks his jaws very pleased with what he sees, _"If my father sees her ... it would make her his life mate!_ "And smile to think how it would be.

And continues to watch the three humans, but Bruna hear, "Mom you do not mind washing this dress?" And hand it to her mother, who replies, "Sure dear, I will put it in the basket." Then she says to her mother, "I'll change clothes, Brian lent me one of his fitness equipment." Angelica just said to her daughter, " I Will dear, now I have to do our lunch." Bruna left her mother, going towards to her room, and is followed by C'Tack, she knows it because his vibrations and smell.

When she is inside, says to the Yautja, "You can be visible C'Tack" Quickly the Predator disable the cloaking device, the blind girl hugs him, "Thank you for everything!" He pulls a strand of her hair, "No need to thank, you are my friend, Bruna. "She lowers her head a little sad," ... I know... now we say goodbye? "He lifts her chin," No...Bruna, I will still be here... on your planet's orbit, until the Unblooded's Chiva ends." Bruna is relieved and hears," I gotta go, I'll keep contact with you and Brian. "But Bruna takes his arm," Before you go, listen to me. "He looks at the blind girl, seeing that is visibly worried, "What's wrong?" The girl just says, "Be careful with your camouflage, by little my mother didn't discovered you." He puts his hand on her shoulder, "I am aware of that Bruna, Brian looked at me to warn me, but I will follow your advice. "After jumps out from her bedroom window going to his little shuttle.

Meanwhile on the living room,Angelica says replies to Brian while doing a gesture to him sit down , "Stand at ease, I will prepare lunch." Brian does exactly that, and Angelica goes to the kitchen preparing the food.  
>Brian knows that Angelica is an excellent cook, and is salivating while thinking about the food they will eat, but he is so absorbed in his "greed" that can not hear Bruna approaching to call him; when the girl touch him on his shoulder, it's when Brian looks at her, "Huh?" Bruna gives him a punch in the head, "Fool, you didn't heard me? Are you with your head on other place?"He starts to scratch his head a little embarrassed," Sorry Bruna, I was a little distracted. "The girl sits right next to the boy," C'Tack returned to his own people, then he will talk with us later. "<p>

The boy listens to it carefully then says," Ok, Bruna, now forget it a little, and relax, you need a lot. "Bruna nods, a little embarrassed," I wish that, but I can't. "The boy raises his eyebrows a little surprised at what he just heard," What is it Bruna? "She did not answer, with her usual mood," I have a bad feeling, I do not know why! "Brian is looking at her, "How so? There's something ... "Bruna puts the hands on her head," Brian my instincts have never deceived me. "He does not know what to say, but is aware of his friend's instincts, they have helped before, and decides to supports her on this by hearing it, "I do not know ... I'm afraid of not seeing my mother ever again."

He notices the girl mood, she is afraid of something and he needs to know what it is, "Bruna tell me ... what happens please! "she says with a tear in her eye," Nothing I can say because I do not know what it is, what I feel is the same bad feeling I had on Taru's death. "He embraces her, to calm her down, "I'll be there whatever happens." She returns the hug, "Thank you Brian."

However ...

C'Tack arrived and dock his shuttle on the hangar, two Predators arrive with very worring news , "What's wrong?" So they put C'Tack on track of everything that happened in his absence, "What? This is very serious, have you already warned my Sire? "One of the Predators informs," Yes he is coming on his way, on the Clan Ship. "C'Tack is relieved, and hears," The High Elder knows what is going on, through our Elder, and he was keen to go with him! "Right away he goes to the monitoring room, thinking to himself,_"There will be big trouble, I and R'Kahr will think how to redeem the Unblooded. "_He did not realize is at the gates of the room in question,_"Paya... help me on thi_s."

* * *

><p><em>Bruna have some bad feelings... what will happen?<em>

_C'Tack have problems too, with the Unblooded, what happened to them?_

_Well that is for the future chapters who will come._

_I appreciate constructive reviews, thank you very much._


	9. Being followed

_Rated **M** for possible violence, blood and death._

**_Disclaimer:_**_ AVP don't belongs to me but to their makers, only Bruna the blind girl and the plot are mine!_

_This time Bruna is with her mother, but she's continue with her nightmares, and she's being followed by some... bad persons, they want harm her._

_By the way... sorry for the late update,ok?_

* * *

><p><strong>Being followed.<strong>

C'Tack enters right away in the control room where his friend is, who informs him, "I suppose you're informed about what is happening", C'Tack nods, while going toward to the controls," Yes I know R'Kahr what happened,it is very worrying. "Saying that, he turn on the hologram," The Warriors made a point of the situation. They told me what is happening, and this is very worrying. "R'Kahr looks at his friend, who is visibly upset, due this situation, "R'Kahr, my Sire comes with the High Elder, they were less than satisfied with what is happening." R'Kahr concludes, "The eight Unbloodeds who were starting his Shiva were captured by Oomans without honor! "

C'Tack see that his friend is mad due the situation but asks," How did you know their capture? "R'Kahr concludes," Ch'hkt-a managed to escape, remaining hidden. "C'Tack question while looking at the holografic map," What was their last position? "R'Kahr informs," They were near the temple, when they were surprised."C'Tack question with his emotions flowing, "How they manage in capturing them?" Ch'hkt it came out and hear the conversation by saying, "They used a kind of tranquilizer."

C'Tack slams his fist in the controls, "They should know of your whereabouts. "says R'Kahr only looking at the hologram as well for the Unbloodeds signals," They are on these coordinates, latitude 18 ° 55'N to 28 ° 27'N and longitude 154 ° 48'W to 178 ° 22'W . "C'Tack see the location," I see, are on the islands called Hawaii, but which one? "R'Kahr begin to look better to their signals, and discover the exact location," 21 º 54'N to160 º 10'W. "C'Tack patted his friend shoulder," Not bad R'Kahr, they are on the island called Ni'ihau . "Ch'hkt-a starts getting anxious," What are you thinking, Master R'Kahr? "R'Kahr just says," Thinking a way to rescue them. "Ch'hkt-a hits his fist on his chest saying," I will help, because they are my friends! "Saying what he went away to prepare.

R'Kahr look at his friend C'Tack, he suspects that something is off, "Now I wonder ... how they knew... something isn't right!" C'Tack wants to know some answers too, and nods agreeing with R'Kahr, "You know R'Kahr, I don't have a clue, but I just hope that Ch'hkt-a does not do anything stupid. "R'Kahr sighs," I hope so. "

Bruna is on earth, more precisely on her home resting, she had enough emotions on that day, her mother is with her, do not want to leave Bruna alone after the incident that would cost the live of her daughter, and there it is,_ "You remember me a lot of your father, he had an incredible ability to survive, and you have inherited his personality. "_Angelica gets up and when she is leaving Bruna's room, hears," Mom I want to go tomorrow to buy clay. "Angelica stroke Bruna's hair answering , "Okay daughter, tomorrow we will do it, now rest." Then look at the odd bust that is on the shelf, and a thought invaded her mind, "This bust represents whom?" And goes out there, to do her things.

Angelica is so busy doing their things ignores that is being watched by evil eyes, lurking in the shadows, _"The boss will appreciate the new developments, that I will bring for him ...oh yes, the blind girl will be a good acquisition."_ He blends in the shadows to avoid being seen by the people in that house, but his boss will not be at all satisfied if the plan does not go as planned, if that happens his life may have an abrupt end, and he does not want that, then continues to do surveillance of that place until receive further orders.

Bruna rests but her sleep isn't very good, it continues to have that bad feeling in the pit of the stomach, never disappearing, the last time she felt like that, it was when she was attacked by Xenomorphs who killed his martial arts master, while they were having a good time, she will never forget the screams of agony from his master and the odd hissing that Xenos did to communicate with each other, everything is in its memory and due that begins to have some nightmares.

**_Beginning_****_ of Dream:_**

_Bruna is in a strange place, feeling the energy flowing from it, then start to feel an extreme cold, and as usual began to rub her arms due to the cold that is felt, "Should have brought my coat."_

_She feel her nostrils to stay frozen even the air is cold! What place is this?Probably should be in a zone where temperatures are very low. She felt a presence, "Taru it is you?" Bruna did not even hear a sound, but feels she does not know the location, and makes the murmur questioned, "What is this place? And why is it so cold? "Then hear the answer," You are in a cryogenic chamber, Miss Woods! "She turns to the voice source," cryogenic chamber? "The voice answers," Yes, here are things that need stored to be preserved for later be used "_

_Bruna raises her eyebrows, "Do not tell me you have here bodies for use in training future doctors!" The voice becomes much more sinister, "It is true that there are bodies here, but not to the function that you are thinking young lady , why you give a look? "But then she hears with some irony," Oh ... I forgot ... you are blind! "Bruna is outraged by the lack of respect but concludes to the person who is talking to her," I may be blind, but does not mean that I can not analyze what surrounds me! "_

_Then she starts feeling what is around her, until her hands felt a familiar body, getting a little bit afraid, "Yautjas, how could you?" The figure says, "They are not dead, but in cryogenic suspension, for transporting a precious cargo! "Bruna is in shock, while continuing to examine its surroundings, then feel something round and viscous, and despite being cold she felt the smell," **Kainde Ametha** ... I'm feeling an egg, and is no mistake! This Yautja who is here, has a embryo within! That is the precious cargo what you talk so much about? "He cackles," Miss Woods is very insightful, I plan to take this fine specimen, and make it a biological weapon per excellence, no one will face me, not even the world leaders! "_

_Bruna is with some trepidation, but that does not stop talking, "I do not know what these beings are capable of, you are playing with fire! In doing experiments with Xenos? You know what will go out inside this Yautja,? Will come out your worst nightmare, since crossing the two species is potentially dangerous! Can not remember what happened a few years ago in a small town in Colorado? "She hears the voice laughing with malice," If I did not know it would not be doing these experiments!" She only concludes," If you know, why can't stop in time? If one of these things are released, will be our demise!_  
><em>It was because of Xenos I had lost people who I loved, my Father, my twin brother Eric, Alice and my Sensei Taru. Many innocent people died because of people like you, who only think in satisfying their whims, and if the people who surrounds them, don't do it, they kill those who do not align these whims! "<em>

_The unknown is in total silence, a sign that is getting the emotions out, wanting to kill her right there, Bruna feel it, feel that the unknown man is angry at the same time too confident, "Nothing will happen while these beings are in cryogenic suspension "She gropes again Yautja who is lying on the table, and caresses his face, telling him with a certain malice," Pray that his companions will not come, if they are seeking for him, will be your doom! "She heard him laugh at," This base is well protected against these beasts! " She remarks," The base can be well protected, but that does not will stop them, I hope you made a Testament. "_

_And she begin to feel his energy(Ki) through his body, and notice that he's starting getting a bit scared, due to the blind girl words, because she knows very well the Predators and the Xenos, then just says while grab a syringe and injecting some serum on her shoulder, "I know well these beasts, you will join them in hell!" When she heard that concludes, "Ironic, because my life has been a real hell!" _

_But the voice of the stranger is quite familiar to her, "That voice ... but how? why you continue annoying me, even in my dreams? "The unknown only tells smiling," Do not you remember me, I'm shocked! Well ... I am your worst nightmare Miss Woods! "She keeps her eyes wide," Diamantin... C'Tack killed you ... "He starts laughing," Do you remember Miss Woods, you can not kill a memory "She finishes off ," That may be true Diamantin ... "He raises an eyebrow," Do you agree with me? "She nods," Oh yeah, I totally agree with you, but from another point of view. "_

_He is curious and ask, "How come Miss Woods?" She replied by outlining a smile, "You say I can not kill a memory, well, I do not kill the good memories, but the bad ones, that's another story, and you are a bad memory that I intend to eradicate at once! "He is furious," You will regret what __you had said Miss Woods. "Then she feels to be caught and tied to a chair, but she says with determination," I'm not afraid of your threats Diamantin, I will fight to the end, I am not a coward like you, who takes advantage from the weaknesses of others. "This time the villain laughter starts to fade, this time Bruna maintained its position._

_Her acurate nose feel the putrid flesh and acid smells , and due that she knows she is in danger, and feel many paws and a tail. Then senses that the same tail is on her neck, and something is being inserted on her throat ,__shortly after loses consciousness, going into oblivion._

_**End of dream...**_

She gets up all sweaty, _"Damn... another nightmare, this time it seemed so real!"_ Then she lie down again, trying to sleep, but still turns on the bed unable to sleep, and that bad feeling persists, _"I only hope this sickness ends once and for all, and let me sleep in peace. "_Then takes another turn in bed, asleep and this time without problems.

Bruna awakens the next morning, her mother is on your side with a tray full of her favourite breakfast, "So Bruna, slept well?" She begins to stretch out, "Very well, thank you."She felt the smell of the food, beginning to touch it, "Well mom, I think the breakfast seems to be good." And begin to eat, enjoying every bite of food, "Yummy... you continue the best in make my favourite breakfast." Angelica raised her eyebrows admired," Daughter, you were 3 days off, do not tell me that your friend didn't treated you well. "Bruna smiled," No, mother, I was treated very well and ate several delicious meals. Just like your food, it has the touch of a mother that's all. "Bruna's mother gets a little emotional, and embraces her daughter," Thanks. "

Angelica notices her daughter mood, there's something not right, seems to be very concerned. What is going on for her to be that way? Probably she said that had slept well only to settle down, not wanting to remain concerned about what is happening, then sighs.  
>The blind girl's ear caught the sigh of her mother, beginning to think to herself, <em>"What happened to her to sigh like that? I have to find out.<em> "

In order to finish her breakfast gets up clutching at her retractable cane, and Angelica collects the dishes and the tray saying, "You should think about getting another guide dog." Bruna gets a little bored, "Another dog will not replace Lance mother." She make a remark, "You should not think like that daughter, you know that a dog could help guide you in your daily life, I know that isn't Lance, but you can not live without a guide dog." Bruna continues to walk directly into the hall to where her bag is, responding, "I know mom, but I feel that I am betraying his memory." Angelica nods, "Oh daughter, do not think about it, I almost bet if Lance would talk, probably will tell you, to follow ahead and get another companion to help you in your work! "

Bruna smiled at her mother then opens the front door to leave, "Bruna, where are you going?" Bruna responds while opens the door, "I'll buy clay, I need to complete the bust that is on the shelf in my room, do not tell me that you don't remember what I said before falling asleep. "Angelica approaches her," Yes my dear, you do not want me to accompany you to the store? "Bruna answers while feels the disposition of her mother," Well I think this is not necessary I know very well the way to the store. "Angelica gives a kiss on Bruna's face," Be careful ok? "Bruna smiled," Be quiet, I'll try be at home at lunch time. "

Elsewhere three mysterious men watch the blind girl movements, they are hidden to avoid being caught by her or by her mother. So one of them grab pick his mobile calling someone.  
>Moments later he hears the other side, "Why you called me, explain!" The mysterious person responds, "Sir the blind girl is out, we can start with the plan?" The voice from the other side says, "Yes you can, everything has to be done as expected! "Shortly after the phone is turned off, then the other turns to the others who are with him," I have orders to start with our little operation, so you know what to do, I want precaution ok? "The others responds," Yes boss, we will proceed as agreed. "<p>

The three disperse going to a place previously chosen to put in march their evil plan, then one of them puts the car right near the blind girl , while others follow behind her, following her path, then is just a matter of time until they can catch her off guard.  
>Without realizing she's being target of unfriendly aproaching , Bruna continues its journey until the pottery shop, to buy a reasonable amount of clay, is aware of the normal noises of the rout she's doing, including cars, people and various animals that cross with her, rummages in her bag to find her wallet, and have everything on hand, for later pay everything. She continues on her way to the store very relaxed and the others continue to follow her without giving the views, they notice that she enters on a shop, and they decide to stop at a café overlooking the same store.<p>

However at the ship, C'Tack continues to orbit the Earth, camouflaged to avoid attracting the attention of military satellites that are orbiting around there.  
>C'Tack and R'Kahr continue do the surveillance to the last coordinates where they locate the signals from the 8 Unbloodeds, the precise location is the Ni'ihau island, then start making plans for the rescue, but C'Tack have a bad feeling, and his friend stumbles almost immediately, "What is it?" C'Tack continues to look for the holographic map, "While I was watching these coordinates I noticed strange underground facilities, and I'm getting suspicion, I fear there is something else. "R'Kahr question intrigued while he looks to his friend," What do you think? "C'Tack start to analyze the map," Watch the place to start. "R'Kahr only sighs, "May Cetanu help us." Both continue to analyse the map, and C'Tack think, <em>"I have to ask for help from Brian ... only he can pass without be unnoticed."<em> And he sits facing the monitor, thinking if it is possible save the eight Unbloodeds.

On Earth, more precisely in a pottery shop in LA, Bruna is not aware of the danger, and continues to choose the needed material to make C'Tack's bust, which is on the shelf in her room, and the villains are watching each move, "She was never get out from there, if she continue with that delay the plan fails!" the three men continue to drink their drinks and smoke their cigarette, awaiting for the girl, leave the same store.

* * *

><p><em>Things will get worse for Bruna and the eight Unbloodeds, what will happen next?<em>

_And who is the mysterious person behind the cell phone? _

_I appreciate constructive reviews, thank you very much._


	10. Captured

Rated **M** for possible violence, blood and death.

**_Disclaimer:_**_ AVP don't belongs to me but to their makers, only Bruna the blind girl and the plot are mine!_

* * *

><p><em>Hello folks sorry for the delay in updating this chapter!<em>

_This time Bruna is in troubles, due her involvement with the Predators, it seams that evil people want to know where are the Preds._

_Lets read the story to know ok?_

* * *

><p>Captured<p>

Bruna finishes to choose her clay, "Is this that I want to take, Mr Santiago." The shop owner put the clay in a special container, praising the girl, "Miss Woods has good finger, just by touch knows the good quality clay!2 she smiles while accepting the package that contains the clay.

Santiago knows that Bruna is an excellent sculptor, has some work to it, then look at the sculpture and then to her, "Tell me Miss Woods, which will be the subject this time?" He hears an answer, "Well, I don't know how to name it yet. "He raises an eyebrow, a little puzzled and curious," You mean that the sculpture has already made? "She nods," Exactly, happens to be a bust, but that still got tweaked. "He goes to the desk where he receives the money," Then I want to see ok? "She replied while receiving the change," Of course. "He goes to the counter to open the door," See you soon . "she beckons smiling at Santiago.

However on the other side of the street, the villains see the blind girl left the store, and noticed that she's brought with her a bag, he breathed with some relief, "Whew ... she's out!" The other fellow turns, "Let's start the plan?" His accomplice responds, "Yes we will, but we must do so without giving much in the sights, I do not want the police notice us." Readily both left the place, starting following the girl in the distance.

Without realizing the danger Bruna grabs in her mobile, calling Brian to discuss something that bothers her, and when she hear his voice, "Brian ... that's good to hear your voice!" Hear the other side, _" We don't met since yesterday Bruna, what's up? "_She sighs," That's what I want to talk with you Brian. "By the girl's voice tone, Brian notice that his friend isn't well,_"Bruna ...it is the nightmares again? "_She replies a little surprised, "How did you know Brian? I didn't told you anything. "He answers ironically,_" You must think that I'm silly? Your voice on the phone shows it, and I just joined the pieces. "_She smiled," Oh yes Brian, you know me too well, and I can't hide my stuff from you!"He smiles, then just tell her," _I want a lunch in your house, so you tell me everything in detail understood?_ "She responds," Okay, you're even a peddler! "He laughs,_" You do not resist to my charm, Bruna!_ "She raises an eyebrow, with a grin , _"You... charming? Nah ... you're ..._"Suddenly a hand cover her mouth and the cellphone falls to the ground,on the other side of the line Brian calls,_" Bruna? Bruna? What's going on? "_He hears her voice being muffled with something, but do not know what it is, and starts to get a little worried, then decides to act.

Bruna starts kicking and screaming to his captors, **"But what do you want from me?"** One of them replied, "If you value your life, I suggest you be quiet!" She responds angrily, "Me be quiet?! You must be kidding, I'll fight against you until my last breath! "The first captor was going to punch her, but his accomplice responds," Do not even think to do that, our boss wants her without a scratch! " He gives him a handkerchief full of ether, "Shut her with this!" When Bruna felt her nose being covered by the tissue full of ether, tried fight the smell, she don't want to pass out, but without success, his captors force the scarf even more, and she lost consciousness.

His captors put her in the truck, and drove out of there, however, the bag what contains the clay, her documents and the mobile phone are left behind.

Elsewhere, Brian is with his cellphone in his hand, "Hello? Hello? Bruna are you there? "On the other side is not heard no response," Damn, shit... this isn't a nice feeling... this is a bad omen! "He stands at the door of Bruna apartment, and when Angelica open the door to him," What happened with you son?! You aren't well. "Brian just get inside ," Angelica where is your daughter? " Bruna's mother is intrigued, by the question" Brian but what do you mean? "He looks at her," I was talking with your daughter via mobile phone when suddenly the call dropped! " Angelica devalues the issue," Probably should have been a lack of battery. "Brian says just a little worried," I hope so, for her sake. "Then asks the same question, he's a bit concerned,"Where is she?"Angelica smiled," She went fetch some clay at the pottery store, she need to finish her work. "Brian looks at the women while heads for the elevator," Then I will go to her. "He goes out from Bruna's house going towards the pottery store.

When he is near the store, something call his attention, Bruna's stuff are on the floor, he picks up everything quickly, then checks his friend cell phone battery, _"It is impossible, the phone has full charge, something not quite right!"_ Between of Bruna's belongings , Brian sees a handkerchief, then grabs a plastic bag, picking up the object, the smell emanating from scarf draws the attention of the boy, who recognizes right away, _"Ether?! Oh no. "_He starts looking around noticing that the place is not desert, on the contrary, there is a lot of people, but nobody gave by the blind girl's disappearance ? But he thinks to himself, _"Disappearance my ass, she was victim of abduction, I have to report it to the authorities!"_ He puts the handkerchief in the bag and take the belongings of Bruna.

He goes direct to the police station, and when arrives goes directly to the reception, moments after a policeman appears, "Good afternoon, sir ..." Brian responds, "Brian Donovan Officer." The cop looks at the boy, putting a form on the table, "You have something to report?" Brian responds, looking to identify the police, "Officer Martinez, I want to speak with Detective O'Donnell, quickly!" Agent Martinez looks at Brian, "He is not here! "Brian looks into his eyes," Do not give me that crap officer, I want to talk to him, is a matter of utmost importance! "Agent Martinez notices that the young man who is facing him is not half-measures nor fooled by his argument, "Hold on, I'll call him now!" Brian sits in a chair, trying to calm down, brooding on the alleged disappearance of his friend, _"This is not good dammit, who would kidnap Bruna? Who? "_Moments later appears Detective O'Donnell," Good morning Mr. Donovan that goes so urgent? "Brian rises, greeting the Detective," Hello Detective, I need to talk to you about Bruna, preferably away from this confusion. "

Readily both went to the office, and O'Donnell notices the expression of Brian, what will happen to the young man to be in that way? Probably could be something related to the blind girl, and he wants to know what's really going on, "Ok, Donovan, tell me what's wrong!" Brian grabs a plastic bag, "This is Detective!" O'Donnell examines the content, "It's a handkerchief soaked with ether!" Brian responds, "Exactly Detective, I found it beside the belongings of Bruna!" The Detective continues to examine the handkerchief, seeing every detail of the fabric, "I'll send it to the laboratory, there is something here that is escaping me, Brian, but as this with her disappearance? "Brian takes a deep breath," Detective, Bruna was talking about a particular subject, but most of all she was very well, then the call dropped. I found it strange by the call was interrupted, until I went to her mother, who informed me, that she was at a pottery shop, to buy clay for their work.

When I got there I saw her things including the phone and this handkerchief on the ground, and she don't use handkerchiefs on her attire, I suspect of abduction Detective! "O'Donnell does not know what to say but ask," Why is that Brian? "He responds "Because it isn't Bruna's styling, leaving things scattered in the street, and the place had a lot of movement." Then hear a question, "By the way, do you have Bruna's cell phone with you?" Brian gives the phone, who was also in a Plastic Bag, "I thought that you would want to examine fingerprints, to find some clue about the possible kidnappers." Her phone is examined, "You didn't touch of the cell phone with you hands right?" Brian responds, "No, put it in a bag plastic, did not want the evidence to disappear "After listening," Brian I will investigate this, because Bruna never hurt anyone, but one thing I tell you, whoever kidnapped her did not by chance. "

Brian is shocked but still hears the Detective's assumptions , "Who took her, was watching her for several days, knew all her steps, and seized an opportune moment to catch her." Brian agrees right away, "Yes, it is possible, but Bruna must have given fight. "O'Donnell don't agreed with him," I doubt it, they caught her due the streets noise, and they had the notion that, and knowing that she could fight back used ether to disarm completely, as you said they knew all her movements! "Brian is very thoughtful," But it's only just a theory Detective ... "The sentence is completed by Brian O'Donnell," ... I intend to prove that, Brian! "

In Earth orbit, Predators are also having the same problem, the disappearance of Unbloodeds, and that according to the coordinates provided by the last location, they are captives in the Hawaiian islands.

They have to organize a search party, and rescue them without giving much notice, which can cause general panic among the islanders, C'Tack continues to help his friend R'Kahr examining the maps, looking for something that can help, after all the Unbloodeds are his responsibility, " C'Tack we are looking at the island's hologram for several hours!" C'Tack do a single question, "Do you want a better way to arrange the rescue? If I know you, you would provoke a massacre! "R'Kahr is silent because the last time he went to rescue one of their own, caused a huge chaos in a tropical planet, destroying a native village.

C'Tack wants to analyse everything to learn the strengths and weaknesses of what he is trying to find, had learned this with Brad, who made the last rescue. Well he wanted to get closer ,without giving in, which is totally impossible, due to their physical appearance, "I think I'll ask for help!" R'Kahr hear what the friend said, "Ask for help, you?" C'Tack looks to his friend,it appears that R'Kahr not know him very well, "You gotta be softening, don't you? Do not forget that I am no longer the proud Yautja that you knew from many solar cycles, too much pride obscures our mind, and that's not good! "

I insist on asking for help to the same person who helped me in the past. "R'kahr raises his hands in defence " Ready, who is no longer spoke! By the way who is he? "He sits in his chair," It's a Ooman named Brad Ceras. "His friend is puzzled," You're crazy, you know that Ooman are inferior to us in relation to the force and height! "C'Tack is furious," Are you crazy? I have to elucidate you... did you watched the duel between the blind Ooman and Ma'Ruack? She won it not thanks to her strength, but her senses and intelligence!

Yes I will ask for help from this Ooman because was due him that I destroyed a Ooman Lab, while saving Bruna, who had saved me some days earlier. "R'Kahr is perplexed by the answer, but remembers about the Duel, "I see, who am I to say otherwise? Is in fact true that the Ooman species are treacherous and very smart, which is why they are the prey of choice by the most experienced hunters.

By the way describe me the physical appearance of that Ooman." C'Tack described him with all the details , in the end says," Normally he is in a place called Zuma, watching the Ooman who bathe in the ocean. "The answer satisfy the friend, "One thing, do not hurt him ok? He's my friend and Bruna's, not to mention it has the mark of our clan." R'Kahr heads for his shuttle , "I'll be back with that Ooman, and relax, nothing will happen to him. "And disappears out of there," This guy is really crazy, just go find Brad, I hope that Brad don't kick R'Kahr Ass, I hope that R'Kahr don't do nothing without thinking! "And continues to view the holographic map.

Bruna does not know where she is, but felt that was being taken somewhere, felt the smell of sea water, due this concluded that was in the middle of the sea, probably an island, or a boat. But why they used ether to caught her? It's a very cowardly attitude from the part of his captors.

With their keen senses tries to capture something, a smell or noise , "But they took me to where? The smell of this place is unknown, but the smell is characteristic to... my God I am on a place with volcanic activity . "she is so absorbed in their thoughts that she don't notice a presence," Be very welcome . " The blind girl is completely caught off by surprise, "Who are you, why you sent men to do your dirty work?"

The stranger approaches her, "They are paid to do the dirty work for me!" She notices something in his voice, an uncanny resemblance to someone, she tries to capture their energy, "Who are you and what you want from me? "He even crouches in front of Bruna, examining every detail of her physical appearance," Let's say that I know that you has some affinity with the Yautjas "She raises her eyebrows in shock," W...what!? "He laughs at her "I know that you are the responsible for the death of my brother Diamantin!" Despite not see, her eyes are wide open, due the shock, but recovers right away, "I did not know Diamantin had a brother!" He replies, "My name is Damien, I am Diamantin's youngest brother , he and I share the same father but not the same mother! "She does not know what to say, how did that monster has a half brother, and why continues his dirty work?

Bruna is curious about this Damien, "Apparently my brother wanted to make a biological weapon with Xenomorphs, but unfortunately his work was interrupted by you and that Yautja." She turns her head, ignoring the man, "I do not know what you are talking about! "He grabs a lock of her hair," Do not fool me Miss woods, I found Diamantin's archives reporting everything, after all not everything was destroyed in the explosion that caused the destruction of my brother's laboratory! " Bruna raises her brow again, does this Damien has a lab? And if it has, where is located? The lad has to be found as quickly as possible, but she doubts that he will reveal his location.

She feels him to walk from one side to the other, "Well , why not tell me where is your buddy Predator? "She finishes off with some sarcasm," He should be out there hunting! "He is getting impatient with the girl," Do not mock me! "She knows she is stepping unstable ground, known due to the tone of his voice, but continues to hear him, "I see you do not cooperate with me." She nods, "I do not understand why you insist on it." He replied with his usual calm, "I want to continue the work of my brother, I want cross a Xeno with a Yautja, so stop making your game!" She tries to come off, but Damien repairs, "You try do everything, but these ropes are very strong!" She it only says, "I will tell nothing to you, because you want to use your experiences to your advantage just like Diamantin!"

He orders the goons, "Take her to room, where are our "guests", since she refuses to cooperate, will serve as their host!" Fear invades Bruna's face, she knows the death is horrible, and Damien notices her facial expression, "Change your mind?" She smiles with some sarcasm, "Oh yes, much like my name to be Damien." He is furious, **"PUT HER WITH THE EGGS, SHE WILL PAY BY HER INSOLENCE!"** Quick as a flash, they took her to the room in question, or they could share the same fate as the blind girl.

* * *

><p>What a shock folks, Diamantin has a younger brother, and he's worst than him.<p>

What will happen to Bruna? Well... that will have to wait until the next chapter!

_I appreciate constructive criticism, thanks!_


	11. Bad News

_Rated **M** for possible violence, blood and death._

**_Disclaimer:_**_ AVP don't belongs to me but to their makers, only Bruna the blind girl and the plot are mine!_

* * *

><p><em><em>Hello folks sorry for the delay in updating this chapter! I am being a bit lazy and my muse isn't help a bit, but I'll try update soon.<em>_

_This time things tend to get complicated, for our friends, so you have to find out in this chapter ok?__  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Bad News<strong>

Brian is at the police station,speaking with O'Donnell about the evidence he had collected as well the possible abduction of Bruna, but a question is plaguing the young man mind,how he will tell Angelica that her daughter had been kidnapped by bad guys "You should prepare Mrs. Woods for that eventuality, Brian." The boy sighs worried, "She suffered too much Detective, 6 years ago her daughter was caught by Diamantin and rescued by me, Brad Ceras and a friend of ours, then was that fire, and now this? Now I wonder how she can handle one more thing like this one? "O'Donnell rises from his chair, facing the window, he watches the urban landscape sighing, " To be honest Brian, do not have the slightest idea! I know she suffered a lot in the past due her husband and her son Eric deaths. "Brian nods," Eric was Bruna's twin brother, He died on a mission in Colombia, in very mysterious circumstances. "O'Donnell doesn't has the slightest idea that her father and brother died due the Xenos, the detective turns to Brian, "When I get more data I will warn you, understood? Until then, prepare Mrs Woods for the worst." Brian nods positively .

When Brian exits from the police station, go straight to Bruna's house, but now he has a dilemma, how he will give the bad news to Angelica about Bruna being abducted by people who know something of her past, the involvement with the Predators.

Fears that Angelica discover that Bruna faced the Xenos again 6 years ago, and that a Predator helped solve the mystery involving the deaths of her father and Eric. Angelica did not know the name of those monsters back then, and never knew why there are people interested in them, but had to hide the secret for a long time from Bruna, until she insisted on knowing why she has those scars on his back, though Bruna had suspicious for some time. Brian has to tell her the truth, if things go awry for, but for that needs to contact his friend Brad, he is involved in this story too, like Bruna.

# # # #

R'Kahr is in Zuma beach looking for Brad, but does not know how he will address him, he don't speak the Ooman's language, and he fears a unprovoked attack from Brad .

Then something catches his eye, he sees in the distance a small crowd around a Ooman who is lying prostrate on the sand and a other one above him , and curiosity makes him a bit reckless, so cautiously approaches the crowd, camouflaged. Want to see the reason why a Ooman lies on the sand.

R'Kahr notices that the boy that is prostrate, has a good body constitution, just like the C'Tack described but will be the right Ooman? He has to wait to see, he was on his back turned from him, so began to check his back with detail and saw the clan mark, was the Ooman named Brad Ceras and sighs of relief after all it was a lucky shot in finding him at the first time.

Brad managed to save the bather to his relief, but when it turns to warn other beach goers to stay away, sees the characteristic Predator silhouette, _"But what is C'Tack doing here? I have to find out what is going on!"_ He gets up, calling a colleague who is busy in putting the bathers away from the person who is lying on the sand, "Eh, Stuart stay here with the bather, I'll call an ambulance!" The other nods, and Brad go out from there going directly to his tower , looking back, seeing that is being followed by the silhouette, _"C'Tack is following me, now I wonder what he want from me."_

R'Kahr notices that Brad looks at him, how he knows he is there? Readily calculates, is not the first time that Brad is with Predators, and he knows his camouflage, he makes a sign to follow him to the strange building, probably to call in reinforcements because of the Ooman who was lying on the sand.

When he is inside of the tower, watches Ooman get a communication device, to call the said reinforcements, a few moments later, turn off the strange device, "Ok C'Tack, you can stay visible!" That happens in a flash, but when Brad sees that the predator's colour is different from C'Tack, put up in defence, "Who are you? Where is C'Tack! "R'Kahr raises his hands, seemed to say that was at peace and did not want to fight, Brad low his defence but still alert, the Predator get the wrist computer by connecting a hologram of his ship, pointing at him and then at the hologram, " So you want me to go with you?" R'Kahr sees that the Ooman understood his message very quickly, and puts his hand on his chest, "I see that I hit the jackpot! I suppose you be friends with C'Tack! "R'Kahr realize the friend's name and nods," Well, for a Pred who doesn't a word of English, is doing well, not bad. "He tries to tell by gestures to wait a bit, and R'Kahr nod.

Brad leaves the Tower seeing the bather it is in the ambulance, "Good work Stuart, thank you." After the report made, he goes to the headquarters delivering it, " Stuart said that you did a excellent rescue Brad." Brad shrugs, "I had the help of everyone lieutenant. My shift ended 1h ago, I have to go to the tower to get my stuff, I am exhausted "Lieutenant sits in his chair," surely you are one of the few remaining after the hour of service, Ceras. "Brad remarks before leaving," I love the sea, Lieutenant. " He departed from there, directly to the tower, where R'Kahr is.

The Predator is well hidden due to its camouflage, and when he sees the Lifeguard disables the camouflage, notices that he holds a strange bag, and by it's content is on the Ooman's shoulder, then sees that he is mentioning to follow him.

Both left the tower, but first R'Kahr active his camouflage, Brad grabs his cell phone, calling Brian who tells him the bad news regarding Bruna, and as is to be expected, "Brian are you sure?" On the other side is heard, _"Yes Brad, is the honest truth, Bruna was kidnapped_." Brad sits disturbed, _"But who wanted to kidnap her this time?" Brian answers, "Someone who knows of her involvement with the Predators._

_Brad, I was talking with O'Donnell, and he suspected that they were watching our movements, including hers. They knew where she was at the time of her abduction! "_Brad runs a hand through his hair nervously and look to R'Kahr," Brian, Bruna is too smart to let herself to be kidnapped, isn't her way... she fights! "Brian notices his friend nervousness, and his mood changes_,"Please Brad, stay calm, that can't bring her back! but I know that they used ether on her kidnapping."_ Brad does not believe he is hearing, "WHAT?! They used ether? It is coward attitude! "Brian answers,_"I am absolutely sure Brad, I even picked up everything, including the scarf that went to analysis." _The conversation continues for a while, and both mark a meeting point, very close to Zuma Beach.

R'Kahr can not understand the Ooman language , but estimates by way of talking that it is happening something, and by the Ooman's mood is very serious, and sees him turn off the strange device.

Then notices that the Ooman puts the odd bag over his shoulder, and that makes him a sign to follow him to a more secluded place, away from prying eyes, calculates that is waiting for someone, then notice something on him, he is walking from one side to the other to help pass the time. Moments later sees another Ooman, this one is not so well built like Brad, and he salutes his fellow Ooman , sees the body and facial expressions that things are very serious, _"What it is happening, perhaps something very serious ?_ "He has try to find out.

Brian says Brad just a little worried, "We have to tell Angelica what is going on, Brad." The Lifeguard looks at Brian, remembering what happened to Angelica six years ago, "We have to find a milder form of tell the truth. "Brian nods his head in disagreement," No Brad, she has to know the naked truth, she did not know the name of the monsters who killed her husband and her son Eric. "Brad just said, "In one aspect you are right but you know that Angelica suffers a lot because her daughter is blind and that there are people who want to hurt her because of what happened." Brian raises an eyebrow, "You also have the same feeling as me?" The friend nods, looking R'Kahr, "No doubt! Some people know that our involvement with these guys, and go to the supposed weakest link!" Brian smiled, "But the strongest member is Bruna, and they do not know it. They think that because she is blind, that can not defend herself. "

Brian wonders looking R'Kahr, "And what is he doing here?" Brad explains, "I think C'Tack sent him to us for help, and I intend to go with." Brian says only a little worried, "Hang on a bit, because I want to go with you, and I think I will call the detective, to tell the bad news to Angelica, is the most appropriate!" Brad says only a little indignantly, "Are you silly? We are tell her Angelica deserves know these new by us, not by strangers This C'Tack's friend can wait another hour! "Brian just says,"Damn, you don't fool around Brad, come on then!"

The path to Angelica's house was done in silence, the two friends want to think of how to tell the news, without realizing it the three are at the building where Bruna lives.

As expected R'Kahr is camouflaged, not to attract unwanted attention, moments later Angelica opens the door for them, "So Brian, you found Bruna?" But his and Brad's expression is very serious, "But what happens boys? You didn't found Bruna Brian? "The boy walks Angelica towards the living room," You'd better sit . "She takes the cue," Brad, Brian, what's up? "Brian puts both hands on the woman's shoulder,"Is Bruna ... we suspect that was kidnapped. "Angelica is in shock," Tell me that isn't a joke. "Brian nods," I wish , but it is the honest truth. "The woman raises up, "I want to report to the police." Brad puts his hands on her shoulders again,"Brian dealed with that. He talked with Detective O'Donnell, the same Detective who treated of Bruna's case 6 years ago. "Angelica puts her hand in her mouth," How did you know Brian, tell me please! "He looked at the poor woman, who is trying to assimilate everything," I was talking to her when the call dropped very suddenly ! Do not you remember when I asked where she was a couple hours ago? "She nods," Yes I remember, I even said that she was in the pottery shop. "Brian just says," I went there but while walked I found her belongings on the floor, including a scarf... had a strong smell of ether! "

Angelica did not know what to say, her daughter has suffered so much, why people never let her in peace ? While trying to understand what happened, tears run down her cheeks, she fears losing her daughter for who kidnapped her, "Angelica I'm sorry ..." She looks at the two men, speaking with a trembling voice, "I've lost so many people I love in my life, I don't want to lose another one! "And starts to cry, Brad hugs her," We will find and bring Bruna to you, Angelica! "She thanks with tears in her eyes," Thank you,find my little girl guys, please! "Due to the unstable emotional state of Angelica, Brian goes to the next door, asking to a neighbour to come stay with Angelica.

Shortly after the three left there by going direct to the small R'Kahr shuttle , but Brad says, "I think Mrs. Woods resigned." Brian gives a punch in Brad's head, "Are you crazy or what Brad? Bruna's mother is a wreck, though not the show I know it is, and never cross her arms while Bruna does not appear, and wants to find out who is the culprit! "Brad gets embarrassed saying while putting his hand on his head," Alright Brian, but you didn't need to punch me in the head, that hurt! "Brian laughs," Yeah, right you need to learn to be careful with what you say! "Both friends start laughing,despite things aren't good.

Brian notices that the Yautja is attentive to both, it seems he is trying to understand what is happening at that moment, "You know Brad, I think there our buddy here noticed that something is happening!" Brad replied, "He is not Silly, I noticed it when I was on the phone, and right now. "They had already entered on R'Kahr's vehicle, but Brian says," Once we get at C'Tack's ship, he will translate to us what goes on ok ? Now I wonder why C'Tack send this dude here, to get us!" Brad replied,"He should want our help, is the only explanation." Soon all three are on the way to space, more precisely to C'Tack's ship, which is in orbit around the planet.

# # # # #

In Ni'ihau, Bruna is with a big problem, she feels being carried by two men, their energy tells her that they are afraid of something, but also feel that they are being followed by Damien, _"He should want to make sure that his orders are being fulfilled."_ Damien is beside her, "Miss Woods, I guess I changed my mind." She raises an eyebrow, but what he wants after all this time? Should want to catch her by surprise, probably want it to taming see if he can get what he want the most, _"He will not get what he want from me, I may lose my life, but I will never betray my friends!"_

She hears Damien, "I want you to take Miss Woods to a cell, I will decide soon if she will be part of an experiment I am doing with our recent,"guests"." The goons guide the blind girl to a cell, but what said villain gets her attention, does nothing to not draw attention to herself, and yet something bothers her because of what she heard moments before, _"Guests? Strange ... but what he meant with the latest guests? "_It remains in her mind for the rest of the day.

# # # # #

In the ship, C'Tack received a statement of R'Kahr, who was surprised to learn his Ooman friends are with him, "By Paya ... R'Kahr found Brad, I hope he is in one piece!"

Then left the room going towards the hangar, being escorted by two hunters, he just asks, "I want to communicate all over the ship, it will be here two Ooman, don't hunt them understood?" His subordinate question, "Why?" One simple answer is heard, "They are my friends, and come help us search for the 7 Unbloodeds " A simple answer is heard, "Yes my Lord." The other Predator continues escorting C'Tack.

Moments later he is seeing R'Kahr's vehicle landing, when the hatch opens sees Brian and Brad, "I see that you are whole!" Brad makes a greeting smiling, "I'm too pretty, and your friend asked Please! "Brian laughs along with C'Tack." You have not changed Ooman! "Brian looks R'Kahr shrugging.

C'Tack look at Brian who is visibly worried, "What's up Brian?" He responds, "I have bad news, Bruna was kidnapped!" C'Tack is incredulous, Bruna be captured, who would have been responsible for such action "I think they know something about you, and because of that, captured her,rip from her information about your species!" Brad intervenes, "Brian is just an assumption, we first have to investigate!" C'Tack just says, "Also the same thing happened, 7 of our Unbloodeds disappeared in a place called Hawaii, only one of them managed to return, also told us they were captured using tranquillizer darts! "Brian crosses his arms," The kidnappers used ether in Bruna. "Brad looks at the Yautja, "You sent your friend to ask in order to help you, very well, we will get those mother fuckers , and who knows if these two abductions are connected as Brian suggests." C'Tack notices that the two humans are travel-weary, "You do not serve me a great help if you are tired, so it will cool off and get some rest." A ETA is called to guide and help them in what they need, "By the way, you don't want take a drink? "Brad sees that the ETA in question had arrived moments earlier," We appreciate the invitation, but we do not and make your servant wait for us, and not to mention that we are tired. "C'Tack agree right away, and give their orders to the ETA.

When both are in the quarters that C'Tack gave them, they take the chance to take a bath in the small pool which exists in the quarters.

Brad and Brian finish their bath, both felt fresh and with renewed strengths, they even dress the traditional Yautja loincloths , they felt a bit amused but they had to agree, they are very fresh. When they reached the quarter saw a platter full of fresh fruit and meat properly cooked, was next to a bottle they knew very well, C'ntlip , "Well C'Tack is a good host!" And both ate with gusto, 15 minutes later they are sleeping like angels.

* * *

><p>What a creep is that Damien... the guy gave me the creeps!<p>

Until the next chapter folks!

_I appreciate constructive criticism, thanks!_


	12. Tortured

_Rated **M** for possible violence, blood and death._

**_Disclaimer:_**_ AVP don't belongs to me but to their makers, only Bruna the blind girl and the plot are mine!_

* * *

><p><em>Like I said earlier... Damien gives me the creeps, will use certain methods to break Bruna, but... well read the chapter folks!<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Tortured<strong>

Three days have passed since Bruna had been caught by Damien's henchmen, he tried everything to draw information from her, but without success, and he is running out of patience.

He is completely mad, is not a blind that will prevent to realize his dream. One of the thugs approaches from him, "Why not try the truth drug? I thin it will work on her. "Damien lifts his eyebrows, use the drug in her? If the is put in her meal,it will detected right away due her accurate smell, "Not going to work." His henchman says while shows a syringe, "Inject her with a minimal amount." Damien smiled, "Not bad Mark, I never thought in that. "the henchman sighs of relief, this time he's safe from Damien's rage , he had worked with Diamantin and turns that the drug he had developed did not resulted in the blind girl, she had detected it in the meal.

The injectable drug is more effective than its counterpart powder, then hears Damien's orders, "Well, I want you to prepare the drug to be injected into the blind girl, understood?" Mark nods, "Yes sir. "Mark left Damien, going towards the laboratory.

Bruna starts to get a bad feeling, on her intimate know that they will try to intimidate her with threats of torture or worse, she has to prepare her mind and body for that, then decides to meditate a bit, she don't know what is awaiting her soon .

# # # #

In C'Tack's ship the two humans are examining some holographic maps of Colombia and Ni'ihau, to see if they can find out something about the place where the 7 Unbloodeds were captured days before, and probably Bruna, "Eh, Brad do you know these places? "The boy looks at his friend," I've been there for pleasure Brian, I know that the waves are huge, good to surf. "Brian gets a little frustrated," You mean we're back to zero ? "Brad looks at Ni'ihau island hologram," Not necessarily, I think I have to go to the island to take a look and buy a map! "C'Tack hear what the man says," You gonna use the same method as the last time? "He nods smiling," Oh yes, but this time I will camping near the spot where the signal of your Unbloodeds stopped, I believe it was in the centre of the island that we are analyzing, and want take one of your pals! "C'Tack looks at him and Brian, which in turn raises an eyebrow," What do you intend to do while down there? "Brad explains," I want to look for clues on the ground, for what or whom captured them. "Brian looks at his colleague who continues to speak," As I said I have to go to the place where they were first captured, Colombia, more precisely near your Pyramid where your Shivas are made. '

Brian asks somewhat questioned, "You are analyzing the maps of Ni'ihau but you want go to Colombia first?" Brad nods, "Exactly, you didn't noticed that I was analyzing Colombia's hologram ? And C'Tack will give me the coordinates of the area, I'll try to find clues of possible captors, for such I need one of C'Tack's men, it can be a valuable aid. "Brian is apprehensive, but must to agree.

The Yautja is to understand the motives of Brad, but something strikes him, "Why take one of my men?" Brad puts his hands in front, " Brian could go come with me, but I was talking to him earlier he is more useful here than with me. "C'Tack smiles at Brad," Ok, I know who is best to help you, because you want help rescue our Unbloodeds, and possibly Bruna. " The boy raises his eyebrows, with some curiosity, "He is a great warrior, and had contact with Bruna first hand, his name is Ma'Ruack." A Predator tall than C'Tack appears, and Brad looks from top to bottom, **"Is this the Ooman I will help? "**C'Tack puts his hand on Brian and Brad's shoulders ,**" These two Ooman are colleagues and friends of Bruna, they are here to help rescue the Unbloodeds "**

Ma'Ruack puts his fist on his chest in salute and the two humans do the same gesture leaving the two Yautjas satisfied, Brad turns to Brian,"You will help them much as possible here, since they not know the islands!" Brian just smiles delivering a paper," What is this Brian? "He informs," It is the address of Taru's family, they live in the Hawaiian island of Kauai, in a rural place called Hanalei Valley. "Brad accepts the paper, "You gave me a precious help Brian, Thanks!I think I will visit them after returning from Colombia, I bet they know the islands."

C'Tack gives instructions to Ma'Ruack, then gives them a small vehicle to be able to go incognito to the islands in question, Brian just says, "Good luck to you both." Brad smiled at his friend, "Well, we will need it! "Brad brings a camping backpack with the essentials for survival in the bush along with a change of clothes, not going to Hawaii in a loincloth and armour. Once he arrived at the small Shuttle with Ma'Ruack, sat in the chairs watching the Yautja to start the small vehicle, seeing what are the commands to pilot.

When they are in the correct route, both begin to relax, Ma'Ruack starts checking his small arsenal, while Brad changes clothes, _"Well I think I will make a visit to Taru's family, perhaps they will help me in this quest, but not now._

_First I have to go to Colombia, that's where the clues are leading, and I hope me and Ma'Ruack will understand each other, for this to be resolved as soon as possible, the lives of young Yautjas and possibly Bruna's will depend of the results on this investigation. "_

He finishes tying his camping boots, then put the loincloth on is backpack, then turns to Ma'Ruack giving him the coordinates to Colombia, more precisely to the location where the young Yautjas were for the last time, that according to what the Unblooded who escaped had said, Ma'Ruack agreed right away, **_"Well, I'm starting to like him."_**

# # # #

In Ni'ihau laboratory, Damien is in the interrogation room with the blind girl, he's sitting in front of her, "Now, now, it seems that the roles were reversed this time, Miss Woods." She does not know what he has prepared for her, but know that things aren't got any better for her, Damien approaches, "I want the truth, if you don't tell me without recurring to violence, well... I'll get it at all costs !" She remains silent, either to keep her posture, she will not betray the Predators who saved his life.

By Bruna's silence, Damien calculates that prefers resist in revealing something about the relationship she has with the Predators, or its possible whereabouts, but he supposedly has a trump card up on his sleeve, did a few days he captured seven Yautjas in Colombia, and by the looks they were very young and inexperienced.

One of the goons make sure she is well tied, "Boss she is well tied, can I initiate the task that follows?" He smiles with malice, "Proceed." First he begins by asking about the Yautjas, but she don't say a word, is doing everything to protect them, "SLAP" She is in shock, how dare he hit her?, "You have no right to do this to me!" Again feels a hand on her face, "SLAP" but this time was harder, she thinks, _"I can be tortured, but I'll keep my version, I will not add anything else, silence is the best weapon!"_ Damien looks at her with his arms crossed, "So you answer to the question?" She nothing says, then felt another slap, busting her lip due to the strength of it, "Eh ... your beautiful face is getting disfigured!" She knows very well the familiar iron flavour from her blood, "You use others to do your dirty work , typical of cowards! "she says with a certain hatred, Damien crosses his arms," You know Miss Woods I do not think, I know it was because of you and a Yautja that an experience of thousands of dollars went down the drain! "She remarks, maintaining the original version of her story , "And I tell you that I know nothing about it!" He smiles looking at Bruna, she is lying about what happened 6 years ago, "I do not understand Miss Woods, you know what had happened, is no use lying, the truth always comes to the top "

Bruna feels that he is trying to broke her, but what Damien did not know, she has a superior mind than Damien, can withstand anything, including torture, he does not know what she went through during those six years, the sleepless nights due to constant nightmares, reminding her of all those incidents including the death of her master Taru.

A tear runs down her face due to torture but not due to the wickedness of some people, _"I do not understand why there are people able to do these things just for the sake of power and money!_

_This guy does not know what I suffered into Diamantin's hands, it was because of him that my life was never the same. I have been accused of crimes that I didn't commit and took a long time trying to prove my innocence to the general public, and people still look at me with suspicion. _

_My God I lost so much due to the stupidity of greedy men and power hungry! "_

Damien notices that she is very quiet, it seems that the silence of Bruna has some meaning, "She broke?" He has to find out what is happening in reality, "It seems that the blind will not give up," Says one of the goons, Damien says," I do not know, but I want to know what she hides as well to know the whereabouts of these Yautjas, even I kill her!

I think I will due with this girl personally, and meanwhile prepare the embryos for our "guests." "The henchman asks," And the girl? You said to prepare the truth serum to inject in her. "He nods," You're right Mark, sometimes I tend to forget some details such this one. "But he asks," We continue with this? "

Damien looks at Mark and then at the girl standing in front of her, "According to the files that my brother saved , this girl knows martial arts, yet is being tortured!" The henchman thinks, _"Well ... she is tied, no having chance in defend herself, but according to Diamantin's personnel, she is a formidable opponent! "_He hears Damien making fun of her, and beating her with what he have in hand, leaving her in a very bad state, and due to that she falls to the ground, and yet he did not stop the attacks.

Bruna took kicks throughout the body, felt the bones crack, and the characteristic flavour that is made the blood, iron... but her mind stands firm, will not yield to the whims of a man without scruples, but remembers the words of her master, when trained together.

_"Remember Bruna, when people think that can trick or you can do nothing due your blindness, they are mistaken, may think that you can bend them at their will in using certain methods, but you are better than them, due your mind and righteousness, you never used tricks or the methods of the cowards to achieve your projects. Never forget that! "_

At that moment Bruna knew her attacker lost a lot due to the attitude that he is having with her.

Then listen, "Chief, you should stop this, it does not tell you anything!" Does Damien will hear his henchman? "I think so, it seems to me somewhat exceeded in dealing with Miss Woods !" Two thugs hold on Bruna "What we do with her?" Damien looks at the wretched state of the blind girl, "She is what caused all this, well put her together with her little Predators pals, will share the same fate as them." She heard villain's orders, but is powerless to fight physically, "I'll still see you behind bars!" She's a faint voice, and he mocks her, "Oh seriously, you will not be here to see!" Then turns to the goons "Put her together with those hideous beings!" He goes away laughing, leaving Bruna to her fate..

# # # # # # # # #

At home things are not good for Angelica, the news that Bruna was allegedly kidnapped is having adverse effects on the poor woman, she is heartbroken and no one can calm down, not even the closest friends.

She spends most of her time with the phone in hand, anxiously waiting for news about the whereabouts of her daughter, neither eating nor drinking, and so little sleep.

In her intimate knows that his daughter is alive but going through a bad patch, and wonders about those who have kidnapped and what are the reasons, Bruna did everything to going well in her projects without harming anyone, "My God ... could be?" Memories of Bruna's trial start flowing in her mind, _"Oh no ... it could be?"_ the she starts to remember a particular person, "_ Both of you will remember me, I will have my revenge when the time is right, nor the police will not help you! "_

Angelica tries to remember the stranger better, and there's something that caught her attention on that day, the way he looked at Bruna, _"His eyes bore such hatred, it seemed that he wanted to kill my daughter in court!"_ She did not want jump to conclusions, _"Nah ... I can not do it without having concrete evidence, four years have passed since the end of Bruna's trial !"_ begins to remember another aspect, the similarities the stranger had with Diamantin ,_ "Perhaps a relative from that bastard? Probably. "_Angelica knows that her son and husband were victims of Diamantin's greed, and that Bruna had suffered at the hands of him, but also has the notion that many people continue to suspect her and not Diamantin"_ But God knows she never killed anyone in her life, these people are stupid to want revenge! Bruna made a comeback, but was never the same! "_She knows that her daughter has nightmares, but do not know the real reason thereof.

Suddenly puts her hand on the chest, has a bad feeling, despite knowing that in her intimate feels that daughter is alive, but suffering and her life hangs by a thread, _"God help her in this ordeal and her friends to bring her to me whole! "_She is looking at the urban landscape through the window of the living room, with a sad look continuing with her hand on the chest as tears trickle down the face repeating the same prayer.

"God help my daughter survive this ordeal!"

* * *

><p><em>Poor Bruna, she's suffering at Damien's hands!<em>

_I appreciate positive reviews... thanks! _


	13. Investigating

_Rated **M **for possible violence, blood and death._

**_Disclaimer: _**_AVP don't belongs to me but to their makers, only Bruna the blind girl and the plot are mine._

* * *

><p><em>Hello folks sorry for my long absence, I didn't had computer since May until now, but thanks god I had saved the original story in a storage device, it has to be or things could be very bad.<em>**  
><strong>

_I was dependent of my mother's and sister computer, but I couldn't work on this chapter until now that I have a new Laptop and this time I can work!_

_I thank all who Favorited my story, It motivates me to write more, thanks folks!_

_###_

_This time Yautjas and humans will work together and Angelica will have a big surprise, so beware folks!_

_Lets go on with the chapters._

* * *

><p><strong>Investigating<strong>

In Earth orbit, Brian continues to monitor Brad's signal who is on the ground, and R'Kahr's with him, until it points to the screen, starting to communicate with the boy who didn't understand him, C ' Tack appears, "what's wrong Brian?" The human responds, "I have no idea what your friend is saying." C'Tack back to R'Kahr, **"What's the matter old friend?"** He responds, **"I tried talk to your friend Ooman, but he didn't understand me!"** C ' Tack, calculates **"I see, you should learn the language, to be able to communicate, but what's the matter?"** R'Kahr points to the screen, **"the ship of your Sire has just arrived, and has stated that it is already on the way here."** C ' Tack communicated with all the crew to receive his father with respect and to be told there is a Ooman on the ship to help them unravel the case, the abduction of the 7 Unbloodeds.

When Brian knew that's C'Tack's father is on the ship is afraid, "I just hope he doesn't hunt me C Tack!" The Predator look at him grinning, "Relax, my Sire knows how to contain himself and speaks very well your language." He breathes relief, "thank God!" C' Tack smile for the boy who keep watching the monitors saying, "Brad and Ma'Ruack are already in Colombia." C' Tack look to the holograms, "it's only a matter of time until they find something and fast!Their lives depends of Brad and Ma'Ruack findings"

######

In Colombia Brad assembled camp near the pyramid over there, he is taking his coffee when Ma'Ruack appears with a piece of hunting, "Well you didn't waste time my friend!" The Yautja realizes soon through Brad's facial expression, then offers him a little, "thank you Ma'Ruack, but it wasn't necessary." But the Yautja insists, "Ok, I accept!" Brad puts part of the meat in the fire, intends to eat it cooked.

Ma'Ruack also delivers something, and Brad is intrigued by the object, "where did you find this?" Ma'Ruack starts making signs, he wants Brad to follow him. The human rises coming after him, and both entered in the dense jungle, "_I just hope Ma'Ruack know where is taking me."_

After a 10-minute walk from both arrive at a clearing where is some remnants of a campfire, Brad kneels and begins to examine the ground around the same remnants, beside faces with a dart, beginning to smell it, _"Um ... weird, this is used for large animals fall asleep! They didn't even notice it! "_ Ahead is facing some signs of struggle and remains of a human being, but his hand had a white handkerchief, with a small stick pulls out the handkerchief, _"Ether ... tried to use it but with no avail, the Unblooded who escaped fought."_ And guard the handkerchief into a bag he had in his pocket.

Begins to examine in more detail the surroundings, "_Something is not right, how did they knew that the Unbloodeds were here? I have to find out what's going on. "_ Brad lifts the bag with the handkerchief and Ma'Ruack calculates that soon should be important for the searches, and when Brad gave him the scarf to smell, he starts getting angry, the human puts his hand on his arm, "relax, we will catch whoever did this to your colleagues and possibly to Bruna." From Brad's voice tone, the Predator knows that the human is trying to calm him down, and relax, "Good, being agitated you don't help me. Let's go back to the camp. "

The two returned to the camp, Brad didn't eat the meat, it had been too long in the bonfire, that was extinguished, had to do again the bonfire, and take another piece of meat that had saved. Both ate in silence, but something doesn't get off at Brad's head, "_A handkerchief with ether ... tried to use it in the Unblooded who escaped, is the only explanation! I have ask him personally._

_Due to the scarf, I think the two kidnappings are interlinked, and that did this should know of the existence of Yautjas well as Bruna's involvement with them._

_Tomorrow I'm going back to the same location, to find more clues, then we will go to the pyramid."_

The night fell with wide steps and both were resting, because the next day would be hard.

#####

In C'Tack's ship, things remain very laborious, his father is already in the control room, **"My son, how are the things running?"** C'Tack salute the Elder , **"My Sire, things are not famous!"** Elder Tjau'ke look to his son, **"I know that disappeared 7 Unbloodeds in their Shiva, possibly were captured by Oomans."** C'Tack nods, "**Yes, we're looking for them, we have two crew members to look for clues of their whereabouts."** Tjau'ke look at the screen, and when he sees Brian, "what are you doing here Ooman?" Brian gets up looking to the imposing figure who is facing him, being afraid, he is armed to the teeth, C' Tack realizes the fear of his friend, "**He's a friend, is helping us find the 7 unbloodeds in conjunction with other Ooman who is on the ground with one of ours my Sire."** Then puts one hand on Brian's shoulder, **"My Sire, meet Brian Donovan."** The human do the usual Yautja greeting, "It's a pleasure meeting you Elder Tjau'ke." And then bows as a sign of respect, which pleased the Elder, "Pleasure Ooman."

Brian breathe of relief and continues his work while gives the feedback to the Elder, "I was informed by your son that 7 of your Unbloodeds disappeared while they were doing the Shiva in Colombia, but the sign of the localizers have disappeared in the Hawaiian Islands of Ni'ihau." And pointed to the center of the island hologram, "this area here is very dangerous due the altitude, don't has many inhabitants, for other words it's the ideal place to build an underground lair." Tjau'ke looks at the map, "Um ... I see Ooman." Brian continues, "Whoever did this should know of your existence, and something else, a friend of ours disappeared under similar circumstances."The Elder is intrigued, "How so?" Brian told him all about Bruna and her possible kidnapping.

"So do you think the two disappearances are linked?" Brian nod, "no doubt Elder. Our authorities are informed of her disappearance, but know nothing of your existence.

Now I just pray to God that my colleague Brad can find clues on the ground. " The Elder raises an eyebrow, "How so?" C ' Tack answers, "Sire right now Brad is with Ma'Ruack in Colombia looking for clues at the site where captured our Unbloodeds." Brian intervenes, "if I know Brad, he must have found something. After goes to Ni'ihau where the signal was seen for the last time. " Brian notices that the Yautja is getting impatient, "Sir, we're doing the possible and the impossible to bring them back." Then begins to massage his neck, "Damn I am a total wreck, I am here about 8 hours looking at these holograms ."

The Elder looks at the human, " Ooman don't give importance to my outbursts, also I'm tired." Brian smiled at him, "it's OK, I think we need to rest." The Elder look to his son, C'Tack , "If you don't mind, I will take your friend to drink a glass of Cn'tlip at Van'Han's place." C' Tack lifts the brow, "relax, he will be safe with me, I can control myself." And both left out going straight to Van Han's site .

####

The next day, Brad got tired of looking for clues in the clearing, and found a few more leads, bullets, footprints and tire tracks of vehicles.

He had to act fast due the fast they were in enemy territory, didn't know if the captors left some henchmen behind to do some surveillance of the place or they could be caught by FARC guerrillas.

At the end of the evidence being collected at that site, went to the pyramid that was nearby, which doesn't take long.

When Brad came in, took a revolver, something isn't right, it's too quiet, Ma'Ruack seems to agree with him.

Both are advancing with caution, not touching in nothing, until they saw the remains of face-huggers, "_is very recent ... should have been about 3 or 4 days."_ Ma'Ruack activates his camouflage, or a Ooman would appear in that moment , what in fact happens moments later, "don't move!" Brad feels the barrel of a shotgun on his head, "turn around slowly, and drop your weapon." Slowly Brad, turns seeing a boy not much older than Bruna, "what are you doing here?" Asked, and Brad begins to study him, but says nothing, waiting for some movement, "came for more black snakes?" Brad notices that he knows something, and decides to speak, "who are you, and why you point that gun?" The other makes the question, "Come get some more eggs?" Brad responds, "no, why?" The young man put the gun down, "I was thinking the worst. Sorry this reception. " Brad get his revolver, "I came here to do an investigation, which led me here."

The other extends his hand, "my name is Paco Juarez." Brad corresponds, "Brad Ceras." Both left out, and Brad does signal to Ma'Ruack to follow him, after question, "I need to know why you reacted that way." Paco begins to tell what had happened there, "Mr. Ceras, strange things happened here in this pyramid in the last two weeks." Brad is surprised, "what do you mean?" An answer is heard, "I live in the jungle, and as usual very few people come here, but in the last two weeks I came upon some dubious-looking men, saw them enter this pyramid, and as usual followed them without being detected.

This for a week, they came and went with containers, carried some strange eggs, but I saw something else, some strange snakes they were black as night, they attacked them, it seemed to protect the eggs that these men had. These beasts seemed pretty lethal, even their blood was acidic.

Come to find out, that these snakes use hosts in order to survive in the early stages and these men seemed to know that Mr. Ceras, I saw one of them die in a horrible way, a snake came out of him. " Brad asks, "do you know who was leading the group of armed men ?" Paco says, "a guy named Damien, he seemed to know about these things very well."

Things couldn't get any worse, he wonders if Paco knows about the Xenomorphs or did he know about the Yautjas? " By the way... did you see anything else? " Another nod, "Yes, make 4 days they captured 8 men, they had a very strange looking, one of them managed to escape, he put up a fight." Brad begins to see the relationship but continues to hear, "These 8 humans were very tall, brought a kind of armor and strange weapons, and were ambushed by these men, used tranquilizer darts to capture them." Brad gets curious "How did you escape from the snakes and the armed men?" Paco smiles, "the jungle is my home, I wasn't detected by them, but one of those snakes tried to attack me, but I was faster , and killed it. I even made the head a trophy. " Paco must be a lucky man, Brad smiles by telling him, "don't even know the help you gave me my friend." And left the man, going towards the camp site, which was promptly dismantled.

Ma'Ruack knows they are on the right track thanks to the help of the Ooman they had found, now it's just a matter of time until they find the real culprit.

But right now they have to go back to the mother ship, they need to analyze the evidence found on the ground, then communicates with Brian, "Hey Brian this is Brad!" On the other side hears, _"so you got something?"_He replies, "thanks to Ma'Ruack Brian, I found very interesting traces." The voice of Brian denotes satisfaction, _"that is good news Brad, what do you got?"_ He responds, while holding the bag that contained a white handkerchief, "Lets say that the abduction of the Unbloodeds and Bruna are interconnected, were committed by the same person, Damien." On the other side,_ "where I heard that name? Looks familiar._ "Brad is surprised, "what do you mean, did you run into him?" Brian tries to remember, "_He looks familiar Brad, but how you know about him?"_ The answer is brief, "Let's just say we had help from a local." Brian is surprised _"that's excellent Brad, after all you tell me in detail._

_One more thing, we have to ask Angelica if she remembers someone strange. "_Brad nods, "Will take care of it. By the way you think it should go to Ni'ihau? I'm afraid there will be a Welcoming Committee, I think that Damien is no fool, will not commit the same mistake as his predecessor. " Brian is very thoughtful, _"I see, well then return to the ship, but before you return to the ship, talk with Angelica ok?"_ Brad replies, "Ok, I'll go to her home talk to her." And hang up the phone.

Brad tries to communicate with Ma'Ruack, which would have new coordinates, the Yautja soon understood immediately. Moments later both are on the shuttle, and depart immediately to the United States, more precisely to Los Angeles.

####

However at the mother ship the atmosphere became lighter, it seems that research has a new direction, and Brian wants to give the good news to C 'Tack and the Elder.

He comes out of the quarters going directly to the control room, where C'Tack is, "I bring good news C'Tack!" Both the Elder and C'Tack turn to the human, "Tell us Brian." He nods his head, "Right, Brad found clues linking the abduction of your Unbloodeds to Bruna's and know who is responsible." The Elder Tjau'ke is satisfied, "now we can organize an invasion of this island." Brian raises his hand, "take it easy gentleman, I will now ask you to track Ni'ihau island, more precisely on the center, look for underground installations and vital signs, can also see if there are Xenomorph eggs.

Who knows your kids are in same room with the eggs to be contaminated by embryos of the same! " The order is given, and the ship flies over the island in question, and it is analyzed in detail, "now just wait for Brad and Ma'Ruack." And sits on one of the seats that are in front of the holograms.

####

In the United States, Brad and Ma'Ruack land near of Angelica's house, without giving too much attention.

The poor woman is anxious for news when hears the doorbell, and promptly going to open the door, "Brad?!" And see a stranger with him "who is he?" Brad looks at Ma'Ruack, "is a friend of mine, he's helping me." She invites them to come in,"Any news about Bruna whereabouts?" He responds by sitting on the couch, "Brian is also looking for clues, and I've been talking to him." She is very anxious, "don't play around this Brad, the issue is serious! My daughter life is on jeopardy!" He takes a deep breath, "I just came in from Colombia, and have some very interesting clues.

You don't happen to remember something or someone who threatened your daughter? "Angelica starts to be very thoughtful, "Brad I remember one person in particular." Brad starts to get curious, "Was in court when Bruna was cleared of the crimes, a man who appeared to have your age, swore vengeance." He asks, "do you even know his name?" She nods, "Damien." The boy stands up "Angelica I think he's responsible for Bruna's abduction." She is incredulous, "A...are you sure?" He gets more serious, "absolute." He takes her hand saying, "I think we're going to make a trip, and I urge you not to be scared, because we have a lot to tell you." She stares at him, "It escapes me something? " He smiles, "will take time to discover Angelica." She grabs a coat and in her wallet going with Brad and Ma'Ruack towards the ship that is camouflaged, and Angelica will have the adventure of a lifetime.

#####

The crew of the ship had to fly over the Islands when an announcement is received, "_C'Tack, Brian, I bring a visit, it is best to be prepared!"_Brian is very curious, "I hear you, who've you got?" He hears, _"I bring Angelica, she deserves to know what's going on!"_Suddenly hears something, "Thud" C ' Tack help his friend who is on the floor,"Brian, are you okay?" When Brian is back on his feet, "Brad brings Bruna's mother, she will have the greatest shock of her life!" C 'Tack just says crossing his arms, "it was only a matter of time Brian, she will be well received." Then turn around to his father, "Sire you will have the chance to meet the Ooman's mother, that I told you about." The Elder Tjau'ke is satisfied "I'm anxious to meet her." C ' Tack gives orders to a ETA to prepare a room for Angelica, with a change of clothes and fresh food.

"Let's get back to the task that follows Brian?" He turns to the screen, "Of course, C'Tack, the trace of the island was made, and I saw here a subterranean structure, although there are many structures there that don't spend much energy like this one that are here marked." C ' Tack saw what Brian meant, "Actually you're right, it's too much." Both continued to analyze the images with more detail, "who can help us really, is Brad."

A communication is heard, **"we just got here, Elite Warrior."** Said Ma'Ruack, **"Good, come straight here, and bring the female Ooman with you, we will have the opportunity to talk with her, until then keep your mask on!**" Brian hears, "Ma'Ruack and Brad just arrived, and by the tone of voice, it seems the female Ooman isn't satisfied." Brian laughed, "Old pall, you don't know Angelica, she has a bad temper." Moments later both friends continued with their work.

In the Ship's corridors Angelica looks for all the strange details, and something is off, wonders why those people had the mask on, what they are hiding? " Brad, I don't like this. " He smiles, "in time you will know, and I ask you to be calm and not panic." Brad know that she spent the time to annoy him during the time they are inside the ship. He had to lie to her saying that the ship is a prototype and it is being tested.

Angelica believed in the so called lie, but don't get fooled by much longer, and when she finds out, he doesn't want to be around the woman because her patience is very short, in other words Angelica temper, and had the opportunity to see in firsthand.

_"It's better not to think about it, but I imagine her face when she sees the face of these guys._" He feels a pat on the shoulder, "Hey Brad, you are sleeping or what?" He turns his head, "Nah Angelica I was just thinking !" Moments later were already in the control room, "News Brad." It highlights Angelica, "calm down, first I want to introduce Bruna's mother to C'Tack" And Angélica was presented to the Yautjas that there were, and Brad just says, "Angelica they now will take the masks, and please do not panic!" Angelica nod.

C'Tack and the Elder Tjau'ke took off their masks, revealing the true aspect, the poor woman was shocked when she saw their faces, "Oh ... my God." And her legs give up due to nervousness and fear, "Angelica?!" Brad bothering her, "it's a shock, I've never seen creatures like them!" C Tack just tells her, "I won't get upset, it's normal your reaction." She's calming little by little, "I knew that your faces were familiar to me."C'Tack lifts the brow, "How so?" She looks at the yautja, "Bruna has several busts in her Office, and many of them are similar to you." He smiles "I see Ooman."

She sits in Brian's chair, "now I know who helped my daughter, and I thank you for everything.

Now I just want to find and know how both of you meet 6 years ago, I almost bet it's quite a hell of a story!" C'Tack just tells her, "later, now let's hear what Brad has to tell us."

Moments later the 5 were gathered and Brad takes the word, while looking at the holograms, "I was in Colombia, but precisely in the area where your unbloodeds disappeared, and I found very interesting clues." He removes the from bag, a plastic bag that contained a white handkerchief, another with tranquilizer darts and a few more bullets, "not to mention footprints and tire tracks of all terrain vehicles." The Unblooded fugitive saw the scarf, **"Elite Warrior that scarf ... has a chemical compound able to fall asleep the Ooman, and tried to do it with me, but I fought back, I killed one of the bad Ooman. I tried to help the others but it was too late. As they saw that the compound didn't worked with us, so they shot us with another type of projectiles. "** Brad heard C'Tack's translation, "He corroborated Paco's story." Brian raises an eyebrow intrigued, "who's Paco?" Brad begins to tell, "is a local, he witnessed the capture of Unbloodeds as well the theft of Xenomorphs eggs.

I don't even know how he wasn't caught, and he said a name, Damien, is he the responsible for the kidnappings, both Bruna and Unbloodeds. " Angelica's furious, "I will catch him. " Elder Tjau'ke look at the woman,with a smirk "I will help." Brian laughs but then it gets more serious, "Had the freedom to do a scan of the island to search for underground constructions, and I came upon this." The map appears with all the details and Brian was explaining everything detailed, finally shows something else, "I see eight vital signs in one place, is where they have the prisoners." C'Tack see that one of the signals is too weak, "strange ... one of the signs is getting weak." Brad makes another discovery, "There are eggs here, they might want to use the prisoners as hosts." Silence reigns in the control room.

Angelica starts yelling, "Let's save them, my daughter could be there!" Brian look at the poor woman, "is what we're going to do, but first we must regain our strength, and the rescue must be well planned Mrs Woods." Angelica has to agree with Brian, but right now all of them need to rest.

A ETA takes her to the quarters which were prepared especially for Angelica, when she got there the only thing she did was go to bed, but sleep ... nothing, because she knows that her daughter is not well.

* * *

><p>What a shock folks, Angelica meet our friends Predators.<p>

Now they need to prepare the rescue.

_I appreciate constructive reviews, thank you very much!_


	14. In Limbo

_Rated **M** for possible violence, blood and death_

_**Disclaimer: **AVP don't belong to me, but to their makers, only Bruna the blind girl and the plot are mine_

* * *

><p><em>I have to thank the lovely reviews from the readers as well the story and followers, I am feeling motivated to following with the story.<em>

_The worst happened... one of the prisoners was infected, now you wonder who it is... to discover read this chapter._

_By the way, Angelica accepted very well the Yautjas, mainly C'Tack, when knew that Bruna was helped by the Yautja she didn't cared about him having a hideous face, the most important for Angelica is the true value of friendship._

_So lets go on with the chapter ok folks!_

* * *

><p><strong>In Limbo<strong>

While the humans rest C'Tack gathers a group of several warriors, including Ma'Ruack, K'Kadda, R'Kahr and the Elder, among many others, but turns to the Unblooded, **"you can come too, who knows maybe you complete your Shiva."** Ch'hkt-a take the cue, preparing his armor and weapons thereof, the older warriors are doing the same thing.

Brad is drinking some Naxa juice when appears C'Tack, "I know you want to participate in the rescue, Oomans." Brad makes the gesture to the Yautja sit, "Yes we want, it's the least we could do, but Brian is up here, he has to guide us, and stay with Angelica." C ' Tack look at Brian's glass , "is that what you want to do?" The man responds, "Yeah, I've always been better planning and guide people on the ground, Brad prefers brute force." The boy in question says, "you're an artist Brian, and have a PhD like Bruna." Brian blush to the fullest, "don't say that, I'm just simply a good strategist, nothing more. The scroll means nothing. " Brad smiles, "Humble as always." The three have the glass in their hand offering, "the success of our operation and a good hunting." Brad raises an eyebrow, "hunt?" Brian only smirks while drinking his drink, "you think our friends will not take the chance to hunt some of the bad guys?" Brad smiles "Oh yes, it's true ... but let Damien to Bruna, she wants to kick his ass." The three friends laughed.

#####

In Damien's laboratory, things are not famous, Bruna was so battered that does not have the strength to defend or deflect anything that might threaten her, and the Yautjas that there's nothing they can do for her, are trapped, but luck are on side to one of them.

Bakuub feels that the chains that are arresting aren't very good, and decide to make the it whether to loosen up before getting infected by _**Kainde Ametha**_ and if it is possible to end the female Ooman suffering. He works to free himself while the villains are on the other side guarding the door.

He can envision the masks, its armament and armor, that are on a table which is just a few yards of him, he has to hurry before it's caught by the Ooman who captured him and the others and arrested them there.

Also feels that there are**_ Kainde Ametha_** eggs, but he don't know if they're there, or in another part of the complex, **"So Bakuub, you get it?"**He keeps trying to break the chains, "**I'm almost, Gkei'moun."**The other starts to get restless and his tone of voice denotes that, **"So get on with it."** Dachande just tells him in a disapproval tone, **"for you everything seem to be easier right? Why not follow Bakuub's example, and try to free yourself before you get infected by those parasites. "**The other just furrows his brow becoming silent.

Bruna feels that isn't alone, smells the Yautjas and smiles, tries to get up, "I'm in a pitiful state, Damien will pay dearly, and will suffer at my hands!" She sits leaning against the wall, getting "_Hn ... must have a broken arm, some broken ribs, maybe 4 or 5, and it's hard for me to breathe I probably have a punctured lung._

_How can there be someone so cruel and power-hungry enough to harm others. Diamantin was evil, but Damien is cruel! "_She turns her head towards Bakuub, and hears the noise of chains, slowing raises going towards the Yautjas who are chained to the wall, but always holding to the wall.

Her keen nose led her up to the Yautjas, which didn't take long, was touching one by one, until reached to Bakuub, "I know you don't understand me, but let me help you." And begins to pull the chains but lacks forces and she falls down, aggravating the injury.

She even with aggravated injuries continues to help the young Yautja, that when he saw the chains breaking grabs at the blind human, examining her, "Let me Yautja, help your friends." Bakuub seemed to understand Bruna, and put hands to work, managing to free the others, and get all the equipment that is on the table.

But fate is against Bruna, one of the eggs had matured and when he felt that they were hosts there, opened leaving inside a face huger that went straight to his victim, in this case Bruna, the yautjas were with the mask on.

She felt the parasite's smell but was powerless to fight, and feel the deadly embrace of the strange creature, and something to be inserted in her throat, due that loses consciousness.

Bakuub saw that the Ooman tried to fight but in vain, she felt the creature too late, but thanks to her, were not infected and the least they could do was to put an end to her suffering. Feels he should not kill, the tone of her voice, calculates that already had contact with the Yautjas, and another thing, the Ooman bears the mark of C'Tack's clan, "**_Now I know she is the Ooman that I've heard talk about. I never thought to meet her personally. _**

Then says to the others, "**She wanted us to escape, and we will do it in her memory."**Slowly they left the place, while they activate their camouflage.

######

On the ship the rescue operation was being planned until they received a message from the 7 Unbloodeds, and all the Predators breath of relief, Brad and Brian came running, "we got here as quickly as possible, what's wrong?" C 'Tack responds, "The Unbloodeds managed to escape, I don't even know how they did it without alerting the Ooman." Brad begins to be very thoughtful, "Perhaps ... I feel something, I don't know what it is, but could be a trap. We will stick to the plan. " C ' Tack responds, "I agree, but they had the help of a female Ooman, she was badly injured, but freed them.

Another particularity, she bore the mark of our clan, and the only Ooman female who has it is Bruna. " Then take a deep breath, "She is in great danger, was impregnated by a face-huger." The Elder look to Brad, "we must act soon, or she will die." Brad nods, while clicking the bones of the hands, "well, Let's break into that dump and save Bruna." Said that they started preparing the things.

On the other hand Angelica get up out of bed, and see that there is someone at the room door, "I'm sorry if I scared you Ooman, my name is Sh'Indrara, I came to see how you were doing." Angelica is admired, how Sh'Indrara talks English fluently, "I know you're admired Ooman but learned from C'Tack." The poor woman smiled, "thanks for being here, I need to rest but I can't sleep." The female Yautja understands what's going on, it's no wonder, Bruna is in great danger and mother is mother in all aspects, "your daughter is a force of nature, Ooman." The human woman responds, "my name is Angelica Sh'Indrara." The Yautja puts his hand on her shoulder, "I'm sorry if I have offended you." Angelica puts his hand on top of hers, "don't worry, I have a name and like being named for it, that's all." The Yautja reveals a bottle with a colorless liquid, "this will help you to rest, had too much emotions for today." Angelica grabs the cup drinking the strange liquid, moments later begins to get drowsy, Sh'Indrara lay her in bed, covering Angelica straight afterwards, "With this she will rest properly, and when she wake up, Bruna will be among us." And get out of there, letting her sleep.

####

In the lab, Damien knew that the prisoners escaped but don't know how, then alert all the men for the capture, but also decides to check on the blind girl, "the plans are not going as they should and I now have 7 Yautjas running loose around." Then comes one of the henchmen "Boss the blind girl was impregnated by one of those eggs." He arises from his chair , "Ahahahahahah! ... Anyway my plan did not fail after all, now she will die, and my experience will bear fruit." Then grab a uzi saying, "we're going to hunt Predators." And both left the office.

The Unbloodeds are well camouflaged, they are looking for **_Kainde Ametha_**, they know that the Ooman has some Xenomorphs on the lower floors, "Let's do a cleanup to these_** Kainde Ametha**_, and win our Clan Mark as well trophies." The others agreed, and began to get down lower.

In another corner of the complex, Bruna lies on the floor with the face-huger keeping her alive, providing food and oxygen to the embryo inside her, the poor girl know that when the face-huger falls, she can have a few hours or minutes before the small xeno was born, breaking her sternum from inside out, killing her instantly.

**In Bruna's mind ...**

_Her mind is a total chaos, everything is very confused, seeming that the direction she's taking is uncertain, if only the mists diminished ... but she doesn't feel scared or anything, the chills are nonexistent, but there's something very weird in that place, if is involved in total darkness, is supposed to have cold, but however the temperature is very pleasant, it sounds like it is in a place with very mild temperatures. Yet her mind is still very confusing, and the path she's taking is full of obstacles, but despite this, hears a familiar voice._

_"What happened to you sister? Where are the brave person I know? You're stronger than all of this including the fact that you're contaminated by these snakes! " Bruna gets up, trying to capture the smell of who is talking about, when realizes, "where am I? What am I doing here? " Eric walks up to her taking her hands, "you're between 2 worlds." She is interrogated with that phrase, "what do you mean, in a apart world? I died and I got to the spiritual world? " Eric nod, a little disconcerted, but responds, "you're in the spirit world but you are not dead." Bruna tries to feel and smell what is surrounding her, "Is not worth it Bruna, the location where you are is not in your senses power." She starts to get a little frustrated, "If I can't use my senses is because I'm dead!"He looks into her eyes, "no way, you're in limbo, wandering between both our worlds."_

_She doesn't know what to say, "you have to decide Bruna, or fight against these snakes black as the night, or die". She corrects "these snakes are called Xenomorphs bro, and I no longer have the strength to fight!" Eric took a reproval tone, "don't even think about telling me that Bruna I'm no fool. You fought so hard all your life and now you want to quit?! I don't think so. " Bruna feels embarrassed, lowering her head, "Eric what can I do?I have a face-huger on my face, to provide oxygen and food to the being inside me, and at any moment it can be born, killing me in the process! "_

_Eric cross his arms, "Dang is that the name of the odd spider that's grabbed to me, to infect me with an embryo, and when it hatches giving origin to these snakes called Xenomorphs?And these beasts require hosts to procreate. " It uses a certain sarcasm, "cool ... I was sent only to serve as a babysitter." Bruna outlines a little smile, Eric didn't change anything, the brother gets more serious, "don't give me that, I didn't have a chance but you have. If I had known earlier could be with you! "_

_The girl didn't know what to say, but get courage, "what do you mean, brother, what do you know?" He put both hands on her shoulders, "I know you got some friends very peculiar not to speak about Brad and Brian, they will help you to remove this bug."And then blinks his eye, "and the Ugly one likes you!" And starts laughing, "Eric, not funny,oh c'mon C'Tack likes me?" He continues to laugh at a good laugh "Bruna Eh ... I see everything where I am, and I have seen your fitness, you are blind but able to give a direction to your life."_

_A tear trickles down her cheek, Eric has faith in her, that is why he scolded her like that, "Listen you have the opportunity Bruna, to live a life without fear, and like I said you gave direction to your life, you do what you like! You got some art courses including a PhD and a master's degree._

_You know how fight, and you give lot of troubles to your enemies including the guy who sent me to death, through a false mission to Colombia. " She feels her brother wiping the tears, but tell him, with a little smile "this guy is called Diamantin, he was the real responsible for the death of our father, yours and the death of my Mistress Alice!" He shoots, "I know that, I saw how you you beat him up and how the Ugly one finished him off." She is not satisfied at how he refers to C'Tack, "Sorry bro, but I have to give you on the ears, the Ugly one as you say it's called C'Tack and he saved us all!" He sighs, "I know... I know. and I thank him from the bottom of my heart._

_Now you have another task my sister, to survive and to finish with Diamantin's younger brother." She replies, "Damien is his name, and I want to finish him off, because I want to get some revenge, at what he did to me, but I have to do it without causing the exit of the Xenon that I have inside of me!" Eric looks at his twin sister, looks like she's back at her former self, what makes him really happy, "use your meditation, your mental power to hold it, that's the only way you can survive._

_You're stronger than you think, I saw that when you were tortured by that worm, have a mind superior to him and an extraordinary capacity for survival!_

_So I ask you Bruna, SURVIVE ... fuck this guy and avenge my death once and for all! " She holds his hand with tears in her eyes, "I will make it my brother!" He smiles, "now you're talking, and for God's sake ... tell to that Predator C 'Tack what you feel for him, because I have a feeling that he will be happy." She is pleased to have Eric referred to C ' Tack with all due respect, then says in jest, "With so many bad stuff that you did in life was supposed to be in hell, this according to what you said." Eric gives a big laugh, "Bruna, you're incredible, me in hell?! I think he didn't want me or painted gold, I'm too "nice" and nice to be there. " Both brothers begin to laugh at a good laugh, "it's nice to see you in your good mood Bruna, I'm satisfied." Bruna smiles, but embraces her brother, "I appreciate your words, I needed to hear them from you, thank you, for everything, Eric." He smiles returning the gesture, "remember I'm here watching you."_

_After he disappears quickly without a trace, leaving Bruna very thoughtful, and even a little sad, because Eric is gone, if only he appears again, she had so much to ask, but unfortunately it didn't, and a tear trickles down her cheek. At the moment she has to stand up and fight, isn't the fact that having been impregnated by a Xeno that's going to stop, "I will not forget your words of support Eric, I will fight to my last breath, and survive this ordeal, then I'll tell to C'Tack the way I feel about him." And at that moment the mists that involve her begin to dissipate, showing her which way to go._

#####

Ignoring all that, Damien is looking for the 7 Unbloodeds, which went to the lower floors, where are the Xenomorphs, "Mark how are things out there?" He responds via intercoms that exist in the entire complex, " _The things are not famous, the 7 Predators are on the lower floors."_ Damien is with wide eyes, is terrified of what had just heard, "H ... how? They're going to the Xenos's cages. Prevent them the way whatever the cost. I'm on my way. " On the other side just listen, _"at your orders."_

Damien takes a shortcut, to see if arrives more quickly with the others, want to prevent those beasts to get loose, and eliminate the predators who are there.

The 7 unbloodeds have the notion that they are being persecuted by Ooman, want to prevent them to do its main purpose, become hunters worthy of their prey.

* * *

><p><em>Poor Bruna, now she's in trouble... but I have faith that things will be alright!<em>

_Relax she will get her revenge soon._

_I appreciate constructive reviews, thank you very much!_


	15. Betrayals

_Rated **M **for possible blood, violence and death._

_**Disclaimer:** AVP don't belong to me but to their makers, only Bruna the blind girl and the plot are mine._

* * *

><p><em>Ok folks this time the fate is working against Damien,two of their thugs turned against him.<em>

_Bruna right now is safe for the moment, read the story to discover ok?_

* * *

><p><strong>Betrayals<strong>

Sh'Indrara see that the soothing medicine acts very quickly, the female Ooman, asleeps **_"She's much more calm, for the moment._**" Then get out of the quarters, going directly to the control room, where are the others who are still together, "**You aren't wasting any time!**" R'Kahr raises an eyebrow, "**You got that right!"** She sees the weaponry, "I see, you're not supposed to be near the hangar?" Brian turns to her, "Sh'Indrara they are here just reviewing the rescue plan, as well verifying certain details with the communication and signalling equipment."

The answer let the healer very satisfied, and hears the man "Another question, how is Bruna's mother?" The healer responds while crossing his arms, "Sleeping,the soothing medicine I gave her did imediatly effect. "Brad smiles, "In other words sleeps like an Angel!" 10 minutes later all of them, except Brian and Sh'Indrara, were direct to the hangar, "good luck guys!"

Brian stays with Sh'Indrara, "Want some help Ooman? The boy smiled, "of course, it is always better than being alone."She keeps abreast of the rescue plan, but before ask to an ETA to watch Angelica's room and warn them in case she wakes up.

Moments later both are keeping an eye on communications, so that everything goes according to plan.

####

In the lab;

"_Boss the Xenos loose ... we must ... destroy ..."_ Then hears a scream from the other side.

_**"Iaurrrrrrrrrrg ..."**_

The silence is absolute, then Damien sees that his men start getting restless due the silence of the communications, "All of you just heard what happened!" Mark stands out, "Yes we heard ... the Xenomorphs in the cells on the lower floors are loose." The villain look to them, containing the emotions, this problem has to be solved soon as possible or else everything may become out of control.

Mark look for others, then stares at the boss, he begins to shake his Uzi,towards them "I know how to use it, and if all of you disapoint me, I will use it on you." Mark feels that Damien is about to explode, until listens him, "How these beasts got loose?" Mark gives voice to his opinion, "it seems that these beasts are smart, about to become loose ..."

Damien begins to pass his hands in his hair, "it is impossible these beasts have some intelligence Mark, they're just monsters that act on instinct, are irrational beasts!" Mark doubt the words of his boss, the Xenos can be a formidable weapon but also are intelligent.

Probably should have noticed the routines of the scientists and of the handlers, including opening doors, "_trial and error ... are smart."_ Mark's eyes are bulging when think about, _"Oh no ... is impossible!"_ Damien begins to observe his employee, their reactions of what are facing, "what's up?" Mark tries to disguise, "it's not nothing Damien." He doubts Mark's words, but continues to hear, "I will send someone to investigate what really happened." There is something that is "stewing" Mark's head, "Damien, do we have any Queen among our Xenomorphs?"

The question echoes in the villain's head, what makes a little in doubt, "to be honest I have no idea!" Mark continues, "it is no accident that we went to Colombia to pick up those eggs and Xenos, but suppose one of those eggs can born a Queen?" Damien with his usual arrogance responds, "We control it as we do with others!" Mark begins to see the true nature of his boss, "Damien if there is a Queen in the eggs or inside of the blind girl, we're lost, are you can't be in control any more!"

Damien's anger is raising, "what are you implying? We don't control these irrational beasts?! " Mark looks at Damien, "exactly, it is the Queen who controls them, your brother tried it but ended very badly, were the Xenos who killed those people on Zuma, and there was a colony of them in the sewers.

At the end who controlled was the Queen, although Diamantin thought were in control, this for many years. "

Damien is speechless, "I met your brother, worked together for a few years and I saw what he did with those creatures, which is why the predators ended his research." Damien begins to see what's really going on, "I'm still working in my brother's researches, including my revenge against this blind girl and against predators." Mark looks at him nodding, "I see Damien." Then turns to the other men, "I'm going to investigate what's going on." He comes out of there going directly to the lower floors.

"Didn't you hear what Mark said. Let's end with those Predators before they end up with our precious Xenomorphs! " Steve asks, "and Mark?" Damien puts the uzi in front of him, "don't question me boy, Mark is on it ... are you deaf?" The other had to swallow and follow Damien's orders, if they don't want to take a bullet in the head.

"Probably we have a infiltred person here, probably it was him who let the Xenos run.

I want you to find him and bring him to my presence! I will treat him personally. " Steve begins to see what kind of person he is, cold, calculating, power-hungry, arrogant, and a killer without mercy, "_Mark had the courage in having said what I had thought, I wouldn't do it, or I could took a bullet in my head."_Steve has no choice but to follow his boss, "I want the heads of those Predators!" And quickly drifted away.

####

Mark instead of going to the lower floors, goes towards the room where Bruna is, which doesn't take long, when open the door saw something surprising, the parasite that had grabbed her lays dead, and the girl has no acid burns or anything, just the injuries that Damien had inflicted when she was questioned, she remains unconscious.

It's only been a few hours since the girl was infected, "_she's only a few hours of life!"_So look around seeing that the eggs have not yet opened, then grab a jug of gasoline that's in there, starting to pour it all over the place, including the eggs, then with a small torch, the gasoline catches fire, then grabs Bruna, and left the room, placing her safely, "_it's not fair to you Miss. Woods, being tortured by a man without scruples, there was nothing I could do or he would kill me! Sorry if I made you suffer, at this time I did what I could, I burnt these eggs! "_

He takes her to a sheltered zone, to the enfermary, "_Here you are, Miss. Woods, I can only hope that you hold off a little longer."_ He lays her on the bed letting her rest at peace.

He comes out of there going straight to the lower floors, moments after he sees passing some men running in panic,"If you love your life, Mark I suggest you to run. The egg room is on fire, and the Xenos are loose." Another scientist just says, "Some bodies are hanging in the lower floors, the Predators who are out there have done a lot of damage." Mark just says, "I just want the situation!" Another scientist just say with panic, "Didn't hear us?! Things are not famous! " Mark makes the ask, "who set the Xenos loose?" An answer is heard, "Nobody released them, they escaped, they killed one of their own to make a hole in the ground, it seems they had it all planned out!"

Mark is very thoughtful, "Mark they always observed, which caused me chills. Another thing ... these beasts learn too fast, that's why they got loose. " He comes out of there going straight to the upper floors, "he's crazy, he's going to die." Mutters one of the scientists.

Mark runs like he never did, wants see with their own eyes the carnage that are there, he want to report what happened to Damien, but nothing to say he set fire to the eggs room, or who saved Bruna.

In fact begins to see the carnage, Xenos and human bodies scattered around the corridors, until he saw bodies hung without skin, "_is the work of these Predators, can only be, even Xenos are dead, hacked off."_Then hears a hiss, and he turns watching one of the Xenos, "Don't catch me so easily Critter from hell!" And with two shots finishes him. Then get a machete from one of the dead guards, "Well you won't need this my friend!" More Xenos appeared and Mark fight, don't want to get killed by them.

He is pinned against the wall for one of them, "Son of a bitch." The beast seems to realize, starting by examining the human, "_Weird, why don't you attack?"_He starts to examine with his eyes the Xenomorph, "_I've never been this close to a Xeno! These beasts is supposed to kill their victims in the blinking of an eye." _Suddenly the Xeno stay still, "_I don't smell anything good, I wonder if ...?"_With a fluid motion the beast attacks, and when Mark thinks it's the end, the Xeno falls lifeless to the ground, he looks up at one of the Unbloodeds, with his spear buried in the head of the beast, the poor human begins to tremble, fearing for his life.

Bakuub begins to observe the human, knows that he had killed some Xenos, but he has to be on alert, because humans tend to attack the unknown without being provoked.

Then remove the spear from the Xeno's head who lies dead on the floor, and moments later put it on the back, "_**I just hope the Ooman understands that it can't harm."**_And begins to study it in more detail and recognizes him, he is one of the humans who captured them near the Pyramids and took them and the female Ooman to the _**Kainde Ametha **_eggs, starting to get in the mood to finish him, starting to show his displeasure towards the male Ooman.

Mark when sees the Predator making some strange sounds, fears for his life, but still didn't attack until it realizes what is happening, the Predator recognized him and isn't satisfied.

What he can do, to not be killed by him, so he takes a deep breath putting his hands in front making some gestures, to say that he don't want harm anyone.

When Bakuub sees that he is not attacking but showing that don't want, begins to relax, but not completely, and the Ooman's body language show, that he recognized him, perhaps wants to redeem himself of his errors? Then puts his hand on the Ooman's shoulder assuring him that won't do anything for the time being.

Mark breathes of relief, how the Predator understands body language? The answers will be discovered later, now has to escape unharmed from the Xenos's attacks and ...Damien, "Now I s_aw that due Damien's arrogance, everything is falling apart, and if I want to redeem myself I have to prove to this predator and Miss. Woods I'm sorry."_ Mark grabs his machete and uzi putting at the waist, and thenlooks to Bakuub,

"My friend let's get out of here!" And both ran out going straight to the cages and laboratories.

####

Both were seen by Steve who was also in the vicinity and decides to follow them, _"after all the traitor is Mark ... but it is impossible because when the Xenos got loose, was with us."_ He begins to have an inner struggle, feels he should not say nothing to Damien, knows it is certain death for Mark, and the older man is a very rightful person, but just don't understand why he started to get involved with the wrong people, until remembers something he heard months earlier when both were alone.

_**Flashback**_

_Mark was looking at some papers in the archives when appears Steve, "what's up?" The young recruit responds, "the boss wants your presence immediately." Then notices a file he has on hand, "what are you going to do with this Mark?" He puts a finger on the lips, "Shhh, don't say a word about this Steve, Damien doesn't know I'm here." The young raises an eyebrow interrogated, "He may not know who I am as a matter of fact, nor his late brother knew!" _

_The other raises his brow, but what's going on there? What Mark hides from everyone, so listen, "I'm one of the few survivors from the squad that was wiped out by Xenos for about 8 years." The other is in shock, "How did you survive?" _

_Mark responds by displaying a tag with some weird teeth, "I killed a few facehugers and a adult Xenomorph, that's how I survived, but I couldn't do anything to save my comrades from their fate, and I want to avenge the death of all of them, included Eric Woods, which has a blind sister who also had a hard time due these Beasts from hell and Diamantin." _

_Steve doesn't know what to say, "that's why I joined Diamantin and later to Damien, and due all this I had to do some very unorthodox stuff." Steve gets to understand what's going on, "well Mark I will be on your side, but if I see that you're out of line I take care of you personally." Mark smiled at him while he reaches out to promptly was shaked by Steve, "Done."_

_**End of Flashback**_

He continues to observe them repairing that both make a great team, smiling to himself, "_I think I will follow your example, none tell Damien, he is a criminal who deserves to be brought to justice."_ And continues to run through the hallways until he receives a statement;

"_Steve why you walked away from my group?"_ It loads the comlink which is situated in the ear, "decided to do a little investigating on my own boss." The voice on the other end is taken aback but still talking, "here is a total carnificine and it seems that these beasts know what they're doing, and smells fishy." On the other side hears_, "what do you mean Steve? Explain yourself immediately! "_Steve begins to look to the walls of the complex, "the walls are covered with resin ... " The dialogue is cut with an almost inaudible hiss, Steve hides from view of possible Xenos and Predators, and begins to see many Xenos to follow a defined direction, quietly follow them with a machete in hand.

The walk takes about 10 minutes, when he sees something that frightens him, in all its splendor is a Xenomorph, bigger than the others, has a huge Crest and an immense ovipositor, notices there are drones to take care of her and eggs coming out.

"The Queen." Damien continues calling, and Steve moves away from the area as soon as possible, before it was caught by Xenos, and there was one who tried to sound the alarm, but he arranged to kill it with the machete before proceeding.

_"What's the matter Steve?"_He answers while hiding from danger, "Happened what was feared Boss." Damien when he hears that starts getting nervous, and hold his Uzi, "_I want to know what's happening, says Steve what you saw?"_Steve gives a simple answer;

"The Queen."

Damien doesn't know what to do, if the eggs are hatched and the little parasites walk around loose is a matter of time until everyone on the premises and in the remaining Island are contaminated or killed by Xenos, a decision has to be taken, and he knows exactly what to do.

Damien goes to the upper floors as soon as possible, more precisely to the control room but was intercepted by a Xeno, who begins to assess the human, and when goes for the attack receives two clean shots to the head, "you're no match for me, vermin!"

It's just a matter of time before the villain gets to the control room, and then launches the alarm for the entire complex, but doesn't activate the self-destruct, he wants to preserve the Queen,his arrogance knows no bounds.

Then send the best men to the location where the Queen is, wants to capture her soon as possible and kill the eggs and their larvae in the process.

In the lower floors Mark and Bakuub joined the other Unbloodeds, and heard the alarms, "we gotta get out of here." But Bakuub just nod his head, and Mark understands soon, they want to kill all the Xenos are there and sighs, "Ok, I'm with you."

But hears the familiar voice of Steve, "I never thought you join forces to these bastards, but if it's for a good cause I will align." Mark asks, "what's going on so that the alarms were connected?" An answer is heard, "there is a colony of Xenos very close from this point, and is being controlled by a Queen, that's why Damien did sound the alarm." Mark just says with some distrust, "Damien will do everything to capture the Queen, and that will highlight their best men." Steve sighs worried, "His arrogance knows no bounds, evacuates the facilities but will not turn on self-destruction, he knows the danger but refuses to destroy the plague."

Then look him in the eye, "what are you going to do? Since you have here a team of weight. " Mark looks at Steve and Predators, "Mend what has been done ... Let's finish with the Queen and send these facilities blown up." Steve smiled, "well, follow me."

Mark signal to predators to follow Steve, Bakuub realized soon saying to others, "**hunt brothers, let's follow the Oomans, it seems there must be something worth hunting."**One of the Unbloodedds question Bakuub with a mixture of curiosity, " **why don't you kill them? If you know that they're the ones responsible for our capture. "**Bakuub replies, "** they will be our way out, and because they are giding us directly to the _Kainde Ametha_ Hive ****.** "The others are satisfied with the answer, and they don't have any more questions.

At that time the priority of all of them is to make the Shiva without problems, while humans want to get out of there alive and end up with Damien's evil intentions.

Elsewhere in the complex Damien is in the control room watching every move including Mark group, "**so... Mark decided to betray me, well he's not going to get out of here alive."**And punch the console, dropping even more Xenos, " **AHAHAHAHAHAHAH! Now you will see who I really am! "**

* * *

><p><em>Ok folks this time Bruna is safe, she had some help from a unexpected allie, Mark<em>

_Why he did this? Very simple he knews Eric and was a good friend, part of the explanation is on this chapter, but I'll tell you more on later chapters ok?_

_Right now all want to escape from the Xenos, but Damien due his arrogance stayed behind!_

_Relax Bruna will be saved soon._

_Stay alert for the next chapter._

_I appreciate constructive reviews, thank you very much!_


	16. In alert

_Rated **M** for possible violence, blood and death_

**_Disclaimer:_ **_AVP don't belong to me but to their makers, only Bruna the blind and the plot are mine_

* * *

><p><em>This time Bruna has to fight to stay alive, but in other way... to keep the little parasite inside, will use her training in martial arts, read to discover that.<em>

_The others are on their way to save her, but they have to trust in Brian and Sh'Indrara surveillance, but things will heat up a while._

_Right now let's on with the story!_

* * *

><p><strong>On alert<strong>

On the Mothership Brian continues to check what's going on down there, Sh'Indrara notice that the human is getting a little tired, then turns to him, "I think you should take a little break." The boy gets up from his seat, "I can't Sh'Indrara, the lives of my friends are in danger." She notices that he's a little stubborn, but nothing says, "you know what I want right now?" She gets surprised with what I just heard, "Eat anything, I'm starving!" She smiles, "I will ask an ETA to bring food and drink for both of us." Brian sits, "Then asks that Naxa juice." Moments later an ETA is called, Sh'Indara gives its orders, and the other obeys without complaining.

"Look at the monitor Ooman, here's a strange sign!" The man checks what's going on, "Actually you're right, Bruna's sign is stronger and it isn't everything, it seems that there are problems in the underground complex." She really notice the sign of her patient, "Actually you're right Ooman, but is short live, this means that the facehuger fell, Bruna can be minutes or hours of life, I can't say for sure."

Brian starts trying to access the cameras from the complex, "is it possible to access the complex surveillance cameras?" She gets serious for him, "our technology is much more advanced than yours, yes it is possible." He listens to the explanation and after a few minutes he get a clear image of the complex interior, and shortly after begin to examine every detail, "things are not famous." Sh'Indrara raises an eyebrow intrigued, "are in stampede, there's something in there."

The Yautja's technology is very advanced, it has to be if they want to be aware of the movements of their prey. Want to be a step forward if want to have the best prey, not to speak in getting the best females to carry their offspring.

And right now this technology is being used to help others out of danger, and in spite of the human that is in front of the console not understand the Yautjan symbols, manages to unravel what's going on with a little help from Sh'Indrara.

While examining the communications and the images appears the ETA with a platter full of food and drinks, and when the smell comes to Brian's nose, "Well I think our friend ETA brings our meal." He takes some fruit, "thank you my friend." ETA makes a bow and goes out leaving the two eating.

"I really needed to get some res tot my eyes!" Sh'Indrara nibbles a bit of naxa fruit, "you can be sure that Ooman, you're no good to me if you're tired.

Don't forget I'm the healer from this place. " He raises an eyebrow, "To me you're a good doctor, not a mere healer." And both continue to eat while they have a very nice conversation.

15 minutes later ...

"Now, we have to get back to work, the lives of our friends depend on us both!" She responds while sits, "I completely agree with you ... Brian. " The boy is satisfied because she called by his name knowing that won't last long.

Both begin to hear communications as well as the pictures very carefully, until they noticed something, "As you said previously Bruna's signal is too strong, it seems to me that has been moved to another location." So begins the access to complex images, "Humm ... strange, there's a fire in one of the rooms." He zooms the image when realize, "the eggs and facehugers are destroyed and can confirm that Bruna's not here!" He continues to examine the images from surveillance cameras until he can find out Bruna's whereabouts, "She has been moved to a secure area, and by the look of the room, I guess she's in the infirmary, which is on the first floor."

Sh'Indrara begins to examine Bruna's figure, "For as long I know she's OK, I don't see any signs of the Facehuger have" born." " Brian nod, "no doubt." There is another thing that captures their attention, "the alarm is sounding, it seems that something's not right." Sh'Indrara look at another image, "The Ooman are in total stampede, but in the lower floors there are ..." Brian looks at the same image, "...Xenomorphs, lots of it!

The lower floors are infested by Xenomorphs, is why someone triggered the alarm, but didn't turned the self-destruction. " They continue to view the images, do not want to believe what they see, a total carnage.

"This is crazy, Sh'Indrara, this Damien is insane how he allowed something like this?! I almost bet he's safe! " There was a movement that was caught out of the corner of his eye, "The Unbloodeds are fine, and from what I can see, are accompanied by two Ooman and appears to go in direction of something." Brian turns, "they colected trophies,Xeno heads and fingers , but as it's so dark I couldn't see if they have the Blooded mark or not."

But what makes species to Brian is the fact that the 7 Unbloodeds are accompanied by two men fully armed, "Could be allies? I doubt that Damien knows. " By speaking in person in question Brian begins to examine the images, start by looking for the villain's whereabouts, "where is that son of a bitch?" He stumbles unwittingly in the control room, what makes him really happy, "well, well our friend is here! That there should be security.

I bet he's watching everything! Including the Xenos slaughtering all those people. " The female Yautja asks the boy, "what are you going to do now Ooman?" Brian was right, it was too good she had called him by name and sighs while responds, "Talking with our friends!"

####

Near the complex.

"Something doesn't smell right to me C 'Tack." Said Brad, the Yautja looks to the human who is getting a bit restless, "I don't know what's going on in there, we've been here about 5hours watching this complex and it seems that there is something out of place!" C ' Tack doesn't realize what's happening until the human receives a statement, "_Brad can you hear me?"_ The lifeguard responds, "I'm listening you Brian, what's wrong?" Brian responds with a more serious voice, " _there's trouble in the underground complex!"_Brad frowning, "Explains Brian, what kind of problems?" Brian starts to report, " _there is a fire inside the complex, and you won't believe ... the eggs that were inside the place that is on fire were completely destroyed."_ Brad smiles, but gets serious again, "and Bruna?" Brian smiled saying, "_Wait a minute, haven't gotten there._

_From what I could hear in communications and video images from the complex, the Xenos are slaughtering people who are on the lower floors and probably infected a few more. "_Brad asks, "I suppose there's a Queen in complex..." C ' Tack stops Brad, "If there is a Queen in the lower levels, means that there will be Praetorians." The two humans they exclaim, "How?!Praetorians between Xenos?! " C ' Tack explains, "Are the Queen's gards ,and I can tell you both that aren't like the others you've met until now, they are as if they were the bodyguards of the Queen, not only to defend but also can copulate with her.

I can tell you they are fearsome opponents, Ooman, wouldn't have a chance against a Praetorian. " Brad responds, "Oh, I see, but if I have to lose my life, to save a friend, I will fight." Brian retrieves a little breath**, **_"thanks for the info C Tack, but not yet finished, it seems the self-destruct feature hasn't been activated by Damien who finds himself safely in the control room._

_I think he wants to capture the Queen, if trully exists a hive or other thing like that."_ Brad asks the same question, "and Bruna?" Brian responds_, "She's in the infirmary which is situated on the first floor, apparently put there purposely."_ Brad breathe of relief, "thank heavens she's okay." Then turns to the Yautjas, "we have an ally in there." After telling to C'Tack which continues on to Brian, "Bruna is safe in the infirmary but is infected by the parasite." C ' Tack starts to get restless, "She should have a few minutes or a few hours of life Brad, we must hurry!" R ' Kahr just says to C' Tack, "**we've been here for hours watching this place, when do we get in?"** C ' Tack responds a little impatient, "**in a few moments old friend, the human is giving us very precious information, vital to the success of our mission."** The conversation is interrupted by Brad brings a big smile, "your Unbloodeds are fine and are 2 men with them, apparently made a truce with them to get out unharmed.

Another thing, they brought some trophies, and go to the lower levels, probably looking for the Queen. " C ' Tack back to R ' Kahr and Ma'Ruack, "**our Unblooded are well, it seems they've already completed the Shiva, now they're going after the Queen, want to bring honor to the clan."**The Yautja listens to Brad, "by the way, how's Mrs. Woods?" On the other side just listen, "_sleeping like an Angel, the drug that their doctor gave her worked like a charm, she will not wake up so early."_

The news they heard cannot be best, Brad looks to C' Tack that promptly begins to translate into all of them, "Guys let's invade that shithole!" Brad says with a smirk on his lips.

####

Inside the complex...

"I'm not in that horrible room." Mumbles Bruna, then puts her hand on the chest, "I feel something inside of me." Actually the small Xeno moves a bit, "Really I was infected with these parasites, but I will not die." The memory comes out, it is recalled to have helped the Unbloodeds to become loose and something has grabbed at her face, then recalled something else important, _"the dream I had._" A tear rolls by face, "Eric was my guide." Slowly get out of bed touching all over the place, " _I'm in a place that smells like a hospital, should probably be in some infermery or something like that."_Bruna's keen senses begin to detect all kinds of smells,_"Really I am still within this complex, the smell of sulfur says it all._

_Now I wonder, who brought me here? I need to find out before this little pest burst out of my chest. " She_ hasn't finished the sentence when the ventilation hatch on the ceiling falls, and then jumps a Xeno to the ground, smelling what's around it until gives by the blind's girl presence, and quickly goes to her, just like that is pinned against the wall, and begins to panic, and notices that's hissing"_He's going to kill me without I can do anything!"_ She trembles all over, she had never felt so helpless as at that moment, but for her sake decides to stay very quiet or else can be killed by the Xeno.

He begins to feel the girl with it's second set of jaws, feels that the human skin is very soft and tastes like salt, and feels a mix of emotions too weird for a Xeno, when realizes she is blind as he, is being a little apprehensive.

The Xeno does something unexpected, puts his head in the girl's chest, which leaves her surprised and a thought pervades her mind, "_He isn't trying to kill me, what is he doing?"_ Things start going very quickly and moments later the Xeno comes out fast as it came leaving Bruna stunned, stayed without knowing what happened during those 5 minutes, "But what gave him?" She breathes relief to be alive.

By touch begins to make the recognition of the room, until arriving at the door and tries to give the knob but without avail, "darn, now I can't get out of here, who locked me here?!" She doesn't have a clue, then decides to put her senses on full alert.

Start by picking up all kinds of sounds and smells and focuses the energies that emanate from that location, "_Strange something doesn't feel right, feel panic everywhere, and if my keen smell didn't fool me, something is burning._

_I wonder who set fire on this complex? "_ After sitting in bed thinking about the burning smell, "who did it probably should know why he did it." After smile, "Eh ... I have to thank the one who saved me."

Start to feel the typical pain from parasite trying to burst through the ribs, due to pain puts her hand on the chest,so decides enter in meditation to see if can delay the parasite "birth".

Little by little it starts to get into a trance and the pain was disapearing, and she felt relief, it seems that the little xeno quieted down, "thanks God! When I get that Damien, I'll give him the lesson of his life. " And smirks, imagine him begging not to hit him, "Feh ... then I'll make a trophy from his head." Not that she wanted to kill him, but people like Damien deserve it, but he should have a good time at their hands before turn him to justice.

She remembers well of its vibrations, the day she met him, he was so full of hate, he said she was the one who killed his brother and was absolved. Remembered well his words, even her mother was admired with his hatred.

Preferred in forget everything, it's better to not interfering on her dailly life, but has faith that the friends will come take her out of that horrible place and away from Damien.

With all that meditation forgets that her life is at risk, due the small parasite being quiet.

####

Elsewhere ...

"It was easy to get in." Referred C' Tack, while Brad encircles the interior with the look, "They must have run away, nor is there a Welcoming comitee, and the alarm hasn't stoped ! " And stick a finger in the ear, on the other hand C ' Tack is surprised with the response he just heard moments before, "first, let's start by looking for the infirmary and take Bruna out of here." The Yautja is questioned, "at least you know where it is?" He put the thumbs up, "on the first floor, Brian managed to access the images on this site." C ' Tack starts to run but the human calls him, "relax, you can still lose!" The Yautja didn't hear, Brad and the other Yautjas were after him, "he's crazy!" The boy Mumbles.

Ahead appear Xenos, and these are much bigger, and as expected the opponents are getting an impasse, Brad starts getting chills, "_Are these the Praetorians? These motherfukers are huge, the others compared to them are microbes! "_He continues to observe others, and remember something that C'Tack told moments earlier, "_ This mean that we must be near the Queen!"_

That standoff lasted a few more minutes until one of the Praetorians begins to attack them, and as expected the Yautjas begin to defend themselves including Brad and Ch hkt-a , both could kill a couple of them, despite being lethal.

C'Tack turns to Brad, "These are the Queen's guards and as you noticed can be quite lethal, you need to be very careful and prepared for the attacks!" The boy nod, "Roger that, we're very close to the Queen, I suppose." C ' Tack defends itself from the xeno's attacks responding, "I doubt Brad, we're going to go to the 1st floor, and according to Brian, the Queen may be in lower floors."

Brad notices something in one of the Praetorians, "These are different, have a number engraved in one of the shoulders." And it's suspicious, "they must have been set out to get us." And manages to stab another.

Both were surrounded by a few more, Brad doesn't panic because knows what can be done, then evaluates them because he doesn't want to be caught unprepared, "These sons of bitches do not play, but I'm not going to perish!" C'Tack is satisfied because never thought that Brad killed a Xeno of that caliber very easily.

But both break the siege and went out of there, to go with the others who continue to fight against the xenos in question, and had trophies to the mix, and the Unblooded is pleased about it, he had already passed his Shiva, Brad realizes and gives him a salutation by touching him on the shoulder, which leaves the other puzzled, C'Tack sees the Young Blood expression, '**"the Ooman just congratulate you."**Brad breathe of relief, due that the young Yautja puts his hand on the man's shoulder in thanks.

Everyone keeps their walk to the infirmary, but along the way are finding drones and facehugers, and are being killed by the group, did not want to be infected or attacked by xenos.

Bruna on the other hand remains in deep meditation, she wants to survive until the friends arrive, and while the little parasite is numb, but her mind continues to work, her unwavering faith in his friends.

She is absorbed, oblivious to everything but feels positive energies coming near her room and outlines a little smile, since the energies were known.

"_My friends will get me out of this dump."_And outlines a little smile.

* * *

><p><em>My God, the Praetorians appeared but our friends managed in kill them, they are bigger than the average Xenos.<em>

_But these Praetorians have a number, why? Due Damiens greed._

_Bruna has faith that the friends will save her from that slum, but has to keep the little Xeno sleepy with her meditation._

_I appreciate construc_tive reviews, _thank you very much!_


	17. Examined

_Rated **M**, for possible violence blood and death_

_**Disclaimer:** AVP don't belong to me but to their makers, only Bruna the blind girl and the plot are mine._

* * *

><p><em>By the way I have to thank to the followers of this story for the lovely feedback, it keeps me to continue writing this story, thank you very much folks!<em>

_Ok I wrote this chapter while my kids were sleeping or when I was at the farm, and this time things will be a bit awkward, Bruna will be save by C'Tack and the others, the Unbloodeds are Ok and now they are Blooded now._

_Now if I were you read the chapter ok? Things can be very ugly inside of the underground lab._

* * *

><p><strong>Examined<strong>

Bruna sleeps but something awakes her, a noise at the door, followed by voices, "But what's going on here?" On the other side someone or something begin to break down the door, she recognizes the vibrations from her friends, she figures out they will use anything to open the door and get behind the bed.

Moments later the door was shattered by a shot, from C'Tack's shoulder plasma cannon, "I figured they were going to do this!" She's get up, "Bruna you okay?!" She sits up in bed replying to Brad, "Yes, I am now!" C'Tack grabs the girl very gently, and look at her, "what a relief to know you're alive!" She embraces the Yautja crying with happiness, "I knew you were going to rescue me!" Brad says, "I know you were infected by these beasts, how do you feel?" She smiles, "I'm fine now." C ' Tack is questioned, "he hasn't burst yet?" She nod sighing, "Exactly, I think I have been very lucky in that respect."

But she do an important question, "How did you know I was here in the infirmary, and I was infected?" C ' Tack look at Brad, "Bakuub told us about a Ooman female who bore the mark of our clan, and she had helped and who had been infected by _**Kainde Ametha**_..." She raises an eyebrow but continues to hear, "... and Brian has been watching this complex on the mother ship, and has informed us of what is going on, and found you in the infirmary." She smiles very satisfied, "all planned to detail, not bad." Brad just informs, "from the time you disappeared we started investigating, and discovered that your kidnapping and the Unbloodeds were intertwined." She doesn't know what to say.

She sighs starting thinking about what really happened, starting to put it all together, hers and The Unbloodeds abduction, and how the villain knew of her connection to the Yautjas, or how he knew about their existence.

Begins to see that her abduction was planned in detail, to be impregnated by a parasite of the worst, as well as to attract on purpose the Yautjas, to stay with their technology as well to create a hybrid race between Yautjas and Xenomorphs, a sort of bio weapon, to earn more money and later topple the President.

How could not see earlier? She didn't know that Diamantin had a younger brother, only knew when had been kidnapped,was Damien who told her about , and how he discovered his research, although the laboratory from Catalina have been reduced to dust.

This must be investigated as soon as possible, before Damien harms someone else with this kind of things, because he does not see what their whims affect a lot of people, and wonders if he can't distinguish between good and evil.

Thinks he never was contradicted, due his education, was in a different way, not by his birth mother but from his father, who was a man without scruples.

Bruna calculates soon enough, she just to felt the energy, was pure evil, despite the blindness, she saw the way he how interacts with people, and how treats them, probably in addition to his education also had be surrounded by people without morals, judging that he could be above others.

####

C'Tack feels that Bruna is very quiet which worries him, and she notices it, "settle down C Tack I'm fine, I was just a little thoughtful." He is in awe of what had just heard moments before, "Bruna, were you thinking about? It's not that I want to get your own business! " She smiles, "Damien, and the person who became after I met him for a long time." Brad raises an eyebrow, "what do you mean?!" He is stunned, "Hear me before you rush in wrong conclusions."Bruna quiets Brad, with another answer, "before being judged I'd never seen him, I only saw him at the last hearing, without knowing he was Diamantin's younger brother, I think Brian told you otherwise you don't remember."

Brad tries to remember when, "is it true Bruna, I went to your judgement and in fact he was there, all of him emanated arrogance." Bruna nod, "Exactly Brad, himself." Bruna only recalled his vibrations just after being in captivity, and wonders how not recognized before, but cannot remember everything, "Now I just want to get out of here unscathed and get this parasite off me, I want to continue to live my normal life."

Brad responds, "So we're going to get out of here." Another question plagues the girl's mind , "by the way, and my mother?" Brad is more serious, explaining, "your mother is with us!" She sits with eyes wide open, "H ... how?!" The boy explains, "we had to take her with us, had the opportunity to meet C'Tack, as usual had to tell the whole truth." Bruna starts imagining MOM's face when she saw C'Tack and the other Predators for the first time, "Ahahahahah ... are you kidding, right? My mother fainted or ran screaming for the whole ship? " Brad looks at her very seriously, "No ... not at all, on the contrary, showed a fully relaxed posture, and it seems that C'Tack's father liked her." She starts laughing, "Got an unconditional fan, and what she's doing right now?" Brad looks at her, "Right now she's resting, Sh'Indara gave her something to help her sleep."

While the two humans talk, Ma'Ruack has his mask on, starting by doing a scan to the inside body of the blind girl, repairing the parasite doesn't move, looks like he's asleep, gets a little apprehensive because think it's weird to be quiet, **"Elite warrior, it isn't supposed the _Kainde Ametha_ parasite kill the female Ooman? **The other Yautja responds,**"Yes it's supposed to, why do you ask?"**Ma'Ruack responds only puzzled,**"I find it strange that he's very quiet."** C' Tack turns to Bruna, "sorry to interrupt Bruna, can I ask you a question?" She beckons with her head, "of course." He puts her on the floor looking at her, "your parasite is very quiet, why?" She raises an eyebrow, "why do you ask?" It solves explain while looking at Ma'Ruack, "he thinks strange the parasite does not have burst from your ribs killing you in the process." She approaches the Yautja in question by giving her hand, "do you mind if you translate what am I going to say?"C'Tack responds, "sure."

She puts his hand on the area where supposedly the little parasite lodged, "Ma'Ruack, if it didn't kill me was because I used the same fighting arts to settle him down, I used deep meditation to calm him down." Then just ask, "Feel something burst out of my ribs or the energy that emanates from him?" C ' Tack translated what she told him, and he begins to look for Bruna in another perspective, and starts to admire her increasingly "**you're brave Ooman, I learn a lot from you."**C ' Tack is very pleased with the response from him smiling but listen, "Ma'Ruack I'm really doing this, because I don't know how long I can delay the parasite "birth".

Now I just hope endure long enough until all of you remove it. " And smile for the Yautja. She turns to C ' Tack, "we gotta get out of here before it burst out, I don't want to have a horrible death."

Brad turns to C ' Tack a little bit worried, "and the Unbloodeds?" The Yautja responds while turns to the hallway, "they passed the Shiva and are currently fighting against the Queen."

Moments later, C'Tack and the remaining Yautjas were going to run, "and we will help them to do so." Bruna just tells them, "hold it, Brad and I want to help too!" The Yautja just says in disapproval, "is dangerous for you." She shoots him, "is just as dangerous as this parasite that I have inside me, I feel obliged." Brad and C'Tack have to settle because she is stubborn, so she went with them, but on the condition that she goes on C'Tack's back.

####

Elsewhere in the complex.

_"She hasn't perished? How she get it? "_ Thought Damien while furious about Bruna be sturdier, and at that moment is going to destroy their precious research and creations.

Is watching her every move with a smirk "do not even know that I am here safe, while watch them , far from the fury of Predators and hers." Keeps smirking, "fools don't even know they are heading for the Wolf mouth!" He begins to observe them more closely, noticing that they are at a key place and then he decides to do something, take the com link, "Jonas, our friends PredAliens are ready?" On the other side just listen, _"Yes boss, are ready to get loose and continue with your orders!"_ Then he rubs his hands, "well, Jonas get out from there, the things will be pretty ugly." On the other side just listen,_"Okay boss."_

The villain starts to load on a few buttons, "well, I'm going to drop these beasts and finish with our enemies." Jonas is already in a safe place when the PredAliens cages open leaving them loose.

Damien saw all the monitors, _"perfect, won't know what hit them!"_ And starts laughing,"Ahahahahahah"! They will face the worst opponents of their lives, ahahahahah! Die bastards." And light a cigar to celebrate.

####

In the lower floors.

"I have a bad feeling about this!"Brad raises an eyebrow with what just heard from Bruna, "Feel what Bruna?" She nod her head in deprecation tone, "you should know better than anyone about my cognitive senses Brad." He replies, "I know Bruna, sorry." She hit him in the head, "well, I feel negative energies, I don't know how to describe." When C'Tack heard, warned others to be attentive, though they receive a statement from the mother ship,

"_Brad, can you hear me?"_ The human in question puts his hand on the com-link, "loud and clear, what's wrong?" Brian responds with a very serious air, "_our friend Damien just drop some very strange beasts!"_ Brad conveys what Brian said to Brad question, "C ' Tack is curious, how are these strange beasts?" On the other side hears, "_I looked at the CCTV images, and noticed that these beasts have a mixture of Xenos and Predators."_ Brad turns to C'Tack stating, "is a hybrid, a mix with Xenos and Predators." C'Tack is in shock with what had just heard moments ago, "I heard well Brad, hybrids?" The human nods to the Predator, "Yes, you heard me right C'Tack." So C'Tack informed Brian, "Our race calls them abominations, we can't allow them live!"

Bruna overhears saying, "I think I've heard about these hybrids, Diamantin referred them as PredAliens, don't you remember C'Tack? Diamantin wanted you to be an incubator for the Xenos, he knew by mix Yautjan DNA with the Xenos's would create a hybrid, a PredAlien. " On the other side just listen, "_ I remember that Bruna, Diamantin wanted Yautjas to make that mixing._

_That's why a small Colorado City was destroyed, there were these beings infesting the place, killed a lot of people, and there was only some survivors including one of Bruna masters. "_ Brad's very worried, "If these hybrids arrived to surface, this island is doomed, Brian do you know how many hybrids are?" The other responds, "_ I counted about 4, and are very threatening."_ Bruna just says, "whatever God wants. Now we need to finish with the Queen and later we will find a solution to deal with these hybrids! "

Moments later the Unbloodeds group found C'Tack's group, when Brad saw Mark, "But what's going on here, what this guy is doing with the Unbloodeds?" Bruna feels Mark's vibrations, "I know these vibrations, Brad don't touch him!" Mark just says, "I'm not with Damien, I saw that he is corrupt." Bruna makes a question, "so why you got me." The other responds, "I couldn't do anything else but to obey.

Listen Ms Woods, I want to get rid of these beings as much as you, I explain everything when this is over. " Brad just says with a lot of suspicion, "I hope so, if you try something against us, I'll kill you."

However the Unbloodeds welcomed C'Tack while do the usual greetings **"Greetings Elite Warrior."**C'Tack reciprocates the greeting and then look at them,**"Why you didn't marked yourselves?"**Bakuub replies,**"Elite Warrior, thought not to do it, due to the existence of parasites. Have time to do it later. "** The young Yautjas were reasonable in C'Tack's point of view, they didn't commit the same error like others in the past, who pay with their lives due their mistake.

C ' Tack looks at the three male Ooman, and then to Bruna, Bruna "are you OK? The other 2 Ooman are bothering you? " She responds, "Don't think about that C'Tack, we need to finish with this." Brad just says while looking at the other two, "and very quickly because we have a score to settle with these two individuals."

Said that they all went straight to the lower levels, more precisely to the Hive where the Queen is settled, and this time appeared more Praetorian Xenos, more fearsome and dangerous that the others they had met earlier, "This is not good folks." Exclaimed Brad, Mark look to the said Xenos and then for the others, "have faced them before?" Brad responds with some disdain, "Yes we have faced, why? Do you want to die faster?" Mark does not respond instead take out a machete, saying, "Let's get these parasites once and for all!" Brad Mumbles, "he's crazy."

On the other hand Bruna asks to C'Tack, "put me down." The other is astonished, "But Bruna, the parasite can erupt at any moment." Bruna speaks with a firm voice, "C ' Tack, put me down!" He had no chance to comply.

Shortly after they were completely surrounded by the Praetorian, and everyone started to fight them, and Bruna fared very well, killed a few which made Ma'Ruack won another level of respect, by a inch that Brad was not hit by one, but managed to kill some , as well the other humans, who were also in the same circumstances, at the end of a close combat, they finally managed to get to the Queen's Chamber.

Bruna feel the energy of the Queen, "holy God, she's furious!" Brad asks her, "what do you mean?" Bruna explains, "I can feel it through vibrations." But she hadn't finished talking, when the Unbloodeds and the other Yautjas go towards the Queen, Brad just asks, "what are you going to do?" C'Tack answers while actives the wrist blades , "Fight against the Queen and bring honor to our clan." Brad pops the bones of both hands, and wields a machete, "what are we waiting for? Let's end with this bitch, she has done too much damage. "

The entire group has to end with the Queen, but takes a long time, Steve is a little disappointed, "She is stubborn, doesn't die." Brad just says, "patience is a virtue, man." Bruna answers while wields a spear, "Is almost, I feel that the Queen's energy is falling!" What in fact happens, the Xeno Queen gives a chilling hiss, it don't last much, Bruna felt her falling, due the vibes from the ground, "the Queen fell, Brad." But he can't hear, was helping the Predators to end it once and for all. The Yautjas roared louder, even humans made their roars version.

At the end of it when things are calm Bruna puts a hand on her chest, feel that little parasite wants to burst, "Guys ... we gotta hurry." Brad put a hand on her shoulder, "can you handle a bit more?" She sighs, "I don't know, the pain is getting stronger and stronger, it seems to me that this stress woke the little xeno." C'Tack pick her,"Bruna..." She caresses his peculiar face, "don't worry, I'm not going to die today." She close the eyes, slowly entering meditation, while she's in C'Tack's back, he feel her breathing become regular.

The pain go away, and in fact Bakuub see the parasite getting numb, that let him amazed, must clarify this later with her, if she survives.

All were aware of the dangers they face, and some time later the PredAliens appear, and the Elder just yells to the others, "These abominations must die!" C'Tack look at Bruna worried, "this time I'm not going hear you, because the next time you may not be so lucky." Bruna was going to fight back but Brad puts his hand on her shoulder, "C ' Tack has right Bruna." She has to conform, and comply, "That's good, Bruna I stay with you, or one of these parasites will attack you."

The PredAliens are a fearsome adversary, and the other humans made a circle around Bruna, to protect her from the threat as well not let her strain herself, and one of the hybrids realizes that, goes to attack the humans, and is too fast, and the 3 humans are projected several meters from Bruna, and she's pinned against the wall by the PredAlien.

The PredAlien begins to examine the blind girl, noting that she is infected by a parasite, a Queen more precisely.

Begins to feel her with his hands, touches the hair and on her face until he realizes that is blind as he, "_Holy God, what he's doing?"_ He realizes her apprehension, and tilt his head.

With his inner jaws begins to feel the skin and hold her hands, placing them in his tusks, it seems that wants to be touched by her, and Bruna does what the beast wants.

Feel the hybrid's peculiar face, including the strange mouth as well the dreads, the body will soon after, and looks like he's enjoying it, and purrs like a cat, and even puts his head in her lap, but never let go, "_Woa ... amazing!"_

As much strange as it may seem, the PredAlien feels aroused until something big touches her leg, and Bruna calculates, starting to blush, "_but it's a male ... and feels aroused by my touch ... oh my God! _" He realizes and puts a finger in her face, as it feels the heat on her fragile skin.

He stays quiet while study her reaction, and Bruna think again, "_He won't hurt me because I carry a Queen."_

The hybrid is fascinated by the girl's long hair starting by touch and smelling it , and actually likes the smell, feeling every detail with the fangs and with his inner mouth.

C ' Tack is terrorized by what is going on with her, and goes to help her, and when she feels the Yautja, "Don't move!" The PredAlien turns his head seeing the Yautja walking right to him, and when he turns around going to attach the Yautja, a spear is pierced on his neck, and hisses due the pain.

This allows the blind girl take advantage of the PredAlien distraction, the head is cut off, this was the first hybrid being killed by Bruna in that moment.

She feels sorry for killing him, but it was her or him, and was the best since things could get very ugly for those who lived outside of the compound.

However Brad, Steve and Mark rises watching alongside Bruna the PredAlien's body on the floor, and headed towards the blind girl, "How are you feeling? He was too fast for us! " Mark helps her stand up, "we fear for you Miss Woods." She stands shaking the dust, Steve gives her the combiStick, "I don't know how you get rid of him, despite being a fearsome opponent!" She gets more serious while listening to others to fight the other hybrids, "I don't even know how I killed him, but C'Tack distracted him and I had the opportunity to escape and finish him off."

Everyone keeps looking at the Yautjas, "we cannot continue to watch them fight!" Brad soon agrees immediately, "these hybrids are tricky!" Mark head embarrassed, "I helped create these hybrids." Bruna puts his hand on the shoulder of the man, "the past is the past and don't you ever forget it." Brad just says smiling, "If you want to redeem yourself, let's finish with these hybrids, Bruna is over with first." Then grab the machetes going to help the group, "wait for me!" Bruna,yells while holding the combistick, going after them, for the real action.

The group is in trouble,due hybrids be very clever and fast, moving in harmony, but to Bruna doesn't make difference, because the lack of a sense compensates the other 4, what brings a greater advantage, then begins to feel the vibrations of the same.

Brad sees his friend's position of combat, is trying to anticipate the hybrids attacks, then he sees her knocks one of them with a well-aimed kick, and listen to Steve, "Mark did you see that? A blind girl kick the hybrid's ass!? " Brad smiles, "You ain't seen nothin' yet!" The Yautjas also saw a hybrid to be thrown several feet from the human group, and hitting the wall, "Bruna has not lost its charm." Smiled C'Tack, but remains concerned, "She has to be careful, or can accelerate the burst of the small _**Kainde Ametha."**_Elder Tjau'ke is amazed, "This Ooman is a force of nature!" C ' Tack just says, "Yes, she has a amazing dexterity, sire." While say that impales a PredAlien, and cuts off his head.

Bruna on the other hand also manages to end up with the same who had hit the wall, who tries using the tail to impale the human female but without success. It was only a matter of time until the last PredAlien is killed. C'Tack hold Bruna very concerned, "I feared for your life, moments ago.

But what happened in there? " Bruna sighs, "I have no idea, even the hybrid seemed to want to feel what I am, he was curious about me." C ' Tack looks at her, "He was touching you in a intimate way." She replies, "no, he wanted to be touched.

He examined me realizing that I was a girl but with a difference, I carry a parasite, and by the fact he hadn't attacked me, I think maybe I carry a Queen inside me. " And smile, "He laid his head on my chest and let himself relax." She closes her eyes and continued, "when he realized that I was blind, grabbed my hands and ... he wanted to meet him through touch." She begins to blush, "as did seemed to be aroused." C ' Tack look incredulous, "what do you mean, aroused?" She lays her head on his shoulder sighing, "while touch him something left him, an organ ..." And blush like a ripe tomato, "That ... organ touched my leg, and it was similar to a...penis." The Yautja is shocked, but recovers with a small smile, "I think he liked you!" Bruna begins laughing hard, "Oh really C'Tack, that's so funny!"

Elder Tjau'ke just tell everybody,"Let's get out from here, the female Ooman's life depends of our quickness to get our ship." Brad turns to Bruna which is at C' Tack's back, "okay for you Bruna?" The girl smiled, "Yes, let's get out of here before there's more shit."

The Elder starts to key some buttons of his wrist computer, and then remove it by throw it into the ground, "so let's go, this Pauk-de place will explode!" Bruna laugh, never had hear a very colorful language from a old Yautja.

When the Group hears what the Elder says, begin to run, they want to get out of there quickly as possible, to a safe place, away from the explosion.

* * *

><p><em>Phew... finally they finished with the Queen, and the PredAlien was a sick depraved bastard, with his hands all over Bruna, that's caused some jealousy in C'Tack and to me a terrible headache.<em>

_But he payed dearly... with his life._

_And Tjau'ke, he has a nice colorful language you know?_

_I appreciate constructive reviews, thank you very much!_


	18. Without moral

_Rated **M**, for possible violence blood and death_

_**Disclaimer:** AVP don't belong to me but to their makers, only Bruna the blind girl and the plot are mine._

* * *

><p><em>Finally they are near the door, and when they go towards to the exit things will happen, and the damn bomb is set to explode for a couple of minutes, or not.<em>

_You have to read the story folks, oh by the way thanks to my followers and reviewers for the lovely feedback as well following the story!_

* * *

><p><strong>Without moral<strong>

In the control room.

**"It's impossible ... How can that be?! ****Escaped to the Praetorians and Hybrids!**

kicking the furniture,**"my research went downhill. They have to pay for what they did! "**Who passes through there doesn't dare to enter, if exists people alive, but still mad for what it is happening, and at the same time is breaking everything on his path "The blind girl killed two PredAliens, my crown jewel." Then take the comlink, "Jonas want the situation!" The employee begins to report, "_the group is heading to the exit doors, leaving behind a trail of destruction, the Xenos and the Hybrids were killed."_Damien gets mad, " **you're a jerk ... you could have followed."**Jonas responds,_"I am Boss, doing quietly, but I'm ahead!"_Damien raises a brow, "what do you mean?!" The subordinate informs, "_right now I'm outside waiting for them."_The look of Damien begins to have another force, "perfect, I want to know how things are out there." Jonas begins to make a report, " _the exterior is deserted, there's nobody!"_Damien begins to load his weapon, and carrying a brass knuckles, "I see, at least you know where the security are?" The other responds, "fled or were killed."

Damien begins to see the CCTV images, seeing the casualties, both human and Xenos sides, "Um ... I see, well then Jonas do what you got to do, I'll be there." And off the comlink.

"**Those predators will see what awaits them, as well those two traitors."**He puts a few more pistols and knives in their pants and get out of there, to fight against their opponents.

####

On the ground floor.

"We're already seeing the exit!" Exclaims Brad, he's satisfied to see the light of day again, Bruna smiles because she feels relieve invading her entire figure, "it's about time!" When Brad was going to extend the hand at the doorknob.

"If I were you I wouldn't touch that door!"

Everybody saw Jonas with a pistol pointed to all of them, Mark asks, "But what are you doing?" Jonas looks at him but continues to hear, "I don't know if you know this, but there is a bomb that will explode at any minute!" The other swallows , "are you kidding?" He continues with his gun blazing and see Mark staring straight into his eyes, "I'm not!" A female voice is heard, "if I were you I'd dump the gun!" Jonas looks at Bruna who is at the back of a Predator, "If you love your life, drop the gun!" The other swallows, and that's not all, his chest appear the characteristic 3 dots from the Predators guns, Brad notice warning him again, "put the gun down! This will blow up in no time! " The other is unresponsive, which opens an opportunity for Brad put out of action, give him two punches leaving him unconscious.

He catches Jonas's gun which leaves Tjau'ke on alert, and the human note, "don't worry Elder, trust me for once in your life." And places the gun in the pants, "is an addition to our arsenal." Tjau'ke breathes relief and Tack look at his father, "He knows what he's doing Sire." Saying that they all left the premises, before being caught by the blast, and one of the young Yautjas takes Jonas on his shoulder.

When they are close to the ship Damien appears in front of them, "not so fast, gentlemen" Brad recedes a little while Bruna descends from C'Tack's back, "Damien." The villain responds while is aiming the gun, "Yes Miss Woods, now all of you will pay!" Brad is mindful at the man while listening, "my life's work went down the drain. Now I'm going to finish the job that the hybrids have failed. " Then fires two clean shots to the chest of Mark and Steve, "you've already had your usefulness."

Bruna hears the words and fightback, "typical of someone with no sense of morality." The other is laughing, "Indeed Miss. Woods? They betrayed me and you what do you know about that? " Bruna just says, "why don't you let us go? There is a bomb about to explode! " The other starts laughing, "I'm just making time until it explodes, to get rid of all of you!" Bruna has thought of something, look at Brad and C ' Tack, "I need to do this!" C ' Tack calculates what she wants to do, "Bruna, you die if you fight with him!" He puts his hands on Bruna's both shoulders, "she says smiling," if it is to save you. " Then turns where Brad is, "take care of my mother!" Brad is speechless, and she goes straight to Damien. C'Tack mumbles, "Cetanu don't let her die, because I love her more than ever." And see Bruna's figure following towards an uncertain fate.

The villain starts shooting Bruna, but the bullets don't even graze her, there seems to be a protective shield, "Don't you die?" She smiles, "I will not die without giving you a lesson." The other starts making fun of her, "You?! What you can do against me, you saw what happened to you! " She retorts, "recalled something, I was tied up." He raises an eyebrow, but listen to her, "you know Damien, you are devoid of morals." The villain looks at her saying, "who are you to talk about morals? It was you who killed my brother and other people! " She starts laughing, "don't give me that shit, you know very well that it wasn't like that."

Damien notices that she didn't get in the game, "Were the experiences that your brother and you have carried out, which destroyed many lives." Damien responds, "you too Miss. Woods." She just says in a apprehensive tone, "you say I don't have morals? Well, have you ever lost your father or your mother at a young age due to an invasion, or a brother in unclear circumstances and that someone want to hide the truth? "The bad guy doesn't know what to say, "you can say that I have no moral Damien, but I'm not the one who kill for not having what I want, or just because! I never killed anybody in my life, except for Alice, and she asked me to do it, because she was infected by an Xeno embryo.

From the moment the Xenos appeared in my life, it was never the same. " Damien continues to listen and tries to attack her but she feels the vibrations and block him, " you wish!"

And punch him, "I'm not done yet, I was judged by the people and for certain law enforcement officers for crimes I never committed, but I took 2 years to prove my innocence, and I got it but at expense of many sleepless nights!

Because of their greed and lust for power, I lost people who loved most in this world, my brother, my father, my master of Martial Arts, Taru, and my boss and good friend, Alice, since I had knowledge of the Xenomorphs and since these deaths happened I never had peace again. " Damien rises, "Girl, you doesn't know what you are saying, I lost my brother!" She shoots him, "He tried to kill me, hurting me to treason after we saved his life, simply I had friends who finished with him once and for all!" Damien didn't know that detail, is it true what she is saying, or is simply a diversion, "can claim whatever you want Miss. Woods, don't believe you. You're a scumbag who deserves to be exterminated! "

Saying that attacks her, and again she just tells him while blocks the blow, "typical of someone limited of mind and devoid of morals." She is alert to every sound and vibrations that surround it, and captures of Damien's who continues trying to blow her away, but she makes sweep and the man falls to the ground, and is in a defensive position.

Damien attacks her again and this time ends with a bruised lip, "How dare you!" And throws himself on her, which quickly makes a flip back to avoid being hit by him, then gives another flip over with a big leap followed by a kick in full rotation, which causes it to be projected several meters, "Don't overestimate me Damien, don't know what I'm capable of.

I may be blind as a nail, but have the other senses more developed than yours! "

A little further away C'Tack and the others watch the fight, and Tjau'ke makes an observation, "she's incredible!" Brad cross the arms over his chest, "you can be sure that Elder." Ma'ruack fun of Damien, "**I feel sorry for him, poor thing ... or not! The blind Ooman is wiping the floor with him! "**C'Tack responds,**"Yes she is, and is risking her life for all of us!"**Everyone keeps watching the unfolding of the action.

However a little more forward Damien arises with a machete, and Bruna knows it very well, "I feel that you're resourceful." Damien runs with the machete but she anticipates the blow, and breaks his arm, and even hear the sound of bones breaking and he moans of pain.

"Shame on you Damien, you're being slaughtered by a blind girl!" The villain despite being in pain has to admit that she is a fearsome adversary, that's why he tied her when did the questioning, and now regret in mocking her in that moment as well in not killing her earlier .

He continues to watch her trying to find some weakness but the defense is perfect, where did she learn to fight like that, and how it does despite being blind? Need to find out as soon as possible if wants to escape the imminent explosion.

Attempts to confuse their acute senses , what in fact can, and tips with a kick to the knee, and as expected she fell to the ground, he begins kicking her in the stomach.

"My Darling now the roles have reversed!" A hand hold her foot and knocks him down, and fast like lightning rises, "for a moment I let myself fall Damien, right now I could see that you're cruel and calculating. You're not a man but a monster in human form.

You know I admire the Xenos, they don't care about all this, just want to get on with their lives and serve their Queen, they don't care about money or power! " He is enraged but quietly, "I don't know how can you look yourself in the mirror!" He attempts to shoot her but she deviates from the villain, "you don't understand nothing Miss. Woods!" Her words are too tough for him, he support in hearing, so he found a small opening, and punch her breaking her nose, "How dare you girl?!" Part of the blood drips down her lips and with the tongue cleans the blood, "Nor you saw the punch, what a shame being blind ahahahahah." She despite in not seeing, closes her eyes, the pain is too much but gives no sign of weaknesses.

If she want to escape the blast has to defeat him soon as possible, "are you sorry Miss. Woods in have facing me?" She starts laughing while cleans the blood with the arm, " You know that you have funny?" The other is caught by surprise, "Huh?!" She senses insecurity in him, what will happen?

"It's not a broken nose that will prevent me to save my friends of this explosion, I have nothing to lose." Damien is caught by surprise by Bruna's words, but then he is hit by a sharp kick in the stomach, but doesn't fall, "Now you will pay for the crimes both of you committed against humanity, against me, the Yautjas and finally the Xenos." Damien is incredulous, "W ... what?! You stand for these beasts, despite being infected by one? " She shoots him, "it's not his fault have infected me, but people like you." He gets so angry that knock her out of balance and starts kicking her in the stomach like a madman, "How dare you say such a thing? You don't know anything! " And still kicking her, and she spits blood but listen, "look at you girl, laying down to my mercy, ahahahahah!

You're a slob in the Martial arts, I don't know how you survived all these years! " She knows that he says it to destabilize emotionally, but it will not give in because she's been through a lot.

Feel that it stops to gloat, then decides to act before there is more damage, slowly rises, Damien realizes and tries to knock it down but this time prevents the fall, instead it is him who fell.

Next to shuttle the Yautjas watch the conduct of the action, Ma'ruack see she is in trouble and will try to help her, "**don't even think about helping her Hunter!"**The other Yautja is astonished, " **Elite Warrior she ..."**Another nod, "**She is giving back to the situation."**Brad hears that commotion and intervenes, "C'Tack tell to Ma'ruack that this combat that Bruna is having is a combat of honor, if he intervenes she will not forgive him!" C'Tack translates what Brad told him, then immediately stops, and slowly go back watching helplessly the unfolding of the action.

On the other hand the Young Bloods had never seen a human fighting with such passion, and second what C'Tack and the Elder noted she dominated most of the match, despite ups and downs she's literally wiping out the floor with him, and even if she is on the floor can keep the emotions hidden.

Without knowing the Young Bloods are learning a valuable lesson with the blind girl, she's using the tools she has at her disposal, in this case her senses and others they ignore, the intuition, energies and vibrations that emanate from the opponent.

Although Ma'ruack want to intervene know very well what's going on, because he suffered a good time at Bruna's hands during a duel, and lost.

One of the Youngbloods sees the look of the older Yautja, "I know you want to intervene, but you sound like you know her tricks." Ma'ruack says nothing and continues to watch the fight, and the other shrugs doing the same.

In the location where the combat unfolds, Bruna's hurt but in one piece, and is in a position to fight, "I will never won by guys like you." And click the bones in both hands, "Now you will see my true face and I guarantee that you won't get out of here alive, with the beating that I will give to you." She advances on him starting by breaking his face with full force, after moves to the chest, and with the knee reaches his stomach and groin leaving him breathless.

And continues during some time hitting him every inch of his body, "you say I don't have morals, but you're worse. I'm fighting for my honor and my friends! " And gives a slap in the face, "do you think you are better than me?I can be blind, Damien, but you're on the floor!" Bruna continues the beating, but Damien knocked her down again and sale the machete, "Now you will pay with your life." When he is about to hit, her hands hold the blade from following further down, even lying gives with one foot in his leg, and with one fluid motion grab his machete.

After rises very quickly, while the other moans of pain,"H... How do you do it? " She makes fun of him, "you may be thinking that I reveal my secrets!?" And throw the machete away, "Why you does not accept the obvious?" He holds his leg, "broke my arm and dislocated my leg bone, never thought it was so deadly." She feels that he is trying to stall her, but he is very well played, by her,"You can be tricky but I'm more sneaky! "

He picks up a stick on the floor and tries to hit her, but she anticipates the hit doing some flips back, after a fantastic turnaround, give him with the hand palm in the face, causing more damage in the nose and mouth, the impact causes the villain drop the stick, but tries to make another one, tries to kick her that promptly is blocked, Bruna gives a big jump, feeling an unusual vibration in his body, and hit him at that point with a well-aimed blow on left hip, causing more damage.

When Damien is going to reach her again the flips back doing a fluid sweep and he falls to the ground, "Sorry for telling me those cruel words?!" Damien rises very quickly, not leaving Bruna rise again, he tries to step on her and she rolls over to the other side, to flee from danger, rising very quickly.

But Damien was faster, and is behind her putting an arm around her neck, she feels the pressure by deciding to act soon immediately, then simulates a fall but at the same time gives her elbow on stomach, leaving it sore, and he drops her immediately, and receives another punch straight in the face, leaving him stunned.

She retreats while give a deep breath , as it is already starting to feel the pain of the parasite, but prefers not to demonstrate, her opponent can see as a weakness. "_I need to finish this in no time, before he kills me. "_

While relax, Damien runs directly to the attack, Bruna feel giving him a direct hit in the stomach, causing his fall and fast like a lightning bolt gives him a blow to the throat, killing him instantly, "it's a shame to have reached these extremes, I'm sorry." And get out of there with her hand on the chest.

_"As much as I want to meditate, it will not working, the pain is terrible."_ The blood passes on to the shirt, and due to pain loses consciousness, when the friends saw her unconscious go towards her lying figure, "Bruna ... hang in there." Brad just gives an injection directly into the chest, to numb the parasite, and the effect is immediate.

"Let's get out of here!" C'Tack hears Brad and pick her carefully, "How did you stop parasite?" Brad reveals a syringe, "was in the infirmary, I thought I'd bring some medicine!"

However Mark and Steve rose, "we lost something?" And when standing come down, Damien "It was her ...?" C'Tack makes scan to detect vital signs, nodding, "is dead, she broke his neck with a well-aimed blow!" Mark sighs, "I was waiting for this fate." Brad just says, "you missed all the action, were unconscious due to the impact of Damien gun." Steve begins to have some fear, "why is this place still not exploded?" Tjau'ke just says smirking, "we had to have time to reach the shuttle safely, and relax ... the **_Kainde Ametha_** died!" The two look at each other.

"No more talking guys, Bruna's life is hanging by a thread." And they all run toward the small Shuttle, which doesn't take long.

When inside C'Tack lays Bruna on the floor carefully,caressing her delicate face "hang in there please!" And goes to the commands.

In a matter of minutes are already taking off, and when they're 100 m above the ground, there's a big explosion that almost reaches the ship,the shock waves cause C'Tack loose control of the shuttle for a few seconds, but nothing serious.

"That was close!" Sigh the 3 humans.

When they are safely all watch the images see the huge crater in the Island center, the explosion had cleaned all traces of Xenos and facilities, and there was no Damien's DNA sample to be collected for analysis.

Right now all of them want to reach to the MotherShip to save Bruna's life, right now the poor girl is fighting for her life and against the parasite.

* * *

><p>What a lesson Bruna gave to Damien, and for his bad luck died at her hands, eck she had to defend herself of his attacks!<p>

Besides he started first in insulting and attack in first place, he attacked and she defends herself, and all the proofs( if there exists some) will show exactly that.

Ok folks, do you think she will die? Stay tuned for the next chapter.


	19. Among the Gods

_Rated **M** for possible violence, blood and death._

_**Disclaimer:** AVP don't belong to me but to their makers, only Bruna the blind girl and the plot are mine._

* * *

><p><em>Ok folks, all of you are wondering what happened with Bruna, remember the little Xeno tried to burst out from Bruna's chest, Brad had to do something, and her life was saved for the moment.<em>

_Now I am trying imagine C'Tack's face... he loves her too much and will not handle if Bruna dies due the parasite._

_I'll tell you a thing... she will survive._

_Read to discover ok? _

* * *

><p><strong>Among the gods.<strong>

The group arrival takes a few more hours, but before they decide to warn the mother ship about their arrival, C'Tack agrees immediately and soon prepare for landing as well Bruna who are still unconscious.

In the control room they see a signal of a small Shuttle, and then an announcement, "_Brian can you hear me?"_ The boy is soon aware that is Brad, but also look to Sh'Indrara, "is something wrong, Brad's voice sounds agitated." The female Yautja says nothing, she feels that something is not right, "I hear you loud and clear! How far you are? " He hears from the other side , "_we're about to dock._

_One thing, prepare a medical team ... "_ Sh'Indrara stop Brad "Ooman is something wrong?" _Brad sighs, "things are not famous for Bruna, if not operated soon, she can die."_ When the Yautja listen turns to the human, "Ooman I'll notify my helpers to be ready to receive Bruna." And get out of there going straight to the ward, "Brad things are already forwarded." On the other side just hears the friend whispering, "_thank God, we are now arrived."_

Sh'Indrara directs all giving orders to the ETAs and helpers to get everything ready, and when it's all ready goes towards to the hangar with two ETAs waiting for the others, which doesn't take long, the ramp is down revealing C'Tack with Bruna, **"Elite Warrior hurry!"** Bruna is placed on a Gurney and the ETAs lead the girl to the infirmary, and the rest of the group follows them.

**"I just hope the female Ooman survives this parasite."** Exclaims Bakuub, Tjau'ke hears the young Yautja, "**from what I've seen of her, She will pass through all this Bakuub."** All go straight to the infirmary, but when C' Tack goes to send the young Yautja to rest only hears, "**don't even think about it, we stay here."** He is surprised but listen, "**She saved our lives."** C ' Tack is awestruck by what he just heard.

However in the control room is a Yautja which turns around, "You go rest Ooman." He tells him in a poor English but Brian understands, and it goes straight to the infirmary.

_"My God help Bruna in this ordeal._" Despite not being a man of religion has its faith, because he thinks the religion sometimes only brings conflicts, but in the right measure can help, and at that moment feels he must pray for the friend who's fighting for his life, then run like never did, leaving who crossed him flabbergasted.

When arrives to the infirmary, "Brad how is she?" The lifeguard responds, "is hanging by a thread." Brian sits looking at the friend, "what do you mean?!" An explanation is given, "She fought alongside us and later against Damien, all this must have caused, the output of the parasite." Brian stands slack-jawed, "Tried to burst out?! All of you didn't stop her fight?! " Brad holds him in both shoulders, "Well I tried but you should already know her very well!" Brian walks from one side to the other, is worried with the colleague, because her life is in danger and if Sh'Indrara makes a cut in the wrong place, goodbye forever.

He always recalled his colleague as a large force of nature, despite being blind can give a lot of people do, and can do her normal life without help from anyone.

"She will not perish, she can't!" And both friends cling starting to cry, which leaves some Predators very surprised with both Ooman, R'Kahr goes straight to two by placing a hand on both, "thanks buddy." And returned the gesture to the Yautja.

All are eager to hear from Bruna, this is a very delicate operation, a mistake could be fatal to Bruna, due to the parasite's acid blood.

C ' Tack is also worried and anxious, wondering how things are taking place, still remembers the words of Sh'Indrara.

_**Flashback**_

_C ' Tack is beside Bruna's bed, caressed her face and hair, "Bruna please fight against this parasite!_

_If you die I don't know what I will do in my life! " Moments after Sh'Indrara appears prepared to operate the Ooman, "**You better get out C'Tack!"** The Yautja look to the healer, for if looks kill she'd be dead already. She gets a more serious expression, "**Listen here C ' Tack, I don't care what you think, but listen, if you want the best for this Ooman, get out of here for everything works out for the best!"** He sighs, **"You should pray to the Gods to help me guide my hand in this operation."** C ' Tack sighs again looking for Sh'Indrara, "**I'll do what you say, I love too much this Ooman to let her die!"** She smiled at him while he puts his hand on her shoulder, "**Great, Bruna wouldn't like to see you like this."**_

**_End of Flashback_**

He remembers very well, those words are still in his mind, but also knows that Sh'Indrara is a great Healer, realize that she don't know very well Bruna's body to make an operation of that caliber.

Although the Ooman and Yautjas are very similar but don't known how the human body works, but recalled that has treated Bruna and should have some records of her insides.

_**"Paya... Cetanu help Bruna pass through this probation!"** _He sits at the door and sighed, knowing that Bruna's in there and defenseless.

In Angelica Chambers ...

"I feel something, I don't know what's going on!" Sigh Angelica, "Your daughter is in surgery." The poor woman gets scared, and look everywhere trying to find the source, but as it's dark don't see anybody, "I Am Elder Tjau'Ke, don't remember me Ooman?" Angelica's eyes adjust to the darkness and sees the Elder, "How's my daughter?" The Elder helps her stand up, "right now fighting for her life, but is in good hands." She put on her shoes, "I want to be around her." Then the Predator hold her hand sketching a smile in Yautja style, "That can be arranged." They both got out of there towards the infirmary where were the other humans, as well as his son C'Tack, he feels that his son likes a lot of the blind Ooman, R'Kahr told him once arrived, without C'Tack knowledge, he smiles knowing that she was a good choice.

However on the operating table, Sh'Indrara continues to open Bruna's body with the utmost care, not to cut any artery, due the knowledge of the human body is minimal, "hold on Ooman I'm almost reach the parasite."

However ...

_Cold ... is what Bruna feels, because lies on the ground ... damp? She begins touching what surrounds her, trying to feel every detail of the place,the smells are very pleasant, the air is completely pure with no traces of pollution, "I'm not in the complex ... but where I am?" And continues to feel the smells as well as the type of floor that is, "should I be in some damp ground, probably a rain forest!" Suddenly puts her hand on the chest to see if feels the small Xeno's vibrations which is housed in its interior, but is surprised because she can't feel anything, "should be dead ... am I?" Probably otherwise wouldn't be there in that place._

_As while walks on the ground, the land gives way to stone, and by the knowledge she has about rocks in her studies and work, calculated that is marble, and feels every detail, "Awesome, I should be in some very important building, I feel like the walls are worked, I feel every detail on the wall, is art that is carved here?" And continues to feel what is carved in stone, smiling because recognizes the Yautja alphabet, "too bad I don't know interpret these symbols."_

_Then comes her very strange energies and vibrations, cannot define who probably belong to the people who live there, maybe two or three people, but are highly unusual because it has the feeling of being supernatural energies, then walks over to the center of the room sitting straight afterwards, want to feel those peculiar energies._

_Feel she aren't alone, because she hears footsteps, "Weird... this is totally awesome and ... supernatural." She feels a huge hand on her shoulder, "You got it Ooman." Bruna raises an eyebrow questioned, "where am I? I know it's a touch from a Yautja. " Then look for an answer, "I am Cetanu, and beside me is my wife, Paya." Bruna gets overwhelmed, these Yautjas are the Yautja main Gods, and outlines a smile, "how rude of me, my name is Bruna Woods!" Paya responds while approaching, "we know who you are Ooman!" Bruna swallow in dry, why the Goddess talked to her in that way? She didn't say nothing that could offend she is being monitored by both Gods._

_Feel something in front of her eyes, and caught the big hand, "How dare you Ooman?" Bruna let go Cetanu's hand, "I apologize, usually people make me this." Paya look at Cetanu, "I see, and you seem to have very keen senses." She continued to be examined by both Gods, until Cetanu approaches much more, "what am I doing here?" Cetanu look at her, he is admired by the blind girl composure, is humble never raising the voice, he was rude, but he has to do his role, "You are here to see if you deserve a second chance!" Bruna's eyes get wider, could be due something, but then says full of repentance, "It was due for killing Damien? If it is I'm sorry for having done it. " Paya loose a laugh, "This Ooman is really very funny my husband, sorry for killing a Bad Blood Ooman?" _

_Cetanu gets really serious about, looking at the human, "You did your best to survive, Ooman." Then gives her his hand, "I'm not going to penalize you for having done what you thought was fair Ooman." Bruna lowers its head, but Cetanu raises her head by placing a finger under her chin, " I can be the God of death, but I know the difference between good and evil." And helps her stand up._

_She holds Cetanu's arm hearing, "we're watching you for a long time, and you have done very well, including clearing your name from false accusations." Keep walking, "you're a great fighter and I know you were marked by C'Tack for killing some** Kainde Ametha**!" He looks very seriously, seems to be probing her soul, "you had had pity in killing the abomination." Then smiled at her, "is normal, because it wasn't his fault, the real culprit was that Badblood Ooman, who did experiences with Yautjas and Kainde Ametha for his personal whims." Then listen Paya laughing, " Ahahahahahah! You dealt so well with the Abomination, he was too aroused! He was a horny beast, with his hands all over you. I wish that Cetanu was like him." And smirks a bit, on the other hand Bruna couldn't stand and start laughing... hard, "Ahahahahahahahah!...Sorry!" The two Gods smiled, "you're very funny Ooman, I think you made our day! Already it had been a long time since a Ooman made us laugh this way! " Bruna sigh of relief but asks, "you want me to do a test or something else?" Paya says, "of course not, any challenge that was put in front of you was overcome successfully._

_You've been through a lot Ooman, despite being blind, you did the best, I know you paid for something you didn't do, and for helping us! Another thing I noticed in you're very humble Ooman, you recognize your mistakes in front of us, what pleases us very much. " Bruna sighs, "I did what I could to help you!" Paya hold her in both shoulders, "Not at all, don't feel so inferior . You risked a lot to help us, with your own life!_

_You're a excellent fighter Ooman, and you should feel satisfied! Also your brother Eric was an exemplary Ooman, died due to the whims of others, and you and your mother have suffered in silence! " Paya calls her by her name, "Bruna, you lost those most loved and that must have been very painful." "Bruna is surprised hearing this from a goddess mouth," How do you know Eric and for what I spent? " Paya look to Cetanu smiling, "we are Gods, we watch everything and everyone, and your brother well ... He asked us to look for you!_

_Told us all about you and not lied to us. " A tear rolls by Bruna face, but outlines a smile, "my brother will never change."_

_There's something stewing in Bruna's mind, she never was a very religious person, or was never of fanaticism, think it's an exaggeration to some people live by religion, believe in God and have her faith, but there is something that troubles._

_"You know I still can't believe I'm talking to you, two Yautjans deities." She feels the energy from both, they are admired by her words, but Bruna hears, "However we are here with you Ooman, and is normal to feel that way, because you worship other deities." Bruna smiled, "Yes, but I respect other faiths." The goddess look with tender eyes for the blind girl, "Have a fighting spirit, and I like it a lot." The look of the goddess penetrates Bruna's figure, chills coursing through her whole being, "your heart betrays you Bruna." She blinks dumbstruck, "Wha...What!? The goddess smiled putting her hand on his shoulder, "Child, C'Tack loves you immensely, but you haven't had the guts to tell him!" She blushes so much that cover her face with both hands. " What a shame... damn! " Cetanu smile, "My Wife, she's very funny." After the God Yautja just says while keeping their composure, "Ooman Bruna, you will have your second chance since you're an admirable creature full of good principles, and I think C 'Tack will love you just the way you are!" Paya says only, "we're driving Sh'Indrara's hand to remove the small **Kainde Ametha **parasite." Then just say, "we're sending you back to the living world my Child, may you have a long life filled with many hunts." Moments after Bruna returns to her body._

_####_

In the o.r. Sh'Indrara puts the little Xeno in a glass container, "**is now removed, we're closing and do it very carefully, and Oo'Rion you have to destroy this parasite, already done too much damage."** Then look for Bruna's chest, **"Will have a nice scar.**" Then look for the heartbeat machine, "**her vitals are also excellent, and with our remedies her recovery will take very little time."** Turns to the rest of the team, **"I am very satisfied with your work."**

However at the door of the infirmary, appears one of the female Yautja assistants, with a small parasite within a container, "what are you doing with that?" Question Brian, who begins to examine the small parasite, "Destroy." Oo'Rion answered in a very poor English, "Great!"

Moments later appears Sh'Indrara, "my friends the female Ooman is very well!" When C' Tack is going to enter, Sh'Indrara look for it in a serious mood, "no way, currently the Ooman need much rest." Angelica is among them, "at least you know when can I see my daughter?" Sh'Indrara puts a hand on Angelica's shoulder, "This was a very delicate operation, because it had very little knowledge about your body." Angelica gets gasped, "you don't know the human body and however operated my daughter?! This is crazy! " Sh'Indrara did not like the tone of Angelica's voice but thinks fit to remain calm, "Was to save her life, or would you rather let her die?" She notes that the human changes her posture, "thank goodness that was operated by you."

The female Yautja is satisfied by the words of the human, but look at all, "I had a feeling that something was guiding my hand during the removal of the **_Kainde Ametha_** parasite!" C'Tack just sigh, "thanks to Cetanu and Paya, they have guided your hand!" Sh'Indrara agrees immediately, also suggests to the others, "you all haven't rested from the trip, so it's best to recover a bit." C ' Tack was to argue and listen, "It will do any good if they're tired." Angelica says only forwarding, group "C ' Tack took a reprimand from the Doctor for being stubborn, so we're going to walk before I kick all of you in the nuts!" Sh'Indrara cross her arms while looking at the human with tender eyes, "might be quiet, I'll call if she wakes up. Right now I have the ETAs watching her. " In return she get a smile, "thank you."

At that moment all pray that Bruna recover pretty quickly, especially C'Tack who wants to be by her side.

* * *

><p><em>Thanks God, Bruna is saved by the expertise of a Healer... Sh'Indrara, but she recognizes that had help from a high power, Cetanu and Paya.<em>

_By the way the Gods liked a lot of Bruna, and had a nice chat with her, they learned a bit with the human girl, who is so humble._

_And relax the little Xeno will be destroyed to not cause more problems._

_Oh and Angelica will kick the Yautjas nuts if don't obey her, she wants them to recover from the previous little adventure._

_Now Bruna has to recover ok?_

_I appreciate constructive reviews, thank you very much!_


	20. Explanations

_Rated **M** for possible violence, blood and death._

_**Disclaimer:** AVP don't belong to me but to their makers, only Bruna the blind girl and the plot are mine._

* * *

><p><em>Alright folks, this time I hadn't time to post this chapter like I do every sunday, due a visit from my sis who lives abroad.<em>

_Usually I write while my kids are sleeping on the kindergarten and later pass to my computer and translate the chapter, isn't easy believe._

_Anyway this chapter will be decisive for Bruna's future, some explanations has to be given, so read the chapter ok? By the way... Tjau'ke is persuing Bruna's mother, but in a good way ok?_

_The lemon will come in future chapters, eheheheheh._

* * *

><p><strong>Explanations<strong>

24 hours passed and Bruna starts to open her eyes, and tries to get up but two hands prevents, "don't strain yourself Ooman, you are still very weak." And she's lie down, while the female Yautja begins to examine her very carefully, not to disturb the wound, "how long..." Sh'Indrara just shoots, "you've been out about 24 as you Oomans say, don't tire yourslef, need to regain your strength." But like a normal doctor asks, "How you feel Ooman?" The girl answer her while trying to get a hand to her chest, "A little sore, it seems that I took with a train on top." She looks again to the cut, "_**Will have a nice scar."** _Moments after orders to a ETA to call C ' Tack and Angelica, but not the rest of the humans or the other Yautjas, she wants that Bruna have a nice recovering without being disturbed.

The Yautja in question and Angelica run down the halls and he shouts to some Yautjas that intersect with both, "**out of the way Hunters!"**The others are perplexed with his unsual behavior, Angelica just shrugs trying to excuse him, but it's for a good cause, her daughter.

Shortly after the two are in the infirmary, "I'm glad you were quick." They come and saw the Healer with their arms crossed, "How is she?" Sh'Indrara answers, while forwards both, "Is very tired but in good spirits, it awaken some time ago." After forwards Angelica to the bedroom door, "** C'Tack hold on a bit, Bruna's mother wants to stay a little bit with her."** C ' Tack leans against the wall, "**no problem, after all, both don't see each other for some time!"** Angelica entered seeing Bruna in bed and hug her, "be careful Ooman, can disturb the sutures.

She's very tired perhaps you should stay for a few minutes. " Angelica nod, and chooses hold Bruna's hand, "I'm going to let you talk." And Sh'Indrara left them talk, and goes to her lab study some samples.

"My daughter you scared me!" Bruna shake his hand, "Sorry if I scared you mother." Angelica smiled at her daughter, "it's not your fault what happened. Now I just want you to rest and to get better from this operation!

I am very glad in seeing you well. " Bruna let out a smile, she's happy in have her mother near her.

Feels her mothers energies , knows she want to know answers for everything and how did get involved with the Yautjas, then squeeze her hand, to give her some strength.

On the other hand Angelica knows it's only a matter of time until they all come home, but there's something that eludes her, the dedication that the Yautja has with Bruna, but prefers to stay aside, doesn't want to interfere with the girl's feelings.

Angelica is very tolerant, despite barely knowing C ' Tack, and not be a human, acts as one and believes he's a better than any human she crossed during her intire life.

knows she doesn't have the right to judge and point the finger at other people just because of a certain choice, in this case the fact that her daughter have a great friendship with someone coming from another planet and possibly from another Galaxy.

"Mother, what is happening with you?" Asks Bruna, feels that her mother digress a little, "Nothing my daughter. I just want to get some rest." Then smirks a bit, "Your alien friend wants to visit you." Bruna gets upset, "Mother he has a name, and I suggest you use it understood?" Angelica grab Bruna's shoulder, "You be quiet, I didn't mean to upset you." Bruna responds, "you're excused."

Angelica says goodbye to her, and goes right immediately to Sh'Indrara, "I liked a lot of her mood, it looks like neither was operated." Sh'Indrara just tells her, "She were in good hands Ooman!" Angelica lowers her head, "I owe you an apology, doubted your knowledge, your professionalism, while a doctor and surgeon." The female Yautja puts a hand on her shoulder, "don't worry Ooman, I accept your apology." After smile, "it's very rare to see humility in Oomans." Angelica just says, "it's my bad mood, boil in very little water and only say the wrong things."

The Yautja responds, "it's okay, it's normal because Ooman, it was your daughter who was on the operating table." Then turns to C ' Tack, **"Elite Warrior go see Bruna."** C' Tack goes quickly to Bruna's room, who is leaning against the bed's bars , "Bruna..." The girl's heart skips a beat, "C ' Tack." He goes right to her, beginning by caressing her face, "you're alive!" He hugged her warmly, "Beware of my sutures." He looks at the girl's chest, "you will have a nice scar." Bruna smiles at the Yautja, "Sorry... if I scared you." C'Tack outlines a smile, "Bruna wasn't your fault." The blind girl gives her hand, "I didn't heard you C'Tack." Bruna lowers the head but C'Tack raises her chin with one finger, "you had a score to settle with this Ooman Bad blood, and it was an honor duel!" Bruna sighs for him, "Yeah I know."

After the Yautja hold her hand while he caresses Bruna's face with his other hand, "now I can be more relaxed, you're safe from that Ooman, as well from the **_Kainde_** **_Ametha_**." Bruna hold his hand, but when she went to tell him something is interrupted, "Now I just want you to rest, you had surgery earlier." Bruna smile, "haven't changed C'Tack!" He replies, "I know." And get out of there going fast, "I will order, to Sh' Indrara to transfer you in to my quarters! I don't want anyone to bother you, because you need to rest. " Shortly after the door closes.

When Angelica sees the Yautja out decides to approach him, "Hello ... C ' Tack isn't it? " The Yautja sees the human woman, "what's wrong Ooman?" She takes a deep breath, "I want to thank you for saving my daughter." C ' Tack responds, "Ooman, your daughter is my friend, helped my people in the past, I've done everything in my power to help." Then he smiles, "I know where she inherited her courage ..." Angelica nods, "she inherited it from her father, who died protecting her and Eric." The Yautja sees the little woman with a twinkle in eye, and when looked at directly, it has seen much sadness, "Ooman, she was blessed to have you both as parents, should be proud of her." After cleans a tear that however had roled from her cheek,"I have, C'Tack ... from both her and Eric her twin brother.

Bruna has been through a lot C 'Tack, for being blind, and Eric before going to military life, always helped her.

When he died was heartbroken, despite being her brother was also a friend, confidant, and she trusted him."C' Tack notices that she gets very emotional and holds her arm, "Let's have a drink at Varian's bar." He forwards her to the bar which is a bit far from the infirmary.

While both walk, they found C'Tack's father, "I see you are accompanied by my son, Ooman." Angelica replies, "Well he wants to cheer me up a little." Tjau'Ke extends the arm, "I'll go with you both.

By the way how's your daughter? " She looks at the Elder, "in great shape, but needs to rest to regain her strength." The Elder's mood changes completely when heard the good news, "so let's celebrate!"

####

two days passed and C ' Tack has her in his quarters, and this time Sh'Indrara is examining the scar, "it's healing nicely Bruna, nor is there any signs of infection or anything." Bruna puts her hand on the chest, "thanks to your care my friend, your meds do wonders." The female Yautja rises, "You need rest more." Then turns to C ' Tack, "** and you my hard head, see if you declare to Bruna!"**She hears his reply, "**mind your own business Sh'Indrara!"**She goes off to another part of the ship, "But what was that C ' Tack?" Bruna question intrigued by the behavior of the Yautja, "nothing ... nothing, it was just rubbish." Answers C' Tack taken by surprise.

Moments later she says, "C'Tack your gods have spoken with me." He opens the jaw surprised, "W... what...They visited you?! " She nod, "you bet, I felt very insignificant." C ' Tack smile for the blind girl, "I almost couldn't believe what I was witnessing, even in dreams, sometimes I'm a little skeptical about dreams and visions." C ' Tack nod, "But you should be more open to it Bruna." She sighs, feeling the vibrations of the Yautja, "I have my beliefs C 'Tack but I was never in tune, you know I respect religion, but human beings are a bit literals, kill, despise and enslave their similar just because of that.

To me dreams are experiences from day to day, is our body's way of decompressing of what went on during the day. " C ' Tack is in awe of her, "But this dream looked real, and I was very happy to be contacted by your gods." C ' Tack puts both hands on the girl's shoulders, "Bruna how was it?" She leans on the bed, "the vibrations were very quirky, supernatural.

We were chatting, at first were very arrogant, maybe were doing their part, but when showed remorse at killing Damien in combat, not judged or anything, they told me that I made the decision that I thought was the right one.

As I talked with them, I found them very funny because of the PredAlien who ... well you know. I've never seen a couple that complement each other, C ' Tack. I feel I can trust them even though I don't worship them. " The Yautja just smiled, "you have been blessed by their presence, I'm very happy for you."

She interlocks fingers with C ' Tack, "you know, the words of your gods bring much wisdom, and Paya told me something to think about." The Yautja is interrogated, but continues to hear her, "right now I want to meditate on what she told me, and later I will tell you." C ' Tack has doubts about other things, like saying to the Ooman's authorities about Bruna's reappearance, without compromising the Yautjas.

Bruna senses C'Tack's insecurity, and tries to calm him, "don't worry about what the gods told me." C ' Tack Gets a little incredulous, "has nothing to do with the gods Bruna." She is caught by surprise, "Explain!" He is very serious, "what explanation you will give to your authorities, about your reappearance?" She starts to get a bit thoughtfull, "There's something I don't know what to say, probably tell the truth, but without engaging you.

I suspect that Brad or Brian have contacted Detective O'Donnel about of my situation, when they were investigating the abduction and ransom, must have told him a story that corresponds more or less to the truth. " C'Tack's mandible start clicking a little and Bruna felt, "you're nervous C' Tack, relax things will go in front." He is more relaxed. Shortly after rises heading for the door, because it has things to do.

####

Bruna is tired of being in bed and decide to get up, but do it slowly to not feel dizzy, and begins to walk in C'Tacks Chambers, "I see you're get new strength daughter." Bruna turns to the voice source, "Hey mother... I can see by your tone, you're very well." Angelica replies, "of course I am, I had the chance to socialize with the Elder Tjau'Ke, your friend C ' Tack and other predator called Varian, he even offered me a drink similar to whisky." Bruna is satisfied, saying with a smirk "good mother, and you like the C' ntlip? " Angelica raises an eyebrow exclaiming, "So...that's the name of this drink!

This drink hit us good, strong but good! " Bruna makes her a suggestion smiling, "next time don't drink pure, add two ice cubes and a slice of lemon, or you could to mix some naxa juice." Angelica holds Bruna's hands, "will follow your advice, and that juice you speak of, as well the fruit is very tasty!" Then forwards the daughter to bed, and shortly after combing her long hair. " We must return to Earth as soon as possible, and to talk to the authorities about your reappearance. " Bruna crosses her arms over the chest, "I think this is being handled by Brad and Brian, they should have contacted O'Donnell during the period they were among the Predators.

They will not denounce the Predators, mother. If they do have the authorities after us as well C' Tack and company, and we will never have peace! " Angelica gets up looking out the window of C'Tacks Chambers, "wouldn't think of it, my daughter. They have been very helpful to us, despite they hunt our species! " Bruna's eyes are wide open," H... How do you know that?" Angelica replies, "they told me, but I will not judge them for thet, our species does too, with the savage or domestic animals." Bruna smiled, "and I think the Elder likes you, that's why he told you, he doesn't want lose your friendship." She hears a giggle, "I'm too old to have a relationship with someone." Bruna remarks, "If you said so..."

The conversation of both is interrupted by the arrival by Bruna's longtime friends, Brad and Brian, "Hello ladies!" Both boys hear, "Hey, guys, what brings you here?" Brad responds, "we had the chance to contact O'Donnell ..." they are interrupted by Bruna, "I suppose you did some time ago." Brad nod, "no doubt Bruna, from the moment you were abducted until now, but with minor changes, and he is investigating the past of Damien and Diamantin, and discovered a lot." Bruna interjects, "in other words their family is in trouble." Brian nod, "you can be sure, and one of the guys who helped us was infiltrated, he was involved in Diamantin's and Damien's experiences to do some surveillance for our authorities." Bruna stands pensively, "I see, probably for years with both."

Brad just says, "Bruna, Mark served beside Eric, managed to survive the attack that killed your brother, were best friends." Bruna gets gasped, "No ... I can't believe he's alive?" Brad explains, "Yes ... and apologizes for having done all those things against you, but couldn't expose his cover.

Relax our secret is safe with him. " Bruna just says, "I haven't even had a chance to thank him." Angelica replies, "you will have the chance my daughter, and maybe even put your conversation in day." C ' Tack enters seeing the humans gathered, "did I miss anything Oomans?" Bruna back the head, "Nah ... all I'm saying is that everything is well underway." C ' Tack sighs, "great, tomorrow all of you can return to the planet, your injuries are practically healed, Bruna." Bruna's look sadned, "and you stay around C'Tack, for a little longer?" The Yautja responds, "Yes I will, the YoungBloods want to hunt a little as well meet the planet." Bruna says only, "They should nabb the mobsters, but first watch the same routines before the kill."

But curiosity speaks louder, "by the way they've been marked?" The Yautja looks at her a little surprised but outlines a smile, "Yes they have preferred to do it in the safety of this ship, they did not want to be infected by the **_Kainde Ametha_** parasite." Then notices that she lowers the head, but continues, "You were fighting for your life when we marked them." She sighs, "I'm sorry not to have been present." He squeese her hand, "they realized that." She smiles a little relieved.

C ' Tack stay a little more with her, he wants talk some more about several issues, but don't declares himself to her for fear in be rejected again.

####

The next morning, Bruna and the remaining humans are brought to Earth, more precisely to Los Angeles and when they reach her house, Bruna breathes the air, "I missed this." Then go to her workshop, counting all the pieces are there, "By the way Brad, you collected the clay?" The boy responds, "Yes, it is with O'Donnell, but I asked him to keep it moist, was evidence." Then change the subject, "Speaking of, you've contacted him?" Brad shows her the phone, "of course, I did it soon as we arrived here." She sits on the couch in the living room, "this must be resolved soon as possible."

1 hour after, the detective arrives to Bruna's house, and when saw her get surprised, "nice to see you safe Miss. Woods." And greeted her, "Your friends did a good job in finding you alive and whole." Brian stands out, "thanks to all detective." The detective pulls out a dossier, "Did a thorough investigation, and in fact I found some interesting things about Damien and Diamantin, I can tell you they come from wealthy families, whose incomes are not reliable sources, in other words criminal activities and not only.

Now I wonder what Damien wanted with Miss. Woods. " Bruna responds, "A word detective ... revenge." He looks at her, "Now what interrogates me is one thing, a huge explosion in the Centre of Ni'ihau island!" Brad is stunned, "How is this explosion was detected?" Brian hits Brad with a punch on his head, "Satellites Don't forget...ass face!" Bruna just laughing at it, "Duh ...Brad, I think you've been getting too much sun in the head! " O'Donnell unleashed a laugh, but looks more seriously, "Probably should have been somebody that activated the self-destruct of whatever was there." Detective confirms, reading the dossier, "Was what Mark told us, and Damien was poisoned, now with that substance does not know, since is no trace of his body." Bruna says while squeezing a cushion, "He kept me stuck in that shithole, tortured me in many ways, it was cruel.

Mark saved me of their claws, and contacted Brad and Brian who acted promptly soon. Due to my keen senses I felt that there was a struggle, and it wasn't easy because Damien didn't want to give up, but at the end of a hard fight, they got out of there with me, and how it should calculate, decided to activate the self-destruct with intention to kill us ,but the shot backfired. "

O'Donnell just tells her, "I know what happened, all thanks to the cooperation of your friends, Miss. Woods and an investigation was made during these two weeks." Then look at the scars that are hardly noticeable, "Who treated you did a good job." Angelica brings some drinks, and O'Donnell soon accepted immediately, "thank you Mrs. Woods.

I think at the moment this will be filed, there is no way to collect evidence like DNA or materials, because the explosion polvorized any trace. " He drinks his orange juice while he's talking, "by the way, this juice is wonderful Mrs. Woods." The woman smiles, but Bruna asks, "does this mean that I can make my normal life, or going abroad without fear of being arrested?" He responds, "Can be quiet, can continue your usual routine." Bruna sighs, "Finally I can be free of these nightmares that plagued me during these 6 years." Angelica raises his glass, "Cheers to that!"

About 15 minutes later the detective comes out of there going straight to the post, "Then I bring your clay." Everyone laughed.

####

At night Bruna is on the window listening the night's sounds while drinks a little of C'ntlip with two pieces of ice , "How are you feeling?" Bruna takes a sip, "Relieved." After let a sigh, "I owe you all an apology for not telling you anything about what happened to me 6 years ago mother." Angelica embraces her daughter, "it's okay, they told me everything, and you were able to overcome everything, I'm really proud of you.

If your father and your brother could see you now, would feel very proud of you. " Bruna continues to hear the sounds of the night closing her eyes, "Mother, Eric guided me during the whole time I was in trouble as well as Taru, I am very grateful to them.

During the operation also was advised. " Angelica is dumbstruck, "what do you mean by that my daughter?" Bruna explains, "Was visited in my dreams by C'Tack's gods deities, and they advised me, and something I wasn't judged or anything." The mother is without words, "Mom I killed Damien in a fight of honor, it was me or him." Angelica just says, "Nor I you will judge my daughter, you did it to save yours and your friends lives." Bruna embraces her mother with a tear in her eye, "I apreciate that mother, thank you."

Angelica changes the subject, "what are you doing right now?" Bruna laughs, "get a good night's sleep, and tomorrow will shall see what I am to do." Bruna is left alone to contemplate the sounds of the night,"Sleep well my daughter, have nice dreams." And the door is closed, leaving Bruna with herthoughts.

####

At the Mothership C 'Tack is doing the same thing, contemplating the same starry sky that Bruna sighing, he has so much to tell her, he loves he deeply and he wants her to be his lifemate.

"My Bruna if you only knew how I feel about you ... If only you don't reject me!" He hears a voice behind him, **" why don't you go after her Elite Warrior? And make her your lifemate! "** C Tack back to see his father, **"My sire how do you know how I feel about her?"** The old Yautja responds, "**didn't pass unnoticed, it's written all over your face! You love that Ooman.**

**You will regret it if you don't fight for her. So don't be stupid and go after her! "** C ' Tack gets surprised with what the Elder told him, but is pleased that he has accepted Bruna,"**My Sire, I also know that you're attracted to a certain Ooman too!"**The Elder is caught completely by surprise, "**I will deal with that myself C'Tack!**

**I noticed that she's very proud and stubborn, and I know she will not give in to me so easily, your bearer did the same thing with me."**And both begin to laugh because both are attracted to mother and daughter, **"By Paya... the life has of these things, and it is in our favour"**

C ' Tack decides to act, wears his armor, and goes directly to his small Shuttle, departing directly to Earth, to meet with a certain girl who is contemplating the night sky in her way ... falling asleep quietly at the sound of night creatures.

**"Wait for me my Bruna, this time I won't leave without you!"**

* * *

><p><em>What do you think about this turn of events, how Bruna knows Mark?<em>

_Like I said things will get better for both parts, finaly Bruna can rest in peace without nightmares!_

_By the way if you have any ideas for the next chapter feel free to tell me ok? this one will be a bit... hot._

_See you later folks!_

_I apreciate constructive reviews, thank you very much!_


	21. A kiss

_Rated** M **for possible violence, blood and death_

_**Disclaimer:** AVP don't belong to me but to their makers, only Bruna the blind girl and the plot are mine._

* * *

><p><em> This time some stuff has to be solved you know? What will happen between C'Tack and Bruna? And what's the story between Angelica and the Elder Tjau'Ke?<em>

_You have to read this chapter to discover what will happen ok folks?_

_By the way... sorry for the late update, sometimes my muse is a bit lazy and I have lots of work at the kindergarten!_

_OH and I thank you to all my followers for fave my story and in leaving lovely feedback!_

_let's go on with the chapter folks!_

* * *

><p><strong>A kiss<strong>

The next morning Bruna get up in a very good mood, her night was very quiet, "_I've never slept so well, thank God!"_Moments later appears her mother, "By your mood I know you slept well." Bruna stretches her whole body, "Daughter ever thought in making an appointment with a psychologist to talk about what happened to you during these weeks?" Bruna layout changes immediately, "Don' think about it! You must think I need help from a psychologist, for me that's out of the question!

Later they get me a psychiatrist and soon he can prescribe medicines to allegedly solve my problems! " She feels a hand on her shoulder, "take it easy my daughter, I thought you had this need, that's all! Far from me to think that you're insane! " Bruna sighs while remarks, "Mother everything I went through was a means to an end, solve my problems, the same that caused me nightmares and bad nights sleep.

I faced all my fears and I survived them all! No, mother, psychologists no, you know that the Government or individuals might get the technology from predators or use the Xenomorphs as biological weapons. " Her mother begins to get Bruna's bed done, but agrees with her right away, "I once beat Damien and I killed the Xenos, felt that everything worked out, until my nights were more peaceful." Angelica smile for her daughter, "I've never been so proud of you like now.

Thank you for everything including for save us all from a threat so big, as well from other afflictions. " Bruna responds, "in relation to concerns which I could cause you, I apologize because I didn't want to worry about with my problems, I had too much!" Angelica smile while helps her daughter dressing, "what are you going to do now?" Bruna says, "at this moment I want to enjoy what I have left of my vacation, I don't know where, but I need to relax.

Then I need to prepare my classes for next school year, I feel that it will be very busy. " Angelica guide to the kitchen, "first you have to take breakfast." Bruna smiled at her mother while take a seat at the table, "I wouldn't miss your beautiful tidbits for the world!" Angelica starts preparing everything, "Brad and Brian also will join us, because tomorrow both have to return to their homes." Bruna begins to question, "I wonder what explanation will give Brad at the life gardsheadquartes about his sudden absence." Angelica thought a bit while looks to Bruna, "Probably he warned them, I bet he gave them a plausible excuse."

Both hear the Bell, "speak of the devil ..." And quickly opens the door, "Hello good morning girls!" Angelica see Brad and Brian very joyfull, and forwards them to the kitchen, "Good morning Bruna!" The blind girl take a sip on her milk, "Hello good morning boys!" Brian look at Bruna, she has a light mood, and that makes him delighted, "how beautiful your smile is, did you sleep well?" Bruna answers in a playfull tone, "like a rock." Both boys smiled, "what is today the menu Mrs. Woods?" She puts on a platter on the table, "Omelet to accompany with bread, jam, cheese, fruit and milk, serve yourself!" Brad grabs a plate serving some omelet, as well a piece of bread, eating with gusto, "I enjoy this precious food, Mrs. Woods continues to have hands of an Angel." Bruna gives contagious laughter, "you're amazing Brad, and a big douche bag!" The boy shrugs, but something is hammering him in the head, "by the way what are you going to say to the authorities if they see your scar?" She takes a bite the omelet, "If that time comes, I think what I will say." Brad is satisfied with her answer, "perfect, another question and is related to your vacation..." She shrugs, "to be honest I don't know yet, I had many emotions during the time I was in captivity, and just wanted to forget it.

Classes are at the door and I need to prepare things with any advance, and I have only two weeks to rest, prepare the classes or buy new materials. " Brian notices that she's feeling a little disappointed because of what happened, delayed her life, "But I have a feeling that I'm not going back to teach." Brian is standing behind and decides to change the subject, "at least you don't want to spend a few days in my house in Malibu?" A smile appears on Bruna's face , "nothing would give me greater pleasure." Angelica starts to get restless, not because of what the two were talking but for something else.

Bruna also feels but prefer not to say anything, feels that her mother is getting a little nervous, wonders who will be there? The vibrations are very familiar but not sure to whom they belong, it denotes something on mother's voice, "I'm going to get you a backpack with some cloths my daughter!" Bruna confirms, the mother's voice is a little insecure, "what's wrong?" She answers, "I think my eyes are playing tricks on me, I see a silhouette in the kitchen!" Brad responds, "Relax , you are just tired Mrs. Woods, I doubt that the Elder Tjau'ke wanders by, he doesn't even know where you live, unless C Tack!" Brad looks at her, "By talking about him Bruna. .." The girl raises an eyebrow, "what Brad?" The boy decides to go ahead, "I know you two have a history, and I want the truth ... how you feel about him?"

She chokes up while drinking the milk, "you know he's so ugly." Brian ends up the phrase, "... tall as a pine tree and slobbery to me!" Bruna beats with her hands on the table, "BOTH OF YOU ARE FORBIDDEN IN TALKING LIKE THAT ABOUT C'TACK!" She is shaking, is very but very pissed off with what she had just heard, "He is your friend, boys don't know what gave to both you!" Brian looks at Brad, "Well... it is confirmed she really likes him." Bruna is on fire, "YOU...YOU CLOWNS! YOU JUST WANTED TO SEE MY REACTION?! " The two begin to laugh at a good laugh, "I'm sorry if we've angered you Bruna, we had to confirm!" She takes a deep breath, "I'm sorry ... I don't like to speak ill of others." Angelica just says, "Although I do, the fact that she likes him in a love level, I can't prevent her in doing so, and from what I saw of him, I think he is a good choice.

He hunts our species, yet is capable of altruistic acts towards others, I have only seen respect and affection, not to mention that saved her in the past. " Bruna hears the mother getting open-mouthed, "He is more human than us, if he's ugly, patience! We have to view only what he has done for us, and helped to save our planet from a Xenomorph infestation.

Drooling? I don't think ... we drool when sleeping, and he does nothing like that, nor the others with whom I came across!

And both of you should curb your tongue and thank him for not having hunted both. " Brad and Brian look at Angelica, "They don't cause revulsion or something like that?" An answer is heard, "when you love someone from a different race, everything is crossed, I think it is in your head!" Brad looks at his friend, Angelica did assert her point of view, and no one will change her mind and her words have sense, since she saw both sides of the Yautjas, but decided to stay on the positive side, and both boys get so embarrassed for what they said, "I will accept any decision from Bruna's part Brad If she chooses to do life with him, so be it. " Bruna smiled, "Thanks mother for being there for me." Angelica remarks, "have no right to judge due to an option, I have only seen good things in C ' Tack."

Bruna smiles, "and what do you think about Tjau'Ke?" Angelica sighs, "he reminds me of your father so much, I barely know him but couldn't see much good in him." Angelica takes a swig in the milk, "I don't know ... but I think I should let your father rest in peace, I mourned him for so long, and never got anyone!" Bruna realizes very well the mother, "If Tjau'ke think I'm worth it ... I'm too old to have children, although not yet in menopause." Bruna says only, "Their race appreciates the children, and are pleased when women give them many children, is a sign that they are strong and healthy." Brad and Brian look for both women, "I never thought I'd say this ... you are crazy, but ..." Bruna's look gets a weird glow, starting to wonder, "what they mean by that?" Brad put their hands up, "I'm not done, girls." Brian hold Bruna, "I think you better slow down ... you know what we thought, and we never kept silent for so long, and this time you have to let Brad finish." Angelica starts to get nervous but needs to hear, "I want to see that." Brad continues, "thanks buddy.

I know I'm tough girls, but I think you should hear, I know C'Tack's race since we crossed 6 years ago when you were on his ship Bruna, I saw a lot, and even more so in this period you were a hostage of that psycho Damien.

They hunt our species for sport, and even a few consume us, have rites and a strict sense of honour.

But if you help one of them, are grateful for the rest of their lives, the first time I saw him I thought he was savage and no morals. " Brad gives a sip in the water, "but I was wrong ... I saw was something unexpected to me, he received us well in his little ship, treated us as if we were family.

The Yautjas are similar to us in all aspects, but can be better than us, we do everything to harm others, even like their sense of humour.

They may be ugly like goats, but are capable of great acts of altruism, and I am proud to have known one of them, Bruna I will stay beside you. " He is stopped by Brian, "you can count on me Bruna, friends don't abandon each other." Brad loose a smile, "Yes Bruna, as you tell us once, it can be ugly but has a heart of gold." Bruna drop a tear clinging to both, "thank you so much for accepting my option." Brad responds, "Well you can't have everything ..." Bruna doesn't know what to say, he always liked her? How come she never realized that, if she'd known sooner, "Bruna, I am your friend, and I want to keep it that way!" Bruna holds her friend's hand, "I have faith that some day the love will knock on your door!" The other look into her eyes, "and you make sure you get courage soon once and for all and talk to C ' Tack on what you feel!" Bruna rises, "I think I'm going to take a little walk, and boys ..." The two found themselves to her, "Yes?" She approaches, "be good and thank you for being true friends." And get out of there going to the street, but first grab her walking cane, don't go she stumble, "be right back, guys." Moments after Bruna is away from home.

Inside ...

"Bruna does well in clear ideas, and about you? What you will do now?" Ask Angelica to both boys, Brad grabs in his backpack, "I have to go take care of some business, finance, and you Brian?" The other guy says, "I think I'm going with you Brad, since I already have everything ready, I will have to come back to Malibu need rest after this whole mess, I need to do." Minutes later she finds herself alone.

Angelica doesn't know, but Tjau'Ke was all the time in here and as a result heard everything, is normal that has gotten a bit mad about what he heard, but it is confirmed that Angelica is the ideal Ooman for him, and knows what she's capable of, despite not having liked what both Ooman told both women, respects them because they were sincere and showed that are honoured with the Yautjas as well as for them, are true friends.

He appears next to Angelica, "Hello Ooman!" The poor woman let the dishes fell down to the floor causing a loud bang, "Tjau'Ke?!" He holds her hand, "I'm sorry if I scared you, but ..." She looks him in the eye, "how long have you been here?" He sees her getting the broken dishes, "Since the beginning of your meal." Angelica rises very quickly, dumbstruck, "so I wasn't imagining it, I mean you hear everything?!" The Yautja crosses his arms, "Word for Word." She sits on a chair, "I hope that ... Oh my God, this is crazy! " He holds her hand, "you're a woman of courage that's why I want you to be my life mate." She looks at him from top to bottom, then close the eyes, "the time has come to leave my first husband rest in peace ... Yes Tjau'ke I accept your proposal." And hugs him, "Nothing makes me happier Ooman." She scolds him, "my name is Angelica, never forget." And both are looking at the cityscape, with a smile on their lips.

In the Park

"I need to relax." She closes her eyes, breathing in deeply, "nature is in harmony at this time." She continues to walk to a more private location, where she usually meditate on the end of a day of hard work.

A little further is C ' Tack, which is properly camouflaged, watching her every moves don't go another Ooman trying to hurt her, notice that she's in a hidden place, gives the feeling that knows very well that area of the Park.

He is gaining the courage to tell her what think about his feelings towards her, in other words that loves her with all his heart and soul, and want to do life with her.

Notice that she sits on a bench that's right under a tree, slowly approaches, but is caught, "I know you're here C ' Tack! "The Yautja has no other choice but to deactivate his camouflage," and I know you followed me since I left home. " Then makes a revelation, "and probably when I left there was another Yautja, and I think it was your father!" He is caught by surprise, "you're amazing Bruna." The girl smiles turning to the location where think he is, "what's the story C'Tack?" The Yautja starts to get a little nervous, "I Arrived home last night, and still not tired of me?!" He has to make up an excuse soon as possible, "Well ... I ... well I just wanted to give a little walk!" She doesn't believe him, and sighs, "whatever." But he makes a question, "what are you doing here in this park?" She sits on the bench again, placing the bag on the lap, "needed to relax a little, and reflect on something that Paya told me, don't you remember?" C ' Tack recalled very well, "now is the time to tell me what she told you?" She nods, "Nope ... like I said, when the time is right I will tell you." She rises starting to go somewhere more private, still gets a little ahead, "I usually come here to meditate and practice."

He looks around, in fact has more trees and bushes, moments after she sits on the floor, followed by C ' Tack, "I want the truth C'Tack, you didn't give a mere walk to hunt, now spit." He holds her hand and sighed, "Bruna I ..." He begins by taking the mask, shortly after places it in the waist, "She begins caressing his face," I almost forgot how peculiar to your face is! " But he does something unexpected, is closer, putting an arm behind her, and Bruna is in shock but lay her head on his chest, "thank you C'Tack." She turns to him, "what are you up to?" Slowly he put her on his lap, and then covers her face with the four tusks.

She feels C'Tacks mouth on her nibbling her lips, and the tongue trying to get in, at first tries to resist, but eventually let go, and kisses him back, clinging to the Yautja.

One hand goes to her waist while she embraces him, the kiss lasts for a few more minutes, until he breaks the Kiss, "I love you Bruna..." She smiled at him, "Wow ... so do I, but I've never had the guts in tell you." She stands on his lap, face to face, it involves the legs on his waist, "I can tell you what Paya told me, she talked about suffering from the heart." He raises an eyebrow, "don't tell me that ..." She let go a laugh, " No C'Tack, she referred to what I felt about you, that's all." He smiled at her, "I feared that you reject me like the last time." She caresses his peculiar face, "I never rejected you, simply wanted to resolve everything, that's all.

I had to say something to not disappoint you, and repented in that same moment, I never stopped thinking about you. " The Yautja doesn't know what to say, so it was true, she always loved, he holds her hands, "I have always loved you Bruna, are a force of nature, I saw you every time I was in my quarters or when I was with the females of my species, didn't want to betray you and due that I rejected the females moves! I wanted only you and nobody else." When she hears that embraces him, "I want to love you for who you are, C'Tack." He gives another Kiss, "So come with me, be my life mate, for ever!" She just says, "Yes I will go with you, and I will be your wife." He lays her on the grass, kissing her with passion, "Bruna, I will always love you." And both sealed their lips.

At home...

"Tjau'Ke I accept your offer, but you're aware that I can't give you children, I'm not that young." He replies, "You are fertile Angelica, but don't worry because our technology is advanced, and you will be able to have children in relative safety." She blushes saying, "Ok ... I'm happy to have your children." Then just say, "we need to give the news to the guys." Then remarks, "You are similar to my first husband, and we met in these same circumstances." He holds her giving a kiss with passion, and she found the Elder's "lips" incredibly tender as well his tonge, "Brad and Brian are so deceived, you are a gift from God Tjau'Ke." The Yautja confines itself to smile.

Meanwhile in the Park ...

Bruna and C'Tack are enjoying every minute of it, but didn't involved sexually , or they could caught by people who could walk in there, but he's never let her go for a second, She continues cuddling him, to feel his positive vibes while he stroked her silky hair, smiling at the way of the Yautjas.

In the world of the gods, Paya smiles to Cetanu, "My husband, they make a fine pair." Cetanu involves Paya in the arms, "Yes my love." Paya smiled at him, "They make a couple so cute." And continue to watch them from above.

* * *

><p><em>So what do you think?<em>

_C'Tack has Bruna, she hasn't rejected him, and Angelicas has to move on too._

_By the way, Brad and Brian are true friends, they said what they thought about their relationship with C'Tack and Tjau'ke, but they never rejected both women._

_About the sex between Bruna and C'Tack... they will do it in the ship to seal their union._

_Until the next chapter!_

_I appreciate constructive reviews, thank you very much!_


	22. Goodbyes

_Rated **M** for possible violence death and blood._

_**Disclaimer: **AVP don't belong to me but to their makers only the plot and Bruna the blind girl are mine._

* * *

><p><em>Hi folks sorry for the delay in updating the chapters, but I had some troubles with my Laptop, but I never stop writing this story, instead of the laptop I wrote it on paper while my kids were sleeping. But I was hit with a dose of laziness ,believe.<em>

_I noticed during these months that I had received several positive reviews, favorites as well followers on this story, and I thank all of you for that, all of you give strength to keep going with this story which is almost in the end._

_Now I ask to all of you, how will be the future for Bruna and Angelica? Well read to find out ok? Sorry if the chapter is short._

_Lets go on with the chapter._

* * *

><p><strong>Goodbyes<strong>

Bruna and C'Tack returned to her house, but the Yautja take the necessary measures in order not to be seen by humans who are in the Park, so he turn on his camouflage.

Bruna knows he's beside her due to his vibrations and the power source that he carries, and the fact that has his hand on her shoulder, "you ready to go?" Bruna nod. It's a matter of a few minutes that they make the path out of the Park.

When both come home she feels that her mother is not alone, there's someone else and knew immediately when opened the door, "Elder Tjau'ke?! I knew that you were with my mother." The Elder goes to her, "you have very accurate senses. " Bruna felt something thing out of place, "what brings you here Elder?" He sees his son which is visible, "I want to be a little with your mother." Bruna sits on the couch, "you don't fool me Elder, so what are you really doing here? You're not telling me the truth. " Angelica look to her daughter while holding Tjau'ke's hand, "not worth hiding more, nobody can fool my daughter." Bruna note her mother's voice tone and how she talks to the Elder, "Hide what, may I ask?" The older woman sits alongside Bruna, "Well Tjau'ke asked me to be his wife and I accepted." Bruna doesn't believe what heard, but is also satisfied by her mother's decision, "what shall I do? Tjau'ke is so similar to your father and ... " And outlines a smile, "and I'm not able to let you go alone with C ' Tack!" Bruna crosses her arms, "only you to make a decision like that." But there's something else Bruna knows that, "H... How do you know that I decided to take my relationship further with C ' Tack?" Angelica puts a hand on her shoulder, "I'm your mother and even though you're blind your eyes do not deceive me." She shrugs, "Ok ... I love C Tack, but never had the courage in tell him about my feelings, he was the one who took the initiative to take the first step." Angelica is satisfied by his daughter.

Both are talking when the bell rings, "C ' Tack, Elder turn on your cloaking device." And quickly the two Yautjas are invisible.

Angelica opens the door, watching Brad and Brian, and are very satisfied, "we took care of everything." Angelica is admired, "not even took an hour!" Brad puts his backpack on the ground, "there was no queue, and usually in that hour is very chaotic."" Brad looks around, "I see that Bruna has arrived!" The blind girl responds, "of course I got idiot! You must think I'm like you! " And laughs, "I needed to clear my head a little." C'Tack and Tjau'ke reappeared "Greetings Oomans." The two boys repeated the gesture.

Brian notices Bruna's good mood, "what's wrong with you, I note that you're happier than an hour ago." She gives hand to C ' Tack, while intertwine their fingers, "he declared to me and I'm going with him." Brian is astonished but must conform, then hold his both hands and sighed, "Finally you take a very important step, I congratulate you for that." After retorts, "Will be sorely missed." Brad is next to her, "I just want you to be happy next to him, and now I understand what you both feel about each other." Shame invades his face, "I know he deserves you and I'm really sorry I said all those things." Bruna hold his face, "Brad never regret of saying what you think." The Life Guard is crestfallen, "But Bruna..." She continues, "Brad I like you for saying what you think without fear of reprisal. Never let people shut you up, OK? " Brad smiles, Bruna is very understanding, "You will never change Bruna." Remarks Brad, Bruna gets a little sad while looking at the friend, "Will be a pity to leave you!" Brad outlines a small smile looking at the Yautjas, "I Will be a reference point for the Yautjas that come here to know this area. I'm happy to help in any way I can. " C ' Tack puts his hand on his Human friend shoulder, "and we will accept." Brad turns to Brian, "what about you Brian?" The other man responds, "if it is to end up with the criminals and to know better our planet I will help you with pleasure." C ' Tack look at Brian, "that's where you come in, you're great in searching information Ooman." Brian shake hands with the Yautja, "I accept your proposal." Angelica appears with a platter full of food and C'ntlip, "Let's drink to our future." All are served and raise the glasses toasting.

Brad looks at her friend saying, "I know you played violin Bruna how about ..." Bruna raises her brow, "nothing would give me greater pleasure." Angelica get the violin that is in her daughter's room. Moments later she has the violin in the hands, close her eyes by placing the instrument in position, take a deep breath starting to play Cannon in D by Pachelbel.

The melody invades the whole House, and the two Yautjas are delighted to listen to the music that comes out of the strange instrument, making them forget the problems that afflicted both. The same melody invade Bruna's house, also is heard outside and as usual the neighbors put their heads out the window,

"The girl next door continues very tuned as always."

Bruna finally stops playing, listening Brad applauding, "not bad Bruna, still amazing." Bruna just says, "Well I got you hearing through the door ..." Brad blushes of shame, "Yeah and you played beautifully." The two Yautjas are looking for Bruna and Angelica explains, "Always reconciled studies with music and training. And every time she plays there's always an audience. " C ' Tack lifts the brow questioned, "Audience?" Angelica continues, "the melody invades the exterior, and the neighbors are listening! I had the chance to peek, and saw them at the windows listening her. " Bruna puts the violin on the couch, "often go to the balcony and start play some themes." C ' Tack is very curious, "How did you learn even though you're blind?" Bruna close your eyes, "I learned by ear the musics, now the notes of the same was for memorization practice and a lot of patience. It took me a while but I did it, I felt each note differently. Because of this I managed to play complex musics such as this. " Brian cross his arms smiling, "like I said a long time ago, you still amaze us." C 'Tack grab the violin by examining very carefully, it wasn't his long nails destroy the ropes or the instrument itself, "is very simple but nevertheless makes beautiful sounds." Angelica explains, "the construction is very complex, and who can play makes miracles, but who don't know ... it's a different story."

Brad decides to change the subject, "Now what do you think to do right now?" Angelica replies, "I have nothing to hold me here, and this House is mine." Brian sits, "Angelica got a proposition for you." Bruna questions curious. "what are you going to do?" The boy looks at Bruna, "well ... it's just a formality, as this House is yours, I could be your attorney, just to cover the eyes to the people." Angelica nods, "is a great idea, you could run things around here." The boy is very pleased that she has agreed, "that's right, you can rent this House, and the money will go to a bank account that I will create." Bruna raises his brow, "Money?" Brian explains, "the fruits of the renting Bruna, they will be useful just in case both of you came here spend some days." Angelica smile very satisfied, "not bad Brian, I will accept your proposal, would cost me leave this house so abandoned, it has so many memories." Brad just sitting, says "that's why Brian suggested this." C ' Tack just says, "we can wait a few more days, until all this is resolved. Anyway Bruna will come visit Earth often, and is very useful have a place to stay. "

However Bruna asks her mother some help to fix everything including books, workshop material as well as some clothes and the violin. "At least I can work on at C'Tack's bust."

#####

Days passed and as usual there were a lot of work to do, because both women didn't want to leave anything forgotten.

Bruna goes to the school where she teaches to present his resignation, deciding to find a plausible justification for the directors, they accepted without doing a lot of questions. Both are aided by Brad and Brian because asking help to the Yautjas is out of the question.

Who's in their right mind would ask for help to a bunch of Predators to carry a few things? Probably would draw attention to those who saw them.

Finally ...

"Well... were two weeks of hard work." Brad sighs of relief by everything had ended, but the sadness invades Brian's face, "I'm really going to miss you girls." Angelica embraces the boy, "I won't say goodbye, who wonder...maybe we will see each other in the very near future." Bruna doesn't embrace only Brian but also Brad, "thanks for all the support you have given me throughout this time." Brad answers, "you're a good person Bruna, which I had the pleasure to meet you." She just says, "one thing ... I want to hear news of Mark and Steve." Brian interjects,"Speaking of Mark, he sent me a message saying that things are well underway. The Organization of Damien and Diamantin will never exist. " Bruna breathe of relief. "Thanks to God that everything is solved."

Everybody goes to the park where the little shuttle is properly camouflaged. Brian and Brad bide the farewells to both women, "As we said previously we will miss you." And both embrace the two girlfriends. " We too boys. " They enter into the small Shuttle, the two boys yelled for the two Yautjas. " Take good care of them. " The other two ensure both humans, "Can be assured Ooman." Then just listen, "have a nice trip." While the ramp is closing the two women keep waving to two boys.

As usual, Brad and Brian look to the small vehicle taking off towards L.A skies going out of sight, "They are two women full of courage." Brian only says while puts his hand on Brad's shoulder, "Brad old pal, they will be in touch with us, and we will have the chance to see them." Brad and Brian came out of the Park, "you know I'm in the mood for a drink, what do you think?" Brad smiles, "I'm yours, today is the beginning of a new stage for both of us." And went to a cafe nearby to drink in honor of their two friends and the two Yautjas.

Finally the duo go their separate ways, but aware that there are things to do, all at the request of Angelica and Bruna.

On the base-ship everyone knows that they would have two more new members, no more no less than the two human females, Sh'Indrara will have the chance in studying how the human body works, this with the help of the two women.

However some Bruna's material is placed in C'Tack's room, to her liking, and she will have her Studio, to make her art works as well to study. They're not organized but that it will be up to Bruna and Angelica.

When Ma'Ruack knows she will be among them, lights up because he wants to learn things with her. On the other hand Angelica will help Van'Han in the bar, with food and drinks, whereas that Tjau'ke wants everyone to enjoy her cooking, but also asked her to teach the others Yautjas about the human culture and its language. "It's will be me and Bruna doing, since she's the family artist and teacher." Tjau'ke is thrilled to know that.

* * *

><p><em>Ok folks some of you are wondering why Angelica didn't let Bruna go alone, well I have some explanations for that;<em>

_First Tjau'ke loves her deeply and his love is matched by her, Angelica decided let her first husband rest in peace, she was mourning him during almost 28 years, and she decided let him go._

_Second, some of my personal life influenced a bit this story, my mother is very attached to me, despite I have my house and a job, eck we are a very close family._

_Stay tuned for the next chapter. _


	23. New Life

_Rated **M,** for possible violence blood and death._

_**Disclaimer:** AVP don't belong to me but to their makers, only the plot and Bruna the blind girl are mine._

* * *

><p><em>Hi again folks, the life of both women are changing so fast!<em>

_By the way... Angelica will accept a offer, I will not tell you ok? You have to discover by yourselves._

_Lets go on with this chapter!_

* * *

><p><strong>New Life.<strong>

Both human women arrived to the mother ship, and as usual the Present Yautjas salute their leaders, "**Elite Warrior, Elder Tjau'ke welcome."**C'Tack question, " **The Young bloods arrived yet?"** One of the Hunters nods"**Yes, and they brought many trophies."** Tjau'ke is very pleased, "**This is great news.**

**Let's meet,there are issues to be resolved, and inform the Council understood? "**The other puts his fist on his chest, " **Understood Sir."** Moments later both women are forwarded to the infirmary where is Sh'Indrara.

"Welcome back." The two sit and Sh'Indrara starts to explain, "You came here directly to deal with some things that will be needed for both of you." Angelica curious question, "what kind of things?" The female Yautja continues while looking at the human, "it is necessary to prevent certain diseases, that we can transmit to you or vice versa.

They also asked me to put a respiratory device in your trachea that allows you breathing our air.

One of our technicians developed a translator for both of you, it will take the form of a bracelet. " Angelica raises an eyebrow, "Why all this?" She hears behind, "respiratory devices serve to filter our air for you, since it is not very healthy, you could suffocate!

Relax the operation will be painless. " Bruna says, "and the translators?" Sh'Indrara replies, "You will use it on your forearm, the translator will make life easier, so you can socialize and learn our language with the remaining passengers on this ship." Bruna rub her hands very pleased, "this is very good, well then they can proceed.

Later I can teach to all of you a few things without major communication problems. " C ' Tack look at the blind girl, worried, "are you sure you will be okay Bruna?" She squeezes his arm, "Yes you can be quiet, I totally trust in Sh'Indrara." Reluctantly the two Yautjas leave both human mates.

While they are in the ward, Sh'Indrara starts making them a battery of exams to see if everything is fine with both women.

At the end of the day Sh'Indrara turns to Angelica, "You are still fertile." She just says, "I know, but with the risk the babies being not healthy, and at my age pregnancies are a risk." Sh'Indrara reveals a solution in a strange vial, "This is a treatment that will prevent certain problems as well slow down your aging, in your case will rejuvenate you a few years." She looks at the strange compound, which has a greenish color, "what's in it?" The female Yautja cough a bit, fearing the reaction of the human, "well ... it's our blood that is properly treated of all infectious agents." Angelica is reticent and a bit disgusted, "there is no other way?" The Yautja nods "no, I will speak of properties and how we discovered them okay?" Bruna smells it, "Well I'm going to try." Angelica relax with what she just heard from Bruna's mouth. " Do I have to take this for how long? " Sh'Indrara just says, "Well... until you copulate with your mates. For now they won't do that at my request because there are things that have yet to be verified, I want to make sure that you are completely healthy. " After reveals another vial "This here are vitamins to supplement the nutrients that our food lacks"

Bruna explains,"Yes humans are omnivores, each food group contains the necessary nutrients for our body. We ate several kinds of meat from mammals to birds, fish, cereals, vegetables, fruits, dairy products, eggs, some animal fat and vegetable as well mineral salts. " Sh'Indrara should know about the type of food the that Ooman have.

The days were filled with exams, as well as their respective operations to put the breathing apparatus in their trachea, and their mates are anxious to hear news of them, and both didn't took a long time to recover since it was a routine operation. When it's over they go to their quarters, to recover of everything.

When C Tack reaches to his quarters see that Bruna is resting, so he decides lie down on the floor, he don't want to bother Bruna who must be tired from the exams and the operation.

But the blind girl felt him, rising talking slowly to not hurt the scar, "C'Tack?" The Yautja approaches her, "Bruna, you should rest." She just says, "I felt your vibrations." The Yautja hold her hand, "I just want you to rest, that's why I lay down on the floor." She smiles, "thanks, but you could be by my side, after all the bed is also yours." He takes away the armor, staying only with his loincloth, and lies down next to her, "I feel that you want to do it with me C'Tack." But he answers, "when you're ready we will do it, until then I will wait." She smiled at him, "I'm glad for your attitude, but I have good news." He looks at her, "Has to do with the fact that you have been examined?" Bruna just says showing the neck, "the device has already been put, and I don't feel any pain, and I'm much better." Then takes his hand, "we are healthy and free from diseases, Sh'Indrara gave us a compound that we need to take for a few days." Then smiles, "the two of us can have children without any problems." C'Tack is happy with what he just heard, and kiss her with passion, "you don't know what this news means to me." She continues, "the translators at the moment are being calibrated and will be delivered in some time." He gives her another kiss, full of happiness for everything going well, moments after they fall asleep, the next day would be hard for Bruna who has lot of work to do.

Meanwhile elsewhere in the ship, the Elder Tjau ' ke is in the war room to talk to the Board members via comlink.

_"**So you mean that you will bring two Ooman into our world, it is indeed very interesting. Now I wonder Elder Tjau'ke, they are aware of the role that they will have on our society?** "_The Elder in question just says, after listening to the members of the Council, "**The 2 Ooman we brought are... special, one of them helped us in the past and now, she put her life in risk just to help us."** One member recalled, " **_Oh... I __can see who it is, she already solved all the problems she had with the human authorities? "_** Tjau'ke nods, "**Yes, she did it with success, her innocence was proved.**

**Another thing she was visited by the gods, who approve of her relationship with my son. "** One of the members of the Council do not want to believe, Tjau'ke defends his future daughter-in-law, finally everything is clarified, "**She has our brand and proved several times be deserving of the same."** The oldest Member just says_, " __**She's a exemplar warrior and hunter."**_Tjau'ke sighs, "**right now she wants to help in any way she can, and want to transmit their knowledge to all of us." **The members of the Council are very pleased, " _**well until she gets to Yautja Prime, she can teach a little bit about the Ooman culture as well the Ooman fight since she knows how to do, according to what we hear."**_Tjau'ke tells to the board "**you can be sure, she is excellent,helped us fighting this menace together with her Ooman friends.**

**This threat was very real, and when was captured, knew what was happening, and warned us to be very careful. "** The others are very puzzled, " _**beware of what?"**_The Elder continues, "**we have to be careful about what we bring to the Ooman planet.**

**C'Tack was informed long ago that the Ooman want acquire our technology to their advantage as well to turn the _Kainde Ametha _in biological weapons. "** The news that Tjau'ke said left the Council members alarmed, but he has to got calmer, so take a deep breath_, "__**and what we should do about it?"**_Tjau'ke only advises, "**Much prudence, the female Ooman will teach and advise us on what to do."** The Yautjas continue to argue about what happened on planet Earth and begin to accept the two women, finally._**"When you get the Yautja Prime we will meet again to discuss the future of both Ooman. Until then they can continue to help in any way they can. "**_Tjau'ke turns off and moments later leaves the war room going deal with his clan.

The following days were very exhausting, there is more medical exams to do, because Sh'Indrara wants to see if her human friends body rejected the equipment as well the appearance in the Board via comlink, the council wanted to meet them, and they want both females to appear in Yautja Prime's High Council.

As both had the translators placed,the dialogue was much easier for both parties, "_**have you had contact with the Kainde Ametha in the past, like you said earlier."**_Angelica responds a little upset, "_**Yes ,does have to repeat the same story?"**_One of the Elders remarks, "_**If necessary yes Ooman."**_Her mood completely changes and one of the members of the Council notices, "_**but not now, the High Council wants to know."**_Tjau'ke intervenes, "it** is not necessary to make Angelica through that again, she lost the first mate to these beasts."** One of the members says_**, "You are right Elder Tjau'ke, and unnecessary, but if the High Council demands it..."**_the phrase is cut by Angelica, "**I have to do it, even if it's hurts."** Tjau'ke just tells her, "you don't have to." Angelica closes his eyes, "I can't face the past like a coward, but courageously and learn from it." The elders present look to each other saying to Tjau'ke_**, "is commendable your choice."**_Then they turn on her, "_**have you considered doing the Shiva and earn your Clan mark? "**_The poor woman ponders for a moment, but when goes to answer, " _**in any way, she won't do it!"**_Angelica gets very upset and expressed it to Tjau'ke_, " _**I can be your wife but that doesn't mean you can take decisions for me, understand?"**Tjau'ke is speechless, hearing, " **Esteemed Elders of the Council I will accept your proposal.**

**Be aware that I'm not as young or agile as your young. My training will take some time, but if God willing I won't go in the next, I will later. "** She only listens to, "_**a very wise decision Ooman, well as soon you feel ready, you will make your Shiva."**_She outlines a smile, "**When I fe****el prepared I will warn you."** When Tjau'ke goes to talk she says, "If I want to be accepted in your clan I have to bide by the clan's rules, understood? I don't want to be seen as coward and less than you. " Then take a bow, "**excuse me I need to retire."** And get out of there leaving the Council members speechless. She starts to laugh when he leaves the good laugh, because she could see Tjau'ke's face when he heard her.

Inside of the war room

_**"She got you Elder Tjau'ke, you can't stop her training and make her Shiva."**_The Elder in question gets a big smile, "**that's why I love her, she is independent and determined."** All decided to arrange a Yautja with experience to training her, because Tjau'ke wants her to be well prepared.

At Bruna's Chambers.

"Mother, you decided to come out after me?" Angelica sits on Bruna's bed, "Yes, I think you were right to get out of there sooner Bruna." The blind girl responds, "they know that I did the Shiva and didn't bother me anymore, they just want our presence in Yautja Prime, nothing more." But her mother only says, "I bring appetizing news to you." Bruna gets curious listening, "I Will make the Shiva." Bruna is in shock, "...and I want you to train me." Bruna hears the request but says nothing about the Shiva, she don't want to discourage, for contrary, "I accept your offer, but I'm going to be tough since you will do it blindfolded." Angelica replies, "I don't care, I want to be well prepared." Bruna smiles getting satisfied, " to avenge the deaths of your brother Eric and your father." She embraces her daughter, "no more crying the deaths of both, I want to remember them in life." Bruna's gaze softens, "they will be very proud of you mother, believe me." Moments later C'Tack arrives, "heard the news Angelica." Later reports, "there was a Predator that when he heard that your mother want to take the Shiva, volunteered to training her." Bruna asks, "Who it is?" C'Tack says, "Ma'Ruack." Bruna smile, "you're pretty good with him."

Angelica turns to Bruna, "do you know him?" The blind girl just nods, "Yes, it will help you in combat and in the weapons handling, and I will train you ok?" Angelica smiles. " Since everything is on track, Let's rest,these days will be very laborious. " C ' Tack just says, " Bruna you must learn a little of our language and writing." Bruna and Angelica garnish, "and we will learn, we love challenges!" And begin to laugh at a good laugh.C'Tack left mother and daughter talking, going to do his work.

Bruna sighs, "mother I want some advice." The older woman is curious, "what's the matter baby?" Bruna expose what's going on, finally listens her, "C'Tack is a real man my daughter, I think the you should estimate and give him what he craves, but you have to be prudent." Bruna knows what her mother meant, "I don't want to be a woman that's all. " Angelica just says, "I support you, whatever the decision you take." After rises, "I know you will make him very happy." And get out of there going to the bar to help Van'Han with their chores.

At Van'Han's bar

" **You didn't t****ake her yet?"** Ask Van'Han, he's perplexed by C'Tack's attitude, " **I love her with all my strength Van'Han."** Van'Han look to the Elite Warrior, "**Why** **are you waiting for?"** C'Tack replies, "**she's not like our women who are more resistant and she is fragile, I will wait as long it takes, because is not yet adapted to our way of life."**Van'Han does not believe what is hearing,**"But what gave you to get that attitude?! You were the first to mate with our women! "** He gives a simple answer, " **Bruna is different, I really want to copulate with her, but I'm going with great prudence."**The Yautja starts cleaning the counter top, "**what am I going to do with you, so who am I to criticize?"**And give him a bit of C'ntlip, "**Let's drink to the health of the two female Ooman."**And both drank the c'ntlip in one swig.

Minutes after Angelica arrives "Greetings Van'Han C'Tack." Van'Han says, "Greetings Angelica." She grabs the things that are on the counter starting soon immediately setting up. " The inhabitants of this ship love your food. " The woman smiles while doing her job, "thank God." C'Tack look at the woman, "Angelica is an excellent cook Van'Han." The other responds, "that's why she asked for to prepare our meals." Angelica tells him, "I also have training, need to prepare myself for my Shiva who will be here for some time." Van'Han doesn't know what to say, he never seen a human very determined. "Relax she will have enough time to help you. "

They note the female Ooman speed in preparing food that makes them gobsmacked, "**If she fight against the Kainde Ametha, how is to cut the food, I promise she will make the Shiva without problems."** Angelica despite not having been paying attention knows that's a good thing, and continues to cut food.

Van'Han appears with a small glass of c'ntlip, "at least stop and drink to your success." She holds the glass "gladly Van'Han." And the three toasted to wish good luck.

In the Studio that C'Tack provided to Bruna...

She's reading a little about martial arts, because it requires the teaching correctly, shortly after is stopped. " I see that you're preparing Bruna. " She recognizes the voice right away, "How are you Sh'Indrara? "The female Yautja advances looking for Bruna," not bad for a blind Ooman. " And begins to examine the busts and other works. " Well, I try do my best Sh'Indrara. " The Yautja is close to Bruna, "what are you doing with this manuscript full of holes?" Bruna put down the book, "this is how I read, and this is the writing for the blind, braille." Bruna explain everything in detail, "I get it" Her friend look at Bruna, "what is the subject?" Bruna turns her head to the doctor, "I need to prepare a few lessons that I will give to the Unbloodeds as well to the others Yautjas who were in my charge, I want to teach them well." Then hears the Yautja, feeling some curiosity emanating from her, "I heard that your mother will train for the Shiva." Bruna is aware, "Yes she will, even asked me to train her in the martial arts. Ma'Ruack also will prepare her or that. " Sh'Indrara just says, "Well,until then she will rejuvenate a few years and it won't be a problem," Bruna knows that her mother is a tough woman and will not lose her live due hunting Xenomorphs,doesn't want to scare her about these creatures that are so deadly to humans and other species that cross their path, and outlines a little smile. Sh'Indrara has no idea what's going on the blind human mind, wondering why she smiles.

When Bruna touches Sh'Indrara's face, says nothing, preferring to remain absorbed in her thoughts relating to her mother, finally just says, "my mother is a force of nature Sh'Indrara, raised two kids on her own without help from anyone, endured the deaths of her husband and a son without having support from anyone. Have confidence in her abilities and know that will support the Shiva with relative ease. " Then adds, "I will pray to God to guide her during this probation which is so hard, due dangerous creatures, and bring many trophies to the clan." Bruna gets up from the chair bringing a bottle of Naxa serving two glasses and delivers one to Sh'Indrara, "Now let us toast to the new life that we will have from now on." And do exactly that, confident that the future will be full of good things and with some adventure through the middle. Finally Sh'Indrara goes to her Office.

That day was very laborious to Bruna and Angelica who worked a lot in their daily tasks.

Angelica returns to her quarters and barely opens the door, "You caused a small ruckus at the council, Angelica." The woman rose a brow to the Elder "I wonder why Tjau'ke. It may have been the fact that agreeing to do MY Shiva? " Tjau'ke smiled, "Yes, you have courage, and that's why I love you more and more." She give him a kiss, "I'm not the one to keep quiet and not even a coward." Then gives him a platter, "Satiate your hunger, because you haven't eaten anything during the day." He accepts the platter, eating part the of food, "join me." She responds, "I ate at the bar." The Elder gets more serious, "Please Angelica." She sits beside him, "Ok you win." And they begin to eat together enjoying every piece of food. Shortly after they finished, and goes to watch the space through the window, later the night gets a lot hotter for satisfaction of both.

* * *

><p><em>So you discovered what is the offer that the Yautja council made to Angelica?<em>

_She has "balls" of steel in accepting such offer._

_See you later, the next chapter will have some lemon!_

_By the way I appreciate constructive reviews, thank you very much! _


	24. A very special moment

_Rated with a **BIG M**, due sex scenes as well violence, blood and death_

_**Disclaimer:** AVP don't belongs to me, only the plot and Bruna the blind girl are mine._

* * *

><p><em>Hiya folks... this time things will be hotter than ever, tonight is the special day for Bruna.<em>

_I will not tell you the details, you must read ok? I don't want spoil the moment._

_See yah folks!_

* * *

><p><strong>A very special moment.<strong>

The next morning Bruna's at the bar to take her breakfast together with C'Tack, "I see you decided to live together." Noticed Van'Han with a small smirk, Bruna feel it through his voice, "Yes we are, was a big step for both of us, our feelings match." Bruna feels Van'Han, how he knows that both hadn't sex yet?

She get red in her cheeks, so remarks "remember that curiosity killed the cat. In other words don't meddle in our lives. " Van'Han is caught by surprise, never heard Bruna give a cold answer,C'Tack is full of proud of her for having put him in his place, because he knows he is a meddlesome," Did you heard her Van'Han, I'd rather not do more talk about this. " When they finish the meal the couple left the bar going directly to the Keherite, where are some Yautjas eager to learn a bit of the Ooman culture.

At the bar a few Yautjas heard Bruna and moments later they said to Van'Han, "**Why you are such a meddlesome? for the next time measure your words, because it has been seen that the blind Ooman didn't like your attitude. "** And went away leaving him sulking alone.

####

Before entering to the Keherite Bruna touches the arm of his mate, and he lowers a bit, "thank you." The Yautja kissed Bruna full of passion, passers-by see the scene before their eyes nodding in disapproval, " **get a room."**The couple blushes of shame.

Bruna enters to the Keherite, feeling the presence of some Yautjas, and Ma'Ruack goes to her side guiding her towards them.

The young Yautjas notice that she brings a feminine thong and a top, and brings a simple drawing bracelet on the forearm, the hair is in a weird hairdo, and hear her speak**, "Hello my name is Bruna, and your leader asked me to teach you a few things related to the fight as well the Ooman culture."**One outlines his displeasure, " **But it** **is a paltry Ooman who will teach us?"**Ma'Ruack goes to intervene when the blind girl hold Ma'Ruack's arm, " **Guide me to him, I will deal with him.**" He guide her to the other which continues**, "plus she has a babysitter."** She is face to face, " **How dare you talk to me on that tone?! I don't admit that to you understood?!"** The other continues to poke fun at her, but without knowing from where he falls on the ground with a broken arm, another Yautja is amazed saying, while he sees the other clutched to his arm" **did you guys see that?"** Another one exclaims, "**the Ooman wiped the floor with our companion, we never saw anything!"**Ma'Ruack rebukes them**, "the Ooman that is ahead of you have the mark of our clan, and was well deserved, another thing ... She is blind."** From that moment on no one else questioned the authority of Bruna and the rest of the class can be given without further interruptions.

The Yautja who had mocked her approaches, doing a little greeting, she feels his repentance, " **I apologize for my behavior, it was dishonorable from my part..."** she replies, " **I had to do this, but you deserved this lesson.**

**I feel that from this moment, you will have more respect for me, and assimilate what I have to teach you. "**The young Yautja nods, " **consider this your first lesson."**The shame invades the Yautja's face.

Ma'Ruack just say to all of them, "**be careful next time, the Ooman knows very well take care of you and measure your words when you're near Bruna."** Bruna smiled at him while touches his arm, " **don't forget to mention that I have translator and something that helps me to speak your language."**The others don't know what to say, finally, "**Well...this forced break finished, lets start our lesson?"**One of the Yautjas question with a mixture of curiosity, " **How can you fight despite being blind Ooman?"**She approaches groping the Yautja arm, " **you are?"**He feels Bruna's small hands on his arm, " **Yeyinde."**She smiles, "**well, Yeyinde I know how since childhood, I learned to use my senses that already are very developed, and I also learned to feel vibrations and energies that emanate from the objects and living beings that surround us. Yeyinde I was born blind, and had to deal with it always.**

**Had good combat masters who taught me what they knew, it was very difficult but I managed to overcome everything. "**Ma'Ruack continues, "**She fought against me and won by showing that is an excellent fighter and a strategist."**She outlines a little smile, "**not to mention that I'm an artist."**Yeyinde is very impressed with her, " **I know you also made your Shiva."**She explains, " **I did it without knowing and without any preparation.**

**I killed one of them in my house and a few more in the town where I lived. "**Yeyinde puts his hand on her shoulder**, "Honor our clan Ooman, have the highest honor to learn from you."**Ma'Ruack is pleased, because she was accepted by the Yautjas, regarding the Yautja injured, who was sent to the infirmary.

However Bruna only tells to her "Students ", "**well, now I just want you to pay attention to things that I will teach, as well as some advice understood?"** The others nodded his head. Then continues, "**the lessons of combat will be difficult, but it will be worth it."** Ma'Ruack see that Bruna is going very well, feels that the Yautjas will respect and abide by what she told them.

His thoughts are interrupted, " **This time with you is finished for today, tomorrow we'll start seriously understood? Enjoy yourselves. "**Everyone makes a bow and left from there going to their chores.

**"Not bad Bruna, liked the way you deal with that troublemaker."** He says, she gives him her hand, "**I appreciate your availability Ma'Ruack, thank you."** They both got out of the Keherite.

Ma'Ruack turns to her, "**I think they will assimilate what you will teach from now on."** She sighs while holds his arm, "**I hope so, for their own sake, because this will be vital if they want to survive."** Then turns to him again, **"Help my mother on her training, as well be tough for her."** He puts his hand on her shoulder, **"don't worry."**

After all have been spoken between them, she comes to her quarters where is Angelica, "How was the lesson daughter?" She is admired by her mother's presence, "I didn't expect you here." Angelica replies, "I just want to know how was your class." Bruna begins to feel positive vibes emanating from the mother, but says nothing about it, "A thing tomorrow is to be in the Keherite, Ma'Ruack will be your combat teacher." The look of Angelica lights, "I will be there." Moments later arises, "One thing... I had a wonderful evening with Tjau'ke." Bruna just tell her, "you deserve only the best." Moments after Angelica back to her mate, "see you tomorrow my daughter," Bruna nods and then go to her Studio, working on some stuff for her classes.

Ma'Ruack makes his report to Tjau'ke who gets astonished with what he just heard, "**She's got spunk! Keep beside her, understood? "** The Yautja responds, **"Yes Elder.**

**Can I make a little note? "** Tjau'ke nod, "**go ahead.**" He starts. " I** like the way she express herself, at this moment is still to prepare them, and I know that her teaching methods are different, our young people will learn a lot from her, and knows how to impose the respect and discipline. "** The Elder agrees immediately with him, "**that's why I chose you, you will be an excellent teacher and I think both will make an excellent team in a matter of teaching."** Ma'Ruack says, "**is the best way to channel my energy into useful things, instead of trouble."** Tjau'ke laughs, "**in fact you're right."** Then arises, "**you can go to your business and one thing."** The other raises his brow, "**be lenient to my human mate."** Ma'Ruack just says with a straight face, **"I'm sorry but no, if she wants to pass the Shiva', she has to work hard, that if you want her to survive."** The Elder is in total silence, knowing that Ma'Ruack is right.

The other Yautja left the room, going to teach other Yautjas while Tjau'ke ends his reports to meet Angelica.

Bruna's in the Studio when appears C'Tack, "I see that you're done with your class," Bruna put down the book, "Yes, today was just an introduction, tomorrow will be seriously. Ma'Ruack was a very precious. " C ' Tack puts his hand on her shoulder, "I heard you had some problems." She shoots, "Anything that could solve C 'Tack." He feels his curiosity to consume it, "How did you do?" She rises, "Let's just say I put him in his place." C'Tack asks, "Won't have to do with the fact that you have broken his arm." She smiles, "He shouldn't have mocked me for being human.

It was his fault to be in that situation, and because of what happened I get the respect I need to convey my knowledge. " C 'Tack hold her. " I have never lost faith in you. " She just says, "thank you for telling me that.

Know what I need right now? " C'Tack leans against the wall while crossing the arms, "what is Bruna?" She holds her hand interlocking her fingers on his. " A relaxing bath. " She feels C'Tack forwards her to the pool, "come, I feel that you're really tense." Bruna feels he is close to the pool and start taking off her clothes.

The Yautja begins to devour her body with his eyes until his organ starts to get stimulated, but controlled himself.

Bruna had help to enter into the pool, "the water has a very pleasant temperature." Shortly after dives swimming to one of pool the edges.

Then she felt someone enter the water, turning the head to the source of the sound, "don't be scared Bruna, I also need to relax a little." She goes to C'Tack that was sitting. " You're right, this is the first time that we take a shower together. " He as been sitting at Bruna level. " It really is true. " She stands beside the Yautja, which in turn hold her hand affectionately, "you must relax a little, because from now on, your life will be anything but dull." She smiles while begins massaging her neck, "Let me do that Bruna." Speak C'Tack while diverts Bruna hand, starting to massage her neck with all the careful not to hurt her.

She begins to stay relaxed but not much, until he suggests, "come sit here, with your back turned to me, so I can do to you better massages." She does exactly that, going into the lap of C ' Tack, sits right on top of his organ.

C ' Tack resumes the massages and the girl is completely relaxed, "You do wonders, where did you learn to do this?" He continues to do so, "Studied the habits of your species." She reclines her head leaving her neck exposed, trusted him, she knows he will not hurt her.

After going on to the shoulders, "you're too tense Bruna." She closes her eyes, "I know I am." Finally Gets totally relaxed, so get out there taking a dip, leaving the pool ... then C ' Tack leaves the pool, giving her the towel to dry, and she accepts immediately.

The stomach roars, "Well I think I have to eat something." C ' Tack stall his towel to the waist, "I will call a ETA to bring something to eat." She finishes clean up wearing something lighter, "I loved the massages you gave me." He looks at her, "I try do my best." And grabs the girl kissing her, "Bruna..." But are interrupted by a ETA who brings a tray full of food.

Both eat in silence, but Bruna feels the vibrations, going to C ' Tack, "what do you have?" He sighs, "nothing ... nothing." She holds his hand, "you can't fool me." She gets up from the table going into the window, followed by C'Tack, "Bruna I'm fine, don't worry!" She goes back to him, "you're tense, I think it's time to make some massages." He replies,""it is not necessary, I want to finish the rest of your massages." She smiles at the Yautja, "But first we have to clean this up." An ETA is called, and the living room is clean in a matter of minutes.

When the ETA left, the room, "C ' Tack I could have cleaned up the table." But the Yautja just says, "I want to be with you Bruna." She caresses his face.

The lights are set to the minimum and Bruna says in suggestive tone, "I know you want something else, and I'm not put any obstacles " C ' Tack doesn't believe what he hears, "you want to know my body just by touch?" The look on his face lights up, slowly she blindfold his eyes, "you will do it from my perspective." C ' Tack takes the cue beginning to pass his hands on her body, first get her clothing leaving her only in panties and bra, he kneels getting to her level and with all the affection goes touching her, when it comes to the breasts begins to examine with all the detail, putting his hands inside her bra. Even blindfolded discovers that she's getting aroused.

He's examining the rest of Bruna's body, feeling each scar each brand and while do that gets very aroused, he gets close to her pubic zone, and caress her right there, putting a finger inside her, "Bruna..." She feel him vibrate and purring, she hold his hands while removes the scarf, "what do you think?" He's smelling her pheromones, "the fact in not see, makes things more desirable and stimulating." She holds his hand, "all right, now it's my turn." With her hands starts to tread C'Tack's strong, who is wearing his loincloth, feeling the strange by what's in the chest, examining every detail, "your body full of scars." Slowly go by following the trail of the strange hair, then she get to his loincloth, he holds her hand, "Let me get this." And removes the loincloth, and he gets totally naked.

She continues until she feel his member, and removes her hand very embarrassed, C'Tack mumbles, "don't fear nor be embarrassed Bruna, this is the most normal thing." She begins to blush blushing like a ripe tomato.

She continues her explorations, and begins to feel his member throughout its length and girth, "Woha C'Tack." He is full of pride, "Bruna don't panic." She swallows dry, "since I came to this, I shall continue with." He asks while caresses, "I want to love you Bruna, will you let me?" She puts her hand on C'Tack's peculiar face . " Yes C'Tack, I want you so much. " He sees her insecurity, "relax, everything will be fine." She nod, "I trust you." He takes her by taking her to the room where he placed her lovingly on the bed, kissing her full of passion.

Bruna's hands caresses the strange hair of C'Tack body, which is crazy of pleasure, and consequently kiss her neck, nibbling it. Slow going for her breasts but first take off the bra, "This out." And tosses it to the floor, starting to suck the breasts vigorously, and she moans of pleasure, and while sucks her breasts ,a finger goes to her vagina, starting caressing a key point, and the girl pants with pleasure, he feels his organ harden, "Bruna I'm going crazy!" She smiles, feeling him kissing and licking her flat stomach, trailing to the tuft of pubic hair, using its tongue to caress her clit, she clings even more when he passes the tongue on her nub, she and comes with strength, "are you wet for me, my Bruna." Then he introduce his tongue inside feeling every detail, "Mmmm, you're so tasty, I can't wait to have you all!" She holds up to the pelts that are on the bed, "Oh my God C'Tack you're making me crazy!" He looks at her, smiling. Slowly she rises starting to come onto the Yautja, "Now it's my turn!" She kisses him with all the force and he caresses her body.

Bruna knows that by the energy that emanates from him that it is enjoying a lot, she is satisfied. She gives full attention to his abdominal, kissing and licking them. She's sitting on top of C'Tack penis, and he looks at her with tender eyes,caressing her face, but when she went to pleasure him,"you don't have to get so much to please me." She just tells him, "I'm not pleasing you C'Tack, you gave me pleasure, now it's my turn. This has to be mutual. " The Yautja caresses Bruna's face, "fair enough." She puts her hand on his penis beginning to stimulate him gently, the Yautja pants of pleasure, "Bruna!" She smiles, "I see I hit a key point!" She with her ministrations knew that his cock had reached its maximum size, and is full of lumps, so characteristic of the Yautjas, and gives a kiss on the head of the penis.

Bruna back kissing C 'Tack who barely able to contain himself, he looks at her visibly worried, afraid to hurt her, "Oh don't worry C'Tack." The Yautja caress her hair, "Bruna you never were touched!" She nods, "I know, because no man dared to touch me for being blind, Brad and Brian never wanted to do it because they thought they would take advantage of my disability." C ' Tack continues caressing her face, "Was their bad, and I'm glad. I will do it because I want to be with you and because I love you. " Slowly he lay her down, getting on top, positioning himself between her legs, placing his hand on Bruna's thigh, "Bruna go along with it?" She nod, Yes, C'Tack. " He hold her thigh again, "are you ready for this step?" She touches his arm, "Yes I am." Then he open her legs a bit, approaching more , put his penis near the vagina, and begins to caress her with the tip on the nub, and she pants in pleasure, "Bruna, this is going to hurt, you want me to stop?"She holds his hand,"C'Tack I want this as much as you do, and won't go back." C ' Tack continues to caress her carefully.

First start to enter the tip, with the utmost care, while looking at her beginning to grab her hand, "Relax my love." She nod. " Then he enters with a vigorous onslaught, breaking the barrier, and she feels the pain, but He hold her firmly, keeping his penis inside her, to get used to his size, "relax, Bruna." She says with tears in her eyes, "it hurts so much." He gets on his back in bed, never taking the penis, penetrating her deeper, "I know, but it will be better from now on Bruna."

Bruna feel something dripping down, smiling C'Tack smell blood, "had the honor of being the first Bruna." And kiss her fervently.

He return to top positions and he starts having sex with her, "_**she's so tight, by Paya. Oh Yes ... Yes ... so tasty. "**_Do it slowly first to get used to the size, and the pain gives way to pleasure and he increases his pace of thrusts reaching several key points giving immense pleasure to Bruna and she's enjoying every moment.

Both enjoy sex, even change positions several times, always treading kisses on each other, "Oh God you are driving me crazy!" And mewls of pleasure, he tries to be as gentle as possible, but he scratch her with their pointy nails, Bruna doesn't care.

Both are almost at the point, until Bruna reaches its climax before the Yautja, she's on her back feels the Yautja nibbling her neck , but when he reaches his climax hit him, gave her a vigorous bite, causing it to bleed, then gives a roar. He releases his seed inside her, filling her womb completely, moments after he drops to the bed taking her with him, but C'Tack don't remove his penis, wants to make sure that nothing gets lost.

Bruna kisses him passionately, "C ' Tack I loved every moment." The Yautja is fatigued, but return the Kiss, "Don't far behind and. .." See the mark on her neck bleeding, but not much, "I think I bite you too hard!"She caresses his peculiar face, "no problem." He licks the blood affectionately, then kiss her ear, "at least will know that you are mine and they will not bother you."She caresses his chest following the trail of hair, "we are very tired, we need to recuperate." C ' Tack passes his hand on her back, "Then go to sleep, because there will be another round." She let go a laugh, "you're insatiable!" C'Tack's expression changes, and Bruna feels, "what's up?" He removes his penis, and covered with skins that are in bed, "I apologize for hurting you when I entered you, I was afraid for a moment by ..." Bruna feels his repentance, knowing that he lowered his gaze, "That has passed C 'Tack, was a necessary evil and I knew what I was going to." And touch his member that is at rest, "did a good job." C ' Tack is proud of himself, but then look at her, "at least you're alright?"She huddles, "Yes I am, thank you for your concern." Slowly she lays her head in C'Tack's chest and falls asleep.

He realizes a little change in it, Bruna conceived and instinctively puts his hand into her flat stomach, "Rest my love, because you're going to need your strength to carry our son in your womb." And fall asleep clinging to her.

Outside the room Angelica knocks not getting response, Tjau'ke's feeling something, "let them, they've had a very busy afternoon." She calculates soon, "Could be?" Tjau'ke smirks "Yes, let's let them alone Angelica, they truly are now husband and wife." Angelica is proud of her daughter who finally can be truly loved, without restrictions.

"I think you're right, Tjau'ke." He holds her, "we're going to our quarters, because we have to finish what we started last night." Angelica gives him a kiss. " I'm looking forward to it. " They both got out of there going to their quarters.

* * *

><p><em>Finally C'Tack and Bruna expressed their love to each other, now they are truly mates, C'Tack is a real gentleman, he was gentle with Bruna.<em>

_I appreciate constructive reviews, thank you very much. _


	25. By a inch

_Rated **M** for violence, blood and death_

_**Disclaimer:** AVP don't belong to me but to their makers, only the plot and Bruna the blind girl are mine._

* * *

><p><em>Ok folks some of you are wondering why Bruna conceived so fast, well I'll tell you, the Yautja sperm is more stronger than the human's, that's why C'Tack noticed, not Bruna, she will discover soon.<em>

_Right now Angelica is training for her Shiva, will she survive or not? I know you are eager to know it but to discover you have to read the chapter ok? _

_so let's go on with the story._

* * *

><p><strong>By a inch<strong>

The next morning Bruna goes to get up to take a shower when, "Today you will not get out of here." She feels C'Tack holding her. "I have to go teach your subordinates." C ' Tack give a rogue smile, "not today." Bruna gets upset, "They have not been warned!" The Yautja shrugs, "don't worry. Now stay with me. " Bruna sighs "at least we have to satisfy this hunger. The activities of yesterday have left me starving. " C ' Tack calls an ETA, and when arrive to their quarters, he orders him to bring food.

Bruna leans against the Yautja, "you know C Tack?" He turns his head to her, "what was my Bruna?"" She caresses his muscled chest, "thank you for being caring and worrying about me." He snuggles her more, "do everything to ensure you." She goes to him, "now let's summarize our activities ..." Suddenly feel the door open himself, "Not now, we must eat Bruna, and then we will continue." He wrap something on his waist, receiving the ETA, "**Now you can go. " **The ETA bow leaving the couple alone enjoying the meal.

"I told Ma'Ruack to go train for the next Hunt, he realized soon." She breathes relief, "How are you feeling now C'Tack?" He caress her tenderly, "the happiest Yautja from the space." Bruna is satisfied, "thanks for everything C'Tack." Both end the meal, "you know the bath's suggestion is nothing bad." He grabs her, taking her directly to the pool, walking carefully.

Both take shower together, exploring their bodies, and things heat up and finish the rest in bed, C ' Tack is insatiable for Bruna's pleasure ,who also has a voracious appetite.

The next morning both rise mildly happy, later they prepared for the day, but not before give a kiss full of passion, "see you later C'Tack." The Yautja responds, "I will wait for you my love."

Moments later intersects with her mother, "by the look in your eyes I can see you're very satisfied." The blind girl responds, "Morning mother, C'Tack was so sweet to me despite its dimensions." And makes the gesture, "it hurts, but he always tried to calm me." Angelica is satisfied, "Finally someone with courage to have sex with you without fear." Bruna continues to walk towards the Keherite, "he had the courage and careful to always be beside me, nor wanted to care about my blindness." And outlines a smile, "I know he will love me and cherish me for the rest of my life." Both entered on the Keherite.

Ma'Ruack note that she has C'Tack's mark on the shoulder**, " Greetings Bruna .**" The blind girl is in a good mood, " **good morning Ma'Ruack, I'm sorry if I missed the training."** Ma'Ruack know the reason just to see C'Tack's mark**, "don't worry Bruna, everything is ok."** She sees the audience of Yautjas and smiles, it seems that all they want to know things about human culture.

Angelica also helps in everything she can but in the end will train with Ma'Ruack, Bruna and other Unbloodeds, they want to be in shape for the next Shiva who will perform on a near planet.

Yeyinde watch the training, seeing how Bruna trains, and despite her blindness manages to untangle all right, even knows where's her opponent, curiosity speaks louder, " **you told me sometime ago that you feel the energy that surrounds the living beings."** Bruna hears the question while rests, **"Yes it's true, but it took me many years to learn, it was easier for me because I'm blind, I don't rely on my vision to make my daily. If you apply yourself you can learn, you have to meditate a lot and you deprive all your other senses, but I will be here to guide you in this. "** Bruna puts her hand on the young Yautja shoulder, feeling positive energies, it is applied in practice with a willingness to learn, and knows that he will be an excellent Hunter and possibly a good team leader or clan leader.

"_This boy has a lot of potential, thirst for knowledge, if he passes the Shiva I will make it my apprentice."_ She feels Ma'Ruack touching her on the shoulder, " **Bruna we continue?"** She rises, "**Yes we will continue."**

For several weeks she's teaching Unbloodeds and Angelica alongside with Ma'ruack, she is very severe with them and with her mother because don't want to lose any to the Xenomorphs, but feels that there is a Predator that is not so applied, the same she had thrown in the ground weeks before, Ha'Liham. Although he would listen to the lessons on human culture, feels that he is very sloppy.

**"Ma'Ruack I'd like to talk to you."** Says Bruna while holds his forearm, the Yautja calculates soon immediately, "**What's wrong? I feel like you're disappointed in anything, it's C'Tack? "**Bruna smiles,while nods,**"Not at all Ma'Ruack, he and I are fine."**The other raises his brow, "**so what's up Bruna."**She sighs, " **is Ha'Liham, I feel like he's don't care about this."** The friend looks at the Yautja in question, "**I see, I also see the same, and I talked to him several times, but he continues to do the same."**She sighs worried, " **what am I going to do?"**He looks at her while grab her hand. " **you've done a lot, Bruna. If he lose his life in the Shiva was because of his attitude. "** She's feeling the negative vibes of the Yautja in question, " **too bad."**

At the end of that day Bruna is noticeably fatigued and Ma'Ruack look, **"are you OK Bruna?"** She starts to get very pale, **"it's been a few days since I ate well, now I don't hold anything on the stomach, I am throwing up."** Ma'Ruack feel changes on her, **"I think you should see Sh'Indrara."** He knows that she is pregnant, "**Well I guess I will take your advice."** Sighs Bruna, **"I wonder what's causing this."**And get out of there going directly to Sh'Indrara.

When it comes to the infirmary only listens, "what are you doing here Bruna?" She sits a little nervous, "I Know you left for 30 minutes and I didn't want to bother you." Sh'Indrara look to her human friend and knew right away, "Bruna my friend you're pregnant." The poor girl sits in the chair, "you're kidding me right?" The look of Sh'Indrara gets more serious, "you think I would play with this?" Bruna outlines a huge smile, "I'm very happy Sh'Indrara,C'Tack will love this news."The doctor gives some vitamins, "this is for you to take throughout pregnancy, are proteins necessary for the development of the fetus." Then it gets a more serious tone, "and I suggest don't fight, you can abort." Bruna holds up her hands, " I assure you that . " And get out of there going directly to the bridge where C'Tack is, "what are you doing here?" She holds his hand, "come into the Hall." He goes to the Hall and she holds his hands, "C ' Tack I have something to tell you." The other starts to get curious, "what's going to get me out of there." And cross his arms waiting, "she smiles," I'm pregnant! " When he hears the news holds her giving a huge Kiss, "Bruna this is wonderful news!" He goes to the bridge, "My Sire today I will leave a little earlier." Tjau'ke nods saying, "You tell me later." And the couple left the control room.

They both go to the quarters, "Bruna Let's celebrate." She kissed him while hold his harm, "First I want to give the good news to my mother." And change the route to the ship's library where is Angelica studying a little of the Yautja tongue, with the help of a teacher, when she sees her daughter, "Hey, have you ever been to the infirmary Bruna?" She responds with a smile, "Yes." Angelica crosses her arms on the table, "so, what she said? Advised to rest more and not to abuse too much at work? " Bruna intertwines fingers in C'Tack's, "well ... it's almost like it." Angelica starts to study the look of her daughter, feeling that's different, "Bruna tell me. .. are you all right?" Bruna hold C'Tack's hands... again, "Mom, you will be a grandmother." She gets up slowly, "Truth?" Bruna nods outlining a small smile,, "Oh daughter ... that's such wonderful news!" Bruna feels to be embraced by her mother, "Now I have one more reason to make my Shiva unscathed."

Since Angelica knew that Bruna's pregnant trained very hard in conjunction with the other Unbloodeds, Yeyinde and some Unbloodeds start to like the human woman, not for who she is but because she is very humble and thirsty to learn, as well respects the other Yautja.

In one occasion, the poor woman was tired on a training, Yeyinde sees her taking a rest, approaching with a canteen of water, "** here, you're thirsty."** She accepts, drinking with gusto, "**thank you young man, I needed that."** She delivers the canteen going to continue the training.

"**She strives so much Ma'Ruack."** Says Yeyinde very worried, the other responds,**"she now has one more reason Yeyinde."** The other is curious, " **What?"**He responds, "**Have a grandchild on the way."**Yeyinde look for the human eyes suits, confessing, "**you know Ma'Ruack I start to see her as a mother."** Ma'Ruack smiles, " **Yeyinde you are amazing."**The other shrugs, "**I know."** Ma'Ruack look for the figure of Angelica practicing in full armor, " **I ask only one thing, look for her when you're in the Shiva."** Yeyinde puts his hand on his chest, "**rest assured."** Both return to their workouts.

#####

4 more months passed and Bruna is already 5 months pregnant, and her belly already is noticing, and all have taken not to stress or to provoke her, C'Tack knows that she takes very seriously the challenges and when a woman is pregnant her humor is even more volatile.

But she continues to teach the Yautjas while can, she want to work until have the baby, because if she stay in her quarters starts going crazy, Sh'Indrara recommends her working with moderation and she does exactly that, but stays to oversee her mothers's training who progresses in plain sight, " Your mother is amazing Bruna." Praise Tjau'ke, who observes his mate training, "Is so comfortable with the Awu'asa, it's like a second skin for her." Bruna sighs feeling her mother's vibrations,knows that's suitable for her Shiva.

Angelica had been hunting with a group of experienced Predators learning a lot from them, even with its ups and downs the same Predators did question her. Bruna knew because her mother told her everything in detail.

"My mother has learned so much these months Elder Tjau'ke, she is apt to do the Shiva, but I fear losing her." Vents Bruna, "don't be,young Bruna, your mother is very humble, and recognizes his faults. I know that she will bring honor to our clan. " And puts his hand on her shoulder, to support it, "she won't fail because you have friends that will help." Bruna continues to hear and feel her mother training hard.

"When is the next Shiva?" Tjau'ke gets surprised by her question, "one more month of training, and they are ready." She remains concerned, but says nothing.

The long-awaited day arrives and Angelica part with 5 more Unbloodeds for a planet nearby, Yeyinde, Ha'Liham, Li'Hana a Yautja female, Dorian, Varian and finally Angelica, she was totally relaxed because Tjau'ke demanded that all should rest during 3 days, because didn't want them to go to the Shiva tired.

**"Be careful down there, the _Kainde Ametha_ on this planet are healthy, and a mistake can be fatal to you. And don't mark yourselves while in the colony, do it in the safety of the ship. **"recommends Ma'Ruack.

"Mother don't do anything stupid down there." Bruna says while hugging Angelica, "I have faith that you will return unscathed." Angelica replies, "don't worry, I just want to get this over with once and for all." Bruna replica, "go with God mother." She responds while enters the small Shuttle, "thank you I will need His help." And the hatch closes.

Ma'Ruack look for the little human**, "Ma'Ruack I have a bad feeling about this."**He sighs, knowing that there will be one that will not return alive, he prefers not to say anything, not to let even more anxious.

_"May God help you mother."_ Bruna goes out of there way to his Studio, because it needs to be quiet.

Ma'Ruack contact with C ' Tack about Bruna**, "C'Tack you should go to be with your mate."** On the other side C'Tack learned about Ma'Ruack concern, because knows that Ma'ruack look at Bruna as a sister, due that is concerned about her.

_**"Thanks Ma'Ruack."**_The other Yautja already can breathe of relief to learn that C'Tack won't her until Angelica finish her Shiva.

A day passed by

On the planet below, are camped 5 Yautjas and a human, have a fire lit to ward off possible wildlife and to cook their food.

**"Are you feeling well Ooman"** Question the female Yautja who is among them**, "Nervous and with a bad feeling."**Yeyinde overhears the two women and his curiosity begins to grow while look, " **I'm worried about my daughter, she may lose her baby because of the stress."**The female Yautja approaches the human female, " **from what I heard about her, was always someone who doesn't fear anything."** Angelica says only closing his eyes,**"she's very brave, but also cares about the family.**

**Listen Li'Hana she's already lost two people, his father and his twin brother for these snakes, and she's afraid of losing me.**" The Yautja female comprises soon immediately, and when sees the human's gaze, lowers his head in shame, " **it was not my intention to offend you Ooman."**The look of Angelica softens, " **my daughter I'm not upset with you, and can be quiet, didn't offended me."** She breathes relief**, "I want out of this Shiva, I want see my grandson born."** Yeyinde feels that Li'Hana and Angelica will be great friends in the future. The Yautja rises causing the rest of the Group look to it, which in the meantime had turned the colony's hologram which is in a cave about four kilometers from the camp, "**Well we have to discuss a strategy."** Angelica starts to examine the ins and outs, "**is a cave is not true?"**The Yautja nod, but behind listen Ha'Liham, **"Why you care Ooman? We know you will perish! "**Yeyinde goes to intervene but Angelica puts her hand on his shoulder, "**I take care of this."**She approaches the Yautja in question**, "I don't admit you talk with me in a disrespectful manner! Who are you anyway?! I trained hard for this day and I will not allow anyone speak in that tone with me, so I suggest that you meddle in your business and leave me alone!"**The other shrugs, "**is the truth Ooman."**Yeyinde shoots him, "**you wish you had half the energy of this Ooman, because she took the initiative to know of my plan to attack these beasts."** Ha'Liham turn back to both, returning to his place on the fire.

Yeyinde continues to examine the hologram, the other 3 Yautjas and Angelica move-on hearing the plan, the human points to a section of the cave, "**I will follow my gut Yeyinde in this part here."** And traces a finger outlining an alternative exit, "**I suspect this section here is very treacherous."**Li'Hana get curious, " **As so treacherous?"**Angelica explains, "** I looked at Yeyinde's map, and here's a wider section that has an input and an output but something tells me it's the Queen's Chamber and I bet there is eggs too."** Yeyinde look very carefully for that section, seeing that Angelica is right, "**What are you going to do Ooman?"**She continues, "**where's the Queen is, there's also Praetorian, according to what my daughter told me, can be more lethal than the Drones or another Xenomorphs categories we know, I think if we attack them together, we will have more luck, if we want reach the Queen.**

**I know you want to kill the Queen but if it's impossible do it, we can kill the largest possible number of Drones or Praetorian. "** Varian only says while looking at the human, **"you want to play safe.**" He puts his hand on her shoulder, "**Yes Varian, I don't want your lives are wasted, but if there is no other choice we will kill the Queen."** Yeyinde has some information which he had received just before, **"according to R'Kahr sent us, this colony has a very elderly Queen, but at the same time very sneaky. She is also very healthy and have the strength to defend the colony, and we must be cautious. "** Angelica absorbs new information, then look at the mask, "**do not remove the mask as long as we're in the cave, there may be facehuggers. We Should mark ourselves at the mother's ship safety.** " Dorian raises an eyebrow but must agree, he doesn't want to be impregnated due a slouch.

They continue to discuss the best strategy to attack and come out unscathed on the planet, eventually Yeyinde approaches to the human female. " **not bad Ooman, your advice is valid, thank you for wanting to watch over us."** She outlines a little smile without showing the teeth, " **I think are my maternal instincts Yeyinde, and I see you like a son."** Yeyinde shake her hand affectionately, "**Well, I never thought I'd hear that from you Ooman."**After all he says "**Let's rest, tomorrow will be a very tough day."** Moments later the Group rests.

Dawns, and the Group awakens, eat anything and are preparing for the hunt, the plan is reviewed with all the detail and moments later they walk towards the cave.

The hike lasts about 40 minutes and when they get to the cave only say to each other, "**be careful and may the Gods be with you."**And come inside with a lot of caution.

In the cave is pitch black, Angelica uses infrared vision due her vision is not like Yautjas, and she can see the different colors. "_Now I'd be able to detect the Xenos without problems."_ As agreed all break up into groups of two, so they can kill more Xenos.

All journey deep in the darkness of the cave, going increasingly down, nothing escapes the scrutiny of the six hunters, because everything is vital so they can escape alive and everything is analyzed in detail, and for everything runs smoothly all communicate with each other.

In the ship

All are attentive to the group down there, they are watching their every move as well the vital signs of the six Unbloodeds who are doing the Shiva.

**"Apparently they are in the cave R'Kahr."** Informs C'Tack while watching their movements, **"and Bruna's mother is going well."** Ma'Ruack continues to look for the hologram, "**the Group separated in pairs, they want to cover more ground and kill more _Kainde Ametha."_**Tjau'Ke note also that, and stay tuned to Angelica's vitals, **"Who is with her?"** Ma'Ruack informs, "**Li'Hana."** And continue to observe the signs of the six, **"they say she is an excellent Huntress."** Notes Sh'Indrara that wants to watch the conduct of the action, **"and well-liked in her clan."** And continues watching the conduct of the action.

On the planet

"**Be careful, the floor is slippery."**Recommends Li'Hana to Angelica, the two are communicating with the other doubles, to know if everything is running normal.

Suddenly begin to appear Xenos and the two women end up with them all, and when Li'Hana was to take the mask off ,the human hold her hand, "**But what do you think you're doing, you want to be impregnated?"**The Yautja look at the human, "**have you forgotten the recommendations that were made?"**The Yautja hand down sighing, "**thank you for reminding me."** Angelica take off a finger from a dead Xeno and place it on a little purse very carefully to avoid the corrosive blood.

"**Let's get out of here before arrives more of these beasts!"**The female duo comes out of there,while listening the others ' communications, which also had already done their slaughter, when the teams gather Yeyinde see that Angelica brings a trophy, the spike of a Xenos tail, "** Just bring it?"**And points to the head of a xeno that is at his back, "**I have my reasons Yeyinde."**She looks around seeing that lack a Hunter, "**where is Ha'Liham?"**Everyone's looking around seeing what Angelica wanted to say, " **he was right behind me Yeyinde."**Speak Dorian, on the other hand Li'Hana begins watching what surrounds it, when hears a statement, "_**I'm in the Queen's Chamber."**_Dorian knew right away, "**I said that Ell-osde Pauke to stay away from there without us!"**Varian take his spear back, " **we have to go after him."**Yeyinde puts his hand on the arm of his friend, "**he's rushing."**Angelica connects the hologram, seeing each section of the cave, but translated into English, beginning to analyze the map the cave, finally, "** He hastened to go after the Queen**." Yeyinde knew immediately, should have thought first in how should have analyzed the situation, "**it will bring dishonor to our clans, let's go after him."** Everyone agreed it immediately, going after of the other Yautja.

On The Ship

"Amazing C Tack, Sh'Indrara told me that my mother made her Shiva without getting hurt! Also told me that the stupidity of Ha'Liham will cost them their lives." C ' Tack look at the hologram, "He went nuts, should have thought about a strategy before he got in this mess." R'Kahr just says while looking at the hologram, "**is the female Ooman that will save our Young bloods, but I think Ha'Liham is lost."**Bruna hold the Yautja forearm, " **I appreciate your words R'Kahr, but..."**R'Kahr points to the dots, " **The Ooman's strategy is very good, if they work together can get out alive from there."**Bruna sighs, " **God hears you R'Kahr!"**

In the cave

When they are close to the Queen's Chamber, the Praetorian appear surrounding them, gently they remove all the Spears and activate the wrist blades, always attentive to the Praetorian movements**, "I've never seen up close these Praetorian, are magnificent!"** Li'Hana is questioned due Angelica's words, the human had changed to her normal vision and could see their true color and size as well as their Crest, similar to the Queen but in smaller version, "**They are beautiful but very dangerous."**Li'Hana raises an eyebrow even underneath the mask, "_**she went crazy!"**_Angelica realizes, "**despite its ugliness they have that beauty itself Li'Hana that's all."**The Yautja female guessed immediately, the human never gets distracted while watch them, then she detect a weakness but expects the Praetorian advance, what in fact happens, Angelica advances, managing to avoid the claws and the second pair of lethal teeth, Yeyinde thinks she's in trouble and went help her but before he could do something, the Xeno is on the floor without its head.

**"By Paya... "** The other Praetorian start attacking them from everywhere, but the five starts to slaughter them, there were some injuries but nothing serious, and slowly advance to the Queen's Chamber, always with the Praetorian in tow.

Angelica could see the real aspect of the Queen, watched her intently, but a light noise makes her look to the right side wall; Ha'Liham is stuck in a strange resinous substance without any chance of escape, and on its face is an odd spider, Varian look for Yautja who is stuck, " **he's lost."**Yeyinde look for the Queen that however had already hissed to the Praetorian to stay away, Dorian realizes, " **Look the Praetorian are retreating Yeyinde."**Angelica puts the mask in x-ray mode to observe into Ha'Liham's interior, " **this isn't famous, the embryo is fully formed." ** The Others do the same thing and know what the human mean, meanwhile Li'Hana caught Ha'Liham's mask, placing it on her waist.

"**He has disgraced our clans, now we have to kill the Queen."**

Following the human strategy, all surrounded the Queen, who is visibly furious, and called the Praetorian to defend her, what in fact happens, they occur at the Queen and start to attack the five hunters, " **Li'Hana, Ooman we must put an end to the Praetorian!"** Orders Yeyinde, Angelica activates the wrist blades "**Right,Yeyinde, you three try to exterminate the Queen and clean the honor of our clans."**The female duo starts attacking the Praetorian away from the 3 males which surround the Queen, attacking her simultaneously.

On the ship.

All observe the 4 working in a team, the two women are driving away the dreaded Praetorian while the other 3 are attacking the Queen, while saw Ha'Liham stuck to the wall, "**at the moment Ha'Liham is stuck in the wall."**Tjau'ke sees another heartbeat, "**He let himself impregnate with a parasite."**Ma'Ruack look at the Yautja's signal, " **Your mate was right, said ****that he was going to have big troubles C'Tack."**Then sigh, " **he dishonored the clan with their reckless acts."**Bruna enters the control room with Sh'Indrara, "** and the others have to clear the name of the clan by killing the Queen."**All turned to Bruna who sighs, "**I just hope they escape alive from this."**The other Yautjas look at the blind human, knowing that was right, "C'Tack how's my mother?" The Yautja responds not taking the eyes from the hologram, "doing well Bruna." The blind girl sigh of relief, "thank goodness." C'Tack is very worried about her, "Bruna you must think of the baby inside you." She assures him while interlocks fingers in C'Tack's, "I'm just going to chill out when my mom is safe among us." He squeezes her hand affectionately, "She will pull through." A little smile formed at the Blind's girl lips.

In the Cave.

The female duo continues to back off and killing Praetorian, even with some difficulty can take care of them until they hear a scream coming from the Queen and then a loud bang, "_they managed to kill the Queen!"_Think Angelica, moments after hearing the three Yautjas roaring get's satisfied. The two females were retreating towards the others, that helped to dispose of them.

Angelica see the strange spider fell of the face of Ha'Liham which is still unconscious, but Varian keep watching the embryo while gathering some trophies, which takes some time.

Angelica has the head of a Praetorian and a drone, as well as a few teeth because want to make a neckless.

Then they hear moans of distress coming from Ha'Liham, "**Just put him out of his misery, Yeyinde."**With two clean shots from the plasma caster, Yeyinde kills the companion as well the hybrid who would erupt from Ha'Liham's chest.

"**It's not your fault Yeyinde, he was the one who caused his downfall and dishonored the clan."** Ensures Dorian while puts his hand on Yeyinde's shoulder, "**my son you are a good leader."** Said Angelica with a little smile, "**Let's get out of here before appear more Praetorian and Drones."**Advises Angelica.

They all run for their lives, with the Xenos in their trail, while killing some along the way, Yeyinde grabs Angelica putting her on his back, running out from the danger.

In the distance the drones and some Praetorian heard a hiss, due to one of the Praetorian had assumed the Queen's place, the hunters noticed that breathing of relieve, "_**Thanks Paya."**_Whispered Yeyinde.

Everybody goes to the shuttle that is properly camouflaged and far away from the cave, but before entering they check for face-huggers housed in each hole on the vehicle, as well on its interior; in fact there are some in the thrusters, so Varian start the engines killing them right immediately, then do another scan and get another one, who is killed right away by Angelica, which makes another survey, not finding any more.

**"We are out of danger and no more weird spiders."**None of them took off his mask, and moments later they were already on their way to the Mother ship, Angelica breathe of relief, "**thank heavens that we got away with it.**

**Yeyinde you could communicate with the ship? I want to take a weight off from my daughter's and mate shoulders, if you please. "**The young Yautja does exactly that to his delight.

* * *

><p><em>Angelica survived to her Shiva, thanks to a good team work and Yeyinde's who help her run away from the Xenos. She even called him son!<em>

_They were cautious in not removing their masks, due the face-huggers crawling around them, and probably their lives were saved by that cautious act._

_By the way... never mess with a feminine duo, they wiped the floor with the Praetorian... totally. _

_All the five will receive the clan mark, but inside of the mother ship._

_ And Ha'Liham well... he died due his stubbornness and for being sloppy, never paid attention to their companions and Bruna's advises. _

_Until the next and last Chapter folks!_

_I appreciate constructive reviews, thank you very much._


	26. A bright future

_Rated **M** for possible violence blood and death_

_**Disclaimer:**AVP don't belong to me but to their makers, only the plot and Bruna the blind girl are mine._

* * *

><p><em>Well folks this is the last chapter, Angelica passed her Shiva with success and now will earn her mark.<em>

_But they received bad news about Ha'Liham's destiny, and has to be investigated._

_One thing...Bruna will have the help of a respectful ETA, but you have to read it ok?_

_So lets go on with the chapter._

* * *

><p><strong>A bright future.<strong>

Everybody gets Yeyinde's message, and Bruna gives breath of relief, she sits at the chair near the control panel.

"Thank heavens that my mother is fine." Sh'Indrara is very pleased to hear the good news too but also the most painful news, the loss of Ha'Liham's life to the Xeno's.

Some time after Tjau'ke put his red cape, so characteristic to all Elders, and he's being followed by C'Tack, R'Kahr, Ma'Ruack,and Sh'Indrara but at the request of the ship's pilot was asked to do another survey around the little vehicle before docking in the hangar.

Some ETAS dressed in special suits going towards the small shuttle making a survey to see if there are no more facehuggers hidden in the cracks of the small vehicle. When the inspection is over the hunters could land safely.

The new Young bloods were welcomed by all the Yautjas that were eager to greet them, Tjau'ke made the usual greeting, "** Welcome Young bloods."** And the Group follow the leader going into the Keherite where are several Yautjas eager to see them.

All were carrying trophies, to the delight of all, until the leader makes a crucial question, "a**nd Ha'Liham?"**Yeyinde stands out, "**As leader of this group, I should assume my responsibilities but ..."**Tjau'ke remarks, **"it's not your fault that he was a reckless hunter, Young blood! He traced his destiny."** Then look for Angelica which meanwhile had taken her mask off "**You bring my mate unharmed."** Yeyinde just tell looking at the little human, **"in fact who got us out of danger was her Elder Tjau'ke."** The Elder raises an eyebrow, "**How so?"** Yeyinde explains, **"she planned a strategy to save Ha'Liham, as well to get us out of there."** Angelica intervenes, "**but in the end we had to clean the honor of the clan starting by killing the Queen, and unfortunately Ha'Liham who had been contaminated by parasites. To end his suffering and avoid that a hybrid born we had to end with his life. I'm Sorry."**Li'Hana has Ha'Liham's mask, "**Everything was recorded Elder."**

Tjau'ke accepted the mask. Then turns to the Yautjas who are present, "**First we have to investigate Ha'Liham's death, and why he had acted in that way. And the ceremony to blood the new hunters will be in five days."** Moments later all left the Keherite to preform their duties but before they saw the trophies that are exposed.

Bruna embraces her mother, "you are okay mother, I had sensed that something was going to happen." The older woman just says, "My time hasn't arrived yet Bruna, I went with them , and also had the same feeling as you. The Yautja who died was warned by you and Ma'Ruack, this for a long time, but he hasn't changed his conduct continuing making the same mistakes. " The blind girl feels Tjau'ke, "Mother, you should go with the Elder, he is eager to be with you." Angelica takes the tip going with him.

C'Tack hold Bruna's hand, "How do you feel now my Bruna?" The blind girl just says with a big smile, "very relieved and proud of my mom." C ' Tack just informs, "you know that Ha'Liham's death will be investigated." Bruna sighs while nods "that's why Li'Hana gave the mask to your father, to ascertain the truth, and now all of them will also have to present all the evidence how he acted with great recklessness causing his own fall," but then lower the head, "If there was time he could have been saved." C ' Tack think for a moment explaining, "On his case wasn't possible, since a abomination would born." Bruna recalled, "So the hybrids are very intelligent and in a matter of hours could have destroyed us all." C ' Tack nod, "you see how you know the answer to that? Your case was different. Now imagine if the Bad bloods wanted the hybrid? Imagine the chaos that would be if this beast was at loose? " Bruna considers it immediately, "they had to make that decision for the good of us all." Bruna embraces C'Tack, "I'm glad it was a good decision, my mother will be able to see his first grandchild to grow and possibly see him doing his Shiva." C'Tack kiss Bruna passionately.

In Tjau'ke's Chambers

"I feared so much for you Angelica." Whispers Tjau'ke while embraces his human mate, "when I was told that there was a casualty I thought of you." A tear rolls from Angelica's face, "I'm here and I didn't want to lose the best years of my daughter's life." The Elder kiss his human mate full of passion, and as is normal things heat up very quickly.

A week passes since they started the investigation.

Tjau'ke had reunited all the Young Bloods at the war room, he needs to hear the story about the circumstances of Ha'Liham's death, and even watched what was recorded from his mask as well the others masks, they are transmitting the meeting to the high council from Yautja Prime. And everyday the meetings could last a few hours.

**_"I see that you are saying the truth Young bloods, the recording corroborated your_**_ st__ory."_ Yeyinde makes a point," **Now I wonder why he did this."** Dorian sighs,**" He told me about strange things, about in being a clan leader, and kill the Oomans who lives among our society." **Yeyinde's eyes get wide," **You are saying he wanted..." **Dorian nods,**" Yes, he was planning killing Elder Tjau'ke and his mate, and later the blind Ooman."** One of the Elders from the high Council don't believe what he hears,"_**Dorian he tried to turn you against your Elder and the others?"** _Dorian swallowed,"**While I was at the cave..."** Tjau'ke look at him,"**Tell me the truth boy or..."** Ma'ruack look at the Elder, "** You should calm down Elder."** Dorian look at the Elder's expression,"** Yes he tried Elder, but I barely knew him. He never talked with me during the training, only during the Shiva."** Angelica get up going towards him,"**Son you are telling the truth, or are you just buying time?"** Dorian points to his mask," **Our conversation was recorded Ooman."** Then looks at her,"** I would never hurt you or your daughter. But I know this, I refused everything from him."**

Tjau'ke take Dorian's mask and started watching the conversation between him and Ha'Liham for 15 minutes, when it ended. "** What you said here was corroborated by the recording, Dorian."** The Yautja in question says,"** The only thing I am guilty was in not avoiding him disappear from my sight to kill the Queen alone."** Angelica look at him,"** Son, at least you told us the truth about his real intentions, and that takes lots of courage."** Tjau'ke look at his mate with a serious expression, but his look softens, **" Dorian, you are a honorable Young blood in not hiding the truth, what you said is a big help for this investigation."** The young Yautja says,"** I don't want to be a Bad Blood Elder, just a normal Hunter."** Then sighs,"** If I had chosen Ha'Liham's path, things could be different. So I accept a punishment."** Tjau'ke give him the mask,"** You don't need a punishment, I think in telling the truth is enough."**

The Elders from the High council agreed with Tjau'ke's decision but," _**We agree with your decision Elder Tjau'ke, Dorian did the right thing, but sadly e can't avoid the behavior of some Unbloodeds or other blooded hunters, but we can try change their ways! Some comply and others don't, that's why we hunt Bad Bloods to bring them to justice."**_ Then to the light of the investigation they decided, _**"We saw the recordings from the Shiva, and precious proofs were presented to us, but we need to discuss this and tomorrow we will give you our sentence."** _Tjau'ke look at the members of the High Council," **Tomorrow we will be here to hear what you decided.**" Then he turn off the screen.

**"Ok... this went well."** Ma'Ruack look at Dorian, "**You had guts in telling the truth Dorian."** The Yautja in question nods," **I would never turn against my friends or the clan leader. If I knew about Ha'Liham's conduct I would turn him to the Elder."** The Elder approach from the Young Blood," **Sadly he fooled us all, we should paid more attention."** Then smiles,"** I think all of you make the right decision."** Then he turns to the others Young Bloods,"** Tomorrow we will have a new meeting here understood?"** Everyone including Angelica said,"** Yes Sir."** The Elder get up from the chair,"** You are dismissed." **

Varian asks," **Why C'Tack's mate wasn't here today?"** Tjau'ke answers,"** She was needed in other place, tomorrow she will come. I will meet with her later and tell everything what happened here."** Varian nod, and left the Elder.

The next day all of them including Bruna were at the war room, speaking with the high council, one of the Elders noticed Bruna's presence," _**Welcome Ooman."**_ Bruna saluted," **Greetings honorable Elders from the High Council. Sorry if I didn't came yesterday, I had some issues to solve.**

**Elder Tjau'ke told me what had transpired here, and in my point of view it was very serious, Ha'Liham was always a bit sloppy in his preparation for the Shiva, he even mock me on his first day."** The Elder lift a brow, "_**Really Ooman?"** _Bruna nods,"** Yes I noticed this by several months and always told to my colleague here and to Elder Tjau'ke. We together tried to persuade him change his sloppy behavior, but he never listened."** The other turns to Tjau'ke,"**_ It's true?"_ **Tjau'ke nods," **Yes it is true, we warned him several times, and he even passed a night at the brig to think about his behavior."** Bruna intervenes,"** But I never thought that he had such ideas of turn one of the Unbloodeds to do his biding. In this case try to kill Tjau'ke as well me and my mother." **The oldest Elder from the High Council rises when heard what Bruna had said," _**This is very interesting, Ha'Liham was always a trouble maker, well our decision was taken."**_ Tjau'ke asks,"** So what's the verdict."** The High Elder starts, "_**In the light of the new proofs, we declare that the Young Blood's decision was the right one, they saved your lives and ours from a possible contamination from a Abomination.**_

_**All of you acted accordingly with our rules of honor, to clean the clan's honor all the Young bloods had to kill the Queen.**_

_**Ha'Liham perished due his dishonorable behavior, he tried turn one of you to seed a rebellion against your superiors and their friends. Due all that he is guilty of everything that transpired on the Shiva. All of you can be blooded without any problem."**_Then the high Elder look at Angelica," _**I see you suppressed our challenge in doing the Shiva and survived unharmed. It's a honor in calling you a fellow Huntress, Ooman."**_ Angelica smile, "**It's a honor Elder."** And bows. The others said while looking to the Young Bloods, _**" Good luck young ones, may Cetanu guide your steps in your hunts."** _Then they said their farewells and the screen is turned off.

All sighs of relief, "**Thanks the Gods that we are innocent, now we can go a prepare a big feast for us."** Then Tjau'ke tried to get serious,**" You are dismissed." **all left the war room.

####

The next days the Ship's crew start make preparations for everything get ready for the anointing of the 5 hunters who passed the Shiva successfully.

Bruna is in her studio working on the teeth that Angelica had given her the days before, is to make a necklace for her mother,, who's helping is an ETA.

**"This is ok Ooman?"**Bruna starts groping along the length of the necklace, sketching a little smile, " **Well you said that you were a good craftsman, not bad."**After Bruna smiles to the ETA, " **What's your name?" **The ETA lowers its head, Bruna felt the Yautja's insecurity, " **But what's going on?**"The ETA just says, **" Well I'm a little shy about it."**Bruna smiled at him, "**I see."**The Yautja introduces himself , "**my name is Kantra."**Bruna hold him in both hands, "**because you're an ETA?**"Kantra look to the blind girl, **"by chance it was by choice, because I am a craftsman and use art to tell the story of the Yautjas, as well adorning armors at the request of many high-status hunters."** Bruna is much admired by his response, "**I didn't fall in disgrace as you think, I never dishonored my clan something else. Just wanted to follow my craftsman profession. "**

Bruna sighs, "**I always thought that ETAS were hunters fallen in disgrace**." Kantra explains looking for the blind girl, **"Many of them have brought disgrace to their clans but there are other cases.**" Bruna raises an eyebrow questioned, "** What do you mean?!"** Kantra explains, "**When a Predator finds himself unable to do their Shiva due to a deficiency of birth or caused, by old age or because they ask to be ETAS as is my case. We can be paid and respected as useful members to our society, and we have practically the same perks like a normal Hunter.**

**Then you have the ones that you hear about so much. "**Bruna question, "**But why these hunters fell in disgrace?"** So listen, **"Surely you must know that when one of us gets captured or when a hunt goes wrong we should activate the bomb that we carry with us, and we die in the explosion right?"**Bruna nod, agreeing with him,"**but there are very coward Yautjas who don't do it, and when they are discovered are judged and banished to the lower caste of all ETAS of lower class reserved for criminals, cowards and slaves, those suffer from all sorts of humiliation."** Bruna realize soon, **"I see, and what happens to those who survive the blast?"** Kantra explains, **"those who survive are banished to another planet for years until proven to be worthy of returning to the clan."**

Bruna says only, "**I'm glad you've chosen to be an honorable ETA and contribute for your society."**He smiles, "**we even have good quarters and we can blend with you.**"Bruna just asks, "s**o to say that there are two classes of ETAS."**Another nod, **"exactly, now seen how you already noticed Ooman.**" He looks at the necklace that is complete, "**Is very pretty Ooman."** Bruna smiles very satisfied with the work, **"maybe I will need an Assistant Kantra, what do you think of my proposal?"** He just says, **"we can make a partnership, Exchange new ideas."** She crosses her arms, **"After all it's not a bad idea."**

Moments later enters C'Tack, "**I see you're with Kantra."** Bruna beckons, "**Yes, and it was a precious help."**C ' Tack look at the ETA, "K**antra is a good friend Bruna and an excellent hunter."** Kantra salutes him, **"Well don't say that Elite Warrior."** C'Tack just tells him, **"come on Kantra you know you don't need to be so formal or with any other Hunter here, you didn't do anything wrong."** Bruna smiles, **"Just wanted to go another path and be useful on his way."** C ' Tack agrees soon immediately, "**Kantra is part of a unique class of ETAS who preferred to be useful to our society, without never to dishonor their clans, and can hunt at ease with us.**

**ETAS as Kantra are very rare, because not everyone wants to give up the hunt. "**Then continues, "**he did great deeds before becoming an ETA, and has been recognized by our society."** Kantra just says, **" I gave up the hunt to follow my dream of craftsman C'Tack, and I am very requested."** The other Yautja smiles, "**that's why I really like your work and recommend you to all those that intersect with me."**Kantra just say satisfied,"**and I appreciate that C'Tack."**Bruna turns to her mate, "**by the way how long before the ceremony to mark my mother with the clan's mark?"** C ' Tack responds, "**In two hours."** Kantra proposes, "**I ****could help the Ooman's mother prepares for the ceremony."** Bruna smiles, "**You are welcome because she still doesn't know what to wear underneath the Awu'asa."** Kantra puts his hand under his chin very thoughtful, "**Her Awu'asa is simple isn't it?"** C ' Tack nod, "Y**es it is, she didn't wanted much ornaments."** Bruna says, "**in fact my mother's Awu'asa is similar to mine. But the only problem with her is the dress, since she has the necklace that the two of us did. "**

Behind only hear, "**I can help you with that."** Bruna turns to the source of the voice, C ' Tack and Kantra see Li'Hana with a dress, **"I think this color looks great on the Ooman's mother."** Bruna starts groping her dress carefully, feeling every detail, "**my friend ... just save her life.**_"_ The Yautja female shrugs, "**I haven't introduced myself, I am Li'Hana the Ooman's companion on her Shiva. "**Bruna goes to her, shaking her hand,"** I remember you, Li'Hana was the only female Yautja in my mothers Group Yautja.** "The female Yautja smiled, "** and I thank you for having taught us well, you saved our lives."** Bruna blush, **"well, I haven't done anything great."** Bruna takes the cane, " **and we're going help my mother on her chambers. She must be nervous for this ceremony."** C ' Tack just says while Bruna get the cane, "**you don't need that Bruna."** And gives his arm that she accepts.

In Angelica's Chambers.

"That sucks, I don't know what to wear Tjau'ke!" Angelica is visibly furious as it does not have a dress that match with her Awu'asa, "Angelica, calm down, we don't care those things." He puts his hands on her shoulders to reassure, "but Tjau'ke I just want to be at my best! But I'm failing miserably. " Tjau ' ke puts his chin on top of his human mate head, embracing it, "I know Angelica, I know." Then both listened the door which opens to reveal, Bruna, C ' Tack, Kantra and Li'Hana which in turn brought a dress that's a little above the knee, "**we heard that your Ooman mate is having trouble finding a dress!**" Angelica is stunned when she sees Li'Hana in a dress. "** Li'Hana what are you doing here?! "** The Yautja smirks, **"make you beautiful for the ceremony."**And runs with the Yautjas males out of the room.

Bruna and Li'Hana begin to prepare Angelica, wearing the dress, which is a very light green and has a very simple design, to the delight of Angelica, Bruna felt everything "you're gorgeous mother." Li'Hana just tell by looking at her, **"in fact you're right Ooman.**" Despite the Yautja don't speak English saw that the dress fits very well in the human woman, and outlines a smile, "**Elder Tjau'ke chose well, apart from being very beautiful is also an excellent hunter."** Angelica blushes a lot and Bruna feels, "it's not every day that you are praised like this mother." Shortly after enters Kantra with the neckless and the Awu'asa polished, then helps her to dress the armor and in the end puts the necklace.

**"Looks really good Ooman."**When Tjau'ke appears dazzled, "Wow ... you're beautiful." Li'Hana help with the hair, making her a simple hairstyle, and puts some Yautja's characteristic rings on it. Angelica look in the mirror,** " Wow you really outdid yourself, everything fits perfectly."** Tjau'ke wears his ceremonial red cape as well C'Tack, then just say, **"Let go then? The ship's inhabitants are at in the Keherite. "**

The walk takes a few minutes, Angelica and Li'Hana go to together to their right places, waiting to have the mark of the clan.

Bruna and Tack are beside the Elder who holds the Xeno's finger that were given to him by Angelica once came home from the Shiva.

Then the ceremony starts, everybody listens the new hunter's story ,and enjoy the trophies that were acquired during the hunt.

Then they wanted to hear the story on how managed to kill the Queen, and the group told everything in detail, and Bruna tried to visualize in her mind, "I will ask them to touch the Queen's head, I want to feel every detail." C ' Tack is intrigued, "How so?" Bruna touch him, "I just want to make a bust of the Queen just that." And continues to hear the story.

Finally the long-awaited moment arrives, Tjau ' ke begins to mark all new hunters, Angelica chose to be marked on the shoulder, and the Elder does exactly that, it's a little painful due to the corrosive power of the Xenomorphs's blood, but has only been used the minimal dose since Angelica's skin is more fragile than the Yautjas, then puts a solution that prevents the acid go further.

When the ceremony ends the new hunters are presented to the clan, to the delight of all, Bruna always tells to C ' Tack, "you know I feel like everyone's future will be bright." The Yautja in question agrees immediately soon. Ma'Ruack overhears and puts his hand on the shoulder of both, **"Angelica will give much to talk in our midst."** Bruna just says, "**you taught her very well Ma'Ruack.**" He outlines a smile, "**Also you Bruna.**" After greets her, going towards the new hunter's group.

Sh'Indrara approaches, "your mother is amazing, endured the acid's excruciating pain, hold it like a true and honorable Ooman." Bruna smiles, "she learned a lot from you." Then feels Tjau'ke's vibrations, "and he gave her a reason to survive," When the praise ended Angelica go to Bruna who asks "what are you going from now now on Mum?" Angelica holds Tjau'ke's hand, "Do an hunt expedition, I want to hunt down a little and enjoy life a little before becoming pregnant." Bruna questions the Elder, "what do you think of the idea Elder?" He responds, "I will go with her, because I also want to hunt a bit at her side." C ' Tack question curious, "and when you intend to leave?" The Elder responds, "Tomorrow. You will stay in front of the clan until I return. " Angelica tranquilizes Bruna, "relax, I'm going to be gone only 3 months, just in time to see my future grandchild." And embraces her daughter, "we will keep in touch ok?" Bruna beckons, "but at least we not toast to what the future has to offer us?" With that they all went to the Van'Han bar, to toast the future.

####

The time runs fast, and Bruna is already at the end of the pregnancy and the baby could be born at any time, which makes her very anxious. Is also waiting for his mother who is already on her way to the Mother ship, will take another day to arrive.

But things didn't go as Bruna predicted, makes a few hours that she is feeling the pains of motherhood, but nothing says to C'Tack, but when prepares to leave to the hangar, her water broke, "C ' Tack?" The Yautja turns, "what's wrong Bruna?" She only responds, "the baby's coming," **W...what?!** Why you didn't tell me? " Bruna responds, "because I thought it wouldn't be born today." C'Tack pick her going to Sh'Indrara which quickly prepare everything.

When Bruna is forwarded, "You leave C 'Tack." The Yautja stomps his foot, "I want to stay by her side, and other thing... Ma'Ruack will get Angelica and my father. I'll ask him to warn them that the baby is coming." The doctor just says, "of course." The birth takes a few hours, and Angelica arrives just in time to see the child born to her delight.

The delivery was very hard but Bruna is happy to have a healthy boy, and asks, "Sh'Indrara my son okay?" Sh'Indrara replies, "Yes Bruna." C ' Tack kiss her tenderly, "thank you for delivering our son." Angelica look at the baby, "he's like his father but has green eyes." She caresses her son, "thank God." C ' Tack just ask Bruna, "at least you got a name for it?" The blind girl's giving him a hand, "Eric, my brother's name." C ' Tack smiles, "it fits him well Bruna." Bruna lay the baby on her side, falling asleep.

The following days are a big whirl ", because everyone wants to see the newest member of the family, and Bruna's pretty tired of all the fuss.

Things calm and who stays with the young parents are Angelica and Tjau'ke who admire the baby who sleeps peacefully, then look for the young couple, "he sleeps so well." Bruna says, only touching the child, "Yes." Then just says while holding C'Tack's hand, "you know I feel that Eric will have a good future ahead." And Angelica responds, "Amen to that my daughter, and both of you will be good parents." C ' Tack just says, "I would like to have more children," Bruna says just laughing, "relax with you C'Tack ok? Eric hasn't been born 5 days yet and you want more? " C ' Tack laughs, "Bruna my love, we will have time!" And kiss her. Angelica and Tjau'ke look for the couple, looking for each other, "you know Tjau'ke, like I said, the future will be bright for all of us." Moments later the 4 are admiring the baby who sleeps in the crib.

Meanwhile...

At the Gods Kingdom, Cetanu and Paya watch the two couples together with Bruna's brother, Eric, "**I didn't say that they would make an interesting couple, Ooman?"** Eric smiles to the gods, "**Yes, and I'm glad, my sister deserves a man... well I mean a Predator like C'Tack"** Paya makes an observation, **"the child has your name, what do you think?"** He responds, **"nothing would make me happier."** Cetanu look at the human, "**your nephew will be a good Hunter, will give a lot to talk about in a good way."** Then it gets more serious, "keep an eye on them and advise your sister in dreams." Eric take a bow, "you can relax because I'll try do my best.

Eck I am just a human ok?" With that the three laugh a lot," Ooman you are like your sister, funny until the end." Eric smirks," You didn't see nothing, I can be more funny than this." Paya smiles to the human," I bet you are Ooman." Cetanu look at him suggesting," How about go in a hunt?" Eric smile brightened," With pleasure."But before the three go hunting they watched the two couples, knowing that the relationship will be solid and last until death claim them.

* * *

><p><em>Some of you are wondering why I put here two classes of ETAS, well I'll tell you; Everyone has the right in choosing what they want to do in their lives.<em>

_Of course exists the outcasts, the worst of the worst, they are treated like animals._

_Even the Yautjas have that right too, quitting from the Hunt isn't a coward act, if they did honorably, or the Yautjas who cant hunt due a deficiency (they hadn't the fault in born like that ok?) or being disabled in a hunting accident._

_By the way even in Yautja society exists professions, and has to get forward towards the future, every society has to evolve ok? And Kantra is a ETA by choice, and is a honorable and a respected Yautja, and he explained everything in detail. C'Tack told Bruna that Kantra belongs to unique group of ETAS, a very rare group. They even can mix and hunt with the other Hunters._

_Of course it exists the ETAS formed by outcasts, cowards who give up of the hunt by coward acts, criminals and slaves, and those suffer from all sorts of humiliation. They are the lowest of the lowest. They do hard jobs that the others don't want to do._

_Some of you will not agree what I wrote here about the ETAS but this is my point of view!_

* * *

><p><em>A investigation was made and the real culprit was Ha'Liham due his reckless and sloppy behavior, he wanted to seed a rebellion among their fellow hunters and kill Tjau'ke to get the clan's leadership and clean the Yautjan society from all the humans who live among them. I think Yeyinde's decision was for the best.<em>

_And they could earn the mark of a true hunter._

_You know? Bruna has a health son... C'Tack is proud of her, Angelica is a good huntress, and very respected among the Yautjas._

_Bruna's brother, Eric is among the Gods... watching Bruna and his mother._

* * *

><p><em>Phew... the story is done, I've working on this story for 3 years long years.<em>

_I thank to all who followed, who favorited me or the story and left reviews... all of that gave me strength to keep up._

_if you want use the characters and write another sequel that's ok with me, but don't forget that the characters are mine ok?_

_See you around folks!_

_I appreciate constructive reviews, thank you very much..._


End file.
